Le Cristal
by LyRa5
Summary: Voyage dans le passé avec les Maraudeurs.
1. Heaven

Chapitre un

Chapitre un

**Haven**

_En ce soir de demi-lune, sous la fenêtre, il y a un temps, il est né. Depuis lors seize années, il devient puissant, fort, inlassablement le plus dangereux de tous. Plusieurs affirment qu'il tient de ses ancêtres, que l'on reconnaît des générations en lui. Tous ce trompe, car il est un sang neuf, un sang qu'aucun n'as jamais détenu. _

Il n'y avait presque plus de clarté. La lune brillait très haute dans le ciel, entourée de millions d'étoiles. Au loin, le bruit d'une moto résonna dans l'air, rappelant la mince circulation autour d'Haven. Un à un, les lampadaires de l'entrée s'allumèrent, leur lumière blanche tranchant sur le noir des nuages nocturnes. 

Les fenêtres d'Haven s'éclairèrent les unes après les autres, diffusant une pâle lueur orangée entre les grands sapins qui entouraient la demeure. Un coup de vent fit frémir les aiguilles et revoler quelques feuilles mortes ; une silhouette était apparut. 

Une seconde secousse ébroua les branches ; un autre invité était arrivé. Bientôt, peut-être qu'une autre ombre franchirait le ciel, emportant avec elle un courant d'air.

_Depuis le temps, il connaît bien les règles. Un après l'autre, ils arriveront, dissimulé sous leur manteau. Un après l'autre, ils monteront au grand Salon et se dissimuleront dans l'encre. Il n'aura le choix que de mimer la surprise. Ils le croiront, comme à chaque année. _

_Un invité vient d'entrer._

Le dernier invité inclina son balai jusqu'à poser doucement ses pieds sur le seuil d'Haven. Il retira un de ses gants noirs et glissa son pouce dans un petit office sur les portes d'entrée. Un instant plus tard, un déclic ouvrit les deux portes. Haven s'ouvrait. 

L'invité entra dans le hall. D'un geste élégant, il épousseta les fines gouttelettes posées sur son manteau. L'invité posa ensuite son balai sur un support à cet effet, retira son écharpe et son deuxième gant. Un déclic sonna devant lui ; l'hôte était arrivé. 

- Bonsoir... Charles, dit l'invité en se retournant. 

- Bonsoir, Cameron, répondit Charles-Xavier Potter en souriant familièrement. Nous t'attendions. Nous devrions bientôt commencer. 

- Il est minuit moins le quart, je sais, s'excusa Cameron Potter. Je suis encore désolé d'être en retard. 

_Il n'y eut une nuit où il fut en avance. Il est le dernier. Les invités, il les nommerait les yeux fermés, il les conterait sur le bout des doigts. Ce sont ceux qui, le plus souvent, vivent à Haven, relier de près à _l'Ordre_. Mais jamais il ne commettrait l'erreur de l'énoncé à haute voix. _

- Pas le moins du monde, Cameron, répondit Charles-Xavier. Viens vite, il est dans sa chambre et il ne se doute de rien. 

- Je suppose, répondit l'invité, qu'il s'en doute quand même un peu, puisqu'à chaque année, vous lui faites le même coup. 

- Il dort en ce moment, répondit Charles-Xavier. Je te jure qu'il n'en sait rien. 

Les deux pères traversèrent le hall et grimpèrent le vaste escalier central recouvert d'un lourd tapis rouge bordeaux qui étouffait leurs pas. Le grand salon se trouvait au deuxième étage ; il occupait pratiquement la moitié de l'étage supérieur. 

_Ses parents croient qu'il dort. Ils sont convaincus qu'à chaque année, il n'est que trop hébété pour comprendre la raison de son réveil brusque. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris. D'ici quelques instants, son père viendra cogner à sa porte. Mieux lui vaut-il de dormir..._

Quelque chose de pointu s'enfonça soudainement dans son mollet. Il se retourna dans son lit en grognant, feignant un sommeil dérangé. L'objet pointu se planta dans son genou, puis sur sa cuisse, grimpant progressivement vers son ventre. Il entrouvrit un œil, curieux de connaître l'objet de ses souffrances, et se réveilla. 

Aussitôt, il se redressa dans son lit, ébahi par l'étrange créature qui grimpait toujours le long de son corps. Son regard croisa les yeux verts de l'animal qui émit un petit miaulement, qui aurait très bien pu être un jappement. Son corps était recouvert d'un pelage doré et luisant. Ces moustaches naissantes étaient ivoire, tout comme ses petites dents. Sous ces yeux se dessinaient deux barres noires. L'humain et l'animal restèrent un instant à se regarder, étonné autant l'un par l'autre. Puis, lentement, il tendit sa main et l'animal y planta les dents. 

- Ark Bar, murmura James Charles Potter en saisissant le fauve par la peau du cou. Ça te convient, Ark Bar ?

Il n'était pas certain, mais un instant il crut que l'animal venait d'approuver son nom en hochant la tête. Il tenait du chat mais un autre animal c'était assurément mêlé à son sang.

- Alors, il te plaît ?demanda dans l'obscurité une voix. 

Il leva la tête, surpris, et découvrit sa mère appuyer dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de sa mère, Kaede Potter. 

- Oui, bien sûr qu'il me plaît, répondit James en taquinant Ark Bar qui lui mordait impitoyablement les doigts. 

- C'est un mélange de chat sauvage et de Nundu miniature, répondit Kaede en s'avançant jusqu'à son lit. 

Elle s'assit sur le rebord près de son fils. Kaede Potter avait relevé sur sa tête ses cheveux ténébreux, libérant son regard noir pétillant. 

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Quatre mois, répondit sa mère. Il grandira d'ici peu et atteindra probablement ton genou. 

James haussa un sourcil. Il mesurait tout de même un mètre quatre-vingt.

- Pourquoi Ark Bar ?demanda Kaede. 

James ne répondit pas. La gêne l'assaillit un moment ; Ark Bar était le nom du Thestral du commandant de Mangemort que sa mère avait enfin assassiner lors du plus récent affrontement contre Voldemort. Il ne répondit pas, se leva en repoussant doucement Ark Bar et attrapa une petite boîte en velours sur sa table de chevet. D'un geste familier, il ajusta ses verres de contacts, puis emboîta le pas de sa mère qui l'attendait à la porte. Ils traversèrent le couloir qui menait au salon sous les yeux hautains des portraits de générations de Potter. Le chemin était plongé dans la pénombre ; Haven était déjà inquiétante le jour, pire en était-elle la nuit. 

Ark Bar sur les talons, ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte du salon. C'était une vaste pièce, avec deux grands divans de cuir face à une immense cheminée où rougeoyait un feu. Le mur en face de la porte était une énorme bibliothèque remplit à craquer de grimoires et manuscrit. De grandes fenêtres s'ouvraient tout autour de la salle, avec de longs rideaux de velours bordeaux. Dans un coin était installer quatre petits sofas jaune éclatant, sans accoudoir et au dossier étrangement rond, avec un pouf parfait d'une couleur rouge au centre. Une lumière bleue tordue se pendait par-dessus le quatuor, et une table en spirale s'élevait près du quatuor. 

James franchit la porte et, en une seconde, tous les invités jaillirent de leur cachette pour hurler en chœur un " Surprise ! ! " tonitruant. Il mima une surprise étonnée et fatiguée, accompagné d'un bond en arrière, provoquant une vague de rires. Dès lors, la salle fut remplit d'un bourdonnement de conversation, de rires et de chants. Un regard rapide autour de la salle et il repéra quelques cousins. Il prit Ark Bar, le jucha sur son épaule, puis, à coup de coude, il réussit après maints efforts, à parvenir à son cousin Olivier. 

- Joyeux anniversaire, Potter, salua Olivier en souriant de toute dents. 

Les cheveux bruns de celui-ci avaient été teints en rouge, qui déclinait malheureusement vers le rose, et il était habillé que de rouge, de la tête aux pieds. Autour de son cou dormait un Runespoor endormit par deux têtes, la troisième veillant, la langue dardée. Son cousin avait onze ans et entrait cette année à Sorcior. 

- Salut, Olivier, répondit James avec un sourire. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu traînes sur ton épaule ?demanda son cousin en fronçant les sourcils.

Olivier désirait depuis son enfance devenir un membre du Département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques. Cette soudaine passion pour les animaux magiques lui était apparut quand, tout jeune, il avait possédé un Puffskein. 

- Ark Bar, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Un mélange de...

- Chat sauvage et je ne sais pas quoi, répondit Olivier en détaillant attentivement Ark Bar. Regarde, continua-t-il en détachant son Runespoor, je l'ai eu à ma fête l'an dernier. Je l'ai appeler _Hermine _parce que...

- Non, Olivier, coupa une voix derrière eux. Tais-toi. 

Avec une prière intérieure de remerciement pour avoir été épargné des deux heures quotidienne du délire sur le Ministère et ses mauvais traitements par son cousin, James se retourna pour faire face à Christian et Tatiana, les enfants d'un des nombreux frères de Charles-Xavier Potter. Christian, du haut de six pieds deux, jeta à Olivier un sourire narquois et un regard critique. James leur adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut, ainsi qu'un regard reconnaissant, tandis qu'Olivier grognait, déranger dans son discours. 

- Joyeux anniversaire, James, fit Tatiana en l'embrassant sur la joue. 

- Merci, Tati, répondit James en l'embrassant à son tour. 

Tatiana était la sœur adoptive de Christian. De couleur noire, avec de beaux cheveux lisse et long, de la même couleur que sa peau, Tatiana était native de l'Afrique. Ces yeux aussi noirs étaient légèrement bridés, comme ceux d'une Chinoise, donnant à son visage de quatorze ans une touche irrésistible. Et son frère, Christian, avait âgé de quinze ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs (pour le moment rasé) et les yeux verts olive foncés, éclatant sur son teint pâle. Il avait atteint sa grandeur, avait ses muscles et un début de barbe sur le menton. Son air était un brin rebelle, son sourire arrogant, et son humour noir. 

Un soupir faillit franchir ces lèvres. Contre toute attente, Christian était un Serpentard. Quand James était entré à Poudlard, tous les parents s'étaient attendus à ce Christian, qui arriverait l'an d'après, le suive ; même si entre eux ils murmuraient leurs craintes de le voir dispersé ailleurs. Leurs doutes s'étaient confirmés après le choix du chapeau ; Christian était bel et bien le fils de John et de Lucie Potter. James n'avait que 'récemment' appris qui était John et Lucie ; le père et la mère de son cousin et sa cousine étaient des adeptes de la magie noire. Une grimace crispa son visage, il avait une totale aversion pour tout ce qui touchait la magie noire. 

- A quoi songes-tu, Potter ?demanda Christian avec un grand sourire, voyant son grand cousin grimacer. 

- A rien, Potter, nia James avec une piètre tentative d'ironie. Vous avez vu Léonie et Tristan ?changea-t-il précipitamment. 

- Oui, approuva Tatiana après un instant de réflexion. Ils étaient près du feu, quand nous nous sommes cachés. 

James, avec une nouvelle prière pour sa sainte cousine, échappa au regard scrutateur de son cousin et se perdit dans la foule. Il fendit les invités, remerciant aussi rapidement que politesse se fait les souhaits, puis parvint au foyer. Il y trouva ses cousins/cousines Tristan, Léonie, Zoya, Jordan, William, Evan et Artémis, tous gentiment assis et assise les uns collés aux autres, Bièreaubeurre alcoolisé à la main, à parler joyeusement de l'anniversaire de celui-ci. 

- Bon anniversaire, James !s'écria Zoya en tintant sa bière quand ce dernier apparut. 

James se glissa entre elle et Tristan alors que chacun reprenait les paroles de Zoya, se tassant le plus possible sur lui-même ; à huit, ils étaient limite de ne pas tomber en dehors du divan. Et pas une seconde il ne doutait que Christian et Tatiana les rejoindraient. 

- Tiens, s'empressa Tristan en lui glissant une bouteille de bière au creux des mains. Maintenant que tu es en âge légal de boire, fêtons l'événement de manière plus corsé ! 

James jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille que Tristan lui avait passé. Il huma le contenu rapidement ; l'odeur l'écœura au plus haut point, on aurait dit de l'encre indélébile. Il observa l'étiquette bleutée ; le nom en argent qui y était inscrit lui était totalement inconnu. Il haussa un sourcil en regardant le pourcentage d'alcool contenu dans le breuvage ; assez pour le mettre rapidement à terre si sa consommation dépassait le grand nombre de deux. Une hésitation pointa dans son esprit, mais il la repoussa rapidement en songeant à la réaction de ses cousins : sans hésité, il en but plus de la moitié. 

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour se sentir réagir : l'effet provoquer par la boisson lui monta au cerveau aussi vite qu'une balle de fusil tiré droit sous son nez. Sa vue s'embrouilla un instant, puis il sentit son corps relâcher une immense pression qui lui était inconnu. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il renversait sa tête par en arrière sur le dossier du divan et fermait les yeux. Il se sentait parfaitement normal, exception faite de l'état euphorique qui l'envahissait. 

- Voilà notre petit James très vulnérable, susurra Léonie à son oreille. 

James ouvrit un œil et lui lança un regard noir en s'enfonçant dans le divan, de manière à être de son niveau. Ils se toisèrent un instant du regard, se défiant de détourner le regard en premier. Depuis qu'il était tout jeune, James soupçonnait Léonie d'être un peu amoureuse de lui. Jordan brisa le duel en leur annonçant qu'il entrait à Pourceaux dans moins d'un mois. 

- Et combien de professeur as-tu séduis pour ainsi monter dans les bonnes grâces de Pourceaux ?ironisa Artémis en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de vin. 

Quelques-uns uns sourirent ; les autres éclatèrent de rire. Jordan était âgé de dix-neuf ans ; il avait récemment terminé ses études à Vulcain, une petite école privé non loin de Poudlard. Il faut dire que Jordan était le fils de Jacques Potter, l'un des plus riches professeurs en sorcellerie.

- Chère Artémis, sache que mon intelligence sans limites me démarque nettement de ton vulgaire petit cerveau. Aussi, ce fut d'une aisance totale d'entrée à Pourceaux. 

Artémis éclata de rire et frappa doucement son cousin. Celui-ci éclata de rire à son tour ; ses cheveux bruns mi-long formèrent un halo bouclé autour de ses yeux bleus. 

- Quel est l'étrange animal que tu tiens sur ton épaule ?demanda Evan en prenant une nouvelle bouteille. 

- Ark Bar, répondit James en caressant du bout des doigts son félin. Une nouvelle espèce...

- Je suppose qu'Olivier s'en est donné à cœur joie, remarqua William. C'est sa passion.

James lui jeta un regard en acquiesçant tout en avalant une nouvelle gorgée. William avait dix-sept ans depuis quelques mois ; il amorçait sa dernière année à Sorcior. Ce cousin était de loin son favori. En plus, c'était un Animagus, comme lui, non répertorié au Ministère ; chose qu'Olivier désapprouverait fortement s'il était au courant. Il prenait la forme d'un chat, aussi blond et d'or comme ces cheveux. 

- C'est un choix, renifla Evan de manière énigmatique. Il aime tellement les animaux, il devrait terminer directeur de cette branche du ministère. 

Tant qu'a Evan... Réellement, Evan n'était pas un Potter, mais un otage de famille : son véritable nom était Silver Hiles, le dernier rejeton d'une grande famille sorcière des États-unis. Tout jeune, Evan-Silver avait était pris en otage par la famille Potter en échange d'une paix entre les deux familles. Les Hiles avaient accepté la paix, à l'unique condition Silver sache qu'il ne resterait que vingt ans parmi les Potter. Bien entendu, il n'en n'avait pas plus fallu à James et ses cousins pour se lancer dans une recherche et percé à jour le secret d'Evan. 

- Bien entendu, répondit Christian en prenant place sur le sol devant eux. 

Tatiana apparut presque aussitôt, un verre dans chaque main, et s'assit près de son frère. Elle avait attaché ces cheveux noirs derrière sa tête et changer de tenue. James sentit Evan se raidir à côté de lui : ce dernier avait un don de voyance très développée ; chacune de ses réactions démentait une nouvelle vérité découverte. 

- Dis-moi, Potter, pourquoi Black n'est pas présent ?questionna Jordan. 

James ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas. Non pas qu'il ignore la réponse, mais plutôt qu'il hésitait à la dire. Sirius avait d'immenses problèmes familiaux depuis la mort de son frère Regulus ; sa famille entière le coursait pour le marquer au nom de Voldemort. Il avait fuit son loyer familial pour vivre chez les grands-parents de James ; ensemble, pour fuir les Black et la déprime de Sirius, ils étaient partis en Thaïlande pour l'été entière. 

- Heu, marmonna James devant les regards curieux, sa mère est très malade...

D'un seul mouvements, tous acquiescèrent, chacun conscient à sa manière du danger que Sirius courait. Ou plutôt, de la destiné de chaque membres de la famille Black. 

- Ils veulent le... commença Léonie en fronçant les sourcils. 

A cet instant, Kaede Potter se pencha par-dessus le divan, et, coupant les paroles sombres, leur annonça l'heure du gâteau et des cadeaux. 

Ils se levèrent, laissant tomber l'immense pression du règne de Voldemort de leur épaules : l'heure était aux réjouissances ! James marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce où une immense table avait été dressée. Les invités prirent tous place autour, lui au bout, entourer de ses cousins. 

L'immense gâteau se dressait devant leurs yeux affamés. De riches couleurs vives glaçaient le contour tandis que sur le dessus, blanc comme l'ivoire, ce dessinait un sablier. Dix-sept bougies lévitaient à quelques centimètres du gâteau, immobile, quoique comme tout bon sorcier, James sache qu'elles bougeaient dès que le premier souffle était lancé. Il ne fallait donc pas les manquer ! 

William commença à taper sur la table avec ses mains ; bientôt les autres enfants le suivirent dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. James tenta d'oublier les bruits assourdissants et se concentra sur les chandelles. Il souffla doucement sur une : aussitôt elles se rassemblèrent autour de la malheureuse. Il n'attendit pas un instant, il souffla de toutes ses forces sous les applaudissements de l'assemblé.

Sous les 'Joyeux anniversaire', des éclairs rouges et des bruits d'explosions s'animèrent, des cadeaux apparaissaient. Ensuite, tous les invités sortirent de leurs vêtements, sacs et manches de fines baguettes de taille et de couleurs diverses. Ils firent d'étrange mouvement, et, dans un assourdissant concert d'explosions, la table fut recouverte de paquets multicolores et polymorphes. Il y eut des applaudissements, puis on commença à tendre les cadeaux vers le fêté. 

- James, fit Lucie Potter, mère de Tatiana et de Christian, tout en lui tendant un cadeau, quel drôle de chat traînes-tu sur ton épaule ?

James porta une main à Ark Bar. 

- En fait, Lucie, ce n'est vraiment un chat, expliqua Kaede avant que James ne puisse répondre. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?demanda Tristan avec un mouvement de recul. 

- Un croisement entre un chat sauvage et un petit Nundu, connu aussi sous le nom de ...

- Petite panthère au souffle mortel et au sadique goût meurtrier totalement dévastateur ?tenta Jordan avec un sourire. 

- Oui... Non ! J'aurai voulu t'offrir, mon chéri, un véritable Nundu, mais... c'était bien trop compliquer, après tout. 

- Donc, cette bestiole est en fait un véritable monstre sanguinaire ? demanda Evan en prenant la part de gâteau que James lui tendait. 

- Élémentaire, mon cher Patson, répondit James avec un sourire. 

- Tu le gâtes beaucoup, Kaede, remarqua Rachel Potter, mère d'Olivier. Déjà qu'il a son hongre Palafox... 

Kaede lui jeta un regard incendiaire. Il était connu dans la famille Potter que Rachel et Kaede ne s'entendaient pas du tout. 

" _Si seulement Cameron avait eut la décence de marier quelqu'un d'autre que... que cette damnée Moldue_ !s'exaspérait que trop souvent Kaede ".

Cameron Potter, le plus jeune des huit Potter, fit un signe de la main en levant les yeux au ciel. 

James se demanda comme Cameron faisait pour vivre avec Rachel. Rachel était une Moldue que Cameron avait rencontré lors d'un voyage au Canada. Rachel adorait le monde sorcier et s'émerveillait du moindre objet parlant, quoiqu'elle fût fière d'être une Moldue et ne cessait de représenter les avantages de son statu. Cameron était un jeune sorcier-guerrier, et, il était le cadet des Potter. 

Avant Cameron venait Edward et Caradoca Potter. Edward et Caradoca s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un concours de duel. Edward racontait, en riant aux éclats à chaque fois, à quel point lui et Caradoca s'étaient si farouchement défié du regard, prêt à mettre une bonne raclé à son adversaire la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Les deux avaient séparément gagné sur tous les duellistes du concours, et, quand ils étaient montés sur la scène, étonné, ils avaient fait tomber leur baguette synchroniquement. Un match nul, qui s'était terminer sur un long baisé passionné au centre de l'arène. Leur fille, Zoya, était née au États-unis, lors d'un second tournoi de duel. 

Carl Potter, sixième de famille, travaillait au ministère en temps que Langue-de-Plomb. James n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi tenace vis-à-vis les secrets. Malgré toutes les ruses, les pièges, enchantements et les questions sous vérité, jamais il n'avait réussit à percer le moindre secret à propos des Langue-de-Plomb. Carl était marié à une enchanteresse des plus experte du monde : Joanie Aura Potter. Cette dernière lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'une mission, et, une fois revenue à la maison, ils s'étaient marié et avaient adopté Evan Potter. D'un côté, James soupçonnait Joanie d'avoir volontairement déversé de l'amour en Carl lorsqu'elle l'avait soigné, puisqu'il semblait aussi insensible à l'amour qu'à un moustique avant sa rencontre. 

John Potter, cinquième d'une longue famille, travaillait pour le ministère dans les recherches poussé sur les effets de la magie noire. Lui et Lucie s'étaient rencontré lors de l'initiation à la magie noire, chose que James préférait ignorer en quoi elle consistait, et s'étaient aimés du premier regard. Lucie leurs avait raconté, lorsqu'ils étaient tous jeunes, comment elle avait préparer un philtre d'amour pour John, mais elle avait dû y renoncer en comprenant qu'il l'aimait déjà. James aimait bien Lucie, quoiqu'il la redoute un peu, mais ses histoires et récits d'aventures vécues étaient sans égale. Christian et Tatiana l'adoraient. 

Le quatrième était nul autre que Pierre Potter. Le fameux sorcier-guerrier Pierre, l'assassin le plus réputé de l'Angleterre. Secrètement, James admirait son oncle, si puissant, aussi silencieux que la lune, capable de grimper les murs et de tuer plus vite que la Chimère. Bien entendu, l'identité de l'assassin que Pierre interprétait était un nom complètement différent, mais lui et sa femme vivait tout de même religieusement caché dans l'ombre. James enviait Tristan ; il avait hérité des dons de son père, voir être silencieux, l'ouïe et la vue nettement supérieure à la sienne, et une habilité à tué sans remords surprenante. Tant qu'à Léonie, fille de Pierre et Kirillianne Potter, elle avait hérité de sa bonté, de sa beauté et son intelligence. 

Le père du fêté était le troisième, inutile de préciser quoi que ce soit à propos de lui. C'était un très grand Auror, un des préférés de Merlin. Tant qu'a Kaede, elle était la sorcière-guerrière la plus puissante du siècle. Ces parents s'étaient rencontré lors d'un conseil et étaient aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre que des adolescents qui découvre les plaisirs de l'amour. 

Avant venaient Alexandre et Mirabelle Potter. Alexandre travaillait en tant que Médicomage. Il n'était que rarement à la maison, surtout occupé à se battre et à rassembler des armés contre Voldemort. Quant à la belle Mirabelle, bien, elle était une mannequin, bien réputé parmi les Moldus. Sa fille, Artémis, avait été cachée des journalistes Moldus et sorciers, afin qu'elle ne soit harcelée par les photographes pour sa grande beauté. 

Et, pour terminer les huit enfants Potter, venait l'aîné Jacques et sa femme, Kida. Ils s'étaient connus à Poudlard et s'étaient marié très jeunes. Kida était une désigner de mode bien connu, travaillant pour quelques grands magasins. Tant qu'à Jacques, s'était un professeur de métamorphose à Vulcain. Leurs enfants, William et Jordan, étaient nées en Égypte, lors d'un voyage de plaisance. 

- JAMES !s'écria une voix. Regarde, deux chouettes t'ont apporté trois lettres ! 

James bondit sur ses pieds, renversant presque la table au passage. Il se jeta sur son père et lui arracha des mains les lettres. Comme il le supposait, s'était Sirius, Peter et Remus qui lui écrivaient. Il les cacha dans son pyjama et se rassit avec un grand sourire tout en attrapant le cadeau que Jordan lui tendait, récoltant au passage un sourire narquois de son père vu l'empressement dont il avait fait part. 

Le premier cadeau qu'il saisi fut impitoyable. Il lui mordit plus d'une fois les doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fâche et brûle le papier qui en hurla. En dessous, il découvrit un grimoire noir. Cameron lui avait offert 'Le grand Livre des Enchantements', que James feuilleta et décréta excellent, en raison d'une multitudes de sorts inconnus expliquer à l'intérieur. Sa mère grimaça en zieutant une page remplit de sortilèges frappeurs, en l'occurrence d'excellentes blagues pour cette année. 

Le deuxième cadeau, un de ceux de sa mère, fut tout aussi, sinon beaucoup plus intéressant. Il du d'abord percé à jour une énigme tordue, mais le présent qu'il contenait le projeta au septième siècle. Un _Harley Balai 9000_ ! Le plus récent et le plus perfectionner des balais à ce jour - des cris de stupeurs et d'envie retentir dans la salle quand il extirpa le magnifique balai. Il le tendit en équilibre face à lui et l'écouta vibrer sous ses doigts, puis le passa à Jordan, qui d'ailleurs ne cessait de commenter le balai, de réciter par cœur toutes les annonces publicitaires dudit balai, en plus de nommer un à un toutes ses qualités. 

Il reçut ensuite, de sa tante Rachel, un jeu Moldu modifié magiquement (par son mari, bien entendu). Le jeu, prénommé _Cluewo_, était enfermé dans une sphère magique. Selon le manuel d'instruction, le jeu permettait de se téléporter à l'intérieur et de vivre une aventure magique. Il se promit de l'essayer, un de ces jours. Puis, Jacques lui offrit une série de plumes de phénix, d'aigle et d'autres oiseaux particulièrement rares, ainsi que quelques magnifiques parchemins - ils corrigeaient d'eux-mêmes les fautes. Sa tante Kida lui offrit une robe de bal - mais pas n'importe quelle robe. Sa couleur se mêlait entre l'or, le bleu acier et l'argent, comme si les trois couleurs se fondaient les unes dans les autres toutes en étant chacune bien distincte. 

- Elle représente le temps, expliqua Kida. Puisque c'est le temps qui fait ce que nous sommes. 

L'explication resta sans sens à ses yeux, mais la robe toujours aussi magnifique. Puis, James ouvrit le cadeau de Kirillianne, et en resta ébahit un instant, le silence s'installant dans la salle. Précautionneusement, il sortit de sa boîte un lourd miroir au contour d'acier. Des runes finement gravées tout autour décorait le miroir lisse aux reflets blancs. La poignée était sertie au bout d'un diamant poli, et le fin motif le couvrant semblait fait pour sa main. 

- Un miroir d'Oto, annonça Kirillianne. Double sens. 

Le silence fut rompit et James reposa le miroir. Tous les adultes autour de lui se jetèrent des regards inquiets. Il vit sa mère se pencher à l'oreille de son père et lui murmurer des mots très sérieusement, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncer d'une manière sévère. Pour éviter une dispute, James prit le prochain paquet et l'ouvrit avec hâte. Et immédiatement, il regretta son choix. Le cadeau de sa tante Joanie n'allait certainement pas plaire à ses parents. Lentement, il exhiba une boussole d'or, large comme ses deux mains mise en coupe. Charles-Xavier et Edward poussèrent en chœur un soupire d'exaspération tandis que Kaede se levait, furieuse, en même temps que Carl et Jacques. 

- Non mais, s'écria Kaede en direction de Kirillianne et de Joanie, quelle est l'idée de donné à mon fils d'objets aussi dangereux ? Je vous le demande un peu !

- Chérie, tenta Charles-Xavier, calme-toi...

- Non Charles !explosa-t-elle. James sentit son cœur s'éprendre de tristesse, jamais sa mère n'avait crié après son père. Quelle est l'idée de cette... de cette _folle_ de donné à James un... un truc de ce genre ? ! 

- C'est une merveille, murmura Jacques en jetant un regard envieux au cadeau de James. 

Lui-même lui jeta un coup d'œil. La 'boussole' était d'or massif, ronde comme ces deux mains en coupe, avec... avec quatre-vingt trois symboles différents tout autour. Deux roulettes étaient fixées sur le sommet : elles servaient probablement à diriger les deux grandes aiguilles fixes, tandis qu'une troisième, longue et très fine, tournait sans cesse en rond, frémissant de temps à autre sur un symbole. Ses doigts en firent le contour et il sentit une vibration profonde provenir du cœur de l'objet. 

- A quoi sert-il ?demanda Tristan en jetant un coup d'œil à la boussole. 

- Un instrument de vérité, répondit Olivier. 

- Et comment savons-nous cela, professeur Potter ?remarqua sèchement Christian. 

- Aux runes gravées derrière qui, _justement_, disent que c'est un instrument de vérité !répliqua Léonie en roulant les yeux.

- Si tu es si douée, dis-nous à quoi il sert, provoqua Tatiana. 

- J'en ai aucune idée, moi je n'utilise pas la magie noire !cracha-t-elle.

A cet instant, John se leva et attrapa Christian par le col de sa chemise. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et son fils acquiesça. James le vit déposé un cadeau sur la table puis partir, pendant que Tatiana lui disait des mots d'excuses qu'il ne comprenait pas, tout en partant. Puis, Cameron et Rachel se levèrent eux aussi en hurlant, attrapèrent Olivier et quittèrent Haven en rageant, bientôt imité par Carl et Joanie. Ils furent suivit par Pierre et Kirillianne, que Kaede jeta pratiquement à la porte. Léonie et Tristan lui souhaitèrent une dernière fois bonne fête et disparurent derrière leurs parents fulminant. Puis, Artémis fut emmenée par des parents enrager, et bientôt, il ne resta que James, William et Jordan. Caradoca et Edward étaient repartit avec Zoya. L'événement s'était enclenché si vite que James se retrouva surpris, presque seul. 

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, puis, Kaede murmura quelque chose et s'enfuit en pleurant. Charles-Xavier jeta à son fils un regard et courut après sa femme. James les laissa partir et se tourna vers William et Jordan. 

- Et si tu terminais tes cadeaux ?proposa Jordan en lui tendant un paquet, un sourire figé. 

Il ouvrit machinalement le paquet. Il en tira une chaîne d'or, mince et lisse, au bout de laquelle pendait un talisman. C'était un cristal poli, dans laquelle flottait un liquide bleuté, lucide, qui dégageait une fine lumière. Précautionneusement, il sortit de sa boîte un lourd miroir au contour d'acier. Des runes finement gravées tout autour décorait le miroir lisse aux reflets blancs. La poignée était sertie au bout d'un diamant poli, et le fin motif le couvrant semblait fait pour sa main.

- _Un petit talisman_, lit-il en parcourant la carte de sa tante Caradoca, _il protège de la plupart des sortilèges impardonnables. A toi de bien t'en servir, Caradoca._

- Venant de Caradoca, fit judicieusement Jordan, le talisman ne protégera pas _toi_, mais la personne à qui tu tiens le plus. 

- Sirius ?

- Peut-être, répondit William. Allez, ouvre lui !

James saisi la longue boite étroite que Will lui tendait. Il déchira le papier jaune et découvrit un écrin de velours rouge. Il l'ouvrit, et, sous ses yeux émerveillés, trouva une baguette magique. Une baguette fine, longue et d'un noir très profond étrangement scintillant. 

- Une deuxième baguette ?s'étonna le fêté. Pourquoi ?

Un silence suivit sa demande. James vit aux creux des yeux de ses deux cousins qu'ils cherchaient l'utilité de la deuxième baguette. 

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une baguette, supposa Jordan après un moment de silence. Je veux dire, ce n'est probablement pas une baguette ordinaire. 

Will acquiesça, comme s'il comprenait le raisonnement de son frère, qui échappa totalement à James. 

- Prête-la-moi, Potter, demanda William. 

James tendit la baguette à William qui la porta aussitôt à ses yeux. Il le vit la retourner dans tous les sens et ses doigts parcoururent l'arme avec douceur et fragilité, recherchant quelque chose d'indéfinissable. 

- Voilà, fit fièrement le cousin en plantant son doigt sur un centre près de la poignée de la baguette. C'est une baguette de Jato. 

- Une baguette de quoi ? ?

- De Jato, Potter !reprit Jordan avec un air exaspéré. Un Ordre magique très dangereux, pauvre inculte ! 

- Pourquoi me l'a-t-on offert ? Qu'est-ce qui différencie cette baguette des autres ? 

- Ça, démontra William en desserrant ses doigts. 

Là où le doigt de son cousin s'était posé était gravé un minuscule J plaqué or. 

- Mais... 

Jordan haussa les épaules en même temps que son frère. Les deux acceptaient sans se poser de questions la possibilité que la baguette soit une véritable Jato. 

- Elle vient assurément d'Edward, fit Jordan avec un air désintéressé. Tiens, le presque dernier cadeau. 

Il ouvrit le cadeau de Pierre-Carl et trouva, surpris, un poignard d'argent. La lame brillait sous les chandelles et sa poignée, gravé des ailes d'un ange, luisait. Au bout de la garde s'illuminait un rubis entouré d'or fin. James fit quelques mouvements dans les airs, testant le poignard, et avec aisance, il se découvrit un intérêt marquer pour la lame. Finalement, il le reposa et saisi un emballage noir. Le cadeau de John et Lucie, sûrement, se dit-il, et c'est avec un peu de peur qu'il le déballa et trouva... une boule, une sphère ronde lumineuse. Il la prit dans ses mains et la sentit vibrée, comme le si un vent y était retenu.

- Étrange, diagnostiqua James. On dirait une boule de cristal. 

- Toi, lire l'avenir ? !se moqua William, les yeux lisant la carte qui accompagnait le cadeau. Avec du sang de Re'em à l'intérieur ?

Puis, voyant le visage abasourdit de son frère et de son cousin, il leva la carte qu'il tenait. 

- C'est un cadeau de fou. J'ignore pourquoi, Potter, mais on dirait que la famille est définitivement décidée à augmenter de façon considérable ton niveau magique. 

James fut vexé dans son orgueil ; il était quand même l'élève le plus puissant de Poudlard. Enfin, il croyait l'être. 

- Mais, continua William, _ça_, c'est tout de même poussé à l'extrême. 

- Sans oublier le Miroir d'Oto, l'Altéhomètre 1, le poignard contre les loups-garous (James frissonna), le talisman dont je ne doute pas un instant de la force, et désormais le sang de Re'em, énuméra William. 

- Que fait le sang de Re'em ?demanda James, les yeux baissé sur l'immonde poignard. 

- Tu connais la Source ?demanda William.

- Non, répondit sincèrement James.

- Et bien, le sang de Re'em permets de l'atteindre. 

James reposa la sphère jaune. Étrange sang. Will et Jordan se levèrent en baillant. La soirée avait été longue et fatigante. Ils échangèrent quelques derniers souhaits, puis, dans un claquement sec, les deux disparurent, laissant James seul. Ce dernier leva sa baguette ordinaire et fit disparaître les papiers et les emballages, puis rassembla devant lui ses cadeaux. Il ferma la porte et, tendant l'oreille, s'assura que ses parents n'étaient pas présents, il reprit dans ses mains la sphère et la carte. 

_Cher James,_

_Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire ! Comme je sais que tu répugnes à la magie noire (ne te crois pas capable de toujours dissimulé tes sentiments), j'ai pensé à t'offrir du sang de Re'em. Par les temps qui courent, tu apprécierais sûrement cette surdose de magie. Ne l'use pas tout d'un coup et sois prudent. _

_Je t'embrasse fort, ta tante Lucie._

James referma la carte. C'était donc si visible qu'il haïssait la magie noire ? Il lévita ses cadeaux et les transporta dans sa chambre, un bâillement à tous les trois pas. Il les posa au pied de son lit et s'étendit, Ark Bar à ses côtés. Il se senti soudain lasse des chicanes familiales qui se produisaient entre les Potter. Il tendit les mains et pris le Miroir D'Oto, puis le porta à son visage. Il ne vit rien de particulier à son reflet ; les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux noirs, le nez droit, la mâchoire carré, la volonté sur les traits... Qu'est-ce que le miroir d'Oto possédait de si dangereux ? Peut-être que Kirillianne avait voulut lui offrir en lui donnant ce cadeau ? 

Il cessa d'étudier son visage et plongea son regard dans ses propres yeux. Il les vit s'agrandir jusqu'à occuper tout le miroir et devenir d'un bleu si brillant que ses yeux lui brûlèrent. Alors, sans qu'il le sache, il tomba profondément endormit. 

Fin du premier chapitre. 

1 l'Altéhomètre : ceux qui ont lu les Royaumes du Nord y reconnaîtront une légèrement déformation d'Alhétiomètre... Je m'excuse, j'ai faillie...


	2. Tarentelle

Chapitre deux

Chapitre deux

**Tarentelle**

On aurait dit un enfant tombé en extase devant un jouet particulièrement extraordinaire. Un grand respect se lisait sur son visage, tandis que ces doigts frôlaient à peine l'objet de ses rêves. Ses yeux envieux s'incrustaient du moindre détail, des moindres plis et des moindres brindilles étincelantes. 

Devant son air tant admirateur, James éclata de rire, récoltant un regard courroucé. Son meilleur ami se pencha à nouveau sur le Harley Balai 9000 et le prit délicatement dans ses mains, prenant garde de ne rien froisser. 

- Tu veux l'essayer ?demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. 

- Jamais je ne prendrais le risque d'abîmer une telle merveille !refusa haut et fort Sirius Black. Je vais pouvoir ?demanda-t-il après un court silence. 

- Seulement à Poudlard, mais oui, je consens de bonne grâce à te laisser l'user, répondit James avec une galanterie exagérée. 

Sirius acquiesça en riant. James attrapa son Harley dans une main et l'accota sur son lit. Sirius était rentré la veille de son voyage en Thaïlande ; déjà, ils partaient pour Poudlard. Ils s'étaient levés vers cinq heures, chacun prêt à débiter à l'autre son été entier en moins de trois minutes, tout en s'habillant, se douchant et en déjeunant. 

James avait profité dès la première heure pour lui montrer tous ses cadeaux, en commençant par Ark Bar (qui avait furieusement attaqué la main de Sirius alors que ce dernier ne tentait qu'une caresse), puis en terminant avec son Harley 9000. Son meilleur ami avait particulièrement apprécié le livre de sortilège et s'était empressé d'en faire quelques copies. Ensuite, Maryse était venue les chercher pour le petit déjeuner, et elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour cacher sa stupéfaction face à les voir tous les deux levés si tôt. 

Maintenant, ils commençaient tout juste le déjeuné quand Disoro et Ajax, le corbeau et le duc des deux adolescents, entrèrent en trombe dans la cuisine, en course l'un contre l'autre. Avec un total chaos que les deux oiseaux s'écrasèrent dans le plat d'œuf fraîchement servi par Maryse. 

Avec un sourire discret face à l'exaspération de la bonne, qui frôlait l'hystérie, James et Sirius prirent respectivement les lettres qui leurs étaient adresser. James ouvrit l'enveloppe frapper au sceau de Poudlard avec un léger froncement de sourcils ; pourquoi lui écrivait-on ? 

Il parcourut de toute vitesse la lettre et en fut soulager ; le directeur n'annonçait rien de dangereux, simplement, il l'avertissait que, par précaution, cette année, la rentrée serait sur la gare 5 et demi. 

- Cinq et demi ? D'où sort cette Plateforme ?s'étonna Sirius. 

- Probablement de la même place que la Neuf et Trois Quart, répondit James en ouvrant la seconde lettre. 

- Est-ce si dangereux de prendre le train ?demanda son meilleur ami en chassant Ajax. 

James haussa les épaules. A cet instant, sa mère entra dans la salle, tenant dans une main la liste de l'école, dans l'autre un journal, et, perché en lévitation sur son épaule, une tasse de thé fumant. Charles-Xavier était sur ses talons, un sourire embrasé sur le visage. Son fils songea à Peter qui souriait de la même manière à Talina, quand elle lui adressait la parole. 

- Bonjour les enfants, salua-t-elle en prenant sa tasse de thé. 

- Bonjour James, Sirius, fit Charles en prenant place près de sa femme. 

- C'est la rentrée, ce matin, fit Kaede en s'asseyant, un air de fatigue sur le visage. Après tout ce que nous avons changé, j'espère que tous les élèves seront en sécurité.

- Le changement de plateforme ? C'est toi qui en était responsable ?s'étonna James. 

- En partie, répondit vaguement sa mère en prenant sa tasse de thé. Je m'occupais d'avertir le chauffeur et les techniciens du changement, en gros...

- Pourquoi est-ce que le ministère a-t-il décidé de changer de Plateforme ?demanda James. 

Kaede et Charles échangèrent un rapide regard. 

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?s'enquit Sirius, posant sur la table sa tasse de café. 

- Non, répondit Charles. C'est une précaution de plus. 

- Le ministère n'est même pas capable de protéger notre avenir, soupira Maryse terminant de cuire quelques crêpes. 

- Ce que j'en dit, répliqua Charles avec un regard vers la bonne, c'est que vous êtes en sécurité. Poudlard est peut-être la plus merveilleuse des écoles pour la formation d'Aurors, mais elle est aussi tout un réseau de futurs Mangemorts. Ils n'attaqueront pas leur avenir. 

- Les Serpentard, bien sur, murmura Sirius assez fort pour que tous l'entendent. 

- Tu serais surpris, Sirius, répondit Charles, de dénombre tous les élèves de Serpentard qui deviennent des Aurors, et le nombre de Gryffondor qui deviennent des Mangemorts. 

- Des Gryffondor Mangemorts ?s'étouffa James en repoussant brutalement son _expresso_. 

L'idée le fit sursauter aussi fort que si une chaudière d'eau glacée lui était tombée sur la tête. Il n'avait _jamais_ envisagé que des _Gryffondor_ puissent devenir si mauvais. 

- Les Gryffondor ne feraient jamais ça, répliqua-t-il en levant le menton. 

- Les gens ne se divisent pas qu'en quatre catégories, James, répondit doucement son père. 

- Le temps qu'en sept non plus, dit Kaede en se levant. Le train part dans deux heures. Nous devrions y aller immédiatement. 

Les quatre se levèrent en même temps. Ils repoussèrent leurs chaises et saluèrent Maryse, puis quittèrent la cuisine. James et Sirius prirent leur manteau dans la penderie et sortirent par la porte de derrière qui donnait sur une cour magnifique. Un sentier de terre, qu'ils prirent, serpentait près du lac, puis se divisait en deux. Une partie se perdait dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir, l'autre menait à l'entrée où attendait la décapotable de ses parents. 

Les elfes de maison avaient chargée l'automobile qui n'attendait plus qu'a démarrée. Les deux adolescents prirent place derrière Charles et Kaede, et ils démarrèrent sous le regard attentif de Maryse. Ils prirent le long chemin de terre qui menait au manoir comme piste d'accélération, et, une fois la vitesse voulut obtenu, Charles tira un coup sec vers l'arrière de son volant et la voiture quitta le sol pour filer dans les airs. 

James abaissa le toit et le boucla fermement avant d'étirer ses bras en croix. Sirius s'étira à son tour, savourant l'air frais qui leur caressait le visage. James jeta un regard sous lui : ils étaient incroyablement haut. Une horde d'oiseaux passa si près d'eux sans les voir que Sirius en attrapa un et le fit rebondir loin derrière sa horde. Du Black tout craché.

- Persécuteur d'oiseaux !avait crié James contre le vent.

- Quoi ?avait hurlé à son tour Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? ?

Quelques secondes après, James vit le paysage se confondre et les couleurs se fondre les unes dans les autres ; jusqu'à ce que toute forme devienne brumeuse et tout contours invisible. James connaissait bien ce phénomène : il se produisait quand il accédait à une vitesse fulgurante en balai. Sirius et lui s'enfoncèrent dans leurs sièges et penchèrent la tête de manière à pouvoir respirer sous les masses d'air qui se comprimaient devant eux. 

Puis, aussi rapidement que l'effet était arrivé, tout cessa et Charles leur annonça par-dessus son épaule qu'ils étaient arrivés. La décapotable effectua un plongeon magistral et se posa tout en douceur à un parking réservé au nom de " Mr Lucas Racell ", surnom qu'il empruntait régulièrement. James fit un bref regard autour de lui : personne n'avait, ou ne semblait, avoir remarquer leur soudaine apparition. 

- Enfin !s'écria Sirius. La gare !

- Ne me dit pas que tu avais hâte d'arrivé ?s'indigna James en sautant en dehors de la décapotable. 

Il contourna l'automobile et ouvrit le coffre avec un rire sournois, puis prit sa malle et la posa sur le sol. Sirius fit de même tandis que James s'avançait vers son père qui venait de l'interpeller, traînant d'une main sa malle allégée magiquement. 

- Nous ne viendrons pas avec toi, annonça Kaede. Tu sais où est la Cinq et demi ?

- Je trouverais bien, répondit James avec un sourire. 

- Entre la cinq et la quatre, deuxième colonne, précisa Charles. 

- Et ne fait pas trop de bêtises cette année, d'accord ?quêta Kaede avec un regard suppliant. 

- J'essayerais, répondit James avec un regard en coin pour Sirius. J'essayerais, m'man, reprit-il sérieusement. 

- N'oublie pas de nous écrire de temps en temps !

- Oui, m'man, dit-il sagement. 

- Et ne fais plus ce stupide concours de ''celui-qui-aura-le-plus-de-retenues-cette-année''. 

- Promis, m'man. 

- Pas trop de mauvais coups aux professeurs, d'accord ?conclut-elle avec un sourire dissimulé. 

- Juré, m'man. 

- Je t'aime fort, dit-elle en l'embrassant. 

- Au revoir, m'man, répondit-il en l'embrassant à son tour. Au revoir, p'pa. 

- Au revoir, mon fils !répondit ce dernier en démarrant. Au revoir Sirius !

Ils restèrent les deux à agiter leurs mains vers le ciel jusqu'à ce que la voiture fût complètement disparue, sous les regards méfiants des Moldus qui s'y trouvaient. Dès que les nuages eussent finit de recouvrir la voiture, James laissa échapper un long soupir heureux.

- Allons-y, fit-il en poussant la porte principale de la gare. 

Les immenses fenêtres de l'entrée déversaient des rayons de soleil dans la gare. Les murs de briques rouges rougeoyaient doucement tandis que sur quatre fois ferrée s'arrêtaient docilement de grands trains verts. Des gens, Moldus comme sorciers, s'y promenaient en jetant des coups d'œil bref aux horaires accroché aux murs. Les conversations autour d'eux assaillirent leurs oreilles, mêlant rires, paroles et pleurs à une odeur chaude d'une bonne maison. 

James respira un grand coup -il adorait l'odeur de la gare. 

- Oui m'man, juré m'man, promis m'man... un vrai fils à maman !se moqua Sirius en prenant le chemin de la gare, un grand sourire au visage. 

- Tu es mal placé pour parler, Sirius. Et ferme-la !répliqua James en le gratifiant d'un coup amical sur la nuque alors que Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Cause toujours, fit une voix derrière eux. Personne n'a jamais réussit à faire taire un Black.

James se retourna et découvrit Remus Alexandre Lupin, nonchalamment appuyer contre sa malle, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il tenait à la main un exemplaire de la revu _Time_ _Quidditch _et de sa poche de jean dépassait sa baguette. 

- Tiens, tiens, siffla Sirius en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Lupin. 

- On n'a pas beaucoup entendu parler de toi cet été, remarqua James.

- J'étais bien occupé, fournit le lycanthrope comme réponse.

Remus leur sourit franchement, yeux d'or brillant, puis se redressa et prit sa malle pour leur emboîter le pas. Les trois ensembles formaient un curieux trio -bien qu'encore leur manquaient-ils un membre.

- Tu as vu _Ze Voice_ ?questionna James en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. Cet été ?

- Non, sourit Rémus. Pas encore. 

- Il ne t'as même pas écrit ?s'étonna Sirius, l'étonnement peint sur le visage. 

- Pas une lettre, ce qui constitue un record. 

- Un record justifié ! Ze Voice était bien trop occupé !

Le trio se retourna pour faire face à un visage joviale, plus énergétique que jamais, aux yeux verdâtres étincelants. 

- Peter !s'exclama joyeusement Sirius avec un grand sourire. Ze Voice est de retour ! 

- En pleine forme et avec plein de chose à vous apprendre, Patmol !

- Où étais-tu passé cet été ?demanda James avec un regard furtif vers Rémus.

- République Dominicaine !annonça-t-il fièrement. 

James émit un petit sifflement admiratif. 

- Tu t'es tiré loin, mon pote !

- Vingtième anniversaire de mariage de mes parents, souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre... 

- Non, en effet, fit Sirius en tournant la tête et saluant deux jeunes filles qui gloussèrent de plaisir. 

Les trois autres garçons roulèrent les yeux en même temps. 

- Denim, tu es préfet encore cette année ?demanda James en recommençant la marche. 

- Non. McGonagall ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis notre soirée d'horreur spécialement pour les Serpentard, avoua Rémus. 

Au souvenir de l'horrible soirée qu'ils avaient fait passé à certains Serpentard, ils éclatèrent d'un grand rire partagé. 

- Je me demanda bien pourquoi ?blagua Peter en prenant, par réflexe, la voie de la gare neuf et trois quart. 

Rémus le vit tourner et lui attrapa le col de la chemise, puis le tira vivement en arrière, lui évitant une douloureuse collision avec le mur. 

- Cinq et demi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, répondit Peter, agacé, détournant son chariot, ces yeux verts flamboyants. Tu sais pourquoi, Chax ? 

- Sécurité accrue, expliqua James. 

- Ils craignent une attaque ?demanda Peter.

- Bien sur que non, Voice !ironisa Sirius. 

- Il y a trop de Mangemort ici pour ça, confirma James. 

Les quatre se placèrent face à la deuxième colonne entre la 4 et la 5 puis, avec un rapide regard autour d'eux, foncèrent sur la barrière. James admirait le système qui gardait la gare Sorcière : un instant ils fonçaient sur un mur de brique, l'instant d'après ils étaient dans un petit couloir très large qui débouchait à une élégante gare. Cinq et demi. 

Peter surgit de la masse d'élève qui déjà ce contractait autour d'eux. James, Sirius et Rémus le suivaient de près. Peter avait un incroyable don : se repérer dans une foule et les guider la nuit dans la forêt. Ce dernier prétendait qu'une partie de son patrimoine était des vampires, le dotant d'une vue infrarouge et d'un sens inouï de l'orientation. Chacun ses légendes...

Les quatre foncèrent à travers les élèves qui se massaient près du train orange -drôle de couleur- jusqu'à atteindre la porte du wagon Gryffondor, d'où émergeait une détestable tête blonde aux yeux verts que James aurait reconnut entre mille : Sally Peggie. Les quatre émirent un grognement à sa seule vue -combien de fois ne les avait-elle pas envoyer en retenue ?

- Vous voilà !s'écria Peggie en les apercevant. 

- Mon charme légendaire t'as manqué ?fit Sirius avec un grand sourire. 

- Très drôle, Black !siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. 

James réprima une grimace. Depuis le temps qu'il pouvait connaître la préfète Sally Peggie, elle lui paraissait toujours aussi haïssable, toujours aussi superficiel et toujours aussi laide. 

- Alors pourquoi es-tu bêtement enraciné ici ?demanda Peter en plissant les yeux. 

- Il y a un _impondérable_, Pettigrow, cracha-t-elle. 

- Tu n'es plus préfète !s'écria James avec un espoir inespéré. 

- Préfète-en-Chef !répliqua-t-elle sèchement. 

- Bon, alors, quel est le ''changement'' que l'on puissent déguerpir ? demanda sèchement Rémus. 

- Je dois prendre vos présences, répondit-elle avec ennuie, tirant de sa manche un papier, le regard vexé. 

- C'est tout ?s'indigna Sirius. Tu nous fais poireauté ici, juste pour prendre nos présences ?

- C'est le règlement, Black !

- Peggie, si tu tiens tant à être vue en notre compagnie, trouve toi vite d'autres prétextes pour nous retenir, souligna James avec son sourire en coin. Ta technique de drague laisse franchement à désirer.

- La ferme, Potter !répondit un peu trop rapidement Peggie. 

Le quatuor sourit aussitôt, empourprant les joues de Peggie. Elle leur tourna le dos et disparue dans un tourbillon de cape, horriblement blessée dans son orgueil et furieusement contrée. Sur son chemin, elle bouscula de toutes ses forces Remus qui était malheureusement dans son chemin. 

- Casanova !se moqua James tandis que Remus ce frottait l'épaule. J'ignorais que tu fréquentais les désespérées ! 

- Peggie n'a jamais si bien en dit, Potter. La ferme !répondit Rémus en s'avançant dans le couloir. 

Ils lui engouffrèrent le pas et décrétèrent que le dernier compartiment, heureusement vide, était le leur. Ils déposèrent leurs malles sur les étagères et se laissèrent tomber sur les confortables banquettes. Quelques instants après, une secousse les ébranla, puis le train prit de la vitesse et quitta la gare sous les mains agitées des parents. 

- Une partie d'échec, Denim ?proposa Peter en attirant magiquement son jeu à ses genoux. 

- Avec plaisir, Voice, accepta Rémus en se plaçant face à Peter. 

Rémus et Peter étaient deux maniaques des échecs sorcier. Ils menaient, depuis leur deuxième année, une guerre sans merci, livrant partie après partie, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux écrase littéralement le second. Pour l'instant, ils étaient toujours dans leur " lutte " commencer à la fin de la cinquième : sur onze partie, Peter en avait gagné cinq, Rémus, six. 

Ils terminaient leur partie (Peter menait) quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille : Emma Martel. James constata avec admiration que, pendant les vacances, la jeune fille avait changé et était devenue particulièrement ravissante. Il vit bien à l'expression de ses trois amis qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué la transformation.

- Salut Sirius !cria Emma en bondissant dans le compartiment. 

- Salut Emma !cria à son tour Sirius, sautant sur ses pieds, se moquant gentiment de l'allégresse de cette dernière. 

- Hey !s'exclama une deuxième sorcière, alors qu'elle surgissait de derrière Emma. 

C'était Michelle O'Connor. Elle, par contre, n'avait pas changer, toujours mince et élancée, visage fin, cheveux chocolat, nez retroussé parsemé de quelques taches de rousseurs que son récent bronzage cachait. Mais James remarqua aussitôt que son regard cacao avait perdu son pétillement. 

- Hey, Michelle ! 

- Salut Voice, répondit-elle avec un immense sourire. Ça va ?

- Bien sûr ! Asseyez-vous, invita-t-il. 

- Michelle, attira Rémus pendant que celle-ci poussa aimablement Peter pour se frayer une place. Tu sais que Laura Secord, notre ancienne gardienne de but, s'est blessé cet été ?

- Les rumeurs disent qu'elle est victime d'un sortilège, s'empressa d'annoncer Emma. Elle est victime des Mangemorts parce que son père est un ministre important de je-ne-sais-quel-département et que sa mère, elle, ...

- Oui, bon, freina Rémus. Mais...

- Hey ! Il nous faudra un nouveau capitaine maintenant que Jean-Philippe Parry 1 est partit !s'écria James en coupant Rémus. C'est un événement qui mérite d'être célébré, le Major Dictature est disparu du tableau !

- Il nous manquera aussi quelqu'un pour assurer Katelynn Lynch et Angelika Woodest !compléta Sirius en comptant sur ses doigts le nombre de joueurs manquant. Wahou, l'équipe sera nouvelle au complet !

- Et major dictature était un batteur, non ? Qui prendra sa place ?demanda Peter. Et Secord étant elle aussi partie, il faudra un nouveau gardien de but !

- On organisera des sélections, suggéra James. Le plus vite possible pour être sûr d'être prêt pour le premier match. 

- Et qui sera le capitaine ?demanda Emma en mordant dans une chocogrenouille. 

- James, répondit Sirius. 

- Sirius, répondit James. 

- Hey, simple poursuiveur, rétorqua Sirius en affectant un air dédaigneux. Un si talentueux batteur comme moi ne devrait pas être surchargé de travail, puisqu'il a la plus importante des tâches du match. Tu seras capitaine. 

Emma et Michelle éclatèrent de rire face aux grimaces que James adressa à son meilleur ami en guise de réponse. 

- Donc, récapitula Peter. Il manque : un batteur, deux poursuiveur, le capitaine -mais il peut être donné à un jour normal et un gardien de but. Est-ce que Winsor est toujours l'attrapeur ?

- Je suppose que oui, déclara lentement James. Elle est tout de même douée. 

- Plus que doué, en six ans, elle n'a perdu qu'un seul match !s'écria Peter. 

- C'est vrai, approuva James. Mais elle ne sait pas...

- Bordel, JE PARLAIS ! !explosa Remus en se levant brusquement. 

Un silence de mort tomba aussitôt dans le compartiment. 

- Michelle pourrait être la gardienne de but, suggéra-t-il en se rasseyant, l'expression souriante. 

Il y eut encore un silence, pendant lequel Sirius et James scrutèrent Michelle de fond en comble, des centaines d'idées germant dans leurs esprits. 

- C'est une possibilité, diagnostiqua Sirius. 

- Vous rappelez-vous, en deuxième, poursuivit Rémus. Quand elle et Secord avaient fait les sélections ?

- Parry voulait Secord dans l'équipe pour coucher avec, ricana Peter. 

Trois autres sourires apparurent au même instant. 

- Mais tu devras participer aux sélections comme tout le monde, annonça James après un regard avec ses amis. Pour laisser part égale aux autres...

- Effectivement, fléchit Sirius. T'es d'accord, Michelle ?

Celle-ci acquiesça à moitié, le regard un peu vague. 

- Et un autre problème de réglé !s'exclama Sirius en tapant dans ses mains. Maintenant, nourriture !

Il claqua des doigts et une avalanche de bonbons dégringola sur la banquette. Proprement dit, il n'avait pas violé une règle de Poudlard puisque l'année était presque commencée. James fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à échanger leurs repas entre eux. 

- Emma, t'en veux ?demanda Peter en attrapant un Chaudbulles (guimauve en forme de chaudron qui produisait des bulles sur le dessus comme si un liquide y bouillait). 

James remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait n'y repas n'y breuvage. Elle haussa les épaules et prit au hasard un Cornet du Diable -sorte de cornet en sucre qui donnaient de mignonnes petites cornes sur le haut de la tête. Elle mordit dedans et souri à Peter, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle allait bien -et aussitôt deux cornes apparurent sur sa tête. Sirius venait de terminer quelques Panache et une ramure lui était poussée sur la tête. Il se tâta doucement le crâne et James éclata de rire face au Sirius empanaché, puis fut à son tour renommé James-le-Chat à cause des moustaches et oreilles que lui avait procuré les bonbons de Salem. 

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, décidément vouée à être la plus populaire du train. 

- Tiens, tiens. Potter et sa petite bande, ricana une froide voix. Belle apparence...

James ne pu s'empêcher de grogner en levant la tête vers une bande de Serpentard qui s'était attardé dans l'encadrement de leur porte de compartiment. Surtout qu'il avait toujours ses moustaches de chat.

- Dis donc, Wilkes, si j'étais une erreur de la nature comme toi, j'éviterais au moins de me faire remarquer !claqua froidement Peter en tirant sa baguette. 

Malgré les écailles de poissons qui avaient poussées sur son front, il s'était redressé et toisait d'un air orageux les Serpentard opportuns. 

- Tu devras cesser de faire le fier, Pettigrow, ou tu risques de mourir comme ta cousine, annonça Rosier en levant lui aussi sa baguette. Peut-être noyé ?

Sirius bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds. Peter avait pâlit d'un coup à l'énonciation de la récente mort de sa cousine, crispant les mâchoires. Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Peter, affichant un air digne sous son panache. 

- Tu devrais surveiller ta langue, Rosier, siffla Sirius. Tu risquerais de trahir tes propres crimes !

- Le meilleur crime que je commettrais sera _ta_ mort, Black, répondit-il sur le même ton. 

- Barre-toi, Rosier ! 

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais descendue si bas, Martel, fit Parkinson en mimant un air déçu derrière l'épaule de Wilkes. Tu défends la honte des Black...

- Hey, Wilkes, pense à ton sang avant de parler !répondit James avec un sourire en coin. 

- La ferme Potter !

- Et voilà notre courageux _Snivellus_ !s'écria Sirius avec une joie cassante. Toujours caché derrière ta bande ? Tu pourrais utilisé ton _immense_ nez pour te dissimuler, tu sais ? Excellente manière d'effacer ton identité de _Mangemort_ !

- Ne traite pas avec autant de désinvolte les futurs Mangemorts, Black ! Tu pourrais bien le regretter !rétorqua Parkinson.

- C'est une menace ?demanda doucement Rémus. 

- Oui... tout compte fait, c'est une menace. Aller, on s'en va. 

- Et ne revenez plus !s'écria Michelle fermant la porte derrière Rogue. 

James bâilla. Le silence plana quelques secondes dans la pièce, chacun perdu dans sa tête, puis Michelle se redressa :

- Dis donc, James, fit-elle après avoir avalé rageusement une dizaine de jujubes magiques. T'as oublié de nous présenter l'animal !

Ark Bar avait quitté la cape de James et s'était docilement assit sur la banquette, près de son maître. Il dévisageait les autres occupants de son regard vert. 

- C'est un cadeau, annonça le jeune Potter. Il s'appelle Ark Bar et c'est un mélange de petit Nundu et de chat sauvage. 

- Il est mignon !dit Emma en tendant la main vers l'animal, le prenant doucement pour le poser sur ses genoux. Vraiment adorable.

- C'est un monstre, plutôt !railla Peter qui montrait sa main où apparaissaient trois longues éraflures. 

- Franchement, Voice. C'est un chaton. 

- Pense à Macrolantura miniature, Black, et tais-toi. 

- Macrolantura n'était qu'une sale bestiole sanguinaire !s'indigna Sirius en touchant machinalement son bras gauche, où la cicatrice de la morsure d'un tout jeune chien était toujours visible. 

Macrolantura était l'ancien chien domestique de Peter. Un berger allemand, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, provenant d'une animalerie Moldue. Quoique Macrolantura vouait un véritable culte de haine à l'égard de Sirius. En fait, une sorte de malédiction planait sur Sirius : tous les animaux le détestait. 

Ils se jetèrent tous des regards complices. 

- Et toi, Emma, où est Rimrock ?

- A la maison. Il prend sa retraite. 

- Il était temps !souria Remus. 

Elle fit un geste agacé. Son vieux hibou Rimrock, désormais à la retraite, avait été le spectacle matinal habituel de tous les Gryffondor pendant cinq ans. C'était un vieux duc à demi aveugle qui, à chaque matin, se prenait en pleine face un élève ou une colonne. 

- Je crois que Rox Dene revient, cette année, répondit Michelle. Green aura encore à surveiller son rat. 

- Rox Dene est à quel Weasley ? Arthur, Holly, Wilma, Nettitia, Carrietta, Andréa, Albert, Pierre ou Carl ?

- Holly. La maniaque des serpents. 

- Hmm, murmura James. Je me demande comment Ark Bar va survivre, cette année. 

Sirius eu un grand sourire. 

- Facile ! Il doit éviter Rox, les Chevaux d'Hagrid, la gargouille, la Manticore, les chiens, tous les Serpentard, les...

- Ouch !coupa brusquement Emma. Cette bestiole sauvage m'a mordu ! !

Ils éclatèrent synchroniquement de rire. Emma fendit l'air de sa paume où perlait deux petites gouttes de sang. 

- Vous savez qu'il y a une nouvelle matière, cette année ?demanda Michelle en s'appuyant de manière négliger contre son dossier. 

- Ouais. 

Puisque ses parents travaillaient au ministère, James était généralement le plus informer de tous les élèves de l'école vis-à-vis les décisions et dernières nouvelles du gouvernement. Sirius, Remus et Peter acquiescèrent à leur tour. James leur en avait fait part dès qu'il avait pu. Il n'y eu qu'Emma qui ignorait encore la nouvelle. 

- Quelle matière ?

- La Wiggle, annonça Michelle. 

- La quoi ?

- Manuel des Combats Guerrier, page 374, répondit évasivement James. 

- Vous pourriez être un peu plus précis, professeur Potter ?demanda Emma. 

Sirius se leva, ouvrit sa malle et, après quelques secondes de recherche, jeta aux pieds d'Emma le manuel des Combats Guerrier aux pieds de la Gryffondor. Emma fronça les sourcils et renifla froidement, jeta un regard dur à Sirius, croisa les bras. 

- Une sorte de mixte entre les arts martiaux et la magie, répondit Remus après un instant de silence.

- Qui sera le professeur ?demanda Sirius.

- Professeur Simon Wincott. 

Il y eut un mouvement d'ignorance synchroniser de chaque Gryffondor. 

- Tu en sais quelque chose ?demanda Remus. 

- Wincott provient de l'école de Davado. Il est âgé de vingt-six ans, récita Michelle.

- Tiens, tiens, dit sans importance James. Curieux. 

- Voilà qui confirme énormément de choses. 

Remus baissa le menton et avala une aile de chauve-souris. La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. Dans l'encadrement apparut un visage long et fin, aux yeux noirs très durs. James retint un frisson et conserva un visage impassible en inclinant brièvement la tête. Le visiteur lui fit le même traitement et annonça aux filles de sa voix froide qu'ils arrivaient, qu'elles devaient regagner leurs compartiments et se changer. Merci, bonsoir. 

Emma et Michelle se levèrent et emboîtèrent le pas au visiteur, saluant amicalement leurs amis. Il referma doucement la porte et aussitôt, les quatre garçons se jetèrent un regard. 

- Il n'a pas changer, Hailsham-Brown, dit Peter en retirant son chandail pour enfiler celui de l'école. 

- Toujours aussi froid, murmura Sirius sous sa robe. 

- Denim, tu sais de quel parent vient son sang de mort-vivant ?demanda James en nouant sa cape. 

- Son père. Attention Voice, tu marches sur ma cape !

- Et toi sur mes pieds !

- Et qui sont les préfets, cette année ?demanda Sirius en s'enveloppant dans sa cape. 

- Gritthifs et Amberhood, répondit James. 

- Parfait ! Encore un couple facile à duper !s'enthousiasma Peter, nouant sa cape. C'est la Viallane, non ? Je me demande si elle vient du monde des Huit. 

- Peut être. Elle ne l'a jamais dit. 

Il faisait totalement nuit lorsque le train entra en gare du Pré-au-Lard. Les diligences aux chevaux invisible ne tardèrent pas et emportèrent les élèves le château. McGonagall les attendait au pas de la porte. Elle les fit taire et les guida jusqu'à la grande salle, où ils prirent place à leur table de Maison. 

Peu de temps après, les nouveaux élèves entrèrent dans la salle et s'avancèrent nerveusement vers le Choixpeau. Il se mit à chanter sa traditionnelle chanson et les élèves le gratifièrent d'une main d'applaudissement plus ou moins enthousiaste. James se dit que le Choixpeau rivalisait effroyablement avec l'immatériel professeur Binns, maître incontesté en matière du " je suis totalement inutile ". Justement, ce dernier flottait, immobile, au-dessus d'une assiette tristement vide, le regard perdu devant lui. 

Les jeunes élèves s'avancèrent un à un, le teint pâle, et étaient recueillit par des applaudissements plus ou moins important, selon la table. Rectification ; seul les Serpentard ne réagissait pas à l'arriver d'un nouvel élève. Puis, McGonagall replia le parchemin et prit le Choixpeau, cédant place à un homme à la barbe argent et aux lunettes d'or ; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledor. Il se racla discrètement la gorge et leurs sourit amicalement. 

- Bienvenue a Poudlard, chères et chers élèves. Pour commencer cette nouvelle année, je vous présente en premier lieu nos deux nouveaux professeurs. Le professeur Alégria n'ayant pas souhaité renouveler son expérience, les cours de Défense seront assurés par miss Wright...

Une jeune femme assise près de Flitwick se leva et salua l'assistance qui l'accueillit par des applaudissements polis. 

- Pas mal, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de James qui acquiesça. 

Avec ces cheveux aux épaules, blond, ainsi que ses yeux miel, la professeure Wright avait de quoi faire chavirer les cœurs. James remarqua qu'elle portait presque invisiblement le badge des Gryffondor épingler sur le poignet gauche de sa robe pourpre. 

- ...hum, interrompit Dumbledor tandis qu'un sifflement s'élevait. Comme les rumeurs l'ont peut-être déjà annoncé, il y aura cette année une nouvelle matière pour les cinquième, sixième et septième. Le professeur Wincott s'occupera des cours de Wiggle. Mr. Wincott ?

Le professeur Wincott ce leva et James remarqua plusieurs filles qui lancèrent des regards admiratifs au jeune adulte avant de murmurer entre elle. L'adulte avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns, un teint foncé et un grand sourire jovial. De quoi faire rêver. Décidément, James allait haïr ce professeur. 

- Encore un ou deux petits points à régler, avant de commencer le festin, poursuit le directeur. Les règlements intérieurs. Oui, je sais ! Je dois vous rappelez que la forêt interdite reste... interdite, vous en savez bien les causes. Il est également interdit de faire de la magie en dehors des cours, lors des pauses, dans les couloirs et dans les cachots. Les inscriptions pour les équipes de Quidditch devront être remise au professeur McGonagall dès la deuxième semaine. Une bonne nouvelle, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront plus nombreuses cette année !

Des exclamations ravies s'élevèrent en grand nombre. James remarqua que Dumbledor changea soudainement d'expression, passant de la bonne humeur à un sentiment sombre, inquiet. 

- Maintenant que les règlements sont terminés, j'aimerais que nous levions nos verres à la mémoire de Meganne O'Brian, Line Phair, Miranda Pettigrow, Regulus Black, Wilfried Lestranges, Daniel Grint et Oliva Snape.

James vit Peter pâlir. Toute la salle se leva et d'une voix monocorde clama les noms des sept disparus. A la table des Serdaigle, James vit trois filles et un garçon lutter contre les larmes ; à la table des Poufsouffle, deux garçons tenaient fortement une fillette qui pleurait ; parmi les Gryffondor, les amies de la cousine de Peter regardaient le sol sans émotions et parmi les septième une fille au regard larmoyant murmurer. Tant qu'aux Serpentard, ils ne manifestaient aucune sympathie : Bellatrix et Narcissa Black pouffaient entre elles, Lestranges jouait avec sa baguette magique et Rogue, encadré de sa bande, racontait une quelconque histoire à Wilkes qui souriait de toutes ses dents. 

- Bien !conclut Dumbledor. Maintenant, j'ai faim. Mangeons !

Bruyamment applaudit, il se rassit et les plats surgirent de la table. James se servit avidement, le ventre gargouillant, et engouffra à une vitesse alarmante son assiette. Sirius fit un effort pour rivalisé contre James dans l'art d'avaler extrêmement rapidement mais dû abandonné la bataille après trois assiettes. Rémus se contenta de manger lentement une soupe (problème numéro 174 relié à une pleine lune : manque d'appétit et d'énergie) pendant que Peter se tordait sur sa chaise en s'étirant démesurément le cou. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?s'enquit Sirius en fixant Peter. 

- Ho, rien, Patmol. Juste un regard quelconque sur nos deux nouveaux professeurs, banalisa Peter en plissant ses yeux verts. 

D'un seul mouvement, le quatuor se retourna pour observer avidement la table des professeurs. Au bout de celle-ci flottait Binns, vaguement conscient de son entourage. James avait toujours été persuadé quel l'homme était mort d'ennui face à sa propre vie, tandis que Sirius se questionnait sans cesse afin de trouver réponse au fait que Binns s'obstinait à participer aux repas alors qu'il ne mangeait pas. 

À ces côtés mangeait le gigantesque gardien des clefs de Poudlard, Hagrid. Ce dernier échangeait présentement quelques paroles avec la professeure de Soins des Créatures Magiques, Julia Watson. Cette dernière, toujours aussi enjouée, lui parlait avec un enthousiasme à tout épreuve des prochains cours à venir. Venait ensuite le professeur Slughorn qui enseignait les potions. Slughorn était un professeur bien apprécier de la plupart des élèves, bien qu'il aille une certaine manie de vanter les Serpentard -dont il était à la tête. James aimait bien les cours de potions, il avait l'intention de les poursuivre cette année, bien qu'il sache qu'Evans, Miss-Je-Suis-La-Meilleure-en-Potion serait forcément dans le cours. 

Suivait le professeur Korona (professeur de vol), le professeur John Whitaker (professeur de botanique, fort sympathique mais enclin à donné énormément de devoirs), le professeur Escuela (astronomie) et au centre, Albus Dumbledor. Ce dernier était plongé dans une conversation avec le professeur Wincott. James estima qu'il ne dépassait pas vingt-cinq ans mais que quand même, il en mettait trop avec son grand sourire et ses yeux doux. Il était professeur, qu'il reste professeur. Et qu'il cesse donc de jeter autant de regard à _sa_ future petite amie !

A côté de Wincott était placé Wright. Rien à redire sur celle-là. Jolie, avec un beau sourire et des yeux d'une couleur surprenante. Probablement grande, et elle irait forcément très bien avec le professeur Wincott. James grogna presque en regardant la Serdaigle Lesley Langs observer avec un petit sourire le professeur de Wiggle. Dès demain, il irait parler à Lesley. Il ferait moins le malin, Wincott, quand _lui_ serait avec elle. 

Wright était en grande discussion avec le professeur McGonagall (prof de Métamorphose, de Sortilège Avancé, d'Enchantement Optimal et maraudeuse à ses heures) et avec le toujours aussi minuscule professeur Flitwick (enchantements). Venait ensuite Trelawney (professeur de divination, alarmante avec ces millions de prédictions fausses) et le professeur d'étude Moldus (dont le nom échappait à James, mais il n'en avait rien à faire), le professeur de runes (idem) et des professeurs d'options spéciales ou de la dernière année. 

- Ils sont beaucoup moins impressionnants que ce que j'attendais, fit Sally Peggie en passant derrière eux. 

- En tout cas, ils le sont plus que toi, trancha Sirius en saluant une Serdaigle. 

- Wright, la fille, murmura Remus en plissant les yeux. Quelque chose cloche autour d'elle. 

James haussa les sourcils. La vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat, le toucher et la perception de Remus étaient nettement supérieurs à la normale. Quand quelque chose d'invisible au commun des mortels apparaissait, Remus le savait. 

- Tu nous en parleras ce soir dans le dortoir, répondit Sirius sans se tourner vers lui, maintenant occupée à regarder les filles de Poufsouffle. 

- Évidemment. Je déteste faire des communiqués existentiels à notre survie en public. 

- Existentiel ?reprit sarcastiquement le Gryffondor aux yeux noirs. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui cloche chez notre nouvelle professeure de D.A.D.A, comme exactement tous nos anciens professeurs de D.A.D.A. !

- Il faut vraiment que tu reviennes à chaque fois sur nos anciens professeurs de D.A.D.A. Pessimiste !

- Et râleur !

- Ho toi, Voice, tais-toi ! 

- N'empêche que tu es un grand chialeur. 

- Et ils ont raison !

- James, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !s'énerva Sirius en tournant enfin la tête vers eux. 

James eut un grand sourire et s'apprêta à répondre quand Dumbledor se leva et réclama l'attention générale. 

- Mes élèves, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Que chacun suive les préfets de sa Maison, ils vous annonceront les mots de passe pour entrer dans vos salles communes respectives. Passez une belle nuit !

James se leva dans le concert assourdissant de la grande salle. Lui et ses amis suivirent lentement et de très loin le trio des Morbifiques (Lily Evans, Regina Winsor et Méléanore Harker) jusqu'à l'entrée de leur tour, où Evans annonça clairement " Tarentelle ". 

James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter gravirent les escaliers de leurs dortoirs, se dévêtirent à la lumière faible de la lune et s'endormirent sans un mot dans leurs lits déjà tièdes. 

Fin du deuxième chapitre

1 Je sais, je reviens sur un grand classique, le méchant Phillip Parry. Me voici avec une légère déformation de son nom...


	3. La chambre du cristal

Chapitre trois

Chapitre trois

**La chambre du Cristal **

Harry frappa à la porte de la loge de Rusard. Le concierge lui ouvrit la porte, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et il lui tendit, grommelant dans sa barbe sale des mots incompréhensibles, des balais, des chaudières et chiffons déjà tachés. Harry les prit avec un regard ironique envers les lettres qui couvraient le bureau du concierge et lui tourna le dos. La porte claqua avec force derrière lui. 

Harry remonta le couloir sous quelques regards moqueurs au souvenir de la cause de sa retenue. Lui-même se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Fatidique détention. Il se rendit au bout du couloir où se trouvait la loge de Rusard puis se tourna vers la droite, face à une statue en armure. " _Operire_ " La statue bascula sur elle-même et laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon. Sans hésiter, Harry grimpa les marches pour se retrouver en haut d'une petite plate-forme ronde en bois. Une seule porte y était présente : elle était blanche, luisante avec un hublot assez large pour permettre de voir à travers un mur de brique. Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celle-ci pour ajuster ses instruments sur lui, pour lui permettre d'avoir les mains libres. 

Une fois qu'il réussit l'exploit, il posa une main sur la porte et énonça à voix haute : " Harry Potter, neuvième étage, tour nord, grenier, aile droite, s'il vous plaît. "Il sentit l'habituel bourdonnement du déplacement qui fit trembler la plate-forme, suivit de l'arrêt pour le moins brusque et finalement du déclic de l'ouverture de la porte. Harry sortit d'une de ses nombreuses poches de cape la carpe du Maraudeur et prononça la formule habituelle. Devant lui apparut le plan complet de Poudlard, y compris le grenier où il allait, où aucun nom ne figurait. Il la rangea dans sa cape, à côté de sa baguette, et ouvrit la porte au complet pour atterrir au milieu du grenier de l'aile droite, au sommet de la tour du nord. Il jeta sur le sol les articles de ménage pour se retourner et fermer la porte magique avec un remerciement respectueux. La porte bourdonna et disparut dans l'obscurité.

Comme à l'accoutumer, Harry aurait pu parier que la porte lui marmonnait des " merci " dit à la manière des Arbres Parleurs, soit un grincement des plaques et un son sourd qui ressemblait fortement à " mesh-iish ". La langue des Arbres visiblement de pure souche. Il leva sa baguette et murmura " _Illumionos_ " qui eut pour effet d'enflammer au moins... au minimum cinquante chandelles poussiéreuse qui flambèrent tout ce qu'elles savaient en se consumant lentement dans les airs, au-dessus de sa tête. 

- Merci, Mione, murmura-t-il en renversant une chaudière pour s'asseoir dessus.

Il joignit ses mains et posa son menton dessus. Il en était à son troisième soir de retenue et déjà, il songeait à tricher en utilisant la magie. Il jeta un regard noir aux quatre petites sphères rouges qui le suivaient à chaque soir dans chacune de ses retenues, silencieuse et fluides, s'assurant qu'ils n'utiliseraient jamais sa baguette magique pour les nombreuses taches qu'il devait accomplir. En attendant le début de la retenue, Harry alla remplir les chaudières qui restaient d'eau froide -un robinet grincheux avait été installer au fond de la pièce. 

D'ailleurs, cette pièce était définitivement étrange. Les murs n'était pas en briques mais plutôt en terre fendiller de millions de petites pousses verdâtres. Quelques tableaux étaient encore suspendus ici et là, mais tous étaient vides et terne. Le plafond était constitué d'une sorte d'immense draperie suspendue par des cordes et celle-ci couvrait l'entièreté du véritable plafond de pierre. Les quatre fenêtres n'avaient pas de rideaux mais possédait d'étrange vitrail représentant, de toute évidences, des sorciers et sorcières en train de jeter à terre des êtres étranges, enchaînés et mutilés. 

Harry chassa du revers de la main une des petites sphères trop aventureuse qui lui tournait autour du visage. Il ferma le robinet qui remplissait avec difficulté la dernière chaudière. Il les prit et les ramena là où il était assit et les posa près des balais. Une épaisse couche de poussière couvrait le sol et étouffait un peu ses pas. Il se redressa et, brusquement, il se sentit plongé dans une substance glaciale qui l'entoura sans difficulté et le fit trembler de la tête au pied. Harry tourna la tête dans tous les sens, la panique le gagnant, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçu qu'il était à nouveau libre et que le froid qui l'avait tout récemment envelopper venait en faite d'une fantôme. 

- Excusez moi, fit Harry en empêchant sa voix de trembler. Je ne vous avais pas remarqué. 

- Ce n'est pas grave. 

Harry dévisagea l'esprit. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une lourde longue robe rouge aux broderies et coutures blanches certainement en dentelle. Elle avait un visage particulièrement joli avec ces longs cheveux doré bouclés remonté derrière sa tête. Un lourd collier de pierres précieuses assortit à ses boucles d'oreilles complétait son habit. L'esprit eut soudainement un grand sourire alors qu'elle détaillait de la tête aux pieds Harry.

- C'est bien la première fois que Dumbledor m'envoie un élève. 

Harry ne répondit pas. Le fantôme agita une main et saisi entre ses doigts les dentelles aux poignets de sa lourde robe bordeaux, puis claqua des doigts (à la manière des fantômes) et les quatre petites sphères rouges s'approchèrent en toute hâte. 

- Si vous êtes en retenue, vous devriez immédiatement commencer votre travail. 

Les joues d'Harry s'enflammèrent alors qu'il se trouvait particulièrement _ridicule_, il était avec un fantôme ! Il saisi le premier chiffon ainsi qu'une chaudière, car le ton de voix de l'esprit ne laissait place à aucun commentaires, et il s'avança jusqu'à la première fenêtre. Il commença par ouvrir les fenêtres avec le pire sentiment d'humiliation qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il se sentit misérable et particulièrement haineux pour se regard translucide qui renvoyait avec aisance les quatre sphères rouges en orbite silencieux autour de lui. 

L'amertume le fit grimacer : il n'y avait pas dix minutes, il était fier de sa retenu. Le Gryffondor observa le fantôme qui s'installait confortablement sur un divan poussiéreux (qu'il aurait forcément à nettoyer). L'esprit entreprit de défaire machinalement sa coiffure, avant de la refaire exactement comme elle l'était, la routine dans les gestes. Il cessa de balayer, curieusement envoûter par cette routine, suivit des yeux avidement les mouvements graciles des doigts autour des mèches cendrés. Le fantôme tourna soudainement la tête vers lui et lui fit prestement baisser la tête. Harry recommença son travail avec un soupir. 

Il prit trois fois plus de temps que d'habitude avant de terminer le nettoyage du plancher puisqu'il se laissa plus d'une fois aller à regarder la fantôme tourner les pages d'un grimoire translucide qu'elle lisait stoïquement. Quand il acheva triomphalement son travail au sol, il jeta avec plaisir son horrible balai au sol et attrapa quelques chiffons en tournant dos à la fantôme, prêt à s'attaquer aux quatre fenêtres délicates. Elle releva la tête :

Vous êtes le fils de monsieur Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry laissa presque tomber le chiffon qu'il tenait. Il se retourna et la fixa longuement, non pas hésitant de livrer réponse, mais inéluctablement surpris qu'un fantôme ne lui demande si James Potter était son père. Harry eu soudainement un sourire moqueur.

- De quel Potter ?

Pour avoir parcourut des dizaines de centaines de grimoires décrivant morceaux par morceaux la famille Potter, dont il était le descendant, il savait que l'avant avant-dernière génération Potter comptait huit enfants et que l'avant-dernière comptait 9 enfants. Quoiqu'un seul avait survécu...

- Le fils de James et Lily Potter. Harry se mordit les lèvres.

- Oui. 

Harry tourna la tête et serra entre ses doigts son chiffon. Il agrippa une chaudière et la traîna jusqu'à la première fenêtre, qu'il écarta de ses montants et entreprit de nettoyer doucement. Il pouvait observer la silhouette du fantôme qui regardait sans vraiment le voir un tableau face à elle. A travers les reflets de la fenêtre de plus en plus propre, Harry pouvait juger que l'esprit qui habitait le grenier était très jeune, si cela se disait chez les fantômes. Évidemment, s'il elle n'avait pas moins de trente ans de vie de fantôme à Poudlard, elle avait connu ses parents. 

C'était évident, puisqu'elle venait de reconnaître James à travers lui. Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il notait une ressemblance entre les traits du fantôme et ceux d'une ancienne photo qui avait été incluse dans le dossier de son père. Le Gryffondor se tourna et s'appuya sans réfléchir contre le mur, les bras croisés, face à face au fantôme. Les quatre sphères s'éloignèrent de son visage et se postèrent en bourdonnant près de la fenêtre décorée qui séchait au rythme du vent, immobile. Il n'ignorait plus qui était le fantôme. Restait à savoir s'il l'appellerait par son propre nom, ou si il la laisserait dans l'ignorance. Mona Clarice Wright. Professeur de D.A.D.A en 1984, à Poudlard. C'était tout aussi dans les archives de l'école ; la mort de la professeure en 1986, après deux ans de service à l'école. Mais Harry n'avait pas lu dans quelles circonstances elle était morte, mais elle ne devait pas porter par hasard une robe si lourde et aussi fermée, des poignets jusqu'à traîner au sol. Les marques atroces se doivent d'être dissimulées. Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas apprit à travers les dossiers des anciens élèves qu'elle était devenue un fantôme. Aïe. C'était peut-être censé rester secret. 

Il devait la dévisager depuis un bon moment car Mona leva les yeux de son nouveau grimoire et l'interrogea. Harry hésita, puis se racla la gorge en refermant sans bruit la fenêtre, puis se dirigea vers la suivante. Harry posa par terre le sceau d'eau et trempa son chiffon. Gagner du temps. Il se redressa, appuya son chiffon contre la vitre et demanda, sans se retourner :

- Vous étiez professeur de D.A.D.A, il y a environ vingt ans ?

Silence. Harry ne se risqua même pas à la regarder du coin de l'œil, peu importe sa réponse orale, un tel silence comblait tous les mots. Autour de lui l'air se déplaça en même temps que les sphères rouges qui s'alignèrent respectueusement contre le mur, à sa gauche. Bravo, Potter. Vraiment, c'était _la_ question à ne pas poser. Harry poursuivit son mouvement rondo sans arrêt, alors que le fantôme de Mona Wright venait de se poser tout près de lui, puis optait pour la même position que lui, dans une imitation des plus froides et sèches que Malfoy aurait eu beaucoup de difficulté à imité. 

- Votre père vous a incroyablement légué ce don de manque de jugeote, gronda-t-elle sourdement. J'aurais osée espérer qu'il vous raconte un jour comment son meilleur ami a prit la regrettable initiative de questionner Sir Sirolas sur sa mort et qu'il vous parle en profondeur des conséquences qu'une telle question peut apporter. 

Mes parents sont morts.

Wright flancha. Harry haussa les sourcils en constatant que le professeur ignorait vraiment que James et Lily étaient morts. Pourtant, les fantômes communiquaient avec le Ciel et ils étaient constamment au courant des décès et des naissances. Pourquoi celle-ci ne le savait pas ? Tous les fantômes de l'école lui avait un jour ou l'autre présenter leurs condoléances vis-à-vis le décès de ses parents. 

James et Lily sont morts ? Je l'ignorais...Le murmure de Wright sembla résonner à travers la pièce longtemps. 

Harry acheva la deuxième fenêtre et laissa tomber son chiffon dans le sceau d'eau. Il avança jusqu'à la troisième fenêtre et l'ouvrit grandement, commença à frotter. Mona Wright le suivit silencieusement, gardant le regard baissé. Harry frotta un bon moment l'objet et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise pour l'ancienne professeur qui semblait terriblement gênée d'apprendre la mort de ses parents.

- Vous savez, j'avais un an quand ils ont été assassinés. 

- Assassinés ?répéta Wright en sourdine. 

- Par Voldemort. 

A cet instant, un hibou traversa la fenêtre qu'il lavait et fonça vers le divan où s'était assise l'enseignante. Harry haussa les sourcils et regarda Wright marcher rapidement jusqu'au rapace, prendre la lettre, renvoyer le hibou, défaire le cachet et s'asseoir sur son divan pour commencer sa lecture. Le Gryffondor reprit son nettoyage et termina de laver la troisième fenêtre, puis se dirigea vers la quatrième en songeant que c'était vraiment, mais vraiment interminable, nettoyer cet endroit. Un sentiment de frustration frappa curieusement Harry. Il se mit à frotter frénétiquement les morceaux du vitrail qui constituaient la quatrième fenêtre, ignorant les lamentations placides des personnages prisonniers de l'œuvre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et acheva son travail en la séchant brièvement, hâter par le froid mordant qui s'infiltrait dans la salle quand il ouvrait une fenêtre. 

Harry se sentit soudainement à nouveau plonger dans une sorte de brume si glaciale que ses cheveux se hérissèrent. Il faillit trembler en se remémorant la cruelle sensation qu'imposait un Détraqueur lorsqu'il vous attrapait, et il tourna la tête pour faire face à Mona qui riait sous cape, terminant de le franchir sans résistance. 

- Vous êtes tellement identique à James, c'est incroyable. Harry haussa les épaules. Il commençait à le savoir. 

- Et vos yeux, parfaitement ceux de miss Evans. 

Ça aussi, il le savait. Il tourna la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux la fantôme, surpris par ce regard translucide, un peu rieur. Sincèrement, elle était jolie.

Vous avez enseigné à mes parents ?

Le professeur Wright acquiesça. 

- Oui, durant leur sixième et septième année. Remarquable, votre père, en cours de D.A.D.A. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun sortilège qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du premier coup. 

Harry eut un sourire. Il revint à son point de départ, jeta son chiffon près des balais, se pencha pour ramasser un pinceau ainsi qu'un petit sceau de vernis, puis se dirigea vers le premier tableau. Le fantôme le suivit, tournant au passage la lettre recto contre le bureau. Harry agrippa les rebords du premier tableau, le souleva lentement de son appuie, s'équilibra rapidement et déposa l'œuvre négligemment au sol. Il s'agenouilla face au tableau, ouvrit le sceau de vernis, trempa son pinceau et commença à appliquer la couche protectrice sur l'ensemble de la toile. 

- Je m'avoue surprise, murmura Mona en le regardant peindre sans attention. Je croyais que Potter viendrait à bout de Voldemort, après tout, nous y avons tellement travaillé...

Harry grimaça. 

- Mais il n'y est pas parvenu, poursuivit Wright en affichant une moue légèrement fâchée. Comment est-il mort ?

Le fantôme parut brusquement gêner. Harry leva la tête vers elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux, non pas hésitant d'expliquer la mort de son père et de sa mère, mais plutôt un peu brusqué par la question. Il recommença à peindre.

- Je l'ai un peu deviner par moi même, fit-il en fixant le tableau. Quand Voldemort est arrivé, mon père à demander à ma mère de quitter la maison avec moi, il a dit qu'il allait le retarder, tenter de l'achever. 

Après...

Mona se déplaça, attentive. Harry sentait venir le tremblement dans la voix, c'était éminent.

- Voldemort a tué mon père puis est parti à la recherche de nous deux. Ma mère m'a tenue contre elle pour l'empêcher de me tuer... J'ignore comment, mais elle a trouvé un moyen d'empêcher L'Avada de m'achever juste après que Voldemort ne l'aie tué. C'est tout ce que je sais de leur mort. 

Le fantôme resta silencieux, le regard fixe. Harry jeta son pinceau dans le pot de vernis et se redressa avec un gémissement de douleur dû au manque de mouvement. Il agrippa le tableau et le souleva, avec plus d'aisance que la première fois, et le déposa à son endroit d'origine. Il observa un moment son travail, puis obliqua à gauche, près à s'attaquer au prochain tableau. Il s'arrêta face à l'œuvre hideuse, grimaça, et en agrippa les bords. Il eu envie de jeter un regard derrière lui pour regarder l'heure mais il n'osa pas car il savait qu'il se retrouverait à deux centimètres du visage de Wright et il la sentirait s'infiltrer sournoisement en lui par les ondes froides qui émanaient d'elle. 

Il souleva le tableau et se tourna, le déposa au sol, s'agenouilla. Le silence régna un long moment dans le grenier, alors que Wright fixait toujours le vide et qu'Harry peinturait sans relâche le tableau. Finalement, Mona reprit la parole :

- Je suis navrée, monsieur Potter. Je ne voulais pas vous ranimer de mauvais souvenirs. 

Harry haussa les épaules :

- Ne soyez pas navrée. J'ai cessé depuis longtemps de m'en vouloir pour leur mort. J'aime plutôt entendre parler de mes parents. Seulement...

L'ancienne professeure passa au travers de l'épaule d'Harry sa main, comme pour qu'il se taise. Effet réussit : Harry frissonna d'horreur à s'en mordre les lèvres, en songeant à la froide texture de la main translucide qui venait de lui transpercer le corps. 

- Je suppose que Dumbledor vous a certainement déjà dit que votre père et son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, étaient les deux élèves les plus brillants de tout Poudlard. 

Harry acquiesça. 

- Potter était mon élève favori. Je ne sais encore pas exactement pourquoi, mais j'aimais beaucoup sa présence, sa véritable présence. Il avait une aura particulière, vraiment incroyable ; il était extrêmement complexe et explosif. Il avait aussi une curieuse manière de tenir sa baguette magique. Ho, je m'en rappelle...Wright eu un large sourire, ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'elle se remémorait plusieurs bons souvenirs, puis elle secoua la tête. 

- C'était un sorcier extraordinaire, parce qu'il maniait magnifiquement sa baguette, on ne la voyait pas. La magie jaillissait simplement de lui. Lors des derniers cours, je me souviens qu'il n'utilisait plus du tout sa baguette. Disparue, envolée ! Il tapait des mains et tout lui obéissait. 

Le Gryffondor la dévisagea, abasourdi. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait part du fait que son père n'utilisait pas sa baguette magique ! A sa connaissance, seul Dumbledor le faisait. Son père en avait été capable...

- Est-ce que ma mère le faisait elle aussi ?demanda prestement Harry. 

Son père était beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait cru. Sa mère l'était-elle autant ?

- Miss Evans ? Je ne crois pas. Elle était une véritable enchanteresse, elle avait besoin de sa baguette. Je sais qu'elle pouvait matérialiser certains objets sans sa baguette, mais autrement, non. 

- Elle matérialisait des objets ?

- Pour ainsi dire. Elle fermait à demi les yeux et l'objet qu'elle convoitait apparaissait devant elle. Mais elle gardait ce don secret pour elle et ses amies, je crois que Potter ne l'a jamais su.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il ressentait présentement beaucoup de fierté pour ses parents. Et pas mal d'imbécillité pour sa part. Il déposa dans son sceau le pinceau et souleva le tableau. Il le déposa là où il allait et observa un instant son travail. Il commençait à être épuisé. Pourtant, il marcha jusqu'au prochain tableau et en agrippa les rebords, le souleva, le posa au sol. Harry se redressa, s'étira, regarda de haut le tableau. Encore un tableau gâché, rendu gris après tant d'année d'oubli. Jusqu'à ce que tous les représentants du tableau soient ensevelis sous la poussière, ne laissant entendre que leurs soupirs de sommeil. Harry grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. 

Il pivota sur lui-même et fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à la fantôme si elle connaissait cette porte soudainement apparue mais il s'aperçu, avec un sursaut, qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Enfin, il apercevait toujours les dernières nappes de brouillard qu'avait laissé Wright en traversant le plancher pour partir. Il haussa les épaules, curieux, et s'avança vers la porte. Curieuse porte. Mince et haute, très noire, doucement luisante sous les dernières chandelles qui brûlaient toujours au plafond. Ses contours semblaient flous, comme si une puissante lumière se trouvait derrière. Harry s'approcha encore plus. Il percevait, sans comprendre comment, une sorte de battement qui provenait sourdement de la porte. Il s'arrêta quand son nez fut sur le point de toucher les battants de bois. La peinture noire qui recouvrait la porte s'écaillait par endroit, particulièrement autour des runes antiques qui étaient gravé au centre de celle-ci. Les contours de la porte semblaient encore plus flous de près, elle paraissait démesurément haute. 

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Seule Hermione comprenait les runes, et déjà, l'unique expérience qu'il avait en runes était la lecture de la première phrase du devoir de sa meilleure amie. Le cœur d'Harry accéléra. La porte lui parut soudainement très attirante et il tendit impulsivement la main pour saisir la poignée. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, seul, il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Un instant, il resta hésitant sur le pas de la porte, puis la curiosité l'emporta : il entra dans la pièce entièrement obscure. 

En progressant, l'obscurité fit place à certaines formes. D'abord à une commode, puis a une table et quelques chaises renversées. Il y avait sur le sol une épaisse couche de poussière grise qui formait des moutons dans les coins de la pièce. Le Gryffondor avança jusqu'à toucher des doigts la table, fit des yeux le tour de la pièce. Le plafond était en demi sphère, avec un petit lustre terne accroché en son centre. Harry tira sa baguette magique et murmura le sortilège de lumière. Il en diminua la puissance et balaya sans trop d'importance la pièce. Il découvrit dans un coin de la salle un drôle de sofa, jaune terni par les années, ainsi qu'une petite table au pied en spirale posée devant. Harry s'en approcha, levant sa baguette, curieux. Il traça sur le sofa un trait, avec son doigt, et haussa les sourcils, surpris par l'éclatante couleur jaune qui se cachait sous tant de poussière. 

Il pivota sur lui même. La porte noire avait disparu. 

- Professeur Wright ?

Il ne se produit rien. Harry afficha une moue mécontente, ignorant de quelle manière il pourrait bien quitter la salle. Il revint sur ses pas, levant bien haut sa baguette, et scruta le mur en face de lui. Rien. La porte s'était simplement fondue dans le mur, ses contours demeuraient invisibles. Il scruta longuement l'endroit où elle avait été originellement, tâtant des doigts les fantomatiques contours de l'entrée. Il colla son nez contre le mur et fronça les sourcils. Harry s'énerva et jeta son pied dans le mur, récoltant une douloureuse contorsion de son petit orteil. 

- Professeur Wright ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !cria-t-il, doutant que sa voix ne porte au-delà du mur. 

Il aurait été très surpris d'entendre une réponse, aussi il ne sourcilla pas de ne recevoir qu'un profond silence. Harry grogna sourdement en faisant volte face. Il alluma de nouveau sa baguette, car elle s'éteignait s'il ne l'utilisait pas, et avança dans la salle. Il soupira en songeant qu'il n'y avait pas trente six solutions ici : soit il devait trouver physiquement ou magiquement une sortie, soit il devait attendre que l'on parte à sa recherche après plusieurs heures d'absence. L'idée de rester prisonnier dans la salle ronde durant des jours entiers, sans rien à manger ou à boire, ne lui parut guère réjouissante. Harry pointa alors sa baguette vers la grande table et murmura un enchantement de métamorphose, créant à partir de poussière quatre chandelles bien hautes qu'il alluma en claquant des doigts. Ainsi, il pouvait voir l'entièreté de la salle sans user de _Lumos_. 

Il pointa sa baguette vers le dernier emplacement de la porte noire et lança un _Alohomora_. Contrairement à l'habitude, il n'y eut aucun déclic ni enchaînement de bruits causer par un mécanisme ancien qui s'ouvrait pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Harry répéta son _Alohomora_, y mettant plus de puissance, et encore une fois n'obtint aucun résultat. Il baissa sa baguette magique, sur le point de se laisser aller à propulser un violent _Depulso_ contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Un mur obstinément noir et régulier, sans aucune faille. Harry baissa la tête vers le sol et retourna sur ses pas, jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur le petit sofa jaune. D'accord, c'était abandonner partie rapidement, mais il n'avait curieusement pas le goût, ni l'impression, qu'il devait quitter la salle. La sourde pulsion le tenaillait toujours et l'empêchait de songer à partir. Il leva sa baguette et lança '_Accio'_ sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait. 

Il fut surpris de voir s'envoler d'un coin un drôle d'objet pointu, couvert de poussière. L'objet se posa en douceur sur la table en spirale en soulevant une couche de saleté, devant lui. Harry arqua les sourcils et tendit la main pour saisir l'objet lisse et pointu aux deux extrémités. Le Gryffondor souleva l'objet et le porta à ses yeux. C'était un cristal, certes poussiéreux comme toute la salle, mais avec une certaine beauté particulière. Les rebords de l'objet étaient saillants, particulièrement éclatants. L'intérieur de la pierre était divisé en deux : la partit du haut contenait un liquide jaune, celle du bas un liquide bleu. Harry le vira à l'envers et observa que les deux liquides ne se mélangeaient pas grâce à une mince couche qui traversait de bord en bord le cristal. Il remit à l'endroit le cristal et l'observa pensivement. Drôle d'énigme. Il le reposa sur la table le fixa du regard. La pulsion sourde qui emplissait la pièce provenait de cette pierre précieuse, il en était certain. Il la sentait à la fois plus puissante et plus atténué, comme si elle se disputait l'importance avec le silence. 

Harry tira sa baguette et toucha de la pointe en bois le cristal. Les deux couleurs semblèrent s'éveiller, elles se mirent à briller avec éclat. Il agrippa l'objet et l'approcha à nouveau de ses yeux émeraude. Le Gryffondor remarqua alors qu'en bas de la section jaune du cristal était découpé un mince carré. A même tracer dans la pierre, le carré semblait pouvoir s'ouvrir à l'aide d'un petit coup. Il fronça les sourcils et détailla longuement la fente, puis le liquide jaune qui se mouvait sans relâche à l'intérieur. D'un côté, c'était risqué d'ouvrir cet objet magique alors qu'il ignorait ce que le liquide jaune pouvait bien être, mais de l'autre, si c'était l'unique porte de sortie de la salle ? Il posa un doigt sur le carré, et d'un seul coup, les pulsions cessèrent. 

'D'accord, songea Harry en inspirant profondément, les yeux agrandis. Je vais ouvrir ce cristal, peu importe ce qui m'arrivera par la suite.' 

Sans plus hésiter, il appuya sur le carré. Aussitôt, le liquide jaune qui tourbillonnait coula hors de sa prison de pierre et s'étendit sur ses doigts d'Harry, puis lui engloba les mains en quelques secondes. Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de crier, il fut projeté au sol par une force invisible. Une seconde plus tard, il était saisi au niveau du nombril et attiré vers l'avant. 

Harry retomba lourdement sur un plancher de bois. Il resta un moment étendu sur le sol, visage contre les laques, sonné. Sa tête bourdonnait et il se sentait curieusement glacé, ainsi qu'étourdi. Il plia sous lui ses bras, se redressa lentement, réprimant un gémissement, et s'aperçut qu'il était de retour dans le grenier. 'Unebonne chose de faite, pensa Harry en s'asseyant. J'ai quitté la chambre.' Il pivota sur lui même et sursauta en croisant le regard interrogateur d'un élève. Harry se leva prestement et lissa rapidement sa cape, passa une main dans ses cheveux, secoua la tête. Il était surpris de rencontrer quelqu'un dans le grenier de l'aile nord, surtout à cette heure tardive, et au milieu de sa retenue. 

- Mais d'où arrives-tu ?s'exclama le second Gryffondor en abaissant son livre. Ho, tu as recommencé à porter tes lunettes, Potter ?

Il avait toujours porté ses lunettes. Harry plissa les yeux en fixant le badge de Gryffondor de l'élève qui se tenait face à lui. Il semblait de son âge, mais son visage lui était parfaitement inconnu. Qui était cet élève qui ne l'avait jamais vu sans ses lunettes ?

- Enfin, je croyais que tu avais corrigé ta vue, se reprit brusquement l'autre Gryffondor en semblant soudainement gêné d'être dévisager. 

Sans demander son reste, le Gryffondor attrapa son grimoire et se leva. 

- Je ne voulais certainement pas te déranger dans tes projets, Potter. Je vais retourner dans la tour.

Et il quitta la pièce. Harry afficha un air d'incompréhension, puis haussa les épaules. Peu importe qui était ce Gryffondor, ce n'était pas son droit de le juger sur son attitude envers lui. Il retint un sourire en songeant à Criver pendant quelques secondes, puis se secoua la tête. Il fit machinalement le tour de pièce, sans importance, puis sursauta brusquement en agrandissant les yeux. 

L'environnement avait radicalement changé. Désormais il comptait aucune fenêtre, une très longue table en acajou brûlé, entourée par de grandes chaises doublés de velours bordeaux, le tout posée sur un épais tapis pourpre qui délimitait l'espace autour de la table, sombre contre les plaques d'érable doré qui formait le restant du plancher. Le plafond n'était plus en tourelle, mais droit car l'endroit était une pièce carré. 'Où suis-je ? !s'étonna mentalement Harry en tournant sur lui-même. Quelle est cette pièce ?'Ce n'était pas, évidemment, le grenier. Celui qu'il avait nettoyer. Il était probablement ailleurs, dans une autre pièce, dû au fait qu'il avait ouvert le cristal. Voilà, c'était tout. Le cristal l'avait attirer en dehors de la salle sphérique et l'avait simplement déposer dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas du château. Simplisme comme explication, mais valable. Très probable aussi. 

Il décida donc de ne pas chercher à remonter au grenier, songeant qu'il était tard et qu'il était préférable pour lui de remonter à la tour pour se coucher. S'il s'expliquait correctement avec McGonagall, demain matin, il arriverait certainement à terminer le lendemain soir sa retenue. Heureux, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte rouge et quitta la pièce sans un regard derrière lui. Il emprunta les escaliers en colimaçon de la tourelle, qui effectivement menait à la salle de rencontre pourpre, et longea un long corridor vide d'âme jusqu'à atteindre les escaliers magiques de Poudlard. Il jeta un regard par-dessus la balustrade de l'escalier de marbre et constata qu'il était au neuvième étage, celui de l'étude des Moldus. 

Harry posa sa main sur la rampe de marbre et commença à descendre les séries d'escaliers qui le séparaient du cinquième étage, celui des Gryffondor. Renonçant à la tentation de se laisser glisser sur la rampe ou d'user de magie, Harry déboucha finalement sur le corridor des Gryffondor. Il s'y aventura en tirant sa baguette, par simple habitude, contournant l'endroit où l'eau tombait du plafond, s'approchant de la dame rose. Harry jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui, aussi son cœur cessa de battre momentanément quand une main lui tapa l'épaule. Il se retourna en clignant des yeux, et hébété, il fit face à une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts qui le foudroyaient sous ses mèches. 

- Potter !siffla la Gryffondor. Harry écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le badge de Préfète-en-Chef aux couleurs rouge et or.

Maintenant, ça allait trop loin. Deux Gryffondor tout deux parfaitement inconnu en moins de vingt minutes, deux Gryffondor de son âge ou presque, qu'il _aurait dû_ connaître. Qui était cette fille au maquillage exubérant, qui venait de ce planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique par ici ?s'enquit-elle en plissant les yeux, affichant une moue mécontente. 

- Je retourne au dortoir, j'ai terminé ma retenue. 

- Tu n'étais pas en retenue, ce soir, je t'ai vue il y a quelques minutes dans la salle commune !s'écria-t-elle. Je suis certaine que tu prépares encore un mauvais coup puéril !

Harry, lui, sentit son monde se désintégré en deux temps, trois mouvements. Un peu plus et il ouvrait la bouche, stupéfait. Il avait passé la soirée entière dans le grenier du cristal à récurer une pièce, armé d'un balai et de chaudières !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?répliqua Harry en désapprouvant brusquement le regard supérieur que lui affichait la fille. J'étais dans le grenier du nord, le fantôme de Wright pourrait te le prouver !

La Gryffondor éclata d'un rire presque hystérique. 

- Le fantôme de Wright ?s'étouffa-t-elle, riant aux éclats. C'est la plus piètre excuse que je n'ai jamais entendue de ta bouche, Potter ! Wright est dans ses appartements avec Wincott, et tout le monde le sait ! Tu aurais cru que je te croirais ? Franchement Potter, tu es sonné ce soir. 

- Ou plutôt, c'est toi, qui est sonnée, rétorqua Harry en se contenant de son mieux. Tu portes la robe de ma meilleure amie et en plus, tu prétends connaître Wright. Sérieusement, tu as besoin de voir Dumbledor !

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas. Il l'entendit tout de même crier derrière lui qu'il serait préférable pour lui de retourner dans la tour car il y avait des cours le lendemain matin et qu'elle lui enlèverais des points si il ne revenait pas immédiatement. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de hausser les épaules : il le savait bien, ils étaient mardi soir et Hermione répétait sans cesse ce genre de menaces à ses partenaires de maison. 

Harry s'arrêta avant de quitter le corridor des Gryffondor. Où allait-il ? Ou plutôt, où pouvait-il aller ? Il tourna les talons et revint sans hâte sur ses pas, savourant le fait que l'horrible fille blonde ne soit pas de nouveau sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta face à la dame rose et frappa délicatement le cadre, réveillant la femme. Elle baissa ses yeux et lui sourit amicalement. 

- Mot de passe, mr Potter ?

- Bagatelle. La dame cessa le geste automatique qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pour dévisager Harry. 

- Bagatelle ? Mr Potter, ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe !

- Ha, non ?s'étonna doucement Harry en se calmant intérieurement. Je suis navré, j'ignore le nouveau mot de passe.

- Mr Potter, vous venez de quitter la salle commune, comment avez-vous pu oublier ? Enfin, tenter de rejoindre quelqu'un afin de retrouver votre mot de passe. Je ne peux vous laisser entrer.

Harry s'inclina comme s'il était parfaitement maître de la situation, et se retourna pour foncer dans l'obscurité du couloir. Quand il fut certain que la dame ne pouvait le voir, il se lança à la course à travers le passage jusqu'à atteindre les escaliers, où il stoppa son élan en s'écrasant contre la balustrade, à bout de souffle, suspendu par les poignets au-dessus d'une chute de cinq étages. Il reprit son souffle en restant le visage rivé vers le sol, jusqu'à retrouver un semblant de calme. 

Ok, là, tout chutait. D'abord le Gryffondor inconnu dans la salle pourpre, ensuite cette espèce de folle blonde qui se croyait Préfète-en-Chef. Voilà, c'était _Hermione_ la Préfète-en-Chef cette année ! Et à moins qu'elle n'ait renoncée à son titre sans le lui dire, elle l'était toujours. Pour couronné le tout, voilà que le mot de passe, Bagatelle, qui avait été décidé _hier_, n'était plus le bon. Bon sang, c'était incroyable !'Où suis-je ? !s'écria mentalement Harry, jetant des regards désespéré autour de lui. Mais où suis-je ?'

! Il se redressa en inspirant profondément. Son premier réflexe aurait été de courir à la recherche de Ron et d'Hermione, mais sa conscience lui disait avec raison qu'ils n'étaient pas ici. Qu'il n'était plus chez lui. Il frissonna en relâchant la balustrade, tourna sur lui même, grimpa les escaliers qui se dressaient devant lui. Le bureau de Dumbledor était au sixième étage, il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, il devait s'y rendre. Il déboucha dans le corridor du directeur et fonça en direction de la gargouille railleuse qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Il s'arrêta devant la statue et jura en se retenant de lancer son pied dans la gargouille. Décidément, rien ne l'aidait ce soir. Il tourna sur lui même, pour revenir sur ses pas, et aperçu non loin de lui les nappes de brouillards d'un fantôme qui passait son chemin. Harry s'élança à sa poursuite en le hélant. 

L'esprit s'arrêta et tourna sur lui même pour lui faire face. Harry s'inclina brièvement devant le fantôme et s'élança :

- J'aurais un service à vous demander, monsieur !commença-t-il en prenant son ton le plus doux et enjôleur qu'il avait. Pourriez-vous traverser le mur ici et prévenir le directeur Dumbledor que son élève, mr Potter, aimerais le rencontrer de toutes urgences ?

L'esprit acquiesça et traversa Harry sans lui prêter attention, revint sans hâte sur ses pas et traversa le mur étanche qui séparait Harry du bureau directorial. Le Gryffondor soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Il espérait du plus profond de son cœur que le directeur accepte de le rencontrer, car il aurait été déstabiliser et froidement perdu d'obtenir une réponse négative. Harry se laissa tomber à genou, puis s'appuya dos au mur. Il allongea ses jambes, les croisa, et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait angoissé, jusqu'à se sentir terrifié. Son cœur battait tellement fort la chamade à travers ses côtes qu'il l'empêchait de retrouver son calme. Il rouvrit les yeux et laissa vaguer son regard, tentant de calmer son esprit. 

Où avait-il atterrit ? Où le Cristal l'avait-il emmené ? Dans une nouvelle dimension ? C'était peu probable, mais possible. Il avait déjà écouté Hermione narrer des récits de sorciers qui s'étaient aventuré dans de nouvelles dimensions et qui n'en n'était jamais revenu. Était-il prisonnier de ce faux Poudlard ? Avait-il changé de monde ? Encore une hypothèse non fondée, quoiqu'il sache que les mondes contraires et parallèles existaient réellement. Cependant, s'il était atterrit dans un monde contraire, aurait dû être un Serpentard, et donc pour un élève dans le genre de Malfoy (de toutes évidences détester par tout le monde), et forcément non reconnu par les Gryffondor. Ni non plus respecté par eux. D'ailleurs, la Préfète-en-Chef l'avait reconnu quand il avait approché le portrait. Donc, c'était impossible. 

Il pouvait aussi avoir traverser la Barrière du Temps. Encore moins probable que l'hypothèse de la nouvelle dimension et du monde parallèle, celle du temps s'imposait. Il pouvait très bien avoir sauter plusieurs années et il était maintenant dans le futur. Ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'il y ait une nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef et qu'elle l'ait prise pour son fils qui, de toutes évidences, serait parfaitement identique à lui. Il avait un fils ? Harry rejeta sa tête contre le mur de pierre en grimaçant quand sa nuque craqua. Non, il imaginait trop à son goût, et il dramatisait beaucoup trop la situation. Il n'avait pas de nouveau bras, ni quatre jambes, ni un troisième œil, non ? Tout irais bien. 

Soudain, sans crier gare, la tête du fantôme morne retraversa le mur étanche, juste à sa droite, et baissa le regard sur lui. Harry étouffa un cri et se leva, lissant sa cape, interrogeant du regard le fantôme. L'esprit cligna des yeux et annonça que le directeur était prêt à le recevoir. 

- Vous n'avez qu'à poser votre main contre la langue de la gargouille, poursuivit en repartant le fantôme. La porte s'ouvrira d'elle-même.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de le remercier, il s'avança jusqu'à la gargouille et posa sa main contre la langue en pierre de la sculpture. Il grimaça de dégoût en constatant qu'elle était chaude et humide, comme une véritable langue, et la retirant avec soulagement en la regardant basculer sur elle-même. Il grimpa avec hâte les marches dorées qui menaient au bureau et frappa à la porte de fer. Il entendit, ou plutôt sentit derrière l'immense entrée de fer des déplacements hâtifs, puis la porte s'ouvrit. 

Harry y entra en frissonnant, glacé par les regards furibonds que la majorité des portraits lui jetaient du haut de leurs cadres. Il traversa la salle en observant du coin de l'œil les tables ensevelies de parchemins et d'objets insolites qui bourdonnaient gentiment. Il cessa son inspection et s'arrêta, face au directeur. Dumbledor était assis derrière son large bureau, les mains croisées sur sa barbe argent. Il avait retiré ses lunettes et elles étincelaient sagement sous les multiples bougies qui éclairaient l'endroit, aux cotés de trois longues plumes rouges qui se tenaient droite d'elle-même, curieusement brillante, comme si une flamme y était captive. Suivait ensuite une petite montagne de parchemins usés, puis des vases de différentes grandeurs qui contenaient, visiblement, des esprits magiques. Harry inspira en inclinant la tête en guise de salut. Dumbledor souria aimablement, et désigna de la main la lourde chaise en noyée qui trônait devant lui.

Harry s'y laissa tomber avec soulagement, songeant que ses jambes n'auraient jamais pu le supporter encore plus longtemps. Elles tremblaient de panique. 

- Bonsoir, mr Potter, commença d'une voix douce Albus Dumbledor. Une part de l'angoisse d'Harry s'envola... pour revenir de manière encore plus terrible qu'avant. 

Monsieur Potter, c'était peut-être n'importe quel Potter ! Avec qui le directeur de Poudlard le confondait-il ? Son fils ? Un oncle ? Un ancêtre, un descendant ? 

- Vous avez un problème ?poursuivit le magicien en détaillant lentement l'apparence d'Harry, de manière presque imperceptible.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. L'agissements du directeur qui le détaillait, les lunettes, la Préfète-en-Chef, le mot de passe, c'était tellement confus à l'intérieur qu'il lui était difficile d'en parler. Où était Hermione, elle qui savait toujours tout expliquer ?

- Oui, j'ai un problème, lâcha Harry.

Dumbledor le transperça du regard. Le Gryffondor pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans la tête du directeur alors qu'ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un moment, puis le directeur soupira à travers sa barbe, puis inclina la tête de côté. 

- J'aimerais bien comprendre, monsieur Potter, comment êtes-vous entré en possession des yeux de miss Evans ?

La gorge d'Harry se resserra comme un étau. Il leva sa main et retira ses lunettes, cligna des yeux, observa sous ses mèches les yeux bleus du directeur. 

- Vous êtes réellement identique à monsieur Potter, jeune enfant, poursuivit Dumbledor en se levant. 

Albus contourna son bureau et vint se poster près d'Harry. Ce dernier se sentit brusquement écrasé au fond de sa chaise, il leva avec peine la tête vers le Dumbledor qui le détaillait sans retenue. 

- Dites-moi, que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu chercher la réponse à cette même question, répondit avec difficulté Harry. 

Dumbledor resta longuement silencieux. Harry croisa discrètement les doigts sous sa cape et pria pour que le directeur trouve réponse à ses questions. Soudainement, Albus fit demi-tour et contourna de nouveau son bureau, se laissa choir sur sa chaise imposante. Il claqua des doigts et un parchemin, une plume et un encrier, se posèrent devant lui. La pression qui entourait Harry cessa et il se redressa avec un soupir de soulagement. 

- Très bien. Vous avez un prénom, mr Potter ?

- Harry. Harry James Potter. Dumbledor esquiva un sourire. 

- Je le savais, vous êtes son portrait craché. Dites-moi, Harry, comment avez-vous réussi à... venir ici ?

Harry resta un moment silencieux. Puis il décida de tout jouer. Il se lança dans le récit le plus complet possible, expliqua brièvement sa retenue, suivit de la discussion sur ses parents avec Mona Wright, puis de la découverte de la chambre du Cristal. Il lui raconta ensuite comment il avait terminé ici, puis cessa de parler, à bout de souffle. Dumbledor se gratta pensivement le menton. 

- Une véritable situation délicate, n'est-ce pas ? Voyons...Le directeur leva sa main et la passa devant le visage d'Harry. 

Celui-ci étouffa un sursaut quand il sentit le fantôme d'une main pénétrer dans sa tête et saisir quelque chose, puis ressortir en tirant sur des ficelles argentées qui semblaient déterminer à rester accroché dans sa conscience. Harry serra les dents en observant la main fantôme quitter triomphalement son front, s'ouvrir entre eux, couchée sur le bureau paume vers le ciel. Les filaments argents qu'elle tenait s'élevèrent en tourbillon au-dessus de la fausse main, accompagné d'une série de murmures qui provenaient à la fois d'eux et de partout dans la pièce, puis ils se soudèrent ensemble et matérialisèrent une copie identique au Cristal qu'Harry avait ouvert. Le Gryffondor crispa les doigts autour des bras de la chaise. 

- C'est le Cristal.

- Lui que vous avez ouvert, Harry ?

Harry acquiesça.

- J'en ai entendu parler, avoua Albus avec un petit sourire. Bien sûr, quand John Mandrake m'en a négligemment nommé l'existence, je n'y pas très bien porter attention... comme je regrette...

Harry avait la bouche sèche et il se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas brusquer son directeur. 

- Voyons, réfléchi à voix haute Dumbledor en se grattant le menton. Mandrake m'a parlé, alors que j'étais élève, des secrets des quatre fondateurs... Rowena Serdaigle a caché quelque part dans le château un bateau qui voyage sur le miroir des mondes, et Salazar Serpentard, c'est la Chambre des Secrets. 

Le dernier Potter fut parcourut par une sensation fort désagréable qui lui traversa le corps à l'annonce de la Chambre des Secrets. Dumbledor fit comme s'il ne remarquait rien et continua :

- Godric Gryffondor à cacher une grotte mystérieuse qui est l'essence même de Poudlard. Tant qu'à Helga Poufsouffle... oui, je m'en souviens. Helga à cacher une petite chambre, ronde, qui contenait un cristal. 

- Le Cristal, répéta Harry en sentant son esprit se vider de toutes pensées.

Leurs dernières paroles semblèrent résonner longtemps dans la pièce. Harry resta silencieux, profitant du silence pour mieux observer le directeur qui lui faisait face. Il nota que le visage du directeur dégageait une autre impression que celle de la puissance, mais il ne trouvait pas exactement la différence. Tiens, la barbe du directeur était encore noire près du menton. Il avait aussi indéniablement moins de rides autour des yeux, mais il avait retiré ses lunettes qui lui donnaient un air épuisé ; forcément il semblait...

- Plus jeune !

Albus sursauta et leva le regard vers Harry qui venait soudainement de se lever. 

Le Gryffondor claqua les paumes de ses deux mains contre le bureau et se pencha en avant, la panique au fond des yeux. 

- Vous êtes plus jeune ! Plus jeune que Dumbledor !

Harry prit brusquement conscience que ses propos n'avaient aucun sens une fois qu'ils furent prononcés. L'homme devant lui était bel et bien Dumbledor. Il frissonna en se mordant les lèvres, des gouttes de transpiration le long des tempes. Bon sang, c'était impossible ! Même dans la magie, c'était impossible ! 

- Harry, asseyez-vous avant que votre cœur n'explose, conseilla Dumbledor en affichant un air grave. Bien entendu que je suis plus jeune pour vous, vous êtes l'enfant de James Potter et Lily Evans. Dumbledor se pencha vers l'avant et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. 

- D'après vous, combien d'années en arrière avez-vous franchi se soir ?

Harry, coupa le contact visuel, se rejeta en arrière avec s'écria avec force :

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! ! Les voyages dans le temps n'existent pas ! 

- Bien que nous en ayons la preuve contraire irréfutable en ce moment, glissa Dumbledor avec un sourire malicieux. 

- Non !s'énerva Harry. McGonagall nous l'a trop souvent redit, en troisième année, quand elle parlait des sorciers qui allaient et venaient dans le temps, elle disait que c'était impossible de ne pas en mourir ou d'en devenir fou sauf peut-être pour vous ! Et puis je connais sur le bout des doigts les risques et les souffrances que c'est, revenir en arrière, car Hermione et moi avons utiliser son Retourneur de Temps deux fois, et... 

Albus Dumbledor se redressa. Harry se mordit précipitamment les lèvres en se donnant mentalement un bon coup de pied là où le dos perd son nom. Lui qui criait que les voyages dans le temps était impossible, voilà qu'il parlait du Retourneur ! Bravo Potter, très cultivé. 

- Un Retourneur de Temps ?s'étonna Dumbledor en fronçant les sourcils. 

- Mmoui, marmonna Harry en baissant le regard. Hermione est digne de confiance, elle n'en a jamais abusé. C'était simplement pour son horaire scolaire. 

Quel beau mensonge ! Ils avaient les trois abusé du temps pour sauver Sirius et Buck, en troisième, et même il l'avait utiliser jusqu'à sauver sa propre vie contre Remus transformer. Harry se sentit soudainement triste, songeant à toutes les révélations qui étaient arrivé lors des derniers jours de sa troisième année et que plus jamais il ne verrait plus Sirius, l'hippogriffe et Remus. 

- Aah. Bien, elle doit être très intelligente pour user du Retourneur sans se laisser corrompre par le grand pouvoir qu'il détient. 

Harry hocha la tête, plus coupable que jamais, puis recommença à fixer le fantôme du Cristal qui flottait toujours sur le bureau. Dumbledor soupira. 

- Je crois que c'est inutile d'encore tourner autour du pot, et que vous comprenez déjà ce qui vous arrive, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement la situation mais refusait encore de l'admettre. Il garda le silence un moment, ne leva pas les yeux mais s'éclaira la gorge : 

- Je suis dans le passé, bien que pour vous je sois du futur et que vous êtes dans le présent. Franchement, je n'y crois pas une seconde, et j'espère trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit maléfique. 

Le directeur haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris par la froideur que faisait preuve Harry. 

- Évidemment qu'il y a un moyen de quitter... de revenir à votre époque, Harry. 

Le Gryffondor soupira. Parfait, il y avait encore une sortie de secours. 

- Laquelle ?

- Retrouver le Cristal. 

- Mais je...

- La pièce est mobile ? Ma mémoire me revient, jeune Potter. Mandrake m'en avait fait part, il y a près de quatre décennies ! Il m'avait parler des secrets des fondateurs, et bien entendu de ce fameux cristal qui amenait les gens à travers les époques et les mondes pour qu'ils...

Albus s'arrêta, pencha la tête de côté et eut un sourire.

- ...pour qu'ils découvrent eux-mêmes le message que le Cristal renferme. Seulement ensuite la Chambre et le Cristal apparaîtront à celui qui a traversé le Temps. 

- Je dois découvrir un message dans une pierre poussiéreuse qui m'a transporter je ne sais combien d'année en arrière ?lança Harry, dubitatif. Et seulement ensuite je pourrais revenir dans le futur ?

La peur sourde laissa place à la colère. Harry serra les dents en songeant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de rester coincé ici en attendant que la chambre du Cristal veuille bien revenir vers lui, alors que ses meilleurs amis et les personnes auxquels il tenait le plus était en danger de mort depuis le retour de Voldemort !

- Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester ici ?demanda-t-il en sentant sa voix trembler. 

- Je l'ignore, Harry. Jusqu'à ce quand vous aurez trouvé le message, je suppose. 

- Et si je n'ai pas le temps de rester ici ?attaqua Harry en croisant les bras, le regard furibond. 

- Vous y êtes bien obligé. 

Harry s'apprêta à lui répondre sèchement sur l'importance de son apprentissage en sixième année quand il pensa, avec malaise, que Dumbledor ignorait qu'il allait arrêter le règne de Voldemort dans peu de temps pour les quinze prochaines années. Le directeur ignorait aussi qu'il travaillait très fort cette année pour être prêt à terminer ce qu'il avait involontairement commencer d'ici deux ans... Il se réduisit donc au silence et attendit la suite. Dumbledor ne tarda pas à poursuivre sur son idée qu'il avait trouvé : 

- La solution est, pour le moins, particulièrement intéressante, Mr Potter. Bienvenue en Poudlard de 1984 ! Je croyais bien que tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouver le cristal, vous devrez rester ici et passer votre sixième année parmi mes Gryffondor.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il se trouvait étrange, mais son esprit semblait vide d'émotions, incapable d'assimiler quoique se soit, alors peu lui importait ce que Dumbledor disait : il n'entendait rien. Il observait les tableaux, dont celui du grand-père de son parrain, longea des yeux les murs puis son regard tomba sur celui d'un garçon aux yeux mauves qui était assit sur le rebord de la grande et unique fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur le bureau. Harry sursauta et Dumbledor capta son mouvement. Le directeur leva la tête et suivit son regard, puis eut un grand sourire.

- Monsieur Coram, approchez, invita le directeur avec un geste aimable pour l'enfant aux yeux mauves. Puisque monsieur Potter semble déterminer à ne pas m'écouter...

Le jeune garçon, il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, sauta habilement en bas de la fenêtre et atterrit accroupi sur le sol, puis se leva et marcha rapidement à leur rencontre. Dumbledor l'invita naturellement à prendre place et l'enfant se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés d'Harry. Harry se cala avec effroi contre le dossier de sa grande chaise. Ni l'enfant ni le directeur ne semblèrent le remarquer, mais le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Jamais, jamais il n'avait vu un enfant à la peau bleue, aux yeux mauves, avec des oreilles pointues et des griffes au bout de ses doigts !

- Monsieur Potter, je vous présente monsieur Coram.

Le directeur se mit alors à parler dans une langue étrange qui était principalement faite de sifflements, cliquetis et petits cris suraiguë que le jeune garçon sembla parfaitement comprendre 1. L'enfant leva alors la main et la secoua vers Harry, affichant un grand sourire qui découvrait une rangée de dents petites et pointues. Harry se colla encore plus contre le dossier de sa chaise. 

- Ce jeune garçon, continua Albus en s'adressant à Harry, vient d'arriver à Poudlard. Je crois que votre arrivé tardive sera encore plus plausible avec votre nouveau petit frère. 

- Quoi ?s'étonna Harry. Il va entrer à Poudlard sous cet aspect ?

Dumbledor haussa les sourcils :

- Vous le voyez sous sa véritable apparence ?

- Vous parler de sa peau bleue ?

- Pourtant, je l'ai transformé en petit garçon sur les six premiers niveaux, s'étonna le directeur. Vous êtes décidément ... particulier, Harry. 

Harry haussa les épaules en passant une main dans ses cheveux. 

- William apparaît sur les six premiers niveaux de la vue sous la forme d'un jeune garçon. Je crois que peu d'élève de mon l'école savent voir aussi profondément. William ne devrait pas courir de risques. 

- Et si quelqu'un d'autre que moi peut le voir sous sa véritable apparence ?demanda Harry en s'habituant un peu à l'apparence de son nouveau (faux) petit frère. 

- Il aura affaire à moi. Maintenant, monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien vous levez, je dois changer votre apparence. Vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau à votre père. 

Harry réalisa soudainement l'impact des paroles de son directeur. Il devait changer son apparence parce qu'il... parce que s'il rencontrait une personne qui lui était vraiment identique... s'il allait vraiment rencontrer ses... Le Gryffondor secoua la tête, se leva et vint de poster près de Dumbledor en s'obligeant à ignorait ce que son cerveau tentait de dire ; puis attendit la suite. Dumbledor leva sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Harry. Un instant plus tard, il fut entouré d'une enveloppe de fumée pourpre qui lui parcourut l'entièreté du corps avant de lui pénétrer la peau. Ce fut une étrange, semblable à celle que lui avait procuré le polynectar à la Goyle en seconde année, que la transformation sembla plus profonde, jusqu'à le transpercer entièrement et imprégné son essence magique jusqu'à la dernière parcelle. La fumée se dissipa après quelques secondes de douleur sourde. Harry cligna des yeux sous ses lunettes, la vue brouillée au plus haut point, puis les retira et fut surpris de constater qu'il voyait parfaitement bien sans elle. Il les reposa brièvement sur son nez, et les retira avec un grand sourire satisfait. Il glissa ses lunettes dans une poche de sa cape et craqua ses doigts. 

Les sifflements et les cliquetis du jeune garçon à la peau mauve firent tourner la tête à Harry vers eux. L'enfant tapait des mains et souriait, visiblement enchanté par la métamorphose. Le directeur matérialisa dans sa paume un miroir et le tendit à Harry qui le prit pour observer les changements opérés. Son visage avait changé, il avait des traits plus fins qui lui donnait curieusement un air farouche et obscur. Il avait maintenant les yeux foncés, les cheveux bruns brûlé qui lui tombaient presque dans l'œil, mais lisse sur sa tête. Sa peau avait pris une teinte plus foncé qu'avant sans être pour autant très bronzé, et son corps, excepter qu'il avait rapetisser de quelques centimètres, n'avait pas très changer. Harry souleva les mèches qui couvrait son front et sursauta en ne trouvant aucune trace de sa cicatrice. 

- Vous l'avez fait disparaître ?s'étonna Harry en passant machinalement son doigt là où sa cicatrice apparaissait auparavant. 

Dumbledor se gratta le menton :

- Plutôt dissimuler sous une autre apparence, expliqua-t-il en fixant l'endroit où la cicatrice devait se trouver. Comme l'ensemble de votre corps. 

Harry continua à passer son doigt sur sa cicatrice disparue en réfléchissant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit William et sursauta en remarquant le regard du petit garçon aux cheveux noir bleu qui lui tombait jusqu'au cou, avec des yeux gris pétillant de malice. Il porta un t-shirt rouge sous une chemise beige et des jeans foncé sur ses souliers de sport détaché. Il s'était assit sur la chaise les genoux pliés et les coudes par-dessus, regardant Harry avec un sourire en coin. 

- Pendant que tu te transformais, j'ai changé son apparence sur les huit premiers niveaux, dit Albus. Je comprends que tu n'arrives plus à le voir sous sa vraie forme, car le huitième niveau n'est pratiquement pas utilisé par les sorciers. 

Harry hocha la tête en souriant à moitié. William était beaucoup mieux sous cette apparence, il était nettement plus humain. Harry retourna s'asseoir sur sa haute chaise tout en demandant à Dumbledor quand aurait-il son uniforme d'école. 

- Demain matin, il y en aura un pour chacun de vous dans votre chambre, que je vous donnerai tout à l'heure, expliqua Dumbledor. Maintenant Harry, nous devons régler les derniers détails avant votre entrée à tous les deux à Poudlard. Il vous faut en premier un nouveau nom. 

- Je n'ai qu'à prendre celui de... de toi, répondit Harry en interrogeant du regard l'enfant, surpris de se trouver soudainement attacher à lui. 

Harry sursauta imperceptiblement s'en entendant. Sa nouvelle voix était légèrement plus grave et plus ronde que sa véritable. L'enfant à la peau bleue tourna la tête vers lui et souria, acceptant du même coup la proposition du Gryffondor en sifflant quelques paroles que Dumbledor seul compris. Le directeur se gratta le menton un moment, pour la forme, puis accepta :

- Très bien, mr Potter, vous êtes désormais sir Takeo Akio Coram, frère de sang du jeune sir William Giacomo Coram. 

- Sir ?répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. 

Dumbledor sembla hésiter un instant, puis s'inclina :

- William est le fils d'une Reine, mais il serait imprudent de le présenter en tant que Prince Coram par les temps qui courent. Je crois que simplement le nommé Sir devrait lui laisser une certaine impression royale, mais sans laisser croire aux élèves qu'il est beaucoup plus important qu'il ne le paraît. 

- Je suis donc moi aussi un sir ?

- Forcément, vous êtes son frère.

Harry grimaça, plutôt inconfortable dans le titre mais ne chercha pas à y renoncer. Il remarqua que le directeur paraissait s'amuser en lui donnant un titre et il eut un sourire en coin. Il arrivait encore à peine à croire en ce qui lui arrivait, mais il voyait déjà l'aboutissement de cette soirée. Dès le lendemain, il entrerait à Poudlard de 1984, soit vingt ans en arrière, en sixième année, avec un faux petit frère qui était un prince pour qui il éprouvait déjà de l'attachement. Et, bien sûr, un autre aspect lui tenaillait le ventre depuis longtemps : ses parents. Albus reprit la parole :

- Hey bien, messieurs Coram, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous soumettre à quelques enchantements. D'abord celui des paroles, ensuite celui du silence. Aucun des deux n'est douloureux, ne vous inquiéter pas messieurs Coram. 

Il s'adressa ensuite dans le dialecte des sifflements à William qui se leva de bonne grâce et attendit face à la baguette magique du directeur. Dumbledor prononça une longue formule magique qui s'étendit du bout de sa baguette par de fines bandelettes or qui s'enroulèrent autour du corps de William sans pour autant le toucher, puis elles s'évanouirent en poussière dans l'air. William toussa en mettant le poing devant la bouche et secoua la tête. 

- Hem...La voix du jeune garçon était légèrement enrouée, encore flûté mais irréprochablement énergique, pleine de vivacité. 

Les yeux bleus de l'enfant brillaient plus qu'auparavant. Harry lui rendit son bonjour et l'enfant lui annonça qu'il était ravi de devenir son petit frère pour la prochaine année. Harry lui demanda s'il savait dans quel maison il voulait aller, et William posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, songeur. 

- Je crois que Gryffondor ferait mon affaire, répondit William en hochant la tête. Et toi, tu as décidé où tu allais ? 

- Je suis à Gryffondor, répondit Harry en montrant son badge.

Le Gryffondor croisa le regard de Dumbledor et se reprit :

- Enfin, je vais entrer à Gryffondor demain matin, lors de notre répartition. 

- Une répartition ?demanda William en se s'accroupissant sur sa chaise, le visage tendu vers son grand frère. 

Dumbledor toussa discrètement, Harry et William tournèrent ensemble la tête vers lui. Le directeur souriait :

- Tu comprendras tout ceci demain, William. Nous devons d'abord terminer les enchantements sur vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Messieurs Coram, j'ai ici deux enchantements très simple et pourtant fortement efficace pour vous réduire au silence. 

- Nous réduire au silence ?coupa le petit William en se redressant. Pourquoi ? 

Dumbledor sembla soudainement absent. Il retourna lentement sur ses pas et s'assit sur sa chaise directoriale en les couvrant d'un regard calculateur, soudainement rude. 

- D'abord, pas vous rendre muet, bien entendu. Simplement vous soumettre à un sortilège qui vous empêchera de trop parler. Pour Takeo Coram s'applique la règle du silence car dans aucun, aucun cas, James Potter et Lily Evans ne doivent savoir sa véritable identité. Je ne veux rien entendre !coupa-t-il en regardant Harry ouvrir la bouche. Ils ne doivent pas savoir. D'ailleurs, aucun élèves de Poudlard ne devrait apprendre que vous venez du futur et que vous êtes l'enfant de deux des ...hmm, de deux élèves de Gryffondor. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers William Coram pour éviter les questions d'Harry. 

- Tant qu'à vous, cher William, tout simplement parce que vous connaissez l'identité véritable de votre frère et... je crois qu'il serait bon que personne ne connaisse exactement vos origines. 

- Je ne les dirais à personne. 

- On peut soustraire les réponses à n'importe qui lorsque l'on sait manipuler les mots, répondit Dumbledor d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucunes répliques. 

Ils restèrent les trois silencieux un moment, puis Dumbledor se pencha sous son bureau, tira deux pièces de papier blanc, les posa sur son bureau et s'éclaircit la gorge : 

- Bien, messieurs Coram. Voici comment nous procéderons ; je possède ici deux sortilèges du silence très intéressant. Ils sont discrets et je doute bien que quelqu'un autre que vous deux pourrait s'apercevoir de leur existence, excepter peut-être en cours de Soins des Créatures Magiques...

Il tendit à Harry et à William un papier blanc. Harry retira le papier transparent qui le couvrait pour voir apparaître un cercle faits de lignes qui s'entrecroisaient de manière complexe et sinueuse autour de trois petites runes anciennes au centre. L'ensemble du tatouage était passablement beau puisqu'il était d'un noir de jais très profond et ses contours étaient plus larges que le restant des lignes pour bien définir le cercle. Il jeta un coup d'œil au papier de William et découvrit les mêmes symboles.

- Je crois que c'est contre le règlement, sourit Dumbledor. Mais, qui en tiendrait compte ? Je les pose sur l'omoplate de votre choix, plaît-il ? 

Dumbledor attendit qu'Harry et William retirent respectivement leurs gilets (avec une certaine gêne, il va sans dire) pour ensuite se lever et se positionner derrière eux. Le directeur posa sur l'omoplate droite de Harry le papier, sur l'omoplate gauche de William, et murmura une formule magique qui, forcément, modifierait personnellement les paroles de chacun. L'instant d'après, l'épaule et le bras droit d'Harry étaient parcouru de picotements plus ou moins douloureux, comme si un chat s'amusait à tailler ses griffes contre sa peau. Il serra les dents et s'empêcha de grimacer, alors que son faux petit frère se tordait nerveusement les doigts en tentant de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Puis la désagréable sensation cessa et les deux morceaux de papier où avait été tracé le dessin du tatou tombèrent au sol. Harry ramassa le sien et le déposa sur le bureau, légèrement froid de n'y voir plus qu'un vide blanc. Il contorsionna son bras derrière son dos et finit par renoncer à toucher son tatouage ; il décida de remettre son gilet gris. Son petit frère fit pareille en enfilant son t-shirt, les yeux toujours par-dessus son épaule pour tenter de voir son tatouage. Harry se sentit soudainement définitivement étrange, dans une nouvelle époque, dans un nouveau corps, avec une nouvelle voix, ainsi qu'un tatou sur l'omoplate droite, à coté d'un garçon à la peau bleu pour qui il éprouvait de l'affection alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques instants. 

- Ces tatouages vous empêcheront de divulguer toutes informations concernant le futur, expliqua Dumbledor. Ils bloqueront aussi vos paroles s'il vous venait à l'esprit de dire quoi que se soit sur le futur.

Harry acquiesça. Compris, il ne dirait rien. Il échangea un regard avec William qui acquiesça lui aussi avec un air grave et sérieux. Le Gryffondor fut presque tenter d'éclater de rire mais se retint à la dernière seconde, songeant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. 

- Vous comprendrez, messieurs Coram, que le tatouage agira de même sur vos écrits, acheva le directeur avec un regard pénétrant. Bien, nous achevons ici notre rencontre. Venez, je vais vous conduire à une chambre d'invité pour ce soir. 

Dumbledor se leva. Harry et William lui emboîtèrent le pas, quittèrent ensemble le bureau pour suivre le directeur à travers un détour de couloirs. Le Gryffondor nota avec un pincement au cœur que, tout au long du trajet, tout était différent entre le Poudlard qu'il connaissait et celui-ci, jusqu'à dernière des gargouilles. Albus s'arrêta finalement face à un tableau où dormait, lovée sur un chat, une fée (qui fit curieusement sourire William). 

Le directeur se racla la gorge pour réveiller la jeune fée qui ouvrit le tableau après avoir entendu le mot de passe " Coyote ". Le tableau s'effaça et laissa place à une grande pièce violette avec deux lits doubles. William poussa un petit sifflement et grimpa dans la chambre pour se jeter sur le premier lit. Harry interrogea du regard Dumbledor, qui venait d'hésiter à lui poser une question, puis se tourna vers la chambre. Il souhaita bonne nuit au directeur, referma le tableau, se déshabilla et se laissa tomber dans son lit. William murmura quelques paroles dans sa vraie langue et Harry sombra dans le sommeil. 

Fin du troisième chapitre

1 L'idée d'un enfant à la peau bleue et qui parle par des sifflements vient de la série des Chevaliers d'Emeraude. Tant pis pour tous ceux qui trouve que c'est 'tu-devrais-faire-un-effort-et-trouver-toi-même-tes-idées', j'ai ai rien à battre. 


	4. Le gouffre

Chapitre quatre

Chapitre quatre 

**Le gouffre**

Le ronronnement continue et bruyant de Ark Bar tira James de son sommeil. Énervé, il se retourna dans son lit, bousculant peut-être trop rudement son félin. Vexé, l'animal, qui lui aussi dormait paisiblement dans son cou, lui assena un féroce coup de dents dans l'oreille droite. James fit un geste leste pour l'attraper mais le félin avait déjà déguerpit loin du lit de son maître. 

James se redressa dans son lit et saisi ses lunettes. Il constata alors qu'il restait encore quinze minutes avant la sonnerie du réveil. Fichu Ark Bar ! Il aurait pu dormir encore quinze minutes ! Toujours en grognant, James se leva, reposa ses lunettes puis s'habilla. 

Quand il eut terminé d'ajuster ses verres de contact 1, il porta son attention sur ses trois compagnons de chambre. Remus était lui aussi réveillé et il lisait tranquillement dans son lit un livre quelconque. James lui fit signe de la main et Remus lui répondit de même, sans prononcer un mot. La métamorphose en loup-garou de Remus n'était pas prête d'être bientôt aussi il était, comme à l'habitude, le premier à se lever. James eu soudain un sourire ; il était fier d'eux. Depuis l'an dernier, Remus n'était plus seul lors de ses métamorphoses, il était accompagné d'un gros chien noir, d'un petit rat et d'un jeune cerf à la ramure imposante (peu pratique pour franchir les cadres de portes). 

Il porta ensuite attention au lit voisin du sien. Fidèle à son habitude, Sirius se tournait et retournait dans son sommeil. Il arrivait que Sirius murmure de vraies paroles, trahissant quelques pensées ou sentiments qu'il cachait à James. Il était évident que, malgré qu'il soit des meilleurs amis, ils ne se disaient pas tout. Enfin, James ne disait pas toujours tout à Sirius...

James s'assit en tailleur dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra à faire le vide dans son esprit et à respirer de plus en plus lentement. Il était à un stade plus ou moins relaxant quand soudainement il reçut en pleine tête un oreiller. James perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva étaler de tout son long sur le sol. 

D'un geste rapide, Remus bondit hors de son lit, tournant les yeux dans tout les sens, aux aguets, quand il reçut lui aussi un oreiller sur la tête qui le fit reculer et trébucher sur les souliers de James qui traînaient, comme toujours, partout et il s'effondra sur les tentures de Peter qui cédèrent et laissèrent place à Peter qui, recevant sur lui un Remus ébahi, se leva en hurlant que le château s'effondrait. Peter partit à courir en se débattant contre les tentures rouges dans lesquels Remus l'avait accidentellement enroulé et se prit les jambes dans James, qui toujours à terre cherchait sa baguette magique, puis tomba à son tour sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Sirius, assit sur son lit, se tordait de rire en se tenant les côtes. 

Toutefois, quand Sirius croisa le regard de ses amis, il se leva et s'enfuit en courant. James lui emboîta le pas, en vociférant bruyamment contre son meilleur ami à demi nu qui dévalait les escaliers. Remus et Peter le suivirent, prêt à faire vengeance contre Sirius et commencèrent à le poursuivre en criant tous les noms qui leur passèrent par la tête, réveillant ainsi la moitié des élèves présents dans la tour. James finit par coincer Sirius dans la salle des douches des premières années où se formait déjà une foule excitée et curieuse. Remus et Peter le rejoignirent et, tirant leurs baguette, il exercèrent sur Sirius leur vengeance en le jetant ligoter dans un déluge de peinture multicolore (quoique, finalement, ils en sortirent tous autant salit que leur victime).

James n'en perdit tout de même pas sa bonne humeur, car au contraire il débordait d'énergie en retraversant la salle commune. Ils remontèrent sans se presser à leur dortoir pour se changer à nouveau, sous les regards interrogateurs ou amusé de la grande majorité des élèves. James jeta un regard à ses mains jaune, verte et rouge, puis à ses bras mauve et finalement à son nouveau polo entièrement orange. Il ferma la porte du dortoir et jeta son linge dans un coin pour que les elfes le nettoient, puis se rhabilla proprement avant de descendre avec ses amis à la Grande Salle. Seul Sirius dû se résigner à passer la journée avec les cheveux bleu sombre et les mains rouges, conséquence de sa mauvaise idée de réveiller brusquement ses meilleurs amis en ce tranquille matin. 

Ils descendirent les couloirs sous quelques remarques désobligeantes à l'égard de Sirius, qui fut d'ailleurs accueillit par tous les élèves par des rires moqueurs et des regards curieux. James nota que, quand même était-il ridiculisé, Sirius ne perdait rien de son insolence et de son importance. James et ses amis se laissèrent tomber sur le banc de la longue table des Gryffondor, près de Michelle et Emma qui portaient sur Sirius un regard de plus en plus amusé tout en discutant avec animation entre elle. 

- Bonjour, salua James en s'assoyant près d'elles. 

- Bonjour !répondit joyeusement Emma. Sirius ! Arrête de secouer tes mains sur ma tête !

Sirius lui adressa un resplendissant sourire et cessa de secouer ses mains rouges au-dessus de la tête blonde d'Emma. Il les secoua ensuite vers Michelle qui lui frappa gentiment la nuque en prenant un air furieux. Sirius lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa sur les jointures, avec un regard qui fit lever les yeux de Michelle au ciel. James leur expliqua avec détail comment Sirius s'était retrouvé imbibé de peinture, les laissant éclater de rire et se joignant à eux. Puis, il attrapa le plat de crêpes et commença à se servir, quand Michelle se mit à s'agiter sur son banc, jetant tout autour d'elle des regards curieux. 

- Vous êtes au courant ?demanda-t-elle soudainement. 

- Au courant de quoi, Michelle ?demanda James. 

- Deux nouveaux élèves sont arrivés cette nuit. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?reprit James après un regard interrogateur vers ses amis. 

- Apparemment, c'est du genre soudain, annonça-t-elle en se penchant vers l'avant. Enfin, personne n'était au courant, pas même les Morbidiques.

James leva la tête et repéra Peggie qui parlait énergiquement à un autre garçon qui ne l'écoutait carrément pas. A côté d'elle se tenait sagement la préfète Marylinn Amberhood, les yeux qui se tournaient naturellement vers un Poufsouffle qui lui faisait de l'œil, l'air rêveur. Peggie continuait de ululer dans tous les sens sans que personne ne la remarque. 

- Pauvre fille, elle doit vouloir mourir, remarqua joyeusement Peter. 

- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que ces deux nouveaux font leur entrée en novembre, fit Sirius en se redressant, retrouvant ainsi une position normale. 

- Octobre, contredit sourdement Remus. 

- Fin octobre, début novembre, répondit Sirius en roulant les yeux. 

- Et quels âges ils ont ?demanda James. 

- Ce sont peut-être des princes, des élus à cacher, murmura rêveusement Emma en regardant dans le vague. 

- Un jour, je vais brûler ton grimoire de vieux contes enfantins, menaça Sirius. Ils sont néfastes pour ta santé. 

Emma attrapa sa cuillère et la lança à Sirius qui l'attrapa en plein vol sans aucune difficulté. 

James remarqua alors que les trio des Morbidiques était assit juste à côté d'eux et suivait avec attention leur conversation. Il s'étonna de les voir si attentive et fut très infortuné d'être convaincu qu'elles pouvaient entendre leurs propos qu'ils échangeaient à voix basse malgré le brouhaha. Michelle suivit son regard car elle se tourna vers le trio, et remarquant qu'elles les regardaient, leur demanda si elles étaient au courant. 

La première l'interrogea silencieusement de son regard outremer. Méléanore Harker avait attaché en demi couette ses cheveux noirs de jais pour délivrer son visage hâlé et harmonieux, mais tout de même glacial et impitoyable. James avait découvert l'an dernier, avec l'aide de Peter, que c'était la dernière descendant de la grande famille des Murde, aussi nommée la famille de la Tribu, c'était une grande famille d'assassins. Il n'y avait donc rien d'impressionnant dans le cas qu'elle excellait dans les cours d'éducation physique (vol sur balai, chevauché à dos d'hippogriffes, course dans la forêt et combat) ainsi que dans l'arithmancie. En tant que dernière de sa famille, elle savait probablement plus de mille technique pour tuer en utilisant ses mains, il était donc inutile pour James de savoir le nombre exacte de technique qu'elle savait utiliser, car elle connaissait certainement les techniques qu'utilisait le premier Murde, et celles de ses parents. Par conséquent, James ne la cherchait pas trop. Elle était bien capable de l'achever en deux secondes, et certainement sans aucuns remords. 

Assise à côté d'Harker était Regina Winsor. Celle-ci avait les yeux noisettes foncés en amande qui étaient ardent sous ses sourcils fins de la même couleur, presque irréel sous ses cheveux châtain clair, près du blond or riche, qui était séparé sur le côté et qui bouclait merveilleusement bien dès ses oreilles. Elle avait un petit nez très légèrement retrousser sur le bout, et une bouche pâle qui s'avérait petite fermée, parfaitement proportionnée, mais qui devenait grande quand elle se laissait à vraiment sourire : un sourire régulier et blanc qui prenait sa place dans son visage tout en s'accordant merveilleusement à ses traits. 

Seulement, Regina Winsor était une fille indifférente, jusqu'à face à la violence de son pays -elle avait, selon les rumeurs, perdu sa mère et son père lors d'une attaque de Voldemort en deuxième année, et James ne l'avait jamais, jamais vue les yeux humides et n'avait jamais décelé le moindre signe de faiblesse (ou d'émotions) de sa part. Amorphe : c'était le meilleur terme pour la décrire, quoiqu'elle était indéniablement une excellente attrapeur de Quidditch. 

La bande des Morbifiques se terminait par Lily Evans. Celle-là, elle était la pire de trois. Jamais elle ne manquait une occasion de se faire voir et valoir. Et non seulement elle était arrogante, mais en plus elle croyait posséder tous les droits et ne gênait certes pas pour crier après James et ses amis qu'ils leurs feraient perdre la coupe des Quatre Maison (alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas perdu depuis cinq ans). 

Cependant, vue d'un autre côté, Evans ne lui avait jamais parlé, ou du moins elle n'avait jamais _dialogué_ avec lui, et exception faite qu'elle leur hurlait après quand ils étaient la cause d'une perte de plus de cinquante points aux Gryffondor, elle ne l'énervait pas autrement. James n'avait pas exactement de haine pour elle mais il ne se sentait pas toujours capable de la tolérer près de lui, avec son regard flamboyant de reproches et ses cheveux rouges comme les couleurs de leur maison. Surtout, les cours de potions étaient un calvaire en sa présence car elle était douée dans la matière et ne se gênait pas pour le faire valoir. D'ailleurs, Slughorn l'adulait. 

- Au courant de quoi ?demanda Lily en levant la tête de son journal. 

- Des nouveaux !répondit Michelle avec un grand sourire. Deux nouveaux pour ce matin !

Les trois Morbifiques échangèrent en une fraction de seconde un regard entre elles puis retournèrent leur attention vers Michelle qui bondissait presque de joie.

- Il y a des nouveaux élèves ? 

- Deux frères qui doivent se présenter ici ce matin. McGonagall était avec ceux ce matin.

Méléanor eut un regard désintéresser puis se détourna d'eux pour manger son déjeuner en même temps que Regina recommençait à lire et que Lily baissait la tête dans son journal. James les regarda un moment s'adresser des gestes entendu entre elles avec de discrets regards, puis détourna son attention du trio quand il entendit Michelle annoncer le plus calmement possible à Remus que les deux nouveaux venaient de pénétré dans la Grande Salle. 

James tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs et découvrit le professeur McGonagall, dans l'encadrement de la petite chambre à gauche de la Grande Salle, le Choixpeau dans les mains. Derrière elle, James pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes plutôt plonger dans l'ombre qui discutaient derrière elle. 

McGonagall s'avança dans la Grande Salle, surplombant les élèves sur l'estrade des professeurs, et fit apparaître le vieux tabouret à trois patte qui servait de trône au Choixpeau. Elle le posa dessus et s'effaça pour laisser place à Dumbledor qui s'était levé et avait discrètement taper dans ses mains. 

- Bon matin, mes élèves !salua le directeur. Je suppose que peu d'entre vous ignore encore ce qui ce trame en ce jour à Poudlard ?demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. 

Il y eut plusieurs 'oui' lancé du cœur des élèves et le sourire de Dumbledor s'accrut quelque peu. James vit que les deux nouveaux avaient quitté la petite chambre et se tenait non loin de la porte, attendant que l'on leur fasse signe, mais toujours hors de porter pour les décrire. Ils continuaient à parler entre eux mais certain de leur mouvement trahissait leur nervosité. 

- J'aimerais que vous accueilliez chaleureusement William et Takeo Coram...

Le directeur ouvrit les bras et James vit les deux garçons s'avancer simultanément. Le premier, le plus grand et forcément le plus vieux, indiquait du menton au plus jeune le tabouret où le Choixpeau se tenait avec un sourire en coin. Le petit garçon, lui, regardait avec ses grands yeux gris la Grande Salle remplit d'élève silencieux et semblait presque terrifié. Le jeune amorça presque le geste enfantin de se cacher derrière son frère mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde ; il serra les poings et dévisagea l'assemblé. La curiosité piqua James quand il vit que le grand frère ne cessait de jeter des regards parmi les Gryffondor, cherchant _évidemment_ quelqu'un. 

- Place à la répartition !conclut Dumbledor en faisant signe à McGonagall qui s'avança de nouveau. 

La directrice adjointe s'avança et tira de sa manche un tout petit morceau de parchemin. 

- Sir William Coram !annonça-t-elle. 

James vit le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir bleu s'avancer avec hésitation vers le Choixpeau. James nota avec amusement que porter une cape gênait énormément les mouvements du jeune garçon qui prit avec des tremblements dans les doigts le Choixpeau. L'enfant tomba sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau par-dessus les yeux, et le silence se fit. Curieusement, le Choixpeau se mis à se balancer de gauche à droite, ce durant plusieurs minutes, puis se redressa : " GRIFFONDOR ! ". 

La table éclata spontanément d'applaudissement et le jeune garçon retira le Choixpeau les joues rouges. Il quitta l'estrade avec en regard en arrière pour son frère qui se tenait, les bras croisé mais l'air maladivement nerveux, près de Dumbledor. James applaudit sans grand enthousiasme le nouveau car il venait de croiser les yeux du grand frère et il frissonna en prenant conscience que le deuxième Coram respirait la sauvagerie. 

McGonagall attendit que le jeune Coram ait pris place parmi les deuxièmes années de Gryffondor et annonça " Takeo Coram ! ". L'adolescent aux cheveux presque noir s'avança vers le Choixpeau et le saisi comme s'il le connaissait déjà, se laissa tomber sur le tabouret et plaça le chapeau sur sa tête. 

Et le temps passa. 

Sirius lui murmura à l'oreille que c'était pathétiquement long et James hocha positivement la tête. Le Choixpeau se redressa soudainement de toute sa hauteur et se replia aussitôt sur lui même, comme un enfant fâché le ferait. Puis, il se redressa et tonna 'GRYFFONDOR !'. 

James se joignit avec plaisir aux applaudissements joyeux de sa table et afficha un grand sourire à Takeo Coram qui retira avec soulagement le Choixpeau. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, James trouva que le fait que le nouveau soit dans sa maison lui réchauffait malgré tout le cœur. 

Le nouveau fit le tour de la table en saluant au passage son petit frère et vint s'asseoir en diagonale de James, aux cotés de Regina Winsor plutôt que de prendre place près de Peter. James se demanda pourquoi Coram avait préféré faire le tour de la table mais ses pensées furent coupé par Dumbledor qui reprit la parole : 

- Maintenant que notre répartition de dernière minute est accomplie, poursuivons notre petit déjeuner !

Le brouhaha recommença aussitôt et les élèves recommencèrent à manger. McGonagall reprit le chapeau et quitta la Grande Salle en adressant un regard bref en direction du directeur puis vers les quatre garçons et Takeo Coram. James surprit le regard et détourna la tête ; il y avait dans les yeux de l'intendante une lueur d'avertissement. 

- Salut, Coram, engagea James en tournant la tête vers le nouveau. 

Ce dernier acquiesça et soudainement, son visage prit une étrange expression. Il garda longtemps son regard sur James, comme s'il cherchait à graver le moindre de ses traits dans sa mémoire tout en cherchant quelque chose d'introuvable dans son visage. James finit par se sentir mal à l'aise et se racla la gorge pour tenter de couper le lien avec le nouveau qui rougit soudainement en s'apercevant qu'il dévisageait James. 

- Tu es en sixième, comme nous ?recommença James. 

Nouveau hochement de tête. 

- Parfait !s'exclama-t-il. Je vais te présenter les autres. 

James montra du doigt Emma et Michelle qui lui adressèrent chacune un grand sourire. 

- La première, la grande brune avec le journal, c'est Michelle O'Connor. Attention, si tu te risques à l'insulter, tu risques de t'en vouloir pour le restant de tes jours. 

- T'inquiètes, je ne mords pas..., dit Michelle en souriant d'un air entendu. 

James faillit sourire en voyant Takeo rougir sous la remarque bourrée de sous-entendus que venait de lui lancer Michelle mais tourna à temps la tête. 

- Elle à côté, la blondinette frisée, c'est Emma Martel, poursuivit James. Ne lui raconte jamais une histoire d'amour, elle risquerait d'être perdu dans ses pensées pendant plus d'un mois !

Emma secoua ses cheveux blonds et leva les yeux aux ciels, comme pour signifier qu'elle abandonnait toute réplique. James remarqua que Takeo avait plissé les yeux et semblait mettre un nom à Michelle, comme s'il l'avait déjà connue, puis il le vit hausser les épaules et se tourner vers lui, dans l'attente de la suite. 

- Lui, c'est le scientifique Remus Lupin, notre encyclopédie sur pattes -tu peux lui demander quoi que ce soit, il va assurément te répondre et à ces côtés, c'est Peter Pettigrow, notre mémoire collective -tu veux te rappeler un détail ? T'as qu'à lui demander, il se rappelle de tout !

Remus lui adressa un sourire et Takeo lui répondit aussitôt, avec une expression des plus chaleureuses sur le visage. Peter lui fit signe de la main et aussitôt, James vit Takeo se refermer, rudement, mais porter un regard curieux et assez surpris vers Peter dont les yeux verts pétillaient.

- Et lui, termina James, c'est Sirius Black. Ne fais pas attention à son air arrogant et son attitude snob, il se croit le maître du monde puisque c'est un Black. 

Encore une fois, le visage de Takeo se modifia puis devint à la fois douloureux et furieusement étonné. James suivit son regard et éclata de rire en expliquant rapidement au nouveau comment son meilleur ami s'était retrouver avec les cheveux et les mains colorés. Il remarqua que l'expression de Takeo se radoucit aussitôt mais pas assez rapidement pour qu'il ne remarque pas la douleur qui venait de s'y imprégner. James pensa que c'était peut-être le snobisme exagéré que faisait preuve Sirius à l'instant qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il se promit intérieurement de demander à Sirius de cesser de prendre cette attitude arrogante. 

- Moi, c'est James Potter, conclut il. 

- Le célèbre représentant du look 'je descend fraîchement de mon balai de course', compléta gentiment Michelle. La petite coqueluche de Poudlard, même quand il est intégralement trempe. 

James passa aussitôt une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffés encore plus, attirant un grand éclat de rire, et fit un grand sourire à Takeo qui lui répondit de même, arrachant finalement son regard de Sirius. 

- Il y a aussi elles, fit James en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les Morbifiques. 

Takeo cessa de sourire et fixa son regard vers le trio puis resta un moment complètement figé sur place, à un point tel que James entendit sa respiration s'éteindre. James regarda Takeo fixé la rousse du trio, comme si les yeux perçants de Harker et le visage fantomatique de Winsor n'existaient pas, comme si la quitter un seul instant des yeux la ferait disparaître. 

- Tu sais, Potter, on a des noms, fit Lily en relevant la tête de son journal. 

James leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Takeo pour lui souffler assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

- Les Morbifiques, et seulement ça, ok ?

Lily secoua sa tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux rouges, et se tourna vers Takeo avec un sourire. 

- Je suis Lily Evans, fit la Gryffondor. Elle, c'est Méléanore Harker et elle, Regina Winsor. 

Les deux filles acquiescèrent vers le nouveau et James s'étonna de voir Takeo supporter sans problème le regard pénétrant de Harker, même le défier, puis elle détourna le regard. Lily se détourna du regard scrutateur de Takeo et accosta une fille qui passait par là. Un instant après, la jeune fille partait vers la table des professeurs. 

- C'est Marylinn Amberhood, expliqua-t-elle en se retournant vers le nouveau Gryffondor. C'est la préfète cette année et le préfet, c'est Jacob Gritthifs. Elle est partit cherchez ton horaire. 

A la table des Serpentard, une fille aux courts cheveux bruns se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la table directoriale. Takeo haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris par les deux personnes choisit comme préfet. Puis, il haussa les épaules à l'instant où les Morbifiques quittèrent la table et les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient disparues. 

James reporta son attention sur Takeo qui regardait maintenant avec intérêt tout ceux qui l'entourait avec un air plus à l'aise. 

- Je suis...

- Takeo Coram, c'est ça ?termina Michelle. 

Takeo acquiesça. 

- Et William Coram, c'est ton frère ?demanda Michelle avec intérêt. 

- Oui, approuva Takeo avec un sourire en coin. Mon petit frère. 

- Vous êtes des princes, ton frère et toi ?demanda Emma avec avidité. 

Takeo sembla tellement surpris par la question que Remus pouffa de rire vis-à-vis l'expression facial de ce dernier. Le nouveau resta songeur un moment, puis secoua négativement la tête en comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion : 

- Bien sûr que non... c'est du terme 'sir' que tu parles ? C'est notre père à tous les deux qui est un homme important, expliqua Coram en banalisant l'importance du terme. Le titre nous a simplement été donné à notre naissance. 

James trouva particulièrement intéressant de savoir que le nouveau était un noble, ce qui pourrait l'aider si jamais le nouveau s'enflait la tête par une quelconque raison. 

- C'est presque surprenant de vous voir dans la même maison, dit Peter en tournant la tête vers le nouveau. D'habitude, les sœurs et les frères sont séparés, comme Gryffondor et Serpentard. 

- N'insinue rien, Peter, menaça James. 

Takeo tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Peter ne répondit rien mais ses yeux prirent rapidement une teinte plus grise que verte. 

- Un de mes cousins est un Serpentard, expliqua James avec un dernier regard de reproche pour son ami. 

Le dernier Potter fut surpris de voir Takeo paraître contrit, voir choqué d'apprendre qu'il avait un Serpentard comme cousin. 

- Il est tout de même sympa, ajouta Remus. 

Il tourna les yeux vers Remus. Ce dernier n'avait guère manifesté sa présence, occupé à scruter sous tous les angles le nouvel arrivant. A cet instant, Amberhood fit son retour à la table et déposa devant Takeo un horaire. 

James sourit en voyant Takeo rougir tandis que la préfète lui expliquait avec un joli sourire, les yeux brun brillant, ces cheveux châtain clair tombant presque sur la table, son horaire. Puis, elle quitta la table en lui disant que s'il avait besoin de quoi que se soit, elle était prête à l'aider. 

Takeo la suivit des yeux, un peu hébété et cligna plusieurs fois de suite des yeux avant de finir par baisser les yeux vers son horaire. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit James avec un gentil sourire en regardant Takeo absorbé par son horaire. C'est tout à fait normal d'être impressionner par Amberhood -même Sirius en est tombé amoureux !

- Nous y somme tous passer, Potter, répliqua Sirius prenant parole pour la première fois. Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre comme cours en option, Coram ?demanda-t-il. 

- Ho, je ne sais pas, bégaya un peu Takeo avec un mélange de gêne, de douleur et de tristesse. 

James échangea un bref regard avec Remus. 

- Prends la divination, proposa Peter en retrouvant ses yeux verts. Nous y sommes tous, excepter pour James qui à décidé de poursuivre ses études en arithmancie. C'est une matière facile. 

- Mais ennuyeuse à mourir avec Trelawney, notre professeur, qui ulule sur tous les toits que Jennings va périr dans d'atroces souffrances dans les jours qui suivent, acheva Michelle en abordant une moue tannée. On dirait un disque qui saute tellement elle prédit toujours les mêmes choses depuis plus de quatre ans !

James remarqua le sourire de Takeo qui se mêlait aux rires des autres. Le nouveau avait sans doute connu l'expérience d'un professeur de divination passablement fou à son ancienne école. 

- Remus a déjà pris la... la quoi, déjà, prof Lupin ?poursuivit Sirius. 

Nouveau sourire énigmatique de la part de Coram. James faillit lui demander quel mot le faisait sourire dans cette phrase mais Remus ne lui en laissa pas le temps. 

- La deamomancie. 

- Inutile de prendre cette matière. Il y a, minium, huit devoirs par cours -à remettre le lendemain de préférence, se moqua Sirius. Alors, tu prends quoi, Coram ?

James regarda Takeo Coram se mordre les lèvres et hésiter un instant, les yeux se dirigeant d'une matière à l'autre, puis se prononcer lentement : 

- Je vais prendre l'arithmancie. 

Léger moment de surprise. James se sentit déplacé de penser de la sorte, mais le nouveau ne sentait absolument pas l'intelligence accrue. Il revint aussitôt sur son jugement : lui non plus ne passait physiquement pas pour une bête des mathématiques, de la chimie et de la physique. Il demanda tout de même : 

- As-tu déjà pratiquer l'arithmancie 2 ? 

Coram secoua négativement la tête. Ok, cet enfant ignorait vraiment dans quoi il s'embarquait. James se pencha vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux : 

- Pour être bon, et je dis bien " bon " en arithmancie, recommença-t-il en insistant sur ses mots, il faut être très, très fort en mathématique, très fort en chimie et être très habile en physique. C'est un cours extrêmement difficile. 

Coram sembla mal à l'aise sous son regard franc mais ne changea pas pour autant d'idée. 

- N'exagérons rien, Potter, intervint Remus en modérant les paroles de son ami. Il faut, effectivement Coram, être particulièrement fort en mathématique pour l'arithmancie, mais avec un bon sens de perception et beaucoup de jugement, c'est inéluctablement plus facile.

Sirius tourna la tête vers James et lui souria :

- Indubitablement. 

- Tout de même, termina James, ignorant Sirius et en gardant le regard sur Coram, ne compte pas sur moi pour toujours t'aider dans cette matière. 

Coram fronça les sourcils en jetant sur lui un regard nouveau. James détourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Il restait une question dans l'air que personne n'osait poser mais qui brûlait certaines lèvres. Finalement, Michelle pencha sa tête sur le côté de Takeo et demanda :

- As-tu un don en divination ?

Le nouveau la dévisagea et James détecta une tension à travers le visage de l'adolescent. 

- Non, affirma-t-il avec conviction. Je n'aime juste pas la divination. 

- Et les autres options sont pour le moins peu intéressante, conclut Emma en consultant sa montre. 

Elle se leva et annonça au groupe que le cours d'enchantement commençait dans peu de temps. James ramassa son sac d'école et se leva suivit par Sirius pour quitter la pièce. Juste avant de franchir la porte, James se retourna et jeta par-dessus son épaule à Takeo, qui leur suivait avec hésitation : 

- Viens-t'en, _sir_, on vas te monter où est le cours de Flitwick !se moqua-t-il. 

Ils grimpèrent en quatrième vitesse au troisième étage car Emma venait de leur dire qu'ils étaient _maintenant_ en retard. James courut les derniers mètres et entra en trombe dans la classe avant de se jeter sur la première table libre avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. 

Miraculeusement, Flitwick n'était pas encore présent et James eut le temps de sortir sa baguette, ses livres et ses parchemins, s'ébouriffer plus d'une fois les cheveux avant de soupirer de justesse. Flitwick ne pointait toujours pas le bout pointu de son petit nez. En patientant, James regarda derrière lui, où s'était assit Coram en compagnie de David Poligny. Il leur fit un geste de la main. 

- Tiens, tu as décidé de ne pas recommencer à porter tes lunettes, Potter ?demanda Poligny en fronçant les sourcils. 

James le dévisagea. Poligny le savait, comme tout les autres élèves de l'école, qu'il avait " corrigé " sa vue en troisième année. 

- Je ne porte plus mes lunettes la troisième, David. Pourquoi est-ce que je les porterais aujourd'hui ?

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas insister. Le regard de James se tourna vers Takeo qui avait soudainement rougit et baisser la tête, pratiquement passionné par la lecture de son manuel. James fronça les sourcils, songeant que Coram n'avait aucune raison d'éviter le sujet de ces anciennes lunettes. 

Il haussa les épaules et se détourna, Flitwick venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Le petit professeur tapa des mains et cria de sa petite voix un 'bonjour' aiguë. James répondit en même temps que tout les autres élèves un 'bonjour' retentissant. 

Le cours d'enchantements fut, comme à l'habitude, d'une facilité surprenante pour James. Flitwick leur avait enseigné un sortilège réduction qu'ils avaient, au dernier cours, pratiquer contre des plumes puis sur d'immenses vases. Maintenant, deuxième et dernier cours sur le sortilège de réduction, ils devaient réduire non loin du néant un crapaud, un corbeau et un hibou. Il ne fallut qu'un seul essaie pour James pour réussir à réduire séparément chacun des trois animaux à néant. Sirius, Remus et Peter réussirent eux aussi avec la même facilité le sortilège, sans grand commentaire de la part de Flitwick, excepter d'un coup d'œil curieux devant Remus et Peter qui ne s'aidèrent mutuellement pratiquement pas. Ce n'était pas un fait curieux de les regarder réussir brillamment un sortilège, aussi Flitwick leur demanda de prendre de l'avance et de commencer à lire le prochain paragraphe sur le prochain enchantement. 

James ouvrit son grimoire mais ne réussit pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour bien comprendre ce qu'il lisait, aussi délaissa-t-il son grimoire ouvert face à lui pour observer comment ses amis s'en tiraient avec le sortilège. 

A deux table plus loin, Emma et Michelle répétait avec patience le sortilège de réduction sur leurs gros grimoires de sortilèges, dans le but évidemment de bien le maîtriser avant de le lancer sur leurs corbeaux qui attendaient sagement couché devant elles. James nota que Michelle réussissait mieux son sortilège qu'Emma, il était de toutes évidences presque parfait, alors qu'Emma ne réussissait pas à produire assez de force continue à travers sa magie pour achever jusqu'au bout la réduction magique de son grimoire. Inutile d'imaginer comment serait le corbeau si elle décidait de s'y attaquer...

A la surprise de James, Takeo avait lui aussi terminé l'enchantement de Flitwick et s'appliquait maintenant à conseiller de son mieux David Poligny qui ne réussissait pas l'enchantement sur son hibou. James s'amusa un moment à les regarder tenter de retenir le petit duc cobaye qui ne cessait de bouger, battant des ailes et claquant du bec avant de s'enfuir jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table. Après quelques instants de course, Takeo perdit patience et attrapa à deux mains le hibou, sous les ailes, et le plaqua sur la table pour l'immobiliser le temps que David ne lance son sortilège. Il fut assez rapide pour s'apercevoir que Takeo avait discrètement lancer un sortilège d'immobilité sur le duc en même temps que David lança son sort, ce qui dévia légèrement la trajectoire du sortilège de réduction qui frappa une chaise qui disparu de la surface en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire attention !

Ses yeux vagabondèrent un moment, et ils s'arrêtèrent sur le trio des Morbifiques. Winsor avait terminé des sortilèges, alors que Harker aidait Evans en lui conseillant de mieux tenir sa baguette magique, puis d'être plus régulière, ronde et aisée dans son mouvement de bras. Evans l'écouta attentivement, puis travaillait deux fois son mouvement avant de relancer son sortilège sur le corbeau qui disparu aussitôt de la table. James renifla dédaigneusement en la regardant exécuter un petit bond de joie, avant de remercier son amie pour ses conseils, et il songea qu'elle n'était vraiment pas douée en magie. 

Le cours se termina sans que James n'ait lu les pages que Flitwick lui avait demandés. Il rangea son grimoire et ses parchemins dans son sac qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule en regardant Takeo rassembler ses effets. Sirius passa près de lui et lui annonça qu'il descendait à la Grande Salle avec Remus et Peter. James lui répondit, inutilement d'ailleurs, qu'il montait directement au cours d'arithmancie avec Takeo ; mais déjà Sirius avait quitté la pièce et avait disparu dans une avalanche d'élèves pressés. 

Takeo allait lui filer entre les doigts puisqu'il ne le regardait pas, attentif aux paroles de Flitwick qui discutaient avec un Serdaigle qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et James réussit de justesse à l'attraper par le bras pour le retenir à l'instant où Coram s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers de marbre. 

- Ho non, petit nouveau, souria James en le forçant à revenir sur ses pas. Nous, on ne descend pas à la Grande Salle, on monte directement à la classe d'arithmancie ! 

- Quoi ? !s'étonna le nouveau Gryffondor. Tu veux dire... le cours commence maintenant, pas une petit pause du tout ?

- Pas le temps !rétorqua James en commençant à grimper les escaliers. Le cours d'arithmancie est dans le grenier de la Grande Salle, on a encore neuf étages à monter avant de l'atteindre alors dépêche toi !

James recommença à grimper les escaliers au pas de course, deux par deux, habitué depuis septembre à cette longue montée épuisante vers la classe du professeur Williams. Il s'obligea tout de même à ralentir son rythme quand il franchit le huitième étage tout en entendant Coram souffler derrière lui, peinant à le suivre après cinq étages de grimper. 

Il afficha un air ironique en voyant Takeo qui s'efforçait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses jambes trembler sous le brusque effort soudain que lui demandait l'ascension vers le grenier de la Grande Salle. 

- Courage, _sir_, encore quatre étages !se moqua James en reprenant son rythme habituel et en franchissant les derniers étages en une poignée de minutes. 

Il s'arrêta sur le pallier du douzième étage, légèrement en sueur, et jeta un regard par-dessus la balustrade qui bordait l'entrée au couloir du grenier. La silhouette de Takeo acheva de grimper au onzième et il apparut bientôt face à James, les joues rouges d'efforts et des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Il se tassa pour laisser place à Takeo qui se laissa tomber sur le sol, visiblement incapable de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. James le gratifia d'un sourire moqueur :

- Alors, tu tiens toujours à descendre à la Grande Salle avant de venir ici ?

Takeo ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il secoua simplement négativement la tête. James eut soudainement un élan de pitié pour le nouveau Gryffondor ; il sortit de son sac d'école une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit à Takeo. 

- Tiens, tu peux la boire. La prochaine fois, pense à t'amener quelque chose pour boire et manger avant le cours d'arithmancie et pour t'éviter de vouloir descendre à la Grande Salle, car je préférerais garder mes provisions. 

- Merci, fit d'une voix rauque Takeo en hochant la tête. 

James se félicita d'avoir penser à amené de l'eau pour Coram ainsi qu'une bouteille pour lui-même et quelques fruits. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadran suspendu dans le vide au-dessus des escaliers et annonça à Takeo que le cours commençait bientôt. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever pendant que cinq élèves passaient devant eux en direction du cours. 

- Le cours commence exactement à 10h quarante cinq le lundi, et à treize heure vingt et une le jeudi. Assure-toi d'être toujours à l'heure car c'est incroyablement difficile de suivre le cours de mr Williams si tu arrives cinq minutes en retard. Tu peux me croire. 

James s'arrêta face à la porte du cours d'arithmancie et leva les yeux vers une enseigne rectangulaire qui avait été cloué au-dessus de la simple porte de bois de rose. Il prononça à voix haute quatre mots, s'inclina brièvement, et se tourna vers Takeo. 

- Avant de franchir la porte, expliqua-t-il pour Takeo, il faut prononcer la formule, là, puis s'incliner. Williams te dira quand il le décidera ce qu'elle veut dire. En attendant, ne fait que t'incliner devant elle. 

Takeo le dévisagea comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. James fronça les sourcils, et l'expression du nouveau changea de tout au tout : il redevint timide, les yeux fuyants, la tête baissé il s'inclina. 

- Bien, approuva James en se sentant légèrement envahi par l'autorité qu'il possédait sur Takeo. Je sais, elle paraît insignifiante, mais ne l'oublie jamais. Personne ne te le pardonnerait. 

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'arithmancie. James laissa quelques secondes à Takeo pour admirer la pièce puis se dirigea, comme à son habitude, au bureau le plus en avant, le plus près du tableau. Takeo lui emboîta le pas et vint s'installer au bureau à sa gauche, près de la fenêtre où les longs rideaux rayés bleu pâle et bruns touchaient le sol. 

La pièce d'arithmancie était visiblement différente des autres salles de classes de Poudlard. C'était une longue pièce aux murs blanc immaculé où cinq tableaux noirs avaient été posé du côté sans fenêtre, puis ils avaient été remplis d'équations toutes différentes et plus complexes les unes des autres, alors qu'elles expliquaient finalement toute ensemble la chimie de la magie. Elles étaient aussi le résumé le plus complet de l'année en arithmancie que James allait traverser, mr Williams l'avait expliqué au premier cours. Pour le moment, ils étaient encore dans le premier tableau, mais ils achevaient et commencerais bientôt les équations de physique magique. 

Face au mur de tableaux, il y avait cinq fenêtres moyennes, où pendait des rideaux bleu et brun, couleurs favorites du professeur. Puis, entre les fenêtres et les tableaux, il y avait vingt-cinq bureaux d'élèves sagement alignés face à un immense tableau vert et au bureau de m. Williams. Dans la classe de sixième, ils n'étaient que douze élèves, enfin treize maintenant que Coram s'était joint à eux. 

James jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il restait encore cinq minutes avant l'arrivé du professeur, il en profita pour se pencher vers Takeo :

- Puisque c'est ton premier cours en arithmancie, je vais t'aider, déclara-t-il en appréciant le regard brillant de Coram. Il te manque le grimoire d'arithmancie et le cahier de travail, mais comme tu es arrivé ce matin, c'est passablement une bonne excuse pour Williams. 

James agrippa les bords du bureau de Coram et l'attira jusqu'au sien, pour qu'ils soient collé l'un contre l'autre. Le Gryffondor remarqua que le nouveau sembla anxieux, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte à quel point il venait de choisir une option difficile. James eut un sourire ; encore une occasion de montrer à quel point il était intelligent. 

- Sors tes encriers, tes plumes et plusieurs parchemins, conseilla James en faisant de même. Williams ne donne pas nécessairement beaucoup de notes, mais ses exercices sont longs à compléter. 

James sortit son grimoire d'arithmancie et le posa devant eux, au centre. Il tira ensuite son cahier de notes et l'ouvrit là où il était rendu, satisfait du regard ébahi de Coram. Décidément, il adorait cette sensation. Le silence tomba soudainement dans la pièce, quoiqu'elle fût déjà pas mal silencieuse, et le professeur Williams fit son entrée. 

Le jeune Potter le regarda traversa la salle en souriant à ses élèves, qui lui rendirent tous son grand sourire. John Williams était un homme de grande taille, à la peau tannée par le soleil, avec des yeux bruns qui inspirait l'intelligence, la logique et l'ouverture d'esprit. James appréciait bien le professeur Williams, qui était d'ailleurs un bon ami de ses parents. Une part de lui l'admirait pour sa carrière illustre, mais c'était des pensées qu'il gardait secrètes. 

Le professeur Williams grimpa sur son estrade professorale et salua James avec un mouvement de la tête. James inclina lui aussi la tête, soulager de voir du coin de l'œil Takeo faire de même. Williams le remarqua aussitôt et observa son nouvel élève pendant un instant qui fit rougir Coram. 

- Mais qui es-tu, toi ?demanda finalement le professeur Williams avec un ton amusé. 

Coram garda humblement les yeux baissé et expliqua lentement son arrivé tardive à Poudlard. James pouvait presque voir à travers ses cheveux à quel point son voisin réfléchissait rapidement dans sa tête tout en gardant un rythme de parole posée. Quand il eu terminé, le professeur Williams afficha une moue compréhensive. 

- Bienvenue en cours d'arithmancie, mr Coram, reprit-il en croisant ses mains dans son dos. Je vois que vous êtes ami avec mr. Potter, un de mes plus brillant élève, et je crois bien que vous ferez équipe pour le restant de l'année. 

Il jeta un regard au matériel de Coram, puis lui annonça qu'il aurait pour lui ses grimoires au prochain cours. Takeo acquiesça, et Williams lui souria avant de se tourner vers le restant de la classe. 

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous commençons la question de la relativité entre la métamorphose 4m-r et la formule d'enchantement m-e².

Le professeur Williams se lança alors dans un long cours sur la magie pure, dictant des notes ainsi que trois longs problèmes mathématiques à ses élèves, qui auraient à les résoudre d'ici le prochain cours. Durant l'heure, James aida discrètement plus d'un fois son voisin à prendre des notes claires et intelligentes sur ce que le professeur Williams expliquait devant la classe, puis compléta solitairement ses trois problèmes. 

Il fut le premier à terminer ses problèmes et à refermer triomphalement son cahier d'exercice pour le remettre dans son sac. Il craqua ses doigts avec un sourire satisfait, jeta un coup d'œil à Coram qui était au deuxième problème et qui semblait hésiter dans la résolution de son problème. 

Silencieusement, James pointa la pointe de sa plume contre une équation incorrecte, puis pointa le bon chiffre un peu plus haut sur le parchemin, et fit signe de le remplacer par l'erreur. Le visage de Takeo se transforma aussitôt et James fut content de le voir terminer aisément le deuxième problème. Finalement, le nouveau était peut-être fait pour travailler dans les mathématiques. 

A cet instant, Lesley Langs se pencha vers James et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule. Le Gryffondor se tourna vers elle et, d'un regard pour Williams, obtint la permission de l'aider discrètement. Il fit pivoter sa chaise et se retrouva face à face devant l'adorable Poufsouffle qui lui demandait un peu d'aide pour le troisième problème. 

James et Lesley se penchèrent donc sur le parchemin du problème, et le Gryffondor repéra aussitôt la mince erreur de la jeune femme. Il posa sa main sur celle de Lesley, glissa ses doigts entre les siens et dirigea sa main vers l'erreur, corrigeant d'un sourire l'imperfection de son calcul, caressant imperceptiblement le dos de la main de la Poufsouffle qu'il tenait toujours. Soudainement pressée, la Poufsouffle corrigea son erreur de la main gauche et laissa tomber sa plume pour se concentrer sur le Gryffondor dont le jeu de main retenait de plus en plus son attention. 

La cloche sonna alors que James commençait à jouer des doigts dans le cou de Lesley, sous ses larges mèches brunes entortillées. La Poufsouffle avait les joues bien rouges et ses yeux ne réussissaient plus à le quitter. James lui souria et retira ses mains, la regardant se mordre les lèvres avec le plaisir incomparable qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il séduisait une fille de l'école. Il se retourna pour récupérer ses affaires et surpris Takeo en pleine discussion avec le professeur Williams. En tendant l'oreille, il comprit que Coram désirait reprendre le plus rapidement son retard puisque la matière l'attirait énormément. 

James balança sur son épaule son sac et tourna la tête vers Lesley qui semblait partir. Il fit signe à Takeo et au professeur Williams, qui ne le virent qu'à peine, et puis il quitta la pièce à la poursuite de Langs. Il songea avec raison qu'elle l'attendait sur la balustrade et il la rejoignit avec un sourire charmeur, décidément d'une humeur excellente. Elle attendit qu'il fût près d'elle puis elle lui prit les mains, James serra ses doigts autour des siens, l'attirant à lui. L'adolescente avait des cheveux bruns raides qu'elle avait exceptionnellement bouclés, avec des yeux bruns dont les pupilles étaient présentement dilatées. Elle était bien jolie, avec de longues jambes à n'en plus finir et une peau incroyablement douce sous les doigts, aspect que James aimait bien chez les filles. 

Ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers de marbre rose pour se rendre à la Grande Salle tout en parlant du cours de Williams, chacun présentant à l'autre sa perception de l'équation difficile de m-e² plus 4m-r. Quand ils furent à court d'idée pour l'arithmancie, James demanda à la Poufsouffle ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard. Elle resta un instant silencieuse, puis annonça qu'elle désirait être médecin. James lui annonça, sans grande surprise pour elle, qu'il voulait être Auror. 

- Je suis incapable de t'imaginer autrement qu'Auror, James, fit elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses boucles. Tout le monde ici sait que tu seras le plus célèbre magicien de l'histoire après Merlin dès que tu auras quitté Poudlard. 

James sourit, remarqua négligemment qu'il n'avait peut-être pas finalement envi d'être Auror mais d'être plutôt ermite, puis éclata de rire en regardant l'air ébahie de Lesley. Ils étaient arrêtés au cinquième étage, celui des Gryffondor, et l'endroit était désert. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient déjà descendus à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, et excepter peut-être Rusard, ils étaient les deux seuls élèves encore présent dans les escaliers mouvants. James saisi l'occasion, autant parce qu'il en avait envie que parce qu'il ne savait pas si elle se représenterais rapidement, et attira doucement Lesley jusqu'à lui. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la Poufsouffle, glissa ses doigts entre les mèches rebelles de Lesley pour dégager son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il sentit aussitôt Lesley qui s'abandonnait, il n'eut donc rien d'autre à faire que de l'entraîner à suivre son rythme puisqu'elle était, définitivement, très heureuse d'être avec lui. 

James arriva à la Grande Salle avec vingt-cinq minutes de retard. Il avait peut-être l'air légèrement absent, ce n'empêcha nullement Sirius de rire bruyamment, reconnaissant aisément cet air que prenait James après certains plaisirs, puis il demanda avec qui et où. James prit un air rêveur et lâcha à voix basse le nom de Lesley Langs, qui d'ailleurs l'observait avec de grands yeux de biche assise à la table de sa maison, puis précisa sans importance le Gryffondor's level. 

Sirius tapa de sa paume la surface la table, faisant sursauter James. Ce dernier croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qui riait intérieurement aux éclats et James lui lança un regard furibond. Sirius continua à rire en passant devant son visage ses mains toujours rouges. Seul Remus se pencha vers Takeo et lui posa quelques questions, pour ainsi dire, sur son premier cours d'arithmancie. Coram répondit avec enthousiasme à l'interrogation de Remus, et James fut soulager de ne l'entendre souffler mot de son aide pour Lesley. Le sujet fut, sur le moment, écarter. 

James commença à remplir son assiette. Il croisa le regard de Takeo et fut surpris d'y trouver un mélange de tristesse froide, de mépris et surtout de colère. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi le nouveau semblait si colérique, mais en suivant son regard il vit le petit Coram qui parlait, ou plutôt se fâchait, contre une bande de Serpentard de deuxième qui ne le lâchait plus. 

Takeo tira sa baguette magique et se leva quand il vit un Serpentard de deuxième menacer son petit frère avec sa baguette. Remus et Sirius cessèrent de parler, levèrent les yeux vers Coram qui enjambait le banc et se préparait à aller protéger son frère. Mais James lui attrapa le bras et le retint fortement en lui murmurant tout bas : 

- Assied toi et laisse-les nous agir. 

Takeo se laissa aussitôt retomber sur son banc, avec un air ravi et complice sur le visage. Sirius, Remus et Peter tirèrent à leur tour leurs baguettes magiques et les quatre Maraudeurs se regardèrent avec un air désinvolte, tous d'accord sur leurs idées en moins d'une seconde. L'instant d'après, quatre éblouissants flash de lumière remplirent tout l'espace de la Grande Salle. La lumière retomba et fit place à poulets gris qui se terrèrent les uns contre les autres, terrifiés, à l'endroit où se tenait les Serpentard. 

James cacha aussitôt sa baguette dans sa cape et se pencha vers les volatiles, comme s'il venait de les apercevoir, et éclata de rire en même temps que tous les élèves de Gryffondor. Le petit Coram éclata lui aussi de rire, bientôt imité par le restant de la Grande Salle, qui se moqua de bon cœur de l'infortune des quatre Serpentard. Quelques remarques fusèrent de la table des serpentins, mais James ne les entendit pas sous les sifflements.

Le jeune Potter intercepta le clin d'œil de Takeo à l'adresse de son petit frère, dont le sourire rayonnait alors qu'il regagnait sa place, acclamé. Les Maraudeurs échangèrent des regards satisfaits en savourant l'humiliation réussit des quatre garçons. Il fallut un moment pour les professeurs avant de réagir, et ce fut Wincott qui descendit le premier de l'estrade pour récupérer les quatre poulets. Mais en passant près de James, le duelliste se pencha vers lui et annonça aux quatre garçons qu'ils étaient bien chanceux que personne ne les ait vus agir, car la retenue les attendait bras ouvert. Wright le rejoignit peu après et les dévisagea avec un air dur en prenant dans ses mains les gibiers qui ne bougeaient plus, raidi de terreur. 

Le duo professoral quitta la Grande Salle avec les oiseaux et le repas reprit son cour, comme si rien ne s'était produit. James continua à se servir, Michelle recommença à parler avec David Poligny, Sirius et Remus recommencèrent leur débat alors que Peter partait suivre ses cours du midi. James remarqua qu'Emma ne mangeait pas, elle était absorbée par la lecture d'un article du journal. Il tassa son assiette pour être à sa gauche et se pencha par-dessus son épaule. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Emma ? 

- Un article sur le gouvernement, répondit-elle distraitement. Sur la DLX. 

Takeo, près d'eux, se pencha vers le journal. Il avait terminé de manger et son regard était curieux. 

- Sur la quoi ?

James et Emma levèrent la tête et le dévisagèrent, incrédules. Takeo parut gêné, sous leurs regards dubitatifs, et baissa la tête vers l'article pour commencer à le lire en prenant soin de les ignorer. 

- Dis-moi, Coram, demanda James en fronçant les sourcils. D'où viens-tu ?

- De l'ouest de l'Irlande, répondit naturellement Coram sans lever la tête. 

Tiens, tiens. Il venait de l'Irlande et ignorait ce qu'était la DLX ? C'était bien étrange que _sir_ Coram n'est jamais entendu parler de la fameuse DLX qui possédait plusieurs prestigieux membres en provenance de l'Irlande... si c'était bien son pays d'origine comme il venait de le dire...

- Enfin, recommença-t-il en se raclant discrètement la gorge. Peut-être que tu ignores ce qu'est la DLX, mais tu dois bien être au courant que nous avons de graves problèmes ici, pour le moment. 

Le visage de Takeo se transforma soudainement en une expression de compréhension, puis il devint brusquement obscur, comme refermé sur lui, ses yeux s'assombrirent. 

- Je sais, fit-il en regardant James sans vraiment le voir. Je sais de qui vous parlez... je n'avais juste pas penser le retrouvez ici...

James pencha la tête sur le côté. Que voulais dire Coram en pensant qu'il ne retrouverait pas Voldemort ici ? Le quartier général de Voldemort était en Angleterre depuis toujours...

- La DLX, poursuivit Emma puisque James restait silencieux, c'est une ligue de défenseur indépendante, un peu comme l'Ordre du Phénix, mais ce sont surtout des magiciens très puissants qui travail au ministère qui en font partie. 

James remarqua que Coram avait légèrement tillé en entendant le mot l'Ordre du Phénix. 

- Mon père et ma mère en font partit, ajouta-t-il. La DLX, Défense de la Ligne X, est un des derniers remparts contre... 

- Voldemort, chuchota Takeo, le regard encore plus noir. 

Emma frissonna en détournant les yeux. James fut surpris de l'entendre dire aisément Voldemort alors que plus des trois quarts des élèves Poudlard frissonnait d'horreur rien qu'en entendant Vous-Savez-Qui. Un rideau de haine s'étala sur les yeux de Takeo, le faisait froidement croire que le nouveau avait davantage de raisons que lui de haïr personnellement le Lord des Ténèbres. 

- Oui, mais ne l'appelle pas par son vrai nom, reprocha le Gryffondor. Il y a plus de terreur et de lâcheté que de courage, ici.

Une sorte de chagrin s'empara de lui quand il songea à quel point Voldemort tenait entre ses doigts le gouvernement, jusqu'à tout l'Angleterre, alors que très peu d'élève de Poudlard était prêt à consacrer leur vie à combattre le sorcier. A ce stade de la conversation, Remus et Sirius s'étaient penché par-dessus la table pour entendre leur discussion. 

- Qui le nouveau appelle-t-il par son nom ?demanda Sirius en toisant Takeo du regard.

Pour la première fois, Coram lui retourna un regard aussi froid que le sien. 

- Voldemort. 

- Il parlait de la DLX, se dépêcha James en sentant le défi brûler les lèvres de Sirius. Il voulait savoir...

- Qui l'a créé ?acheva Remus en venant à son aide, sentant le danger planer. C'est Hervé des Pallières qui en est le fondateur. C'était un ministre, mais il a été assassiné l'an dernier. 

James nota que l'attitude de Sirius chutait de bonne humeur à humeur massacrante. Il toucha discrètement le bras de son meilleur ami, l'avertit du regard, puis tourna la tête vers Severus Rogue qui passait son chemin, solitaire. Mais son meilleur ami ne mordit pas, il continua à darder Coram d'un regard meurtrier. 

- Je ne connais pas des Pallières, dit Takeo en terminant sa lecture. Qui sont Charles-Xavier et Kaede Potter ? 

James grogna en répondant que c'était ses parents. 

- Ils sont les dirigeants de DLX ?demanda Coram en regardant l'article sans le lire. 

- Dirigeants et fondateurs, répondit à contrecœur James. 

Merlin, faites qu'il ne pose pas trop de questions !songea-t-il en fermant son visage. 

- Beaucoup de gens en font partit ?

- Près d'une soixantaine. 

Coram hocha la tête, affichant un air approbateur. 

- Ils s'entraînent où ?

- Probablement dans une pièce quelconque au gouvernement. 

- Et ils sont forts, tes parents ?

- Plus puissant que Dumbledor. 

Takeo afficha un sourire triste, comme s'il mettait en doute ses paroles et qu'il avait raison de le faire. James fronça les sourcils :

- Curieux, on dirait que tu connais mieux Dumbledor que nous tous alors que t'es arrivé à Poudlard ce matin, lança-t-il négligemment. 

Coram leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le silence resta un moment, les Maraudeurs dévisageant tous Takeo qui baissa finalement la tête vers son assiette. 

Le cours métamorphose suivait le dîner. James quitta la table des Gryffondor pour embrasser Lesley, car ils n'étaient pas ensemble pour la métamorphose, puis emboîta le pas à ses amis pour monter à la classe de McGonagall. James nota avec un sourire que Coram garda le silence et le regard au sol jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant la porte de métamorphose. 

McGonagall avait ouvert les portes de sa classe, permettant à tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de s'installer avant son arrivé. James s'avança vers le premier pupitre à droite, posa ses livres dessus et laissa passer Sirius pour qu'il s'installe à sa gauche, sur le deuxième bureau. Peter et Remus s'installèrent derrière eux et commencèrent à s'entêter sur l'éternelle conflit : potion ou enchantement ? 

James n'avait pas de banc à son bureau, mais il n'était pas inquiet d'en avoir un ; il attendait simplement que Rogue s'approche pour prendre le premier pupitre à sa droite. A l'instant où Rogue s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber sur son banc, James glissa son pied derrière une des pattes du siège, le fit pivoter sur lui-même et le tira devant son bureau pour se laisser tomber dessus. Rogue, surpris, s'affaissa sans grâce sur le sol. 

- T'as un problème, chéri ?demanda James en s'appuyant contre son bureau, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres. 

La majorité des Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire, ne se gênant point pour huer le Serpentard. Severus sauta sur ses pieds et jeta à James un regard meurtrier, mais hésita en voyant Remus et Sirius pointer insensiblement leurs baguettes vers lui. D'autres apprentis Mangemorts se rassemblèrent derrière lui, baguettes dressées, cumulant une somme impressionnante de regard haineux à l'égard de James. 

- Allez, dégage !ordonna James en faisant un signe dédaigneux de la main. 

Rogue siffla des mots incompréhensibles entre ses dents et s'éloigna à grands pas entre les autres Serpentard qui serraient les poings. 

- Bien joué, souria Sirius en rangeant sa baguette. 

James jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et croisa Takeo qui avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres et un regard particulièrement moqueur envers Rogue qui s'installait non loin de lui. Le professeur de métamorphose entra alors dans la salle de cours en tapant des mains. 

- Bonjour et bienvenu au cours de métamorphose 3, commença McGonagall en s'arrêtant devant son bureau. Miss Amberhood, venez distribuez ceci et collectez au passage le devoir de chaque élève, excepter pour sir Coram. 

La préfète s'avança pour prendre la pile de parchemin que lui tendait le professeur et commença à les distribuer en ramassant les dissertations. James plaça la sienne avec celle de Sirius et les donna à Amberhood, puis donna à Sirius son parchemin. C'était un message du directeur pour les parents qui annonçait l'arrivé prochaine des examens de Noël... quel gaspillage de parchemin, songea James en laissant tomber son exemplaire dans son sac. 

- Bien, poursuivit McGonagall alors que la préfète continuait de prendre les devoirs. Le cours d'aujourd'hui est consacré à la lecture du document de mr. Zacht. Pour ceux qui ont terminé leur lecture...

Son regard tomba sur James et ses amis.

- ... vous passerez dans la salle d'à côté où une série d'exercices vous attends. Vous pouvez commencer. 

James, Remus et Sirius se levèrent aussitôt pour passer dans la pièce d'à côté. Peter était le seul des quatre qui n'avait pas terminé sa lecture, puisqu'il avait des cours d'étude des Moldus le soir où il s'y consacrait pleinement. Le jeune Potter grimaça quand il remarqua que la Manticore des Serpentard et Wilkes avaient terminé leur lecture et les suivaient à distance. 

Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent près des fenêtres de la seconde pièce, le plus loin de possible des deux Serpentard. James les regarda un moment lire la même liste de sortilèges à travailler puis se séparer sans même s'être adresser la parole. Puis, il se tourna vers ses amis et tira sa baguette. 

La métamorphose qu'il devait effectuer pour le cours était de transformer une chandelle en un chat pour ensuite le diriger à travers une série d'épreuve jusqu'à une grande boite de carton où prenait fin l'enchantement. Relativement facile comme exercice, James le recommença trois fois de suite, tentant d'être de plus en plus rapide entre les obstacles. Il fit même compétition contre Sirius qui s'avéra plus agile que lui, mais plus lent et il abandonna à moitié de parcours, son chat redevenant une simple chandelle blanche. 

James attrapa une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus. Sirius prit place sur le sol et transforma sa chandelle en chaton pour jouer avec lui alors que Remus prenait place devant James. Ce dernier matérialisa soudainement un bureau, ainsi qu'une plume, un encrier et un parchemin, et posa sur ses lèvres le bout de sa plume d'aigle. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?demanda Sirius. 

- Un questionnaire à l'intention de Coram, répondit James en accentuant le ton moqueur de sa réponse. 

- Génial, on commence par quoi ?s'enthousiasma faussement Remus en roulant les yeux. 

- Pourquoi il a quitté Davado, soit dit en passant la meilleure et la plus coûteuse école de l'Irlande, pour venir à notre humble verrue d'école, répondit James en rédigeant sa réponse. 

Il posa ensuite le bout de sa baguette sur le parchemin qui s'effaça graduellement de la table. James l'avait envoyé directement sur le bureau de Coram, ou plutôt juste en dessous de son grimoire pour que McGonagall ne voit rien. Peu de temps après, le parchemin se matérialisa de nouveau sur le bureau que James avait créé. 

'Nous avons déménagé en Angleterre et mon père nous a envoyé ici.'

- Que fait son père ?

James posa sa baguette et le parchemin disparu... pour réapparaître aussitôt. 

'Enchanteur.' 

- Son frère, il est comment ?

'Terriblement agaçant.'

- Il avait une petite amie avant de venir ici ?demanda Sirius avec un regard brillant. 

'Non.'

- Non ?

- Non, Sirius, non. 

La correspondance continua jusqu'à la fin du cours, dérivant sur des sujets parfois gênant, parfois drôle. James fut surpris de voir Takeo s'ouvrir vite à eux au sujet de sa vie, mais certains points restèrent tout de même muets. James ne fut pas surpris de voir Takeo rester un peu secret, lui aurait fait de même. Le cours passa plus rapidement que d'habitude et le son de la cloche surpris James au milieu d'une réponse. 

A la fin du cours, il attrapa Takeo par le bras. 

- Hey, Coram ! Tu joues au Quidditch ?

Un sourire furtif traversa le visage de Takeo. 

- Bien sûr que je joue au Quidditch. 

- Parfait ! Moi et Sirius, ont doit refaire au complet l'équipe puisqu'il ne reste plus que nous deux... enfin, plus Winsor dans l'équipe.

- Tu veux reformer l'équipe au complet, en novembre ?s'étonna avec un air sceptique le nouveau Gryffondor. 

- Hem... il y a eu un arrêt temporaire des matchs de Quidditch pour les Gryffondor parce que des malheureux ont provoqué la pire débauche de toute l'histoire de Poudlard dans une grande majorité de classe... je dirais le lendemain de la rentré...

Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Takeo. 

- Bien entendu, les responsables n'ont jamais été attrapés.

- _Évidemment_, répondit James en rejetant ses épaules vers l'arrière. Les Serpentard étaient, curieusement, en tête de liste de coupables, mais dans certaines circonstances, nous et Poufsouffle étions aussi très passible d'être les coupables de se merveilleux coup. Sur un coup de tête, ils ont décidé de tous nous punir en retirant le Quidditch jusqu'à Noël. Interdiction de pratique, réunion d'équipe et formation des joueurs, excepter pour Serdaigle qui n'a vraiment rien a voir avec toute l'histoire, quoique c'est carrément inutile pour eux de le faire puisqu'ils n'ont plus d'adversaire. 

Takeo leva les sourcils et ne chercha pas à savoir quel était ce tour en question. Dommage qu'il n'était pas là, songea James, j'aurais bien aimé le voir en crapaud, lui...

- Qui est le capitaine ?

- Moi, répondit fièrement James. Et j'ai plusieurs places à combler pour l'équipe cette année. 

- Lesquels ?

- Deux poursuiveurs, un batteur et un gardien de but. 

- Ho, se rembrunit Takeo.

- Quoi ? 

- Je suis attrapeur. 

- Essaie-toi comme poursuiveur, si tu étais un attrapeur, ça devrait être facile, proposa James.

- Et je n'ai plus de balai. 

James roula les yeux :

- Il y en a quelques-uns dans le gymnase de Poudlard. Ils sont de basse gamme mais pour commencer, c'est acceptable. Ou alors Sirius peut t'en prêter un, il en a une dizaine. 

- Et si tu demandais d'abord à Sirius s'il veut bien t'en prêter un ?demanda Sirius qui avait entendu les paroles de James. 

- Inéluctablement, Patmol. Tu veux bien me prêter ton _Eclair 8999_ ?demanda James sur un ton moqueur. Ou bien ta _Comète 81_ ? Ton ancienne _Eclair 1980 _? Si tu te sens généreux, je prendrais bien aussi ta _Vipère 1985_...

- Ça va, j'ai compris, coupa Sirius en stoppant James dans son élan. 

Il resta un moment silencieux, occupé à juger du regard Takeo qui croisait nerveusement ses doigts autour de sa baguette. James fronça les sourcils pour le presser et Sirius roula les yeux : 

- Ok, je t'en prête un, mais si jamais tu me l'abîmes Coram, il n'y aura nul part pour te cacher de ma colère. 

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Takeo avec un sourire énigmatique. Un gros chien ne lâche jamais sa proie.

James faillit sursauter et se rajusta à la dernière seconde. Il échangea un regard avec Sirius qui se détourna normalement et annonça qu'il allait chercher les balais, qu'ils se retrouveraient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le visage de James redevint impassible : il était Maraudeur, aucune émotions ne devait franchir son visage.

Quand Takeo et James arrivèrent sur le terrain, la seule équipe qui en avait le droit jouait déjà. James reconnut les Serdaigle par Emmeline Vance, capitaine de l'équipe, qui se mouvait avec aisance entre les joueurs de son équipe. Il leva la tête, comme Takeo, et les regarda un instant voler. 

- Qui est la meilleure équipe cette année ?demanda Takeo, le nez en l'air. 

- Nous, répondit James. Bien sûr. 

Takeo baissa la tête et arqua un sourcil. 

- Ça fait quatre ans qu'on n'a pas perdu la coupe, expliqua James sous le sifflement admiratif de Takeo. Sinon, les Serpentard sont violents et toujours à la limite des règlements. L'an dernier, ils nous ont presque battu mais Winsor a fait son coup de maître en attrapant le vif d'or en faisant tomber le gardien de but Mathison de son balai, nous permettant de compte huit buts avant qu'elle ne revienne. 

- Winsor ? 

- Regina Winsor, la joyeuse blondinette de la bande des Morbifiques. 

- Elle est bonne ?demanda Takeo avec un froncement de sourcil. 

- Relativement, répondit vaguement James. Elle n'a perdu qu'un seul match et elle assume les pires coups. Elle a déjà réussit à attraper le vif d'or sous la batte d'un Serpentard en assumant deux coup ; un sur le nez et l'autre sur la nuque. 

Takeo ne parut nullement surpris ; un peu plus et James l'entendait dire qu'il l'avait déjà fait. A cet instant, plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor entrèrent dans le stade, à la suite de Sirius qui tenait fièrement le _Harley 9000_ de James et son nouveau balai _Vipère 1984, _ainsi que celui de l'an dernier l_'Eclair 8999_, dans ses mains. James eut un sourire discret, voir ainsi Black tenir dans ses mains les plus récents balais de sport était sûrement impressionnant. 

- Ce sont ceux qui tente les sélections, expliqua Sirius en tendant à James son Harley 9000. 

Il tendit son _Eclair 8999_ à Takeo qui le prit dans ses mains et le fit mettre en équilibre devant lui. James remarqua alors que Regina Winsor était à côté de Sirius et tenait dans ses mains son Nimbus 1985 -une année en avance, comme tout bon produit récent -et les regardait sans les voir, plutôt porter à détourner le regard vers la forêt. James vit Takeo lui jeter un coup d'œil et la juger un peu hautement du regard, comme s'il était peu d'accord avec le choix d'attrapeur. L'équipe des Serdaigle passa près d'eux et quitta le stade en saluant amicalement les Gryffondor. 

- Alors voilà. Nous sommes prêt, capitaine Potter, se moqua Sirius avec un regard pour la foule d'élèves qui enviait les trois balais des trois officiels joueurs.

James regarda la foule avec un malaise dans le ventre ; il allait devoir en renvoyer plus des trois quarts, et certains semblaient trop jeune pour entrer dans l'équipe, mais il semblait en avoir des bons parmi les plus vieux, et deux filles parmi les deuxième dégageait une impression de force physique surprenante. En bon Maraudeur qu'il était, James afficha un air souriant et décontracte, ignorant le stress d'être nouvellement capitaine qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

- Salut !commença James d'une voix forte. Est-ce que tout le monde à son balai ?

La plupart des Gryffondor levèrent dans les airs leur propre balais et il en vit quatre qui semblaient être de très bonne qualité. Les autres tenaient tous dans leurs mains les balais de l'école. 

- On va commencer par se réchauffer, ordonna le jeune Potter en regardant tour à tour chaque élève. Allez tous faire quelques tours de reconnaissance. 

Tous les élèves enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent vers le ciel pour effectuer quelques tours, histoires de se réchauffer. Winsor se rapprocha de lui et de Sirius, le trio officiel leva la tête vers les élèves qui s'amusaient à voler au-dessus de leurs tête et décélèrent chacun part à soi les plus habiles voleurs pour leur sélection.

- O'Connor fait les sélections ?

- Non, répondit Sirius sans baisser la tête. Elle ne voulait pas être dans l'équipe.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je le saurais ?

James secoua la tête en monta sur son balai. Il remarqua soudainement que Takeo était encore au sol, avec eux, comme s'il considérait qu'il était déjà dans l'équipe. 

- Tu y vas ?demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Takeo. C'est la même sélection pour tout le monde. 

- Je vais attendre que l'équipe soit formée, répondit calmement Takeo. Prends un poursuiveur et un de rechange et tu m'élimineras ou me garderais par la suite. 

James resta un moment silencieux, conscient de l'avantage qu'il donnerait ainsi à Takeo. 

- D'accord, accorda-t-il en se détournant. Mais je m'attends à être épater. 

Sirius se tourna vers la Gryffondor qui avait enfourché son balai et flottait à un mètre du sol.

- Dis-moi, Winsor, ça te dérange que James soit capitaine ?

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. Les prétendants avaient formé un rond au-dessus de leurs têtes et attendaient visiblement les ordres. James frappa le sol avec son talon, suivit de près par Sirius et Takeo. 

- Bien, comme tout le monde le sait, annonça James en arrivant à la hauteur des Gryffondor, nous avons quatre postes à comblés. Il me faut deux nouveaux poursuiveurs, un batteur et un gardien de but. 

Un regard circulaire. Il n'y avait aucun sixième ou septième année. 

- Pour ceux qui désirent devenir batteur, vous suivez Black. Ceux qui tentent leur chance pour être gardien, vous allez avec Winsor et pour ceux qui veulent être poursuiveur, venez avec moi. 

Entre eux les élèves se divisèrent et suivirent ceux qui devaient sélectionner les meilleurs. James eut un petit sourire en remarquant que ceux qui suivaient Sirius échangeait entre eux des regards terrifiés sous son regard glacial et sa batte noire qui luisait dangereusement. 

Un amas d'élève se forma derrière lui et il leur demanda de se rendre vers le centre du terrain. Il demanda ensuite à Takeo d'aller chercher des Souaffle qu'il trouverait dans les loges. 

James vit Takeo foncer vers le sol et il détourna le regard. Il dénombra six joueurs : trois filles et trois gars. Deux filles le regardaient avec un air rêveur et la troisième affichait un air décidé. Les garçons étaient plutôt réserver (un peu normal vis-à-vis tout les mérites que James recevait quand il jouait au Quidditch). Takeo fit son apparition, traînant derrière son balai un sac contenant des Souaffle qui se débattaient. 

- Alors... vous êtes prêt à prouvez que savez jouer avec ça ?demanda James en leur envoyant à chacun une balle rouge. 

Pendant un long moment, les joueurs échangèrent des passes de plus en plus difficiles, se mettant au défi de les rattraper. Presque aucuns d'eux ne rata un tir mais James décida que deux des garçons étaient éliminé. Ils manquaient de volonté.

Puis, James leurs fit un à un des passes difficiles et ils se devaient de marquer de là où ils étaient. Il s'avéra qu'une fille était totalement incapable de marquer si elle n'était pas face au but et James l'élimina aussitôt. Ensuite, ils firent des courses en passe et tirèrent dans le but, mais certains manquaient de légèreté donc James les enleva. Quand il eut décidé de qui il prendrait, il jeta un coup d'œil à Winsor qui était seule avec un garçon à qui elle tirait des coups difficiles mais dont il n'en manquait aucun. 

Tant qu'à Sirius, il lui restait deux joueurs avec qui il s'envoyait quatre cognards passablement furieux. James se tourna vers son équipe qui s'amusait à se lancer des Souaffle et leur annonça son choix. Le reste des prétendants partit sans demander son reste et il ne resta bientôt plus que James, Takeo (qui tambourinait sur son balai avec une impatience marqué sur le visage) et une jeune fille de troisième nommée Adélaïde Newton. 

James redescendit au sol et le reste de l'équipe le rejoint. Il regarda Marc Wallage, le nouveau gardien de but, quatrième année, et décréta qu'il était excellent. Puis, Sirius lui présenta son batteur nommé Alexandre Jane, quatrième lui aussi, et James termina par Adélaïde Newton. Puis, il se tourna vers Takeo et lui dit :

- Maintenant, prouves-nous, petit attrapeur, que tu es digne d'entrer dans mon équipe !

Takeo enfourcha son balai et s'envola. 

- C'est un attrapeur ?fit Regina avec une pointe de méfiance.

- D'habitude, répondit James. Je ne sais pas ce que ça...

James ne termina pas sa phrase, il remarqua Takeo qui venait d'effectuer trois vrilles et quelques loopings, puis des changements de direction brusque en suite, puis enchaîner de virages à 180 degrés pour reprendre une série de loopings. 

- Sirius, quel balai il a dans les mains ?demanda James en suivant la progression de Takeo. 

- Ma vieille Eclair, je crois. 

Coram cessa ses changements à 90 degrés et commença quelques chandelles et descentes en piqués. 

- Un balai de _batteur_ entre les mains ?insista James. 

Sirius acquiesça de la tête. 

- On peut faire ça avec mon balai ?s'étonna-t-il tandis que Takeo enchaînait quelques acrobaties entre les buts en cerceaux. 

- Son ancienne équipe doit se mordre les doigts d'avoir perdu ce malade d'attrapeur là !

Regina émit un grognement à peine perceptible. La nouvelle poursuiveuse jura en admirant Coram qui voletait aisément autour des buts. 

- Surveille ta langue, Newton, répondit par réflexe James. 

Takeo commençait à monter en chandelle tout en tournant sur lui-même. 

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'amuse comme un fou, constata Alexandre Jane en souriant. 

- Et le manche doit sacrement vibrer, enchaîna Marc Wallage en suivant l'attrapeur qui tournait encore sur lui-même. 

Brusquement, Coram s'arrêta, bascula vers l'arrière et se laissa retomber en piqué, parfaitement à vertical. 

- Il va se tuer.

- Certainement pas, tu as vu ce qu'il est capable de faire ?rétorqua James. 

- Mon balai...murmura Sirius en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Takeo redressa le manche du balai de Sirius à quelques mètres du sol, tourna sur lui même, passa en coup de vent à droite de l'équipe de Gryffondor, puis tourna sèchement pour repasser en coup de vent à gauche de l'équipe, remonta dans le ciel pour ensuite descendre pour se poser en douceur devant James et Sirius. 

- J'adore, souffla Takeo en débarquant du balai de Sirius. Dommage, ton balai est très peu maniable, Black. 

- Tu... HEIN ? ? ?s'époumona Sirius. 

James éclata de rire mais il fut bien le seul à oser rire devant la face de Sirius. 

- Toi, j'ai hâte de te voir sur un balai "maniable" !s'exclama James en direction de Takeo. Je suis épaté !

- Tu devais être un sacré bon attrapeur dans ton ancienne équipe, remarqua Newton sans prêter attention à Winsor. 

Takeo acquiesça vaguement, les joues légèrement rouges. 

- En tout cas, tu voles sacrement bien !s'exclama joyeusement Wallage. Il faut que tu sois dans l'équipe, sinon je démissionne ! On devrait te mettre attrapeur et on gagnerait à coup sûr la...

Il arrêta de parler quand il vit Regina qui était appuyer sur son balai et gardait les yeux rivé sur lui, un air de défi trop brillant au fond des yeux. En cet instant, même s'il ne dura que quelques fugaces secondes, elle parut terrifiante pour tout les joueurs de l'équipe. 

- Non, intervint James en frissonnant. L'attrapeur dans mon équipe, c'est Winsor, et elle le restera. Coram, prends ton balai et un Souaffle, tu es peut-être doué avec un vif d'or, mais peut-être pas avec un Souaffle. 

James prit son balai et le chevaucha en même temps que le nouveau. 

- Viens aussi, Newton, dit-il.

James s'envola en même temps que ces nouveaux coéquipier et pris un Souaffle qu'il lança plusieurs fois de suite à Takeo qui s'amusait à attendre le plus longtemps possible avant de saisir la balle tout en la lui renvoyant de manière tout aussi difficile. Quand James décida que Takeo était excellent dans les passes, il lui fit faire quelques tirs au but. Takeo en manqua quelques un mais rien d'alarmant : pour un attrapeur, il était quand même un bon débutant. James était maintenant décidé, Takeo serait dans l'équipe. Et, pour une raison inconnue, James avait une facilité incroyable à voler près de Takeo, une sorte d'harmonie qu'il n'avait jamais eu qu'avec Sirius, et qui le rendait plutôt... satisfait. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, après deux bonnes heures à jouer avec toute l'équipe entière, pour regagner le sol où Remus et Peter, coucher sur le dos dans l'herbe, les attendaient. 

- C'était impressionnant, Cornedrue, souria Remus en se relevant. Vraiment génial !

James hocha la tête, les yeux brillants et les joues en feu. 

- Voilà, conclut-il en débarquant de son balai. Vous faites tous officiellement partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! A partir de maintenant, il y a des entraînements le lundi soir et le jeudi, de six à huit, ça vous convient tous ?

Les nouveaux joueurs hochèrent la tête.

- Vous allez pouvoir utiliser les balais de l'école pour commencer, mais j'aimerais que chacun ait son propre balai, un bon, d'accord ?

Nouveau hochements de tête. 

- Vous pouvez y aller. 

James se tourna vers Sirius quand les plus jeunes et Winsor (qui s'était surpasser en attrapant quatre vif d'or de façon toujours plus impressionnante, voir mystifiante) furent partis. Il restait maintenant lui, Remus, Sirius, Peter et Takeo, tous silencieux, se regardant sans un mot. Takeo semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il cherchait un prétexte pour partir mais qu'il n'en trouvait pas et James se demanda bien pourquoi il voudrait partir. Les silences entre amis n'étaient jamais désagréables. 

- Pas mal, fit soudainement Sirius. Pour un nouveau capitaine, pas mal ! Tu es déjà moins pire que le Major Dictature !

- C'était plus facile que ce que je croyais, répondit James en jetant sur ses épaules son balai. 

- Elle semble être bonne, ton équipe, fit Remus alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin vers Poudlard. Le gardien de but est excellent. 

- Le batteur, Wallage, pas pire non plus, dit Peter. 

- Il lui reste quelque point à améliorer, remarqua Sirius. Notamment, il lui faudrait une nouvelle batte et un meilleur balai. Justement, Coram !

Takeo leva la tête. 

- Ne changes rien à ta façon de voler !

Un nouveau sourire s'empara des lèvres de Takeo. Un sourire particulièrement captivant, qui transformait complètement les traits sauvages de son visage en une expression de douceur infinie.

- Newton m'as parue assez bonne, continua Peter comme si le sourire étrange de Takeo ne l'avait pas affecté. 

- Elle était la meilleure, répondit James en détournant le regard de Takeo. Dites, les gars...

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de Poudlard. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. 

- Et si on montrait à Coram le_ Gouffre_ ?

Sous les sourires malicieux des quatre garçons, Takeo se laissa agripper par les bras et traîner dans un détour de couloir sous les ordres de James. James appréciait de voir le visage de Takeo semblait se partager entre la peur et l'excitation. Il entraîna le nouveau avec ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en face d'un tableau représentant une jeune fille qui créait des étoiles accrochée à une lune verte. 

Il lui parla doucement et, avec un grand sourire charmeur de la part de Sirius, elle consentit à tirer sur un arbre de son tableau (où s'étendait, entre la lune verte et la forêt bleu et rouge des conifères, un immense gouffre noir) pour laisser place à une porte en bois ronde et peu haute qui céda place à une grande pièce ronde. Personne dans Poudlard n'aurait osé s'approcher du Gouffre sans permission. Les quatre garçons s'étaient approprier la pièce par des faveurs au tableau et ils la défendaient fièrement. Bien sûr qu'il y avait d'autres pièces dans Poudlard à s'approprier mais elle... elle, c'était _le Gouffre _!

Sirius alla directement vers le fond de la pièce, laissant tomber dans un divan un Takeo Coram complètement ébahi. Il ouvrit un placard et grimaça :

- On manque de nourriture, mais pas de bières ! Voice, tu viens avec moi ?

Ce dernier acquiesça et suivit Sirius en même temps que Remus. Ils ouvrirent une porte et entrèrent (ou sortirent ?) par celle-ci et disparurent. Takeo, toujours abasourdi, resta bêtement planté sur le divan où ils l'avaient laissé, regardant fixement la porte où ils étaient sortis. 

- La cuisine est juste en dessous, expliqua James en grimpant sur le dossier du divan pour se laisser tomber dessus, confortablement étendu. C'est un escalier qui y mène directement. 

- Voice ?demanda Takeo, s'asseyant plus confortablement. C'est quoi ?

- Le surnom de Peter ; Ze Voice. Lui de Remus, c'est Denim ; le mien, c'est Chax et lui de Sirius, c'est Patmol. D'ailleurs, il faudra bien t'en trouver un, toi !

- Ho non, implora Takeo. 

- Compte sur moi, répondit James avec un sourire puis un regard vers le placard d'où s'élevèrent magiquement quelques bières. 

James attrapa en plein vol une bièraubeurre et la tendit à Takeo. Ce dernier la prit, la regarda et haussa les sourcils. 

- C'est vrai, tu viens de l'Irlande ! Goûtes, c'est excellent, fit James en prenant une gorgée. 

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, occupé à boire leur Bièreaubeurre. 

- Ils ont une histoire, vos surnoms ?demanda soudainement Takeo. 

James haussa un sourcil et reposa sa bière. 

- Ze Voice, c'était au début, quand Peter nous rappelait toujours la prudence. On l'avait surnommé La Voix de la Sagesse et par la suite, Emma a transformé La Voix pour Ze Voice. 

Takeo hocha la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre. 

- Moi, Chax, c'est pour mon père, Charles-Xavier. Tout le monde me parlait de mon père par ci, mon père par là ! Sirius m'avait menacé de m'appeler Charles-Xavier et je l'ai mis au défi. Il a décidé que je m'appellerais Chax, en l'honneur de mon père, et maintenant je suis pris avec ce surnom. 

- Et Patmol ?

- Protéger Avouer Tracer Miroiter Ouïr Louanger, récita à toutes vitesses James. 

- Quoi ?s'exclama Takeo en reversant presque de la bière sur lui même en se redressant. 

- Les valeurs de Sirius, reprit James, plus lentement, avec un sourire. Protéger ceux qu'il aime, Avouer ses fautes, Tracer sa vie, Miroiter ses émotions, Ouïr ses amis, Louanger -ou couvrir d'amour- ceux qu'il apprécie. C'était en deuxième année, nous avions dit un à un nos valeurs. 

- Protéger Avouer Tracer Miroiter Ouïr et Louanger, répéta en sourdine Takeo. Et Denim ?

- C'était le nom du cheval de Remus, mentit rapidement James. 

Il vit Takeo froncer discrètement les sourcils mais ne rien dire. 

- C'était un hongre Hanovrien et il l'aimait énormément, continua James en se giflant intérieurement -tous les animaux craignaient Remus !

Takeo ne chercha pas plus loin et reprit une gorgée de bière. 

- C'est une belle chambre, commenta-t-il. 

James regarda autour de lui en se remémorant de bons souvenirs. La pièce, ronde et grande comme une salle de classe, était entièrement vert forêt et bleu foncé. Elle possédait plusieurs divans défoncés dans un coin et de plus propres face à un grand foyer. A côté du feu était posé des instruments de musique (que parfois ils utilisaient pour chanter) et un tas de bûches s'élevait de l'autre côté du foyer. Le sol était composé d'un tapis très épais qui étouffait les pas et deux fenêtres, pas très grandes, étaient placées à l'ouest et à l'est. Puis, dans un coin plus sombre, il y avait un grand lit enfermer dans ses tentures noires et rouges, avec des chandelles éteintes sur la table de chevet. James surprit le regard interrogatif de Takeo et dit :

- Sirius l'utilise pour chacune de ses conquêtes d'une nuit. Parce qu'il sait que nous, on essaie de dormir, la nuit venue. 

Le nouveau Gryffondor s'empourpra et James éclata de rire. Sirius, Remus et Peter réapparurent à cet instant, tenant dans leurs mains des dizaines de plat aux mets parfumés différents. 

- Servez-vous !offrit Sirius en déposant un plat d'appétissant biscuits devant James et Takeo. 

James ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il se jeta avec appétit sur les biscuits et en dévorant plusieurs rapidement. Puis, Remus leur échangea les biscuits contre des pâtisseries et il se servit avec le même enthousiasme. A cet instant, des coups secs résonnèrent à la porte. James cessa de manger et jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui haussèrent les épaules. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de ce lever, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même puis Emma, Michelle, Lesley et deux autres filles de Poufsouffle entrèrent dans la pièce. 

- Winsor nous a dit que les Maraudeurs ici, expliqua Emma en se laissant tomber dans un divan sous les yeux un peu réprobateur du groupe mâle. 

- Dis donc, on a plus la moindre intimité, railla Sirius en leur tendant leurs bièraubeurre, tout de suite prêt à les accepter. 

Michelle lui fit un grand sourire puis vola le plat de fruit que Takeo dévorait. Elle se prit une réserve sous le regard indigné du nouveau qui finit par se jeter sur un gâteau. 

- Les Maraudeurs ?demanda Takeo en se coupant une part de gâteau. 

James nota, avec un tout petit froncement de sourcils, que la voix de Takeo venait de fausser dans cette expression de curiosité ratée. D'évidence, il était le seul a l'avoir remarquer. Lesley s'avança vers lui et vint s'installer sur lui, avec un sourire charmant. James se redressa, la saisie par la hanche et l'approcha d'elle pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres. 

- Notre nom, répondit Sirius en levant la tête dignement. 

- Remus nous a sortit ça, un jour, expliqua Peter. Avec sa manie de toujours nous sortir les noms les plus précis qui soient. 

- Le terme est par la suite resté, acheva Michelle. Tout le monde les nomme les Maraudeurs, même les professeurs. 

James trouva encore plus étrange de voir Takeo sourire malicieusement mais il ne posa pas de question puisqu'Emma venait de se glisser dans les deux centimètres et demi qui séparait Michelle de Sirius. Ce dernier passa aussitôt son bras autour de la taille de l'adolescente qui lui vola ses friandises en souriant. Lesley l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou et James dû faire un sérieux effort pour ne pas succomber à l'attrait qu'elle exerçait sur lui. 

- Il y a de la musique, ici ?demanda une Poufsouffle en regardant autour d'elle. 

Elle était assise avec Remus et, James nota, que peut-être c'était celle qui ferais tomber Remus de son idéal " Je Refuse Toutes les Filles Que Mes Amis me Présentent ". Elle avait les traits lourds mais James savait que c'était une fille très sociable et gentille. 

- Suffisait de le demander, fit Remus en claquant des doigts. 

Aux quatre ronds de la pièce (elle était ronde, non ?) apparurent de gros cristaux argents qui diffusait une musique entraînante. James regarda Takeo qui observait autour de lui dans l'espérance de découvrir d'où provenait la musique. James en pointa une pour lui expliquer ce mystère et Coram haussa les épaules, passablement épaté. Puis, Lesley se leva et commença à se déhancher d'une manière suggestive devant son copain, le regard brillant poser sur lui. James se leva et se mit à danser avec sa jolie Poufsouffle, décidément amoureux d'elle. Ils furent rapidement imités, et tout le monde se mit à danser. 

Devant la liesse des autres, Takeo ne mit pas longtemps à s'intégrer et bientôt, chacun cessa de l'appeler Coram et il devint officiellement Takeo. James fit diminué l'intensité des lumières et il alluma un immense feu pour ensuite déplacer les divans vers le foyer. Il fut heureux de constater que Takeo semblait désormais à l'aise quand il prit sa troisième bouteille. Ils continuèrent à danser pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Michelle tombe sur le divan, clamant haut et fort qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. 

James se rassit avec sa petite amie en même temps que les autres, baisa la musique et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Il remarqua alors que Ark Bar était de retour dans la pièce et qu'il avait grimpé sur les genoux de Takeo. Ce dernier regardait le félin avec étonnement jusqu'à ce que Ark Bar lève les yeux et saute en quatrième en dehors des genoux de Takeo pour se réfugier sur ceux de son maître. 

Ils éclatèrent tous de rires mais Remus et lui échangèrent encore un regard. Ark Bar était resté calme sur Takeo jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux pour voir que _ce n'était_ _pas_ James. La conclusion lui échappa, car il fut l'heure du souper, et même s'il n'avait nullement faim, James décréta qu'il devait au moins retourner à leur tour. Après avoir remit un semblant d'ordre dans la pièce et mit de la classe dans leur vêtement, ils quittèrent avec des sourires un peu plus grands que nature le Gouffre. Lesley décida de le quitter, alors James en profita pour l'embrasser doucement dans un coin sombre avant de courir rejoindre ses amis. 

Emma et Michelle leur annoncèrent qu'elles allaient descendre à la Grande Salle pour " le dessert " tandis que les Maraudeurs et Takeo montèrent lentement vers le dortoir. Alors qu'ils montaient les marches vers leurs cartiers, Takeo accosta James et lui demanda, avec un sourire :

- Vous êtes-vous déjà fait prendre ? 

- Prendre où ?demanda James. Pourquoi ?

- Dans votre salle personnelle, à boire et à fêter, expliqua Takeo. 

- Ouais, répondit nonchalamment James. 

- Qui vous avait attrapé ?

- McGonagall. 

- Fut horrible ?

- Plutôt drôle, répondit James avec un sourire en coin. McGonagall s'époumonait devait Peter qui ne tenait pas debout, Sirius qui riait comme un débile et Remus qui draguait une statue. 

James se sentit obligé de s'expliquer face à l'expression de Takeo. 

- On exagérait beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune sans encombres, quoique James devint vite exaspéré par les commentaires amusés de ses amis à propos de sa belle. Ils restèrent calmement dans la salle jusqu'à dix heures, puis James décréta qu'il devait aller dormir et Sirius fit de même.

Remus marmonna qu'il terminait d'abord un devoir et Peter dit qu'il continuerait de lire. Takeo leur annonça soudainement qu'il reviendrait dans peu de temps et il quitta la pièce, sa baguette dans les mains et un parchemin dans l'autre. Cette nuit là, James n'entendit pas Takeo revenir. 

Fin du quatrième chapitre

1 Les Maraudeurs ont fait un petit tour dans le futur lors de leur troisième année. James a découvert les verres de contact durant ce (petit) voyage et les a ramené avec lui en 1984. Il les a ensuite modifié magiquement pour qu'ils soient éternels. 

Cette histoire voyage dans le futur est le pur fruit de mon imagination et c'est une raison pour qu'il ne porte pas ses affreuses lunettes. 

2 Moi-même je n'aie aucune idée de ce qu'est l'arithmancie. Désolé pour ceux qui savent ce que c'est, car j'ai décidé de classer cette matière dans une sorte de chimie/physique/maths fortes version sorcier dans mon histoire. 

3 Bonjour, et bienvenue à votre cours de mathématique préféré, disait Guy Gélinas à chaque début de son cours... loll


	5. Griffe d'argent

Chapitre cinq

Chapitre cinq

**Griffe d'argent **

Harry se redressa dans son lit. C'était le matin, ou presque, puisque au loin perçaient les premiers rayons rose du soleil. Il tendit la main pour saisir ses lunettes sur la table de nuit... et se rappela qu'il ne portait plus de lunettes. Un très bon avantage à changer de physionomie : plus de lunettes, plus de cheveux en batailles incoiffable. Oncle Vermont aurait été exaspéré de le voir si bien peigné, il n'aurait plus eu de quoi chialer contre lui. 

Harry tira les tentures de son lit et se leva. La pièce était encore silencieuse, probablement que les quatre Maraudeurs dormaient toujours dû à la fantastique fête d'Halloween qui avait eue lieu la veille. Il ouvrit ses tiroirs et s'habilla. Quand il fut prêt, il fit quelques discrets étirements, savourant avec plaisir la douce chaleur que ses muscles produisaient en s'étirant. 

Ce fut quand il eu terminer de s'étirer qu'il remarqua que la pièce était très silencieuse. Pas un souffle ne brisait le silence, pas un mouvement étouffer par les draps ne retentissait. Avec un léger froncement de sourcil, Harry s'avança sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit de James et entrouvrit délicatement les tentures du lit. 

Vide. Il écarta plus grand les rideaux et du admettre que le lit était bel et bien vide. Il s'écarta et ouvrit ceux de Sirius : vide lui aussi. Par conséquent, celui de Pettigrow et de Remus étaient eux aussi vide. Harry resta sonné un instant, surpris de ne pas être le seul, à quatre heure vingt du matin, à être debout. 

Harry réalisa soudainement que c'était peut-être la pleine lune ce soir. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le calendrier lunaire qui était afficher sur le mur près des bureau de travail de la chambre : la pleine lune n'était pas ce soir, ni hier, ni demain, c'était dans deux semaines. 

Il pensa alors qu'ils étaient peut-être partis marauder. L'idée lui parut pleine de bon sens : c'était quand même les Maraudeurs, non ? Harry s'avança jusqu'au lit de James et posa une main sur le drap contour : il était encore tiède. Donc, les Maraudeurs s'étaient récemment lever, et ils étaient partis en mission. Une pointe d'amertume l'envahit ; il aurait bien aimé faire partie de l'expédition. 

Peut-être avaient-ils tentés de le réveiller mais il ne s'était pas levé ? C'était peu probable, il avait un sommeil très léger. Harry se rapprocha du bureau du fond où des plans se dessinaient sur la table. Ce n'était pas ceux de la carte du Maraudeur -que Harry avait vu dans les mains de Sirius et passé sous silence la découverte- mais ceux de Pré-au-Lard. Intéressant. 

Harry continua à regarder les plans qui s'étalaient devant lui. Ceux de la cabane hurlante étaient bien réussit, avec le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Il y avait tous les passages possibles menant du village à la forêt, à Poudlard, à la gare et même... à l'autre bout du lac. Qui prendrait un passage qui passe sous le lac resta un mystère à ses yeux. Harry se lassa des cartes et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Quatre heures quarante.

Il retourna à son lit et sortir sa version de la carte du Maraudeur et l'activa. Des yeux, il chercha les Maraudeurs et les trouva dans les caves, non loin des cartiers généraux des Poufsouffle. Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant les quatre garçons se répandre dans la pièce à la visible recherche d'un objet. Harry eu un sourire ; les Poufsouffle allaient peut-être être d'une humeur massacrante ce matin. Il fit quelque pas en avant et vit, dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, le nom de Takeo Coram s'afficher. Il soupira de soulagement, il avait craint que son vrai nom n'apparaisse. 

Son tatou bloqua soudainement ses pensées. Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta dire son vrai nom, mais bien entendu il n'en était pas question pour le dessin qui ornait son épaule. Il se concentra rapidement sur la journée qui s'en venait et son esprit recommença soudainement à tourner, elle redevint progressivement normale, sans douleur. Harry frissonna en espérant que le tatou ne bloquerait plus ses pensées. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais très agaçant d'oublier soudainement à quoi il pensait. 

Le Gryffondor regarda autour de lui, cherchant de quoi s'occuper pour le matin, et décréta que, à en croire la carte, si les Maraudeurs venaient tout juste de commencer à opérer dans les dortoirs, ils n'arriveraient pas bientôt. Il posa la carte sur le bureau des Maraudeurs et craqua ses doigts : c'était l'heure d'inspecter dans la chambre. 

Harry s'approcha d'abord du lit de... de son père. Un frisson lui remonta le dos : c'était franchement étrange de pouvoir dire que James était son _père_. Son père. Le mot papa lui trottait depuis quatre jours dans la tête. Harry se força à ne plus penser à James quand son esprit s'engourdit dans une sorte de brouillard blanc et ouvrit la commode de ce dernier. Comme il s'y attendait, tous les vêtements de l'école y étaient rangés. Il ouvrit quelques autres tiroirs et découvrit, comme il le savait bien, les gilets, les pantalons, les cravates, enfin tout l'uniforme de Poudlard soigneusement rangé dans la belle commode ainsi que tout les livres obligatoires. Il fouilla un peu parmi les gilets, tentant de trouver une forme insolite, mais ne découvrit rien. Il referma la commode et ouvrit les tiroirs de la table de nuit.

Harry trouva dans le premier tiroir une réserve de parchemins, avec quelques plumes et des encriers. Il parcourut du bout des doigts, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers la carte des Maraudeurs qui les montraient dans la salle des Poufsouffle, et chercha bien le long des parchemins. Il faillit poussé un cri de joie quand son pouce s'enfonça dans une petite coche le long du tiroir : il appuya dessus et le tiroir bascula sur lui même. Harry eu un sourire quand il trouva un gros livre noir. Il le sortit délicatement de sa cachette et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. 

C'était un journal intime. Harry regarda brièvement et commença, un peu involontairement, la lecture des pages qui commençait à 8 septembre 1984. Harry frissonna en lisant avec un certain plaisir les pages que son père écrivait sur sa rentrée, sur les même personnes qui revenait de l'été, sur les filles et leurs transformations. Il sauta quelques pages qui lui semblaient peu utile et arriva à la date de son entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : presque cinq heures. 

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, déposa prestement le journal dans sa cachette et referma le tiroir. Il ne devait pas lire ce livre ! Il se sentit un peu ronger de remords mais il avait vraiment envie d'en connaître plus sur son père et les Maraudeurs ! Il regarda la carte, puis, toujours en sécurité, s'avança vers la malle de son père, avec la ferme intention de lire de fond en comble le journal de James, un de ces jours. 

Il s'agenouilla devant la malle de James et l'ouvrit. Il se sentit vaguement déçu quand il constata que devant lui s'étendait simplement des vêtements, mais il ne perdit pas pour autant l'envie de fouiller. Il glissa ses mains le long des cotés de la malle et chercha, comme avec le tiroir, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une petite prise. Il tira dessus et il enleva la plaquette où étaient étendue les gilets hors écoles de James pour découvrir...

Un ramassis d'objets de toutes sorte. Harry ne vit pas la cape d'invisibilité, mais plus tard il pensa que James avait du l'emporter avec lui pour leur balade dans les dortoirs Poufsouffle. Il sortit en premier de la malle un livre d'enchantements. Il le feuilleta rapidement et y trouva quelques bons sorts qu'il mémorisa. Mais ce n'était pas très... intéressant. 

Harry fourra le livre là où il l'avait pris et continua à chercher. Il trouva une robe, soigneusement plié dans un coin, brillante. Il la déplia un peu et admira avec appréciation le design et les couleurs de la robe de bal totalement génial que son père possédait. Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas hérité de son père, puis il songea qu'elle avait du être détruite quand sa vraie maison, non soyons franc, lorsque son vrai _manoir_ avait été démoli par Voldemort. 

Il replia la robe et la souleva. En dessous était caché un miroir. Harry le prit dans ses mains et eu un sursaut en se voyant à l'intérieur : il avait sa vrai apparence. Il se regarda longuement, intérieurement heureux de se revoir lui même, avec ses yeux verts si éclatant et ses cheveux pareils à James, en bataille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et il fut surpris de voir ses vrais cheveux s'ébouriffer, le arrachant un sourire. Priant pour que jamais les Maraudeurs ne le regarde à travers le miroir, il le replaça et sortit ensuite une... grosse boussole ? Elle était en or, sûrement, avec... 83 petits symboles tout autour, ainsi que deux longues aiguilles immobiles qui devait, en toute logique, être bouger par les deux roulettes en haut tandis qu'une dernier aiguille, très mince et frémissante, tournait sans relâche tout autour de la boussole, tremblante de temps en temps sur un symbole quelconque. 

Harry la replaça au fond de la malle et fouilla encore. Il trouva une magnifique collection de plumes d'oiseaux rares ainsi que de superbes parchemins qu'il envia à son père, ainsi que le jeu Cluedo. Il haussa un sourcil, curieux de savoir que son père possédait un tel jeu Moldu, puis le replaça exactement là où il était. C'était plus ou moins évocateur. Il continua de tâtonner et trouva une feuille de parchemin lisse. Il la prit et la déplia pour découvrir quatre colonnes, au nom des maisons, avec tous les mots de passes et les dates de changements écrits dessus. Un grand sourire l'éclaira quand il la remit dans la malle. Harry tâtonna encore et soudainement, il sentit se glisser dans sa paume une lame. 

Il enserra l'objet et retira sa main de la malle. Sous ses yeux ébahis, il vit un magnifique poignard en argent luire sous les chandelles. Harry fit quelques mouvements de la lame et se découvrit un intérêt pour l'arme, adorant sa légèreté, sa vitesse et le léger sifflement qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle bougeait. Il reposa a regret le poignard et trouva, à côté, un talisman. Il le leva, tirant délicatement sur la chaîne en or, pour découvrir une pierre translucide où se remuait, à l'intérieur, un liquide. Semblable au cristal. 

Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement. C'était impossible. Et c'était beaucoup trop petit pour être le cristal et James n'aurait jamais possédé un tel objet ! Harry rejeta le talisman là où il allait et referma la malle. Son cœur battait la chamade. 

Son père avait un goût marqué pour tout ce qui pouvait être dangereux. Il possédait des objets riches dont il ignorait probablement la signification. Il avait sur lui, enfermer dans une petite pierre, une magie d'une puissance inestimable. Il pouvait quand il le voulait voir vraiment qui était les gens. 

Harry se rendit compte que son père était loin d'être ce qu'il pensait qu'il était. C'était plus difficile que ce qu'il avait cru à admettre, mais son père était vraiment quelqu'un qui lui était inconnu. Il jeta un regard vers la l'horloge : cinq heure et quart. Dans la tour commençait à peine à se faire entendre quelques bruits. Il avait encore pas mal de temps. 

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius. Il décida d'ouvrir tout de suite la malle. Elle aussi était, en apparence, remplie de vêtement qui ne faisait pas partie de l'uniforme. Il glissa ses mains le long des cotés de la malle et chercha, comme avec celle de James, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une prise. Il tira dessus et il enleva, avec un petit sourire, la plaquette où étaient étendue les gilets hors écoles de James pour découvrir...

Des choses tout aussi intéressantes que celle de son père ! Harry vit en premier une cape d'invisibilité. Il la sortie de la malle, savourant le contact doucereux de la soie sur ses mains, et la contempla avidement. C'était tentant de la jeter sur ses épaules mais Harry la replia et la déposa là où elle devait être. En dessous de la cape, il y avait une boite en fer forgé. 

Harry prit la boite de métal et la porta à son visage. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus et quand il la secoua, aucun bruit suspect ne se fit entendre. Il glissa un ongle sous le rebord du couvercle et tira délicatement. Le couvercle se souleva sans aucune résistance et Harry découvrit... des photos ! Le cœur de ce dernier fit une embardée quand il tira les photos de la boite : c'étaient des images de vacances. Il les contempla avidement du regard, observant son père et son parrain en train de voler sur le terrain de Quidditch, son père et son parrain dans le lac, les deux sur la plage, dans la cours d'une immense maison qui était plutôt sombre et inquiétante, entourer d'une forêt boréal géante. 

Harry sauta quelques photos et en trouva de Sirius et Michelle, appuyé sur le cadre à parler alors que la photo suivante était celle de Sirius et Emma qui se murmuraient à l'oreille des paroles qui les faisaient éclater à tout moment de rire. Il y avait également des photos de Remus et Peter, dans la forêt sur les Thestrals ! Harry se sentit peu rassuré ; son père et sa bande connaissaient les Thestrals, donc ils avaient vécu de près la mort. Il reposa les photos dans leurs boites et la replaça là où elle allait, puis continua à tâter. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : cinq heure et demi. Tout le monde montait à la Grande Salle entre sept heure trente et huit heure, il avait encore beaucoup de temps. Il regarda aussi la carte du Maraudeurs et le quatuor était toujours en haut de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il grimaça en agrippant le contour de la malle en serrant les doigts, et se concentra sur son exploration. 

Harry trouva quelque chose de plus dur dans un coin, après avoir déplacer un grimoire contenant plusieurs sortilèges amusants. Il tira sur le lourd objet et découvrit un fourreau. Il le sortit rapidement, le cœur battant la chamade, et le porta à ses yeux. C'était un fourreau en cuir tanné, gravé de motif dont l'origine lui échappait, avec de minces filigranes en or incrusté à l'intérieur des symboles qui y était gravé. Harry tira sur la poignée où brillait une pierre bleue et dégaina ainsi un magnifique sabre. Un sifflement admiratif lui échappa tandis qu'il faisait bouger le sabre comme il l'avait fait avec le poignard de son père. Il remit le sabre dans son fourreau, appréciant le sifflement que produisait l'arme en y entrant, puis la ressortie, pour encore y entendre le bruit et puis la referma pour de bon. Wow !

Il reposa l'épée là où elle allait et tâtonna. Il trouva un manche en bois qu'il sortit, un peu curieux de connaître l'utilisation d'un tel objet. C'était un beau bâton noir qui brillait et qui était très dur : parfait pour assommer. Harry le reposa là où il allait et, du bout des doigts, trouva un paquet ficeler de flèche. Il le tira et vit que les flèches étaient toutes très minces, avec des motifs de guerres éclatantes dessus, aux plumes blanches et vert lime resplendissante. Leurs pointes contenaient quelques motifs plutôt incroyables, mais elles étaient faites pour tuer. Harry ne trouva pas l'arc qui devait les tirer et décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir comment il était quand il trouva, dans un coin, un parchemin. 

Il le tira de sa cachette et le déplia. Une série de nom féminin s'étalèrent sous ses yeux, avec des coches écrites à la suite du nom à pratiquement tous les noms, sauf quelques uns fraîchement rajouter en bas de la liste. Harry fut choqué et fronça les sourcils : c'étaient les conquêtes de Sirius. Dans une colonne a côté, il était écrit plusieurs crochets et certains : " avant James, après James, avant Remus et James, après Remus "... Pire encore, le nom d'Emma avait été rajouté à la fin de la liste avec le mot " attente ". C'était un côté de la personnalité de son parrain qu'il ignorait : le grand courailleur de Poudlard. Enfin, le Sirius qu'il connaissait... avait connu... avait éviter d'en parler. 

Il reposa la liste et regarda brièvement le reste de la malle : un Structocope, un espèce de boule qui vibrait quand on la touchait, une collection de dragon miniature enfermer dans un dôme de verre et un...

Un bracelet ? Harry le prit et le sortie de la malle. Le bracelet était assez large, en cuir, avec des bordures formées de centaines de petits diamants qui s'entrelaçaient gracieusement ainsi qu'un grand C en filament brillant au centre. La boite du joli bracelet avait roulé à côté ; elle était en velours noir. Harry se demanda à qui Sirius voulait bien offrir un tel bijou quand il entendit soudainement les pas qui grimpaient rapidement les marches du dortoir. 

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, jeta dans la malle de Sirius le bracelet, puis balança la planche de vêtement, referma d'un coup de pied la malle et se jeta dans son lit aux tentures ouvertes à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrait. Il s'enroula un peu dans ses couvertures et prit un air endormit en regardant passer sur la pointe des pieds les quatre Maraudeurs. James, qui occupait le lit à sa gauche, lui tournait le dos et enlevait sa cape. Ils n'échangèrent entre eux aucun regard, tous occupés à retirer leurs vêtements. 

Harry resta silencieux. Ses genoux étaient encore raidis par le manque de mouvements, et douloureux à déplier. Son cœur battait de toutes ses forces tant il était énervé, surpris d'avoir presque été pris la main dans le sac. Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait dans sa main la carte des Maraudeurs, mais ouverte. Il la referma très, très discrètement et la plia en quatre avant de la placer sous son oreiller. Les Maraudeurs allait peut-être eut aussi fouiller son lit donc il se promit de trouver une meilleur cachette plus tard. 

James s'étendit dans son lit, maintenant sans vêtement -enfin, presque sans vêtement- et s'étendit enrouler dans ses couvertures, le visage vers Harry. James arqua les sourcils quand il vit le réveiller, les yeux rivés sur lui. Harry espéra que son regard n'était pas trop coupable car son père fronça les sourcils. Silencieusement, les lèvres de James bougèrent et lui demandèrent depuis quand il était réveiller. 

De la même manière, Harry lui répondit qu'il s'était réveillé depuis quelques minutes. James jeta un regard évocateur aux vêtements d'Harry mais ne dit rien. Harry se gifla intérieurement : il était intégralement habiller ! Il leva les yeux vers James qui lui demanda s'il faisait de l'insomnie. Harry acquiesça négativement, avec un certain sourire face au visage ironique de James. 

Harry écouta autour de lui. Des pages tournaient lentement, régulièrement, avec un petit bruit de frottement ; c'était Remus qui lisait. La sifflante respiration de Peter traversait le dortoir mais il n'était pas pour autant endormit ; il respirait trop vite pour l'être. Tandis que Sirius, allonger sur son lit, contemplait sans vraiment le voir le plafond du dortoir, les mains sous la nuque. Harry reporta son regard sur James qui avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir. 

Harry garda son regard sur les paupières closes de James qui finirent par s'ouvrir. Harry lui demanda silencieusement s'ils sortaient ainsi souvent. Il regarda James faire semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi il en retournait au début puis se lasser et lui avouer qu'ils sortaient régulièrement le matin. James lui demanda en retour, toujours sans une parole, s'il dormait toujours si peu. 

Il fronça les sourcils en expliquant en silence qu'il se réveillait toujours très tôt. Il fut soulager que James ne poussa pas plus loin les questions sur son sommeil : Harry craignait à chaque nuit que les mots " Sirius, papa, maman, Voldemort... " ne lui échappe lors de ses rêves horribles. Il ferma lentement les yeux et se retourna dans son lit. Son esprit s'embrouillait et quelque chose lui perçait l'omoplate avec une régularité effrayante. Il tenta de chasser l'objet de ses souffrances mais heurta simplement son dos sous son gros gilet et sa chemise. La douleur cessa. 

Ils étaient à leur quatrième sortie de matin. C'était son quatrième matin à Poudlard de 1985. Harry avait un don pour se réveiller quand ils n'étaient pas là, comme si leur présence apaisait son esprit tourmenté et qu'une fois seul, les cauchemars l'envahissaient. L'envahissaient, c'était le mot. Il n'avait pas eu une nuit où il n'avait pas une vision, qu'elle soit courte ou très longue, de Voldemort de sa demeure, de son serpent sur les genoux, de paroles doucement siffler. 

Harry frissonna. Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge brisait le silence de la chambre. Il regarda l'heure. Harry rejeta sur le côté ses couvertures et sortit de son lit. James lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il n'y répondit pas, occupé à chercher sa baguette magique. Quand il l'eue trouvé, il prit sa cape, s'enroula dedans, et quitta le dortoir sous quatre regards interrogateurs. 

Il referma soigneusement le dortoir des garçons puis descendit les marches qui menait à la salle commune. 

Dans la cheminée le feu était éteint, laissant aux chandelles le soin d'éclairés la salle. Harry constata, avec une certaine nostalgie, que rien n'était pareil à son époque. D'abord, la cheminée était très large, beaucoup plus que celle qu'il connaissait, et non seulement elle était bordé de briques noircies, au lieu d'être éclatante comme neuve, mais en plus elle était situé au nord et non à l'est. Mais il y avait les même divans, quoiqu'ils semblaient un peu plus neuf que ceux qu'il connaissait. Les tableaux, eux, étaient tous différents, ainsi que l'emplacement de toutes les étagères et bibliothèques, sans parler des couleurs plus orangé que rouge vif et or brillant qui faisaient office de la décoration. 

Harry s'avança, décider à ne pas penser à son époque (qui lui infligeait d'ailleurs maintenant une sorte de douleur au front ainsi qu'un picotement dans l'épaule) et se laissa tomber dans un divan. Aussitôt, le feu qui dormait se ralluma, avec de grandes flammes qui répandaient une douce chaleur sur son visage. Harry apprécia bien ce petit enchantement, quoiqu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'existait plus à son époque. 

- Encore en décalage horaire ?demanda alors gentiment une voix. 

Harry sursauta et leva les yeux vers... vers sa mère. Son cœur lui fit l'habituelle embardée qu'il avait quand il la voyait et il se sentit un peu intimidé. Il la regarda s'asseoir près de lui avec un grand sourire et s'étendre elle aussi. Il sentit son odeur exotique et la respira avec plaisir. L'odeur d'un rêve. 

- Tu es de bonne heure, poursuivit Lily, ignorant tout des débats intérieurs d'Harry. Tu n'arrivais plus à dormir ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, menti Harry. 

Les yeux de Lily se tournèrent vers lui. Ils étaient pareil aux siens : vert émeraude perçant, un peu en amande. Harry regrettait ses yeux verts qu'il venait de revoir dans le miroir de James. Quoique son nez (originel) était semblable à celui de sa mère. Trouver un trait qui appartenait à sa mère qui lui fit chaud au cœur : il n'était pas si identique à son père que ça. La ligne de la bouche de Lily aussi lui ressemblait (originellement). 

- Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ?demanda-t-elle. 

- Rarement, menti de nouveau Harry. 

- Je déteste les cauchemars, fit-elle en détournant la tête. Ils brisent le repos d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

Harry ne dit rien. Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge se balançait au-dessus de leur tête et il le trouva furieusement irritant. 

- Tu apprécies Poudlard ?demanda-t-elle, s'arrachant à ses pensées. 

- C'est pas mal, répondit Harry avec un demi sourire. 

Lily lui jeta un regard. Harry resta autant qu'il pu impassible, sondant lui aussi les yeux verts de sa mère. Ils étaient peut-être plus verts que les siens, avec des reflets de lime qui entouraient la pupille. Des yeux de chat. Ces cheveux étaient roux feu, avec quelques mèches blondes qui l'illuminaient de reflets. 

- Comment s'était ?reprit-elle soudainement. 

- Quoi ?

- A ton ancienne école, Davado, expliqua Lily.

Le cœur d'Harry cessa momentanément de battre. Il n'avait pas songé _une seule minute _que quelqu'un lui demande de parler de son ancienne école. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il chercha à toutes vitesses des réponses et des idées de descriptions mais, excepter l'idée de la Chambre des Secrets, il ne trouva aucun détail susceptible de ne pas faire de rapprochement avec son Poudlard et lui où il était prisonnier. 

- Je ne suis pas trop impersonnelle, j'espère, s'excusa Lily en le voyant baisser la tête. 

- Ho non, non, bredouilla Harry. C'est juste que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, espérant qu'elle comprendrait. Elle ne répondit rien à ses paroles et recommença d'un ton plus léger :

- Et les Maraudeurs, tu les aimes ?

- Ils sont gentils, se contenta de répondre Harry. Et toi ?

- Sans commentaires.

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire. Elle lui répondit de la même manière et se leva, lui annonçant qu'elle descendrait déjeuner plus tard. Harry se leva, lui adressa un signe de la main, et quitta la salle commune. L'école s'animait : de la plupart des salle communes sortaient les élèves, alléchés par la délicieuse odeur de déjeuner qui flottait dans l'air. 

Harry entendit son estomac gargouiller mais il n'avait plus envie de descendre à la Grande Salle. Encore un phénomène étrange qui venait de se produire. Il venait de faire son premier tête-à-tête avec sa _mère_. Sa mère qui était heureuse, insouciante, avec une odeur et une voix particulière. Elle était vivante. Désormais beaucoup plus qu'un simple pâle souvenir vu dans le reflet d'un miroir aux côtés de son mari, qu'un horrible hurlement avant la fin, qu'une fantôme émergeant d'une baguette, elle était maintenant complète. Juste... _réelle_. 

Il dévia son trajet. Son père et sa mère. Dumbledor y avait-il fait allusion ? Ils n'étaient certainement pas des amis ; James passait son temps à la rabaisser subtilement alors qu'elle ouvrait grand les yeux et ignorait la tête haute les remarques désobligeantes des autres élèves de l'école. Harry avait le cœur lourd quand ils les regardaient envenimer leur relation, tant parce qu'ils étaient ses parents, tant parce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'obstination de James contre elle. 

Harry soupira. C'était exactement comme dans la pensine de Rogue, comme Sirius... et Remus le lui avait dit. Un peu sauvage entre son père et sa mère jusqu'à la septième année où tout basculait et où son père se transformait en un homme mur, sage, réfléchi. Harry se plaisait déjà à imaginer comme sa mère allait réagir en voyant, l'an prochain, son père transformer arriver à la gare. Peut-être en tomberait-elle immédiatement amoureuse ?

Il poussa les portes de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. A la table des Serdaigle la plupart des élèves étaient attablés, tandis qu'à Serpentard et Poufsouffle, il n'y avait presque personne. Harry remarqua qu'à sa table, il y avait déjà Regina Winsor en plus d'une dizaine de septième qui lisaient et révisaient avec acharnement leurs notes, profitant du silence quasi total de la Grande Salle. Est-ce que les trois Morbifiques étaient si distancées les unes des autres ? 

Il décida de s'asseoir en diagonal d'elle et commença à remplir son assiette. Manger seul lui était parfaitement satisfaisant. Sa silencieuse voisine lisait sans arrêt un immense livre poussiéreux qui craquait tout ce qu'il savait sous les doigts de sa lectrice. Pas une seul fois elle leva les yeux vers lui, même quand il lui proposa des fruits, et Harry décréta que ses amis savaient de quoi ils parlaient quand ils disaient que Regina Winsor était amorphe au point d'être tout simplement invisible. 

Harry terminait son assiette quand Michelle surgit devant lui et s'écrasa sur une chaise, la mine souriante. 

- Salut, Takeo !commença-t-elle en se servant avidement. 

- Bonjour, Michelle, répondit Harry en repoussant son assiette qui devint propre en peu de temps.

Emma apparut à son tour et arriva à la table pour s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie. 

- Salut !salua la sorcière blonde. Tu es bien en avance sur les Maraudeurs, toi !

- Ils devraient bientôt arriver, menti Harry. 

- Ça, ça me surprendrait, murmura Michelle. Ils ne sont jamais à l'heure le matin, toujours un truc ou deux à faire avant de manger. 

La salle était maintenant bien vivante et les professeurs étaient tous installés à leur place. Harry leva les yeux et découvrit un ciel de plomb où perçait à peine un soleil rouge et triste. Son cœur se resserra, il baissa les yeux. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement et une exclamation de surprise éclata. Michelle arqua un sourcil et jeta à son tour un coup d'œil vers le sol... pour remarquer qu'ils étaient maintenant suspendus au plafond ! Les quatre tables de l'école étaient à quelques centimètres du plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle, celle des professeurs également. En fait, Harry qui s'était furieusement agrippé à la table pour ne pas tomber, songea que s'il n'avait jamais jeté de regard vers le sol, il n'aurait probablement pas vraiment remarqué le changement... quoique le léger balancement trahissait le tout...

Rapidement, la salle fut remplie de hurlements et d'éclats de rire. Quelqu'un cria plus fort que la majorité et Harry suivit les indications hululer pour regarder une nouvelle fois au sol à des dizaines de pieds plus bas... pour y voir une banderole déroulée sur laquelle, écrit en gros caractères rouges, une écriture penchée écrivait : " _Joyeux Matin ! Passez tous une agréable journée suspendue !_ " Harry releva les yeux et vit qu'Emma et Michelle étaient écroulées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, secouées d'un rire incontrôlable. Lui-même, malgré une légère peur de chuter, ne pu retenir longtemps un rire, songeant aux jumeaux Weasley qui auraient trouver cette blague absolument délicieuse. 

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle. Harry baissa les yeux et les observa léviter jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor avec une aisance toute naturelle. Seuls les Serpentard n'acclamèrent pas l'entrée triomphale des quatre garçons, occupés à ne pas tomber de leur table curieusement recouverte d'une couche de givre. Harry applaudit avec le même enthousiasme que les deux filles l'arriver des Maraudeurs, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. 

Sirius fut le premier à arriver à leur hauteur. Il monta dans les airs jusqu'à côté d'Harry, enjamba le banc de leur table et salua l'ensemble des élèves des Gryffondor par un grand sourire arrogant. Les acclamations incessantes redoublèrent d'ardeur. 

- Bonjour tous !s'écria-t-il en attrapant un plat d'œuf. Alors, on aime les hauteurs ?

- Bien entendu, Sirius. Tout le monde _adore_ les hauteurs, répondit Michelle avec un curieux sourire. 

Un battement d'aile se fit soudainement entendre et un instant après, une nuée de plumes, ailes et becs entra dans la Grande Salle. Harry regarda la horde de rapaces battre des ailes un moment, indécis face au grand espace vide qui se dessinait au sol de la Grande Salle. Puis, un oiseau compris le stratagème et le courrier fonça vers le plafond pour livrer les missives habituelles. Harry vit avec surprise un duc et un corbeau qui se couchèrent près de lui. 

- C'est Ajax et Disoro, fit Emma en le voyant fixer les volatiles. De James et Sirius.

- Hey ! Disoro, dit Sirius en tendant la main vers son corbeau. 

James, Remus et Peter apparurent à leur tour et s'assirent eux aussi à la table. Les mêmes clameurs reprirent de la puissance à l'arrivée parfaite du restant des Maraudeurs. James s'amusa un moment à saluer ses fans puis se tourna vers Harry en attaquant une assiette de fruits. Le père d'Harry prit sur son épaule son duc. Il détacha la lettre et commença à la décacheter quand un nouvel battement d'aile fendit la Grande Salle. 

- Le journal !fit Peter en tendant les mains pour saisir un en plein vol. 

Il le laissa tomber devant Michelle et celle-ci se jeta dessus. 

- Du nouveau ?demanda James en mordant dans un toast, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

- Non, répondit Michelle après avoir rapidement parcouru le journal. Enfin, sauf si on exclue que _Gringott_ a quelques problèmes de main d'œuvre. 

- Quel genre ?demanda Remus. 

- Une révolte, quoi d'autre ?ironisa Michelle en refermant le journal. Qu'est-ce que Ajax et Disoro vous ont ramené ?

James et Sirius déplièrent leurs lettres respectives et la parcoururent en quelques minutes. James fut le premier à la refermer et Harry le vit soupirer de soulagement. 

- Des nouvelles de mes parents, expliqua-t-il. Sirius ?

- Idem, répondit-il sombrement. 

Harry se garda de tout commentaire comme tout le monde mais se dit intérieurement qu'ils devaient tous être au courant que Sirius en arrachait beaucoup avec sa famille. Un verre d'eau glissa soudainement de la table et alla s'écraser sur le sol loin dessous eux. Harry serra ses doigts plus fort sur la table, terrifié à l'idée de tomber comme le verre et terminer sa vie en éclats. 

- Bonjour, tous !s'écria soudainement une voix, rompant la tension qui venait d'être créée. 

Harry vit avec stupéfaction un Serpentard se laisser tomber parmi eux, le visage rayonnant et faisant du même coup balancer un peu plus la table. Il affichait une expression où se disputait un froid habituelle à une envie de rire visiblement présente avec une bonne humeur mal dissimulé. Il portait un bandeau noué autour de la tête, laissant à peine voir quelques mèches noires par-dessus ses yeux verts olive. 

- Salut, Christian, répondit James en rangeant sa lettre. Où est Tatiana ?

- Moi aussi, je vais bien, James, ironisa le Serpentard. Elle est parmi les Poufsouffle, sans doute.

Il tourna la tête et pointa une jeune fille à la peau noire qui parlait joyeusement avec d'autres filles. Elle semblait rire en balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

- Là ! Alors, quoi de neuf, les Gryffondoriens ?demanda-t-il en s'attirant magiquement un toast. 

- On a les deux nouveaux, répondit Michelle en désignant Harry. Et, bien entendue, aujourd'hui est la journée suspendue. 

Ce dernier acquiesça en priant d'afficher une attitude normale. Car dans sa tête, une foule de questions et d'émotions explosaient : c'était le cousin de son père, la famille qu'il aurait du connaître ! Qui était sa sœur, 'Tatiana', sa tante officielle ? Comment ce faisait-il qu'un Potter soit un Serpentard ? Les parents de ce dernier vivaient-ils toujours ? Si oui, où ?

- Salut nouveau, fit avec un respect exagéré Christian. 

- Takeo, glissa Emma. Il s'appelle Takeo Akio Coram. Son frère c'est William Coram qui est en première. 

- Je suis Christian Potter, le cousin de cette créature, se présenta le Serpentard en désignant James qui le frappa amicalement. Celle qui, très probablement, nous a tous lévité ce matin. 

Harry acquiesça, encore incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se sentait trop bouleverser pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche 

- Mais, reprit Christian en se tournant vers Michelle, je veux savoir, quoi _d'intéressant_ parmi vous ?

- Un nouveau couple s'est formé, répondit la Gryffondor en tournant ses yeux cacao vers James qui avait les joues un brin rougeaude. 

- Mon ignoble cousin et la ravissante Langs, je sais, répondit Christian en écartant de la main le sujet. Sinon ?

James se pencha à l'oreille de son cousin et lui murmura quelques mots. Harry fronça les sourcils et vit Christian sourire, apparemment content, puis hocher la tête en se penchant à son tour à l'oreille de James pour lui murmurer quelques mots. 

- Merci, fit James en notant deux mots sur une page d'un manuel. Et de ton côté ?

- Les sixième ont de gros problèmes avec les septième, annonça le Serpentard sans perdre son sourire arrogant. J'ai entendu Amberson et Sunhood parler d'une 'escorte', d'une 'proie', d'un 'changement' et d'un 'pacte' avec Wilkes, Rosier et Rogue mais elles n'ont rien laissé échapper comme détail.

- Une escorte, une proie, un changement et un pacte, murmura Remus en prenant note sur un bout de papier. 

- La dernière fois, j'ai vu ta cousine, belle Narcissa, reprit Christian en tournant la tête vers Sirius. Elle a annoncée aux septièmes que pendant décembre, il y aurait quelques naissances parmi _eux_. 

Un grognement général s'éleva. Harry se doutait qu'ils parlaient du réseau de futurs Mangemorts de Poudlard.

- Et du côté de la Manticore 1 ?changea de sujet James. 

- Plutôt calme, fit vaguement le Serpentard. Allez, si vous n'avez plus rien de nouveau à m'apprendre, je m'en retourne parmi les sang-pur.

James le frappa amicalement alors que le Serpentard se redressait en reniflant froidement. 

- A la prochaine, les Sang Souillés et les belles Sang-de-Bourbe !clama-t-il en tombant délicatement dans le vide, lentement et sans aucun mal. 

Harry regarda sourire James et ses amis et décida de laisser tomber son outrage. Ce Potter qui venait d'apparaître le laissait étrangement glacé. Peut-être était-ce les yeux perçant et froid qui l'avaient fusillé lors de la présentation qui le laissait si mal à l'aise. Harry regarda le Serpentard rejoindre d'autres élèves de sa maison et critiquer au passage un Serdaigle plus jeune avant de remonter les airs pour s'installer à sa table en riant. Décidément, ce Christian Potter avait du chemin à faire s'il voulait lui plaire. 

Puis, contre toute surprises, un grand colis tomba devant Harry. Coupant ses pensées, ce dernier resta figé, les yeux agrandis de surprise, contemplant la boite que cinq hiboux venaient de lâcher pour lui. Les Maraudeurs le dévisagèrent, puis Sirius s'écria :

- Allez, ouvre-le ! 

- Dépêche !enchaîna James. 

- Oui, oui, dit Harry tandis que son estomac ce serrait. 

Il déchira sans ménagement le papier du colis et découvrit un long manche acajou scintillant. Son cœur fit un bond et il arracha le restant des papiers qui couvrait le manche de balai et le sortit de son emballage. Le balai était somme toute très élégant avec des brindilles dorées droites et lisses mais un peu lourd au goût d'Harry. Il le retourna et découvrit la marque _ViperThoot_ gravé en argent sur le bout du balai. 

- Un ViperThoot !s'écria soudainement Michelle, coupant le silence qui s'était formé entre eux. 

Aussitôt, un grand brouhaha s'éleva et des débats s'engagèrent autour d'Harry qui n'entendait presque rien, concentré sur le balai qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il l'écoutait vibrer. Puis, il le reposa et fouilla rapidement dans les papiers qui avaient entouré le balai pour y trouver une lettre. Exactement comme en première année. 

_Inutilement,_ N'OUVREZ PAS CE PAQUET PENDANT QUE VOUS ÊTES À TABLE.

_Il contient votre nouveau ViperThoot, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que vous avez un nouveau balai. Surtout pas votre petit frère, je n'ai rien pour lui. Je suppose que James vous attendra ce soir à sept heures sur le terrain de Quidditch pour tester vos talents, _

_D.A._

Harry leva les yeux et surprit le regard semi amusé, semi réprobateur de Dumbledor. Il eu un discret sourire et baissa aussitôt la tête, tentant de réprimer l'idée de rire qui l'envahissait ainsi que la rougeur qui accablait ses joues. Il replia la lettre et la cacha au fond de sa cape. 

- Qui t'as envoyer ça, Takeo ?demanda James. 

Harry se racla la gorge et mentit que son oncle le lui avait acheté pour sa fête, très en retard. A cet instant, William Coram apparut derrière son épaule et se pencha vers le balai pour l'agripper à deux mains. Avec un réflexe qui l'étonna, Harry le saisi par les aisselles et le repoussa doucement :

- Hé, c'est mon balai ! 

- C'est injuste !s'indigna William en se débattant des bras de son frère. Pourquoi t'en a un et pas moi ?

- C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire, Will. 

- Ta fête ?s'étonna le petit Coram en haussant les sourcils. Mais c'est en juin !

Merci Merlin, il avait au hasard nommé le bon mois. Au hasard...

- Les cadeaux retardataires, ça existe. 

- C'n'est pas juste ! J'ai rien eu pour ma fête ! 

- Que ce soit juste ou pas, je crois que tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis, répondit Harry en le repoussant. Au revoir Will. Et ne tombe pas !

Le petit Coram grimaça, puis tourna les talons et courut rejoindre ses amis de première qui attendait impatiemment de connaître l'identité du contenu du paquet. Harry admira cependant la dextérité du jeune garçon qui courrait sur la table sans aucune crainte... même à dix mètres du sol. 

- Quel charmant petit frère, se moqua James. 

- C'est relativement un bon balai, coupa Sirius en éloignant le sujet de la famille. Il a une bonne conduite, ne vibre pas avant une certaine hauteur et il va vite. Un bon balai de poursuiveur.

- Oui, il semble bon, jugea Harry en serrant ses doigts autour du manche. 

- Et tu as le balai qu'il te fallait pour l'équipe !s'écria joyeusement James. C'est une marque récente, il est sûrement meilleur que ton ancien, non ?

Non, pas tout à fait, soupira intérieurement Harry en acquiesçant. Il sentit l'engourdissement s'infiltrer dans sa tête, doucement menaçante, et il se concentra sur le titre du grimoire que lisait Peter. Il ne désirait pas d'autre blanc. En parlant de Pettigrow, ce dernier étonnait beaucoup Harry. Lui qui l'avait toujours imaginer hideux et perfide, le voici qui se retrouvait face à un jeune homme assez bâtit, plutôt grand, avec un visage jovial et des yeux vert éclatants. C'était évident pour Harry que le traître devait avoir lui aussi une liste de conquête variée, une personnalité vivante et des idées pleines d'avenir. Pourquoi était-il devenu un Mangemort ?

- Il est neuf heures, annonça Remus. Le cours de défense nous attends. 

Harry prit ses livres et enfourcha son balai, pensant qu'il n'avait plus le temps de retourner le porter et descendit en douceur au sol. Les autres Gryffondor le rejoignirent en tombant doucement de la table toujours rivée au plafond. Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit, avec un serrement au cœur, James embrasser sa petite amie avec de les rejoindre au pas de course. Le cours de défense était au cinquième étage de l'aile ouest, où Harry n'était jamais monté. Il suivit silencieusement ses amis dans les escaliers, contemplant attentivement les titres des livres qu'il tenait dans ses mains, ignorant du mieux qu'il pu les regards que les autres élèves portaient sur lui. Ils abordaient surtout la maîtrise de la magie intérieure ainsi que les enchantements de bases.

Harry s'arracha à son manuel quand Remus lui donna un léger coup de coude. Les portes étaient ouvertes et les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle s'y engouffraient. Harry emboîta le pas à son père et s'avança dans la salle de cours de Défense. 

La salle de cours du professeur Wright était semblable à la plupart des autres salle de cours, exceptée qu'elle avait accroché à ses murs plusieurs affiches avec des listes de sortilèges ainsi qu'une série d'armes magiques tous plus impressionnantes les unes des autres accrochés derrière son bureau de professeur. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs assise à son bureau, la tête penchée vers une longue pile de parchemins noircis d'écriture, des lunettes à une monture sévère qui vieillissait son jeune visage sur le nez. Harry retint un sourire quand il vit les cheveux blonds de celle-ci tirés en un serré chignon derrière sa tête, exactement comme McGonagall. 

Quand le dernier élève fut entré, les portes de la classe se refermèrent magiquement et se barrèrent. Wright ne leva pas la tête, toujours penchée sur ses copies, l'air songeuse face à une réponse écrite en _pattes de mouche._ Harry regarda avec une certaine gêne les Maraudeurs se séparer entre eux et s'asseoir deux par deux entre eux, puis il se dirigea vers une table où Michelle et Emma étaient assises. Il leur fit signe et s'assit avec elles, mais ne leur parla pas ; elles étaient déjà plongées dans une conversation avec David Poligny. 

La professeure Wright claqua alors des doigts en déposant sur son bureau ses lunettes. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa soudainement. Il se tenait devant le... la véritable Mona Wright ! Celle qui l'avait laisser entrer dans la chambre du cristal... Harry se contracta malgré lui, brusquement en face de ce qu'il croyait être la cause de son apparition en ce Poudlard. Il aurait aimé se redresser et lui hurler après... quand il pensa que, si elle était bel et bien en face de lui, elle ignorait donc qu'elle allait mourir... dans très peu de temps. Un sentiment de malaise l'enveloppa et il baissa les yeux, les joues rouges, honteux de ressentir de la haine pour une si jeune personne qui bientôt allait mourir. 

Doucement, ses pensées commencèrent à se détacher et disparurent tranquillement. Remerciant, un peu, le tatou de lui épargner de garder plus longtemps encore le malaise que la vivante Wright lui provoquait, Harry en profita pour détailler son visage. Il était assez joli, avec des yeux dorés, des joues lisses et un nez fin. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient tirés en arrière et à son cou gracile pendait une fine chaîne d'argent, avec un saphir enroulé de fin fil d'or au bout, comme si le précieux bijou était captif. 

- Bonjour, commença en se levant. Le cours commence !

Des yeux elle fit le tour de la classe. Le silence était tel qu'une araignée n'aurait pu se déplacer sans être entendu. 

- Bien, maintenant quand nous avons terminez la révision de l'an dernier, nous étudierons des sortilèges plus précis, différents du communs, utiles à la défense et d'une grande capacité. Il m'est d'abord important de connaître approximativement votre niveau magique, j'aimerais donc que vous vous placiez en deux lignes.

Elle prit sa baguette et fit un petit mouvement, faisant s'envoler tous les bureaux pour qu'ils se tassent contre les murs, laissant au centre un espace vide. 

- Levez vous, continua-t-elle en s'avançant vers le centre de la classe. Je voudrais que chacun, à tour de rôle, me présente son Patronus puis...

- Pardon professeur !s'écria Harry, sentant une angoisse remonter son l'abdomen. Vous voulez que nous fassions un vrai Patronus ?

- Oui, un vrai Patronus, ce que nous venons de terminer de revoir en rappel écrit de l'an dernier, répondit-elle avec un léger étonnement alors que quelques sourires apparaissaient dans les rangs.

- En fait, professeur, répondit James avec un ton de voix moqueur, je crois que Coram ne sait pas ce qu'est un Patronus. 

Harry jeta un regard étonné et vexé à James qui lui sourit d'une manière qui signifiait clairement 'je peux aisément te ridiculiser et te mener la vie dure'. 

- Hey bien, pour monsieur Coram, comment forme-t-on un Patronus ?reprit Wright avec un léger agacement. 

- Le Patronus est une sorte d'anti-Détraqueur, un protecteur qui joue le rôle de bouclier entre la personne et le Détraqueur, récita Sirius avec dédain. Le Patronus représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs -l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre- mais à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Détraqueur de peut donc pas lui faire du mal. 

- Bien, mr Black, acquiesça-t-elle. Maintenant, comment en former un ? 

- En prononçant _Spero Patronum_, qui ne produira que son effet que si vous vous concentrez de toutes vos forces sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux, termina Remus. 

Même si c'était les exactes paroles que Lupin lui dirait vingt ans plus tard, Harry ne sentit aucun sourire ni bon souvenir monter à sa tête. Le ton de voix de James résonnait dans sa tête. 

- Quelle forme prends un Patronus ?continua le professeur. 

- Chacun est unique. Il change de forme selon le sorcier qui le fait apparaître, répondit Peter. 

- Bien, je suppose que maintenant, vous vous remémorez bien les bases d'un Patronus ? J'aimerais que chacun pense à un souvenir réconfortant, puis vous bâtirez ensemble un mur de Patronus.

Harry sentit son esprit s'engourdir doucement.

- Je vous laisse quelques instants pour reformez votre point Solar et ensuite vous formerez votre sortilège. 

Les élèves acquiescèrent tous de la tête et s'assirent par terre, certain en tailleur, d'autre à genoux ou simplement étendu sur le sol. Harry les regarda faire avec un étonnement non dissimulé, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Wright lui fasse signe de venir la rejoindre. 

Harry s'avança en jetant des coups d'œil étonné vers son père qui s'était déjà assit en indien, les yeux fermer, concentrer dans une tâche qui semblait pour le moins pas mal relaxante. La professeure Wright s'était assise à son bureau et avait remis ses lunettes, attendant qu'Harry n'arrive, et corrigeait déjà une nouvelle copie. 

- Asseyez vous, fit-elle en levant la tête quand il fut devant elle. 

Elle agita sa baguette et une chaise s'avança précipitamment pour s'arrêter derrière Harry. Celui-ci se laissa tomber dessus tout en admirant discrètement la joliesse de son professeur. 

- Comme vous êtes en retard, Coram, je vais vous demandez de recopier toutes les notes de cours déjà prises, ainsi que refaire quelques sortilèges de l'an dernier...annonça-t-elle en fouillant dans sa robe à la rechercher d'un objet. Vous étiez avancé au niveau de la défense, à Davado ?

Harry acquiesça tout en se demandant franchement ce qu'était cette école, Davado. 

- Avez vous vu la matière concernant les Patronus à votre ancienne école ?demanda-t-elle en tassant une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé de son chignon. 

- Légèrement. 

- Savez vous créer un Patronus entier ?

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, à la fois craintif de devoir montrer son Patronus face à son père, mais à la fois désireux de répliquer à l'attaque lancer par James. 

- Oui.

- Qui vous a enseigné à créer un Patronus ?

- Mon professeur de défense. 

- En cours particulier ?

Harry acquiesça négativement, sentant son esprit s'engourdir. Wright hocha pensivement la tête avant de reprendre :

- Vous êtes donc rendu à notre niveau, fit elle avec un sourire. Durant septembre et début octobre, nous avons fait une révision écrite de tous les sortilèges de l'an dernier et j'aimerais que vous me la fassiez pour dans six cours. 

Harry faillit grimacer mais se contenta d'acquiescer mollement. 

- En ce qui concerne maintenant le point Solar, recommença-t-elle, c'est un centre d'énergie que tout le monde possède à un endroit différent de son corps, où le cœur de notre magie se ressource. Il se manifeste par un cercle plus ou moins régulier, d'une couleur différente pour chaque individu, avec une grandeur variant du niveau de la force de son propriétaire. 

Nouveau hochement de tête. 

- Pour le moment, il vous suffit de le situer et de vous concentrer dessus à tous les jours pendant quelques secondes. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez avancé dans l'Opdon pour pouvoir commencer à l'utiliser.

Elle le transperça du regard. 

- L'Opdon est un cours de duel exigeant. A partir d'aujourd'hui, à tous les mardi et mercredi avant et après les cours, vous vous devez de venir au gymnase de l'école afin de rattraper le retard et vous mettre à niveau dans les périodes d'éducation physique en Opdon. Je crois que messieurs Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter pourront vous mettre à niveau du côté efforts physique.

- D'accord, murmura distraitement Harry songeant à ses pratiques de Quidditch qui était le lundi et jeudi. 

- Aujourd'hui, reprit-elle en tirant sa baguette, ne cherchez pas inutilement votre Solar, vous n'en n'avez pas besoin. Je veux seulement que vous me monteriez votre Patronus en même temps que le restant de la classe. Maintenant, allez vous replacez dans la ligne, nous allons commencer. Encore un détail, monsieur Coram. Présentez vous demain soir à mon bureau, à huit heure, pour vérifier quelques détails à propos de votre retard. 

Elle le regarda un moment encore, et Harry jura apercevoir dans ses yeux une sorte de tendresse compréhensive. 

- Ne vous brûler pas, Coram, fit-elle d'une voix ferme. Arrivez en retard à mon cours et vous le regretterez pour l'éternité. 

Wright se leva et tapa des mains, ouvrant les yeux à tous les élèves. Elle s'avança face à la classe en levant sa baguette, alors sans un mot, tandis qu'Harry se faufilait parmi eux pour retrouver sa place près de sa mère, tous les élèves tirèrent leurs baguettes. Harry était surpris par la si grande obéissance que tous les élèves faisait preuve envers elle alors qu'elle ne semblait pas méchante, mais étant donné qu'il lui manquait deux mois de cours avec celle-ci, il devina que quelque chose s'était produit dans le cours, les réduisant au grand respect. Probablement quelque chose de particulièrement humiliant. 

Quand tous les élèves furent debout, Wright se plaça devant et fit un petit mouvement vers la gauche et hocha la tête. Aussitôt, tous les élèves firent le même mouvement et s'arrêtèrent, baguettes tendues, attentifs. 

- Allez-y !

Surgit alors de cinquante baguettes rassemblées les uns après les autres des Patronusà un intervalle si rapprocher qu'ils firent croire à Harry qu'ils surgissaient tous ensembles. Au travers de la classe sautèrent alors une multitude de Patronus aux formes variés, certains petit et pâle, d'autres brillants et gros. Harry tourna les yeux vers James et songea de toutes ses forces à son Patronus qui explosa de sa baguette plus brillant que la majorité des Patronus présent. Harry regarda son cerf galoper jusqu'au mur face à lui, puis se retourner et humer l'air avant de disparaître. A l'instant où celui d'Harry s'évapora, une panthère bien plus brillante fit un bond là où était le sien et s'évanouit à son tour dans un tourbillon. Harry tourna les yeux vers son père qui lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Sirius. 

Une lumière vive détourna son attention et Harry eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir une forme semblable à celle d'un hippogriffe que ce dernier disparaissait, laissant place à Winsor qui avait une expression étrange sur le visage. Elle semblait autant troublée que triste. Harry remarqua alors qu'elle était vraiment très belle sous ses boucles blondes, avec ses yeux noisettes en amande qui étaient, pour le moment, larmoyants. Il laissa traîner son regard le long des joues lisse et pêche de la Gryffondor, regarda son sourire surprenant, son élégance, les arêtes fines de son nez. Harry frissonna et serra convulsivement sa baguette magique. 

- Excellent !approuva Wright en revenant vers le milieu de la classe. C'était très bien, en particulier pour monsieur Potter, 30 points...

Des exclamations indignées firent le tour des Serdaigle mais restèrent des murmures aux oreilles d'Harry. Il n'entendait presque plus rien, comme si une guillotine avait tranché son contact avec la réalité. Il avait de la difficulté à rester concentrer sur les enseignements de Wright alors que son regard ne cessait de se tourner vers le trio de sa mère qui attendaient, non loin de la fenêtre. Il observa encore un instant le visage de la jeune sorcière blonde, puis baissa lentement les yeux vers le plancher. Il avait vraiment, mais _vraiment_ besoin d'un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione. Maintenant. 

Une main l'agrippa alors par le collet et l'attira vers l'arrière. Surpris, Harry fut déséquilibré et recula jusqu'à ce que la main cesse de tirer son col et lui permette de reprendre pied. Se massant le cou, il se tourna vers son agresseur et découvrit Remus, tout souriant, qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Harry tourna la tête vers l'amie de sa mère qui ne bougeait pas, figée à la fenêtre, l'air songeur. Il secoua fortement sa tête : il devait cesser de la dévisager. Chang avait rougit quand il la regardait, mais elle, Winsor, le transperçait du regard sans attention. Le restant du cours fut consacré à la pratique de la formation des Patronus alors que Wright déambulait parmi eux en dictant des notes interminables sur les techniques de production du sortilège. 

L'heure du dîner sonna alors qu'Harry commençait à percevoir au sternum une sorte de contraction constante autre que celle de son cœur. C'était probablement ce que Wright nommait de point Solar : une sorte de centre où se concentrait sa magie et qui semblait vibrer à travers son corps entier. 

Il se leva à la suite de Remus et Sirius qui récupérait leurs affaires pendant que James se laissait tomber sur une chaise face au bureau du professeur et tirait deux livres et un parchemin avec des plumes et des encres. Peter fit pareil que James mais ne prit pas de manuel, seulement de quoi écrire. Quelques autres élèves étaient eux aussi rester, dont Méléanor Harker et David Poligny, tous ensemble n'était qu'une dizaine et formaient un demi cercle autour du bureau du professeur. Harry suivit son parrain et son ancien mentor tout en regardant avec curiosité Wright étendre sur son bureau des objets magiques suscitant l'intérêt ainsi que des grimoires de toutes dimensions jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop loin pour les voir. 

En descendant les escaliers, il demanda à Remus qu'est-ce qu'il y avait après le cours qui pouvait bien retenir ainsi James et Peter. 

- La D.E, répondit Sirius. La Défense Experte, un club que Dumbledor a créer en début d'année pour ceux qui veulent perfectionner leur défense.

- Pourquoi perfectionner leur défense ?demanda Harry. 

- Pour vaincre Voldemort, répondit Remus avec un gentil sourire. C'est un club qui forment des Aurors ou des guerriers, ceux qui désirent entrer dans la guerre. 

Harry eu un frisson. Personne ici ne savait que _lui_ arrêterait le règne de Voldemort dans cinq ans. 

- Et la Ligne X, elle ne prends que des futurs combattants ?continua-t-il. 

- Non, fit Sirius après un court instant de silence. Elle a besoin de Médicomage, d'érudits ou de figures de politique importantes. 

- Et de Marchombres 2. 

- Des quoi ?reprit Harry. 

- Marcheur d'ombre, expliqua avec un mouvement satisfait Remus. Des assassins, traîtres, espions, tueurs et guerriers. Il y en a deux en formation ici. 

- C'est un ordre secret, les Marchombres ?

- Non, mais personne n'a jamais réussit à s'infiltrer parmi eux sans être démasquer, fit Sirius. Et ils tuent tout ceux qui pourraient livrer des informations compromettantes sur eux. 

Harry acquiesça. Les Marchombres se plaçaient en tête de la liste des événements qui piquait sa curiosité. Qui pouvait bien être Marchombre à Poudlard ?

- Tu descends manger avec nous, Coram ?demanda Sirius en tournant à droite pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.

Harry leva dans les airs son nouveau balai et répondit :

- Je monte le mettre en sécurité et je vous rejoins après. 

Harry s'éloigna en contemplant son balai. Certes, le balai était beau et élégant, mais son poids était lourd sa vibration n'était pas extraordinaire. S'il avait bien comprit, James possédait le meilleur balai de tout le marché public, Sirius la plus récente _Vipère_, Remus un balai chasseur (ce qu'Harry avait renoncer à demander la signification) et Peter un balai de haute gamme qu'il n'utilisait que rarement. 

Il fit sauter de main le balai et le balança sur ses épaules. Il arriva face à la dame en rose et annonça " Tarentelle ". Le portrait bascula et Harry entra dans la salle commune. Il passa dans la salle commune sous deux regards visiblement dérangés mais silencieux qui pesèrent sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le dortoir. Il marcha jusqu'à son lit pour ouvrir la malle que Dumbledor lui avait fournit et y déposa son balai. Son cœur se serra en regardant la triste malle vide d'objet et ses doigts glissèrent imaginairement autour de son nouveau balai à la recherche de sa cape, du Structocope, des chaussettes que Dobby lui avait confectionné... Son esprit commença à s'engourdir et Harry referma sa valise. Il ouvrit les tentures de son lit et glissa les mains sous son oreiller, vérifiant que la carte des Maraudeurs y était toujours. Puis, il fit demi tour et quitta le dortoir en fermant bien la porte. 

Il descendit à la Grande Salle sans revoir le duo des préfets. Il croisa en chemin Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui le salua avec respect et Harry lui rendit son salut. Le dîner se passa rapidement a la table des Gryffondor, sans beaucoup de conversation car les deux Maraudeurs et la grande partie des Gryffondor de sixième étudiaient dans leurs grimoires des formules qui allaient leurs servir pour l'examen en cours de Wiggle. 

Harry demanda à Remus de lui expliquer le chemin pour se rendre au cours de Wiggle et partit en avance sur eux, curieux de connaître la classe du professeur Wincott. 

La pièce était située au deuxième étage vers l'est. La porte menant à la classe était déjà ouverte et assit à son bureau, le professeur lisait un message qu'il tenait d'une main. C'était un jeune adulte aux yeux et cheveux bruns, le teint bronzé par les vacances, qui souriait d'un sourire parfait et blanc en lisant une note. Harry frappa trois coups sur la porte en fixant le professeur qui leva les yeux et lui sourit franchement. 

- Entrez, monsieur Coram, entrez !invita le duelliste en se levant pour attirer un chaise près de son bureau. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, monsieur, répondit Harry en serrant la main que le professeur lui tendait. 

- Simon Wincott. J'étais justement en train de lire le message que ma collègue Wright m'a fait parvenir à propos de votre cas, continua-t-il en souriant. Asseyez vous, Coram. 

Harry fit face au professeur qui écarta rapidement des piles de parchemins qui jonchaient son bureau. 

- Ainsi donc, vous venez de l'Irlande !s'exclama Wincott. 

- L'Irlande du nord, précisa Harry. 

- Vous avez fait votre scolarité à Davado, n'est-ce pas ? La professeure Keepnight est-elle toujours enseignante de sortilèges ?

Harry acquiesça, tentant de rendre son visage le plus convaincant possible. 

- Elle m'a prise sous son enseignement pendant trois ans, narra Wincott avec un sourire remplit de souvenirs. Elle ne supportait pas ma manie de toujours me mêler des problèmes des autres, elle me menaçait souvent de couper mes oreilles et percer mes yeux pour que je cesse de me mêler des histoires qui ne me regardaient pas...

Le professeur éclata de rire en posant sur Harry un regard complice.

- Cette vieille chouette, je l'aimais bien, murmura le professeur. Trêve de bavardages, reprit-il avec entrain. Vous êtes certainement ici pour rattraper le retard que vous avez accumulé depuis la rentrée, n'est-ce pas ? 

- Moui, approuva mollement Harry. 

Wincott éclata encore de rire, moins longtemps cette fois. 

- Vos yeux démentent ce que vous prononcez, jeune homme, souria le professeur. Ce que nous avons jusqu'à maintenant fait, c'est à dire peu de chose, ce concentre surtout autour de l'histoire de la Wiggle. 

Wincott tira un livre de sous une pile de parchemins et le tendit à Harry. 

- Voici le livre d'histoire que tous les élèves devaient lire la première semaine, expliqua-t-il. Mais oubliez ceci, monsieur Coram, vous n'en avez pas besoin. 

Le professeur reprit des ses mains le manuel et le jeta par dessus les parchemins. Il tira de sa manche une pair de lunette carré et les posa sur son nez avant de plonger la tête sous son bureau. Le bruit d'un tiroir qui s'ouvre difficilement résonna aux oreilles d'Harry. 

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide, monsieur Wincott ?demanda Harry en regardant le dos du professeur tressaillir alors qu'il tirait sur le tiroir. 

- Non merci, monsieur Coram !s'écria le professeur en se redressant, triomphant, tenant à la main une feuille de parchemin. Voici donc ce que vous avez à rattraper pour l'année. 

Harry prit la feuille tendue par le professeur et la survola. Il y avait une liste de sortilèges ainsi que deux paragraphes sur la Wiggle et un dessin d'une épée. 

- Pour dans trois cours, fit avec un sérieux nouveau le professeur, je veux que vous connaissiez par cœur les deux paragraphes ici inscrit. Vous devez dans cinq cours maîtriser tous les sortilèges ici écrit et connaître toutes les parties de l'épée ici dessinée. 

Harry acquiesça en regardant avec un haussement de sourcils sur les sortilèges écrit. 

- Pour le cours qui doit commencer dans quelques minutes, est-ce que...

- C'est un examen, devança Wincott en se levant. Vous allez étudier, monsieur Coram, prenez ce livre sur la Wiggle. Suivez moi. 

Wincott se tourna face au tableau. A la droite de l'espace vert, il y avait une petite porte verrouillée à double tour. Le professeur l'ouvrit et fit entrer Harry dans une petite salle. Celle-ci était meublée par une table de travail face à une fenêtre, deux cibles suspendues à un mur et par une bibliothèque gorgée de livres. 

- Prenez place, monsieur Coram. Vous pouvez vous entraînez à lancer vos premiers sortilèges sur les deux cibles ici mais... faites attention, elles sont capricieuses. Je vous laisse, monsieur Coram, bonne période. 

Le professeur Wincott quitta la salle dans un tourbillon de cape. Harry contempla un moment l'endroit où Wincott avait disparut puis il se laissa tomber sur la chaise de la table de travail. Il posa sur la table son livre et posa la tête dessus ; il tomba presque aussitôt endormi. 

Une légère secousse le tira de son sommeil. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, surpris. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et découvrit Lily qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre en le regardant tenter de gommer le sommeil de son visage. Harry passa une main sur ses yeux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour s'éveiller complètement. 

- Alors, pendant que nous, nous réfléchissons et creusons nos mémoires afin de réussir un examen, vous dormez dans la salle d'à côté !s'exclama sa mère. 

- Non, non j'étudiais, se défendit Harry en réprimant un bâillement. J'apprenais les sortilèges pour le prochain cours. 

- Étendu par-dessus votre grimoire fermé et les yeux clos ?se moqua Lily. 

- Ouais.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête en souriant. 

- Wincott m'a demandé de t'avertir que le cours est terminé, expliqua-t-elle en prenant le grimoire/oreiller. 

- Depuis longtemps ?demanda Harry en se levant. 

- Quelques minutes seulement. 

- Parfait, soupira Harry en pliant la liste qu'il glissa dans sa poche de cape. Tu descends à la Grande Salle ? 

- Oui, je suppose que Regina et Méléanore ne m'ont pas attendues...

Harry frissonna imperceptiblement. 

- Vous n'êtes jamais vraiment longtemps les trois ensemble, non ?demanda-t-il en refermant la porte de la petite pièce. 

Lily sembla réfléchir quelques secondes pendant qu'ils traversaient la salle de cours silencieuse de Wiggle. Elle posa le grimoire sur le bureau du professeur au passage. 

- Non, fit-elle avec désinvolte. Durant et entre les classes, nous ne sommes pas souvent ensemble. Autrement...

Lily ne termina pas sa phrase et Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait. 

- Est-ce que Michelle et Emma sont tes amies ?relança le Gryffondor.

- Ouais, dit Lily en haussant les épaules. Elles sont plutôt amies avec vous qu'avec nous, mais nous nous entendons bien ensemble. Tu les aimes bien, toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules. 

- Je ne suis pas le seul à les apprécier. 

- Tu parles de Black et Potter ?demanda Lily en haussant légèrement la voix. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Potter et Black ?

- C'est évident que les deux veulent Martel et O'Connor dans leurs lits, annonça-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. 

- Tout comme il faut être une belle idiote pour inventer de telles histoires à raconter au premier venu, répondit dans leurs dos une voix. Je suis avec Lesley Langs et c'est elle que... j'aime. 

Harry et Lily se retournèrent synchroniquement pour faire face à James. Ce dernier marchait vers eux avec suffisance et il s'arrêta à côté d'Harry. Son cœur fit une violente embardée alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était avec son père et sa mère, la famille qu'il aurait du avoir était soudainement reconstitué au complet. Il recula de quelque pas et posa une main sur le mur le plus près en fermant son esprit où le tatou commençait à entrer. 

- Viens Takeo, continua James sans porter attention à Lily. Nous allons faire un détour par les cuisines. 

Harry acquiesça et emboîta le pas à James en jetant un regard à sa mère qui avait fait volte-face et qui était déjà loin. Il eu un pincement au cœur et secoua la tête en regardant James qui lui aussi regardait vers Lily. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec _elle_ ?demanda James en descendant les escaliers. 

- On descendait à la Grande Salle, pour le souper. 

- Tu devrais éviter de la fréquenter, fit James avec une conviction subtile. Elle et les mortes qu'elle traîne comme clique sont comme des...

James laissa sa phrase en suspense mais son regard en dit long à Harry. Ce dernier trouvait étrange de voir son père non pas rabaisser directement sa mère mais employer plutôt des manières plus rusés et discrètes pour isoler sa mère et ses amies des autres. Le Gryffondor trouvait plutôt impressionnant la réussite des quatre Maraudeurs vis-à-vis leur entêtement à rendre les Morbifiques totalement isolées car leurs méthodes fonctionnaient inexorablement bien : pratiquement plus personne ne parlait au trio. 

- Viens, reprit son père, cette fois avec une note de lassitude dans la voix. On descend aux cuisines, les gars y sont. 

- Les cuisines ?s'étonna faussement Harry, s'appliquant à fond dans son rôle de nouveau. 

- J'oublie toujours que tu viens d'un autre pays, souria James en débouchant dans le couloir de celle-ci. Les cuisines sont dirigés par des elfes de maisons, attend toi à en voir une bonne centaine, ce sont eux qui préparent les repas de Poudlard. Ils ne sont pas méchant mais ne fait rien de gentil pour eux si tu ne veux pas qu'ils se prosternent tous à tes pieds. 

- Je ne peux pas, mentit soudainement Harry, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, s'arrêtant J'ai un cours de rattrapage en D.A.D.A 3 avec Wright dans une demi-heure. 

James s'arrêta et sembla brusquement extrêmement irrité. Harry fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'incroyable changement d'humeur si rapidement opéré. 

- D'accord, trancha le Maraudeur. Mais ne prends de poulet et abstiens-toi de boire avant le cours de Wright.

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander pourquoi, James avait tourné le dos et fit basculer le tableau de la cuisine. Harry resta sur place un instant, surpris par la réaction de son père, puis se détourna pour remonter les escaliers en direction de la classe de Wright. Tant pis pour le repas, il n'était pas affamé. 

Il monta à quatre marches les escaliers de l'aile ouest et prit le couloir qui menait à la tour nord. Même si Dumbledor lui avait dit que la chambre du cristal reviendrait à lui quand il serait temps, il était décidé à fouiller le château à sa recherche. Il s'arrêta au commencement du couloir et contempla, avec un soupir, l'interminable série de tableaux qui s'élevait devant lui. La nuit promettait d'être longue. 

Fin du chapitre 5

1 Dans les rangs des Serpentard, la Manticore est le nom désigné à Clarke, une fille qui, un de ses jours, arrivera bien a prendre sa place dans l'histoire... 

2 Marchombre : terme désignant une caste de meurtriers tiré de la trilogie 'La Quête d'Ewilan'.

3 D.A.D.A : Defence Against Dark Arts. Je préfère le terme en anglais plutôt que DCFM (station rock détente). 


	6. Huits murmures

Chapitre six

Chapitre six 

**Huit murmures**

Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent, vibrèrent, se séparèrent de nouveau pour se cogner l'une contre l'autre encore et encore. Elles tournoyèrent dans les airs, s'abattirent dans un même mouvement, parèrent et feintèrent, chacune tentant de traverser la garde de l'autre. 

Elles se croisèrent encore une fois, dans un sifflement douloureusement aiguë pour les oreilles, glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, se séparèrent. Une sorte de aura grise commença à envelopper les deux armes alors que leurs mouvements devenaient plus rapides, plus fluides et vifs. 

Un mouvement dans l'air accompagna bientôt le combat. A travers l'aura gris se distinguait des mouvements rosé qui tournoyaient autour des lames. Elles s'affrontèrent encore un instant, puis soudainement, l'épée du professeur Wincott sauta de ses mains et alla se ficher profondément dans le mur qui lui faisait face. Victorieuse, le professeur Wright abaissa son épée et afficha un grand sourire à l'adresse de son adversaire. 

- Bravo, félicita poliment le professeur Simon Wincott en s'inclinant devant sa collègue. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa classe d'élèves qui venait de suivre religieusement chaque mouvement de leur duel. Le professeur Wright glissa son épée dans son fourreau, avec une grâce toute féline, et Sirius se promit intérieurement de savoir un jour manier aussi habilement une épée qu'elle. 

- Cette reprise à bien montrer ce que j'attends de vous, annonça Wincott en passant son épée droit devant lui. Un, deux, trois et quatre, touchez

Il cessa son mouvement et resta en équilibre un moment. Puis, il releva la pointe de son épée jusqu'à ses yeux. 

- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq et six.

Au fur et à mesure, il inclina son épée pour frapper imaginairement son ennemi au niveau des yeux à droite, puis recommença son mouvement par la gauche, par la droite, encore à gauche, puis leva son arme et l'abattit en retenant son geste précisément là où le front de son fantôme ennemi aurait dû être. Il leva son épée et la ramena en position d'attaque, puis l'abaissa à sa gauche en gardant ses mains positionnées dessus.

- Allez chercher vos épées, ordonna le professeur de Wiggle, et mettez vous en équipe de deux pour pratiquer ce mouvement. 

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise vide de James. Quelle idée d'attraper la plus grosse grippe de tout Poudlard au début de décembre ! Il devrait se débrouiller pour travailler seul plutôt que d'être jumelé avec un Serdaigle, puisque Peter venait de se jeter sur Takeo qui, à juger par son visage, tentait plus ou moins de lui échapper. 

Michelle faisait équipe avec David Poligny, avec qui elle filtrait de plus en plus, et Emma avait naturellement demandé à un ami de Serdaigle pour être avec lui. Sirius retint un léger froncement de sourcil en la regardant sourire de toutes ses dents au Serdaigle asiatique qui lui donnait son épée. Il aborda ensuite une moue fâchée quand il vit la place vide de Remus, même s'il savait pertinemment que son ami était absent ; il n'était pas en état de participer au cours de Wiggle et il dormait probablement à poings fermés dans le lit voisin de James. 

Black attrapa son épée personnelle, cadeau de sa mère pour son seizième anniversaire, et la dégaina. C'était une très belle arme, faite par un elfe, avec une garde incrusté de saphir, pierre emblème de sa famille. La lame était longue, brillante et effilée, légère ainsi qu'équilibré. Lors de son premier cours avec les épées, le professeur Wincott avait demandé à Sirius s'il pouvait admirer son arme. Ce dernier avait accepté de bon cœur, jugeant que les conseils du guerrier pourraient lui être précieux. 

Wincott saisi l'arme et l'avait fait voltiger au-dessus de sa tête, puis avait effectué une série de rapide mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'à la surprise de tous, l'épée devienne soudainement intensément bleu, irradiant une lumière douce mais froidement dense. Wincott avait aussitôt cessé son mouvement et avait rendu l'arme à son propriétaire en souriant. 

- Une magnifique lame, avait-il dit, elle pourrait bien vous sauver la vie. L'Elfe qui vous l'a confectionné y a déversé une belle part de son pouvoir. Ne la perdez jamais. 

Sirius avait dévisager son arme, les yeux presque exorbités, tellement il était surpris que le cadeau de sa mère est été conçue par un être magique. Il avait longuement contemplé son visage sur le plat de sa longue épée bleutée, puis l'avait rangée dans son fourreau. Même si elle venait d'une femme dont il ignorait même si elle l'aimait, il garderait précieusement cette épée magique. 

Une main tapa sèchement sur son épaule et ramena Sirius à l'époque présente. Le Gryffondor pivota sur lui-même en levant son épée à la hauteur de la gorge de l'autre élève. 

La fille qui lui faisait face leva aussitôt ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, les paumes ouvertes, en signe de paix. Sirius baissa son épée et garda le silence, détaillant la Serdaigle qui baissait les mains. 

- Tu as un partenaire ?demanda la fille en montrant du doigt l'épée elfique. 

- Non. 

- On fait équipe ?

Sirius haussa les épaules et la regarda courir à la recherche de son épée. L'école en gardait une bonne quarantaine dans un placard ensorceler et les prêtaient à tous les élèves qui suivaient le cours de Wincott. Elle attrapa son épée et revint près de lui. 

Black releva son épée et la pointa vers la gorge de son adversaire, comme l'avait enseigné Wincott. La fille de Serdaigle leva son épée et la plaça verticalement entre ses yeux, prête à stopper les coups que chargerait Sirius. 

Le Gryffondor compta jusqu'à trois et frappa à droite. L'épée de la Serdaigle vint chercher le coup de le stoppa près de sa tempe, et se déplaça avec agilité jusqu'à l'autre extrémité pour parer le second coup de Sirius. Il avança d'un pas et elle recula, puis il recommença son coup. Deux mouvements et ensemble, ils levèrent les mains : Sirius frappa et son épée produisit des étincelles en frappant celle de la Serdaigle qui s'était placé verticalement juste au-dessus de son front, là où une véritable frappe aurait été mortelle.

Le Gryffondor abaissa son épée et la posa entre ses yeux. La Serdaigle, pas vraiment douée, recommença le même mouvement et frappa ses tempes, chacune deux fois parer par Sirius, puis frappa au-dessus de sa tête. Les deux épées tintèrent, et redescendirent en même temps. 

Sirius pointa son épée et la Serdaigle positionna sa défense. Patmol lança son premier coup en avançant d'un pas, puis d'un autre en frappant encore. Il fit de cette manière reculer jusqu'au mur son adversaire, dont les yeux s'agrandissaient à chaque pas arrière, et augmenta de plus en plus sa frappe. Quand il leva les deux mains pour abattre son épée sur le front de la Serdaigle, celle-ci fit pivoter son arme et vint la placer juste sous la pomme d'Adam de Sirius. Les deux combattants s'immobilisèrent. 

- Ne t'avise pas d'abattre cette épée, menaça-t-elle en appuyant sa pointe contre la gorge du Gryffondor.

Black élabora rapidement bien que c'était un simple exercice. Si un jour il se retrouvait dans cette situation, dans un vrai combat, comment pourrait-il s'en sortir ? Un sourire mince se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que la Serdaigle plissait les yeux ; il déplia soudainement son pied et frappa les genoux fléchis de la fille. Celle-ci poussa un grognement sourd et tomba sur le sol en échappant son épée. Sirius pointa la sienne sur la tête de l'adversaire. 

- En vraie situation de combat, je t'aurais tué, annonça-t-il sans caché sa fierté. 

- En vraie situation de combat, je ne t'aurais même pas laisser le temps de m'attaquer, répondit la Serdaigle d'un ton cinglant, se redressant sur ses genoux meurtris. 

Sirius lui sourit et baissa son épée. Il tendit sa main à la Serdaigle et l'aida à se relever. Elle alla reprendre son épée et revint se mettre en position de combat devant lui. Sans lui demander, Patmol commença à tâter ses réflexes en attaquant sous tous les angles. 

- Alors, tu as un nom ?demanda-t-il en frappant son épée contre celle de la fille. 

- Karine Madden. 

Elle tournoya sur elle-même et attaqua par surprise Sirius. Il bloqua l'arc de son bras et fit tomber sa lame avant de la frapper sans force sur le menton grâce à la garde de son épée. Surprise, la Serdaigle recula en lâchant un cri de rage. Décidément, il s'amusait comme un fou avec elle. 

- Madden, c'est pas toi qui avait gagner le concours de duel en troisième ?

- Tout juste, Auguste, souria Karine en bloquant l'épée de Sirius. 

Elle attaqua encore, vers le cœur de Sirius qui du poignet gauche écarta l'arme ennemie. 

- À ce que je vois, tu n'es pas très douée avec une épée, se moqua le jeune Black en contrant encore une de ses attaques. 

- Mais je suis excellente avec une baguette, répondit-elle en pivotant son ventre pour éviter la pointe de l'épée de Sirius. 

Sirius profita de l'ouverture qu'elle présentait et appuya le bout effilé de son épée contre le cœur de la Serdaigle qui cessa aussitôt de bouger. Patmol la regarda droit dans les yeux et retira son épée. 

- Je suis surpris que Wincott ne t'aie pas déjà mis à la porte, se moqua-t-il en recommençant les mêmes parades. 

- Il sait que je pourrais gagner en duel magique, répondit Karine en évitant de justesse l'arme de Sirius. 

Elle avança à nouveau son ventre pour éviter la lame, mais arracha à Sirius un sourire quand elle réussit à placer rapidement son épée entre la sienne et son corps pour protéger son cœur. 

- T'es habile.

Les yeux de Karine flamboyèrent et elle ouvrit à demi la bouche, une réplique sanglante sur les lèvres, mais Sirius fut rapide et fit jouer son arme contre la joue de la Serdaigle. 

- Tu ne deviendras jamais bonne si tu te laisses toujours déconcentrer par ton adversaire. 

Elle plissa les yeux et entrechoqua son épée contre celle de Sirius en y mettant plus de force. A peine surpris, il bloqua simplement ses bras et fit pointer leurs épées contre le sol. Corps contre corps, il croisa le regard furibond de Karine et afficha un sourire en coin. Pas mal pour une adversaire. Il céda soudainement à sa pousser et s'écarta prestement de son chemin en mettant son pied entre les jambes de Madden. Surprise, la Serdaigle perdit l'équilibre et chuta au sol, son épée lui glissant encore des mains. Sirius posa le pied sur l'épée de son adversaire et pointa la sienne sur la nuque de la Serdaigle :

- Quatre duels, quatre victoires pour le Gryffondor. J'espère que tu n'es pas rancunière, petite Serdaigle.

Karine se tourna sur le dos, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et tendit la main vers Sirius. Il la prit sans hésiter et l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Face à face, elle avait une tête de moins que lui mais ne manquait pas d'aplomb. La Serdaigle avait les yeux noisette et les cheveux bruns _aux reflets roux_, avec une peau plutôt blanche sur son visage comparer au reste de sa silhouette svelte et athlétique. Sirius nota avec curiosité que sur sa tempe droite une cicatrice en forme de lune dont les pointes étaient vers l'intérieure brillait différemment, comme si elle possédait sa propre source de lumière. 

- Où as-tu appris à manier ton épée ?demanda Madden en prenant la sienne en garde puis en la baissant vers la gauche en direction du sol, en repos. 

- Dans les dortoirs, répondit Sirius avec un sourire narquois. Avec Potter, j'ai potentiellement un véritable adversaire. 

- Et bien, Black, nargua la Serdaigle en usant de son plus charmeur sourire, si on s'amusait dans un véritable petit duel inoffensif, question de voir si tu maîtrise aussi bien ta magie que ton épée ?

Sirius jeta un regard à la Serdaigle. D'un côté, son instinct de mâle lui murmurait à l'oreille de s'engager sans tarder dans ce duel magique alors que sa tête penchait dans l'intelligente solution d'éviter un combat seul à seul contre la meilleure duelliste de Poudlard. 

- Tu es bien naïve si tu crois que Wincott accepterais de bon cœur un duel dans sa classe de Wiggle. 

Sans attendre la suite, il leva son épée et engagea contre Karine un nouveau combat qu'il mena sur le bout des doigts. 

Le cours s'acheva sans que James ou Remus ne montre le bout de leur nez. Sirius rangea son épée à sa ceinture et rassembla ses livres, puis tourna les yeux vers Takeo qui marchait dans sa direction. La Serdaigle contre qui il s'était battu tout le long du cours de Wincott avait déjà quitté la classe, serrant dans ses doigts sa baguette, arrachant à Sirius un sourire. Le seul duel où elle avait gagné était celui où elle avait perdue patience et où elle lui avait arraché son épée en claquant des doigts pour la planter profondément dans le sol avant de lui sauter à gorge. En essayant de ne pas lui faire mal tout en voulant lui échapper, Sirius en avait été réduit à se défendre pour de bon contre la Serdaigle enragée, et il avait été très reconnaissant à Wincott de s'interposer entre eux vite fait, car elle semblait prête à le dominer dans ce corps à corps. Le professeur Wincott avait retiré quelques points à leurs maisons respectives et les avaient sermonnés, les menaçants de les exclure du cours s'ils ne savaient pas se comporter en adulte. En affectant d'être humble et coupable, Sirius avait chanter très fort une chanson Moldu dans sa tête durant le sermon de Wincott. 

Takeo s'arrêta devant lui et le fixa, sac dans les mains avec les cheveux devant les yeux. Sirius haussa les épaules comme s'il posait une question et commença à rassembler ses effets scolaires. 

- Qui était la Serdaigle contre qui tu te battais ?

- Karine Angelina Madden. 

- Elle n'était pas très douée. 

- Peut-être pas avec une épée, quoiqu'elle reste dangereuse, rétorqua Sirius. Elle est la meilleure duelliste de Poudlard. 

Il glissa ses parchemins entre les pages de son grimoire de Wiggle et le jeta dans son sac. Il le balança ensuite sur son épaule et acheva de rassembler ses plumes et encrier, puis les déposa dans une petite bourse qu'il laissa aussi tomber dans son sac. 

- Comment a-t-elle été désignée meilleure duelliste de Poudlard ?

- Lors d'un concours, il y a longtemps, répondit Sirius en repoussant ses cheveux noirs. En deuxième ou troisième, je crois. 

Sirius commença à marcher pour quitter le local/gymnase du professeur Wincott en direction de la tour des Gryffondor, Takeo sur les talons. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et approuva mentalement : officiellement, tous les cours étaient terminés pour la semaine et ne reprenait que mardi prochain. Il était en congé pour trois jours !

- C'était un concours mixte ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça ?

- Pour voir jusqu'à quel point cette Madden est dangereuse, comme tu le prétends, se moqua Takeo. 

Les yeux de Sirius étincelèrent. Il aimait bien ce nouveau même s'il posait trop de questions par moment. Ils arrivèrent face à la dame en rose et Sirius lança le mot de passe " Scottis Morté " : le tableau rose bascula sur lui même et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. 

Le jeune Black traversa la salle commune en détachant sa cravate, grimpa quatre par quatre les marches jusqu'au dortoir, poussa d'un coup de pied la porte en avocatier qui fermait l'accès à la chambre commune et entra dans la pièce avec soulagement. 

Il lança tomber son sac sur sa malle de Gryffondor, retira sa cape et la jeta sur son lit, puis enleva sa chemise blanche et la lança dans l'amoncellement de vêtements à laver pour les elfes, ouvrit sa grande commode. Il fouilla un moment et trouva finalement un t-shirt gris qu'il passa par-dessus ses épaules avec un sourire. Il retira ensuite sa ceinture, ses pantalons noirs et prit des jeans, changea ses souliers d'école pour une paire d'espadrille et jeta un coup d'œil à son allure dans son miroir. Son reflet daigna tourner la tête vers lui et approuva d'un hochement de tête. 

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Takeo entra dans la chambre. Lui aussi avait retiré sa cape et sa cravate, le sac dans les mains ; Sirius le regarda jeter son sac par terre et se laisser tomber dans son lit, le visage contre l'oreiller. Patmol fronça les sourcils et regarda Takeo tourner sur le dos et croiser ses mains sous sa nuque, le regard fixement rivé au plafond. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à nouveau de Peter entra dans la salle en tenant à bout de bras une montagne de grimoires emprunté à la bibliothèque. Sirius le regarda déposer précautionneusement tous ses grimoires sur le sol et soupirer en se relevant. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention d'étudier ce soir, Voice ?

Peter releva la tête vers Sirius (car il retirait maintenant lui aussi son uniforme de Poudlard) et il tourna insensiblement la tête vers Takeo qui restait définitivement enfermé dans son silence. 

- Les archives de l'école. 

- Ah... 

- Je crois que l'on devrait aller rendre visite à Remus et James, poursuivit Peter en changeant rapidement de sujet. 

Sirius hocha de la tête et se leva à la suite de son ami. Il était vraiment temps de rejoindre James et Remus afin de décider s'ils mettaient ou non à exécution leur plan spectaculaire dans l'intention de jouer un mauvais petit tour de bienvenu à Wright et Wincott. Et Peter semblait avoir quelques découvertes à lui faire part. Takeo se redressa dans son lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux mais Peter tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui et lâcha sèchement : 

- Non, toi, tu ne viens pas. 

Takeo s'immobilisa sur le coup, les yeux agrandis de surprise. La surprise fit rapidement place à l'irritation, puis à une sourde colère qui s'éclaira au fond des yeux de l'Irlandais. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius qui ignora son regard en tournant la poignée de porte en argent du dortoir et en quittant la salle, suivit par Peter. 

Le duo descendit les marches en osiers qui menait à la tourelle des garçons et traversa la salle commune à grands pas. Emma et Michelle, qui étaient étendues devant la cheminée en terminant leurs devoirs, levèrent les yeux vers eux et Sirius envoya un baiser du bout des doigts aux deux filles, et lança le mot de passe pour quitter la tour des Gryffondor. 

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'aux escaliers de marbre et bifurquèrent à droite pour emprunter un passage secret qui se cachait derrière une armure bossue. Peter posa sa main contre la paume ouverte de l'armure et murmura le mot de passe : la statue s'inclina et fit un pas sur le côté pour leur permettre l'entrée au passage. 

Le passage secret était fort simple et d'un aspect pour le moins rudimentaire, mais rien n'empêchait le fait qu'il était décidément plus rapide de l'emprunter que de grimper six étages à la marche pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. 

- _Lumos_. 

Le système d'ascension du passage fut éclairé par la baguette de Peter. Sirius grimpa en premier sur une sorte de petite soucoupe argentée, d'une circonférence assez large et profonde pour qu'il puisse s'y loger sans difficulté, et se pencha vers une grande poutre noircie pour appuyer sur une petite statuette représentant un aigle. Aussitôt, la soucoupe s'ébranla et commença son ascension jusqu'au sixième étage en grinçant tout ce qu'elle savait. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil en dessous de lui et regarda Peter sauter lui aussi dans une soucoupe et s'installer confortablement pour l'ascension. 

L'ancestral système s'arrêta de lui même au sixième étage et Sirius se glissa hors de la coupe argentée. Peter débarqua quelques instants après lui et les deux garçons quittèrent le passage secret en apparaissant derrière un tableau morne. 

Sirius poussa la porte de l'infirmerie en fermant à moitié les yeux tant la lumière et la blancheur des lieux y était brutale. L'affreuse et infernale clochette suspendue à la porte tinta et madame Pomfresh leva la tête de ses potions en fronçant les sourcils. 

- Bonsoir !

Sirius et Peter traversèrent la salle sans s'occuper autrement de l'infirmière qui ne chercha pas à leur interdire une visite tardive. Sirius repéra James et Remus qui parlaient tranquillement, chacun assit sur le bord de son lit, apparemment en train de réciter des formules magiques.

Le Gryffondor piqua un sprint et sauta joyeusement sur le lit de son meilleur ami en le gratifiant d'une tonitruante claque sur le dos. Peter vint s'installer en face de lui et salua les deux malades par un simple bonjour, et après un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, il tira de sa cape un parchemin soigneusement replié sur lui-même et l'étala sur la table de chevet qui séparait les deux lits blancs. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda James en se penchant vers l'avant.

- L'arbre généalogique de la famille Coram, annonça avec une once de fierté Peter. 

- Tiens, j'ignorais que t'intéressait aux origines du nouveau. 

- Ho, je ne tiens absolument aucune attention tant qu'à ses ancêtres. Ce que je voudrais comprendre, c'est pourquoi je sens qu'il ne vient pas de Davado et surtout pourquoi il connaît si bien Poudlard. 

- Depuis qu'il est arrivé il cherche à chaque soir un objet quelconque à travers Poudlard, murmura Remus en lisant attentivement l'arbre Coram. C'est normal qu'il commence à connaître l'école, mais pour ce qui est de Davado...

- Il semble aussi bien connaître Dumbledor, ajouta James en fronçant les sourcils. 

- Peut-être qu'il devait depuis longtemps changer d'école et que son paternel connaît personnellement Dumbledor. 

- Trop simple, trop improbable, contrecarra Peter en tirant un nouveau parchemin de sa cape. Voici la liste des enchanteurs mutés en Angleterre depuis les dix dernières années. 

Sirius attrapa la liste et la parcourue rapidement. James se pencha par-dessus son épaule et annonça :

- Le nom de Deamon G. Coram y figure, il est l'avant dernier Irlandais muté dans notre pays. Takeo ne ment pas quand il prétend venir d'Irlande. 

- Non Potter, il peut très bien mentir, corrigea Sirius en pointant sur le parchemin la date d'arriver de Coram Senior. Regard, il est arrivé ici le 29 octobre, et Deamon à quitter l'Irlande le 5 novembre dernier pour emménager. 

- Whoa, Sirius, freina Remus. Il se peut que Takeo et son frère aient été envoyé en pensionnat à Poudlard bien avant leur déménagement. 

Il y eu un moment de silence et Sirius approuva de la tête. 

- C'est vrai, rien ne prouve qu'il ne soit pas celte. Peter, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé pour la famille de Coram ?

Peter ramena l'arbre devant eux. 

- Elizabeth et Deamon Coram sont tous les deux natifs de l'Irlande. Mme Coram est une pure Moldue dont les parents viennent du Viêt-nam et la famille de Deamon est sorcière depuis huit générations. Leurs deux enfants sont Coram et son frère, mais...

Il sortit une troisième feuille de sa cape.

- ...mais regarder. Là, sept générations avant nos Coram. Ici, il y a Phoebus, Treacle, Mirabella et Louis _Wincott_. Mirabella c'est marié avec Jeanathan Coram, qui était le troisième de sa famille, et ils ont donné naissance à trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, Méléazéphire Coram qui s'est remarié avec un certain Bertilien Wincott. Quatre génération après, Gary Wincott et une certaine Allison Thomas se sont mariés et ont eu un fils...

Sirius serra très fort ses doigts autour du matelas de James pour s'empêcher de hurler à Peter d'aboutir. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour le presser. 

- Leur fils, c'est Simon Wincott. 

- Quoi ? Notre professeur de Wiggle ? !

- Élémentaire, souria Remus en observant attentivement l'arbre. Regarder, ici, les noms de Léa-Kléo Wincott et de Karléen Coram sont joint ensemble, mais presque effacés... Peter ?

- Morts, les deux, dans un accident magique. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, mais tissaient des liens très étroits entre les deux familles. 

- Incroyable, murmura Sirius en jetant observant l'arbre. Les Wincott et les Coram... d'autres détails sur la famille ?

- Les grands-parents de Takeo étaient alchimistes, ce qui expliquerait en partie l'incroyable fortune que semble possédé la famille... La réserve d'or dans leurs coffres se résume à une valeur estimée de presque 90 millions de dollars. 

- 90 millions de dollars ? !répéta Remus en levant brusquement la tête. 

- Chut !siffla James en regardant prudemment autour de lui. Personne ne doit le savoir et il est hors de question que d'autres élèves ne le sache !

- C'est presque trop incroyable pour...

- Que ce soit fait honnêtement, acheva Peter en tira un nouveau parchemin. Ici, quatrième génération avant nos Coram, Phérian Coram et Marie Torreas. Lui était policier, elle exploratrice. Civilement parlant, ils n'ont jamais eu de démêler avec la police ou avec la loi. D'une honnêteté irréprochable et très généreux. Seulement, lors d'une expédition dans les Andes, plusieurs coupures de journaux décrivent l'accident de leur avion et la perte quasi-total de tous les membres de l'équipage, sauf eux. 

Peter posa une copie d'un dessin devant lui. C'était une pièce ronde d'or avec un motif Aztèque dessus. 

- Et tous les trésors qu'ils ramenaient auraient eux aussi disparus... enfin, en bonne partie. Brûlés parmi les décombres de l'avion. 

- Hmm.

- Une véritable fortune, concéda Peter. Les 90 millions ne sont pas nécessairement tous en banque, ils sont répartis dans le monde entier et leur nombre reste bien réel. 

- C'est un millionnaire qui vient de débarquer à notre école... enfin, ça expliquerait bien pourquoi leur père les envoie à Davado. 

- Mais pas la fraternité avec le grand manitou.

- James, il faudra que tu renonces un jour à ton titre de meilleur ami du directeur, se moqua Sirius. 

- Queud', pourquoi est-ce que le nom de Charlot Coram est souligné ?coupa froidement James.

Peter se pencha à travers la table et fronça les sourcils en fixant le nom de Charlot. Le trio retint son souffle en voyant les yeux du Maraudeur se plisser d'avantage alors qu'il pianotait d'un air frustré sur la table de chevet. 

- Je ne me souviens plus...souffla-t-il en se rejetant en arrière avec un air furieux. 

Sirius le regarda tâter ses poches à la recherche d'un morceaux de parchemin et abandonné en grondant sourdement.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si, ce l'est, et je sais que je vais m'en rappeler dans une heure ou deux... siffla Peter en serrant les poings. 

- Est-ce qu'ils ont chacun un dossier scolaire ici ?demanda Sirius. 

- Bien sûr. 

- Tu as vérifié ? 

- J'ai essayé mais madame Silence-vous-respirer-trop-fort est coriace. Elle veut une autorisation écrite par un professeur avant d'avoir accès aux dossiers des élèves. 

- Je pourrais demander à Amberhood de s'en charger, répondit Remus avec un sourire léger. 

Sirius pouffa en même temps que James. Remus était depuis longtemps le Maraudeur préféré et convoité de la préfète Marylinn Amberhood et, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'il en profitait, elle était incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit. L'amour rend les choses faciles pour certain. D'ailleurs, songea Sirius en jetant un regard à James, son meilleur ami avait largué Lesley ce matin, il avait vu l'ex pleurer en entrant dans les toilettes des filles avec toutes ses amies. 

- Ce serait profitable, poursuivit le jeune Black en regardant Remus. C'est possible que Coram ait encore son ancien dossier d'élève de Davado. 

- Tu espère quelque chose dans cette direction ?demanda James. 

- Imaginons que son dossier soit aussi remplit que les nôtres, et plus encore ?acheva Sirius. Nous en saurions d'avantage sur ce petit nouveau. 

James eu un sourire. Sirius le regarda tendre la main, rassembler les parchemins et les refermés les uns par-dessus les autres avec un sourire presque soupçonneux. 

- Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps de clore nos recherches sur _Coram&Coram_ et de commencer à songer à notre merveilleuse soirée qui nous attend. 

- Vous avez une suggestion Potter ?demanda Peter en repliant ses parchemin. 

- J'ai ma cape, répondit James, et...

- ...je crois qu'une visite dans la forêt interdite serait de mise ?compléta Sirius avec un sourire en coin. 

James acquiesça en sortant de sa cachette le tissus soyeux de sa cape. Sirius tourna imperceptiblement la tête en direction de Pomfresh qui fouillait dans ses armoires et acquiesça faiblement de la tête.

- Ok, va pour la forêt, murmura Remus. Je dois récupérer quelques ingrédients pour ma prochaine potion...

- Illégale, n'est-ce pas ?se moqua Peter en lissant les draps du lit du lycanthrope. 

Un sourire passa sur quatre visages. 

- Vous me connaissez mal, les gars.

James leva le bras et enveloppa d'un seul coup Sirius et lui sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Sirius retint son souffle en tournant la tête vers Pomfresh qui marmonnait en griffonnant des ordonnances mais elle ne semblait guère s'être aperçue de la disparition des deux des quatre Gryffondor. Black hocha la tête et glissa lentement un doigt en dehors de la cape ; l'instant d'après, les quatre Maraudeurs étaient sous la cape et quittaient sur la pointe des pieds l'infirmerie. 

Ils marchèrent d'un pas habitué et cordonné le long du couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie puis descendirent à la course mais très silencieusement les longs escaliers de marbres qui se mouvaient tranquillement sur eux-mêmes. Sirius comptait dans sa tête le nombre de pas qu'ils leurs restaient à effectués avant d'atteindre le passage de la licorne cassé. C'était un vieux passage secret que la carte des Maraudeurs n'indiquait que lorsqu'il était praticable, soit pratiquement jamais. Un petit tremblement de terre devait avoir libéré le passage, du moins assez pour leur permettre d'arriver sans problème au cœur de la forêt interdite. 

Cinquante-trois pas. Sans un mot, le quatuor s'immobilisa. Sirius eu un sourire en coin, songeant qu'ils avaient plus d'un fois rater un mauvais coup à cause d'une mauvaise synchronisation. Ils avaient fait énormément de progrès en six ans, désormais, tous savaient par cœur le nombre de pas à parcourir pour atteindre tel ou tel endroit, en combien de seconde ils devaient passer devant la bibliothèque, et surtout quand ils devaient s'arrêter pour être en équilibre parfait. 

James écarta les pans de la cape de son visage et se pencha en avant sous le regard scrutateur de Sirius. L'extrémité de la baguette de James s'illumina et il toucha délicatement l'œil droit de la licorne. Un instant plus tard, elle s'ébroua et s'écarta lentement de son socle en remuant lentement la tête. Les Maraudeurs s'avancèrent à l'abri du passage, attendirent que la licorne reprenne sa place, et retirèrent d'un coup sec la cape. Sirius tira sa baguette en même temps que James et l'alluma par la pensée. 

Le jeune Black croisa le regard de son meilleur ami et hocha la tête. Silencieusement, les quatre jeunes hommes se mirent en route vers la sortie du passage de la licorne. Sirius baissa les yeux en détaillant une nouvelle fois le passage qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Le sol était parcouru par des milliers de petites racines sèches qui craquaient tout ce qu'elles savaient à chaque pas. Les murs étaient fait de terre battue et d'herbes sèches, recouvert par endroit de mousse verte et d'une étrange substance visqueuse qui gargouillait continuellement. Sirius avait apprit à l'éviter du mieux qu'il le pouvait lorsqu'en deuxième année James l'avait non intentionnellement poussé dessus. La matière avait brûlée la peau de ses paumes jusqu'à ses coudes, qui avaient ensuite été pris de tremblements convulsif et particulièrement douloureux. Pomfresh avait hurlée longuement avant de consentir à lui donner un remède qui l'avait affaiblit dangereusement pendant une semaine. Sirius s'était ensuite jurer de ne plus jamais retomber dans cette matière mais plutôt d'en récolter une part et de la lancer sur la tête de Rogue la prochaine fois qu'il l'énerverait. Il songea avec un sourire qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. 

Finalement, le plafond irrégulier du passage était fait de roches noires qui ruisselaient d'eau. Certaines pierres étaient plus basses que d'autre mais elles n'inquiétaient en rien Sirius : il connaissait par cœur ce chemin qu'il avait pourtant très peu souvent emprunter. Il entendit avec un petit rire Peter jurer alors qu'il tombait à genou pour se frotter la tête. Remus, qui se trouvait derrière Peter, s'arrêta et tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever. Sirius tira sur la manche de James pour l'arrêter et se tourna vers ses amis. Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer leurs silhouettes mais sa vue se troubla. Les formes de Peter et de Remus se confondirent avec l'obscurité et semblèrent s'évanouirent. Durant une fraction de seconde, les cheveux de Remus devinrent noirs et des yeux nouveaux brillèrent de haine sur son visage. 

Sirius sursauta et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir immédiatement. Avec un sentiment de gêne, il s'aperçut que Peter et Remus étaient face à lui et qu'ils attendaient qu'il s'avance. Il secoua la tête en lançant à Remus un regard curieux, et leur tourna le dos. Il avait halluciné. La pente qui menait à la sortie s'accentua. Sirius se plia en deux pour éviter les rochers du plafond et abaissa sa baguette au sol. Il accéléra le pas sur les derniers mètres et déboucha brusquement à l'air libre. Il s'écarta rapidement de la sortie et éteignit sa baguette, soulagé. L'obscurité de la nuit se referma sur lui sans un bruit. 

Sirius cogna sa baguette contre sa paume, créant une lumière blanche camouflée. Ses amis se regroupèrent autour de lui. 

- Bien, Cornedrue, par où commençons nous ?s'enquit-il en frissonnant. 

- Je voulais descendre près du lac, il me faut quelques _amorphus_ congelés, devança Remus en créant un foulard entre ses mains qu'il enroula autour de son cou. 

- Toujours aussi répugnant dans tes goûts, le loup, se moqua James en affectant un air dégoûté. 

- Partons tout de suite, murmura Peter en tournant la tête vers les impressionnantes racines d'arbres qui les encerclaient. Quelqu'un approche. 

Sirius éteignit aussitôt sa baguette et s'écarta du chemin de terre sur lequel ils étaient pour se réfugier entre les immenses arbres de la forêt. Le visage de James apparut bientôt près du sien et leurs yeux se rivèrent simultanément sur deux silhouettes qui marchaient sans hâte entre les longues racines des pins. Sirius fronça les sourcils et détailla l'habillement sommaire des deux élèves qui sautaient par-dessus les embûches, notant qu'elles portaient chacune un panier en osier qui débordaient de plantes diverses et probablement magiques. Elles parlaient à voix basses entre elles, Sirius identifia leurs voix avec un froncement de sourcils qui lui était habitué. Harker et Winsor étaient encore dans la forêt en même temps qu'eux. James pencha la tête vers lui :

- Curieux, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais presque envie que le grand chien noir se trouve présentement sur leur route. 

Sirius hocha la tête en croisant le regard encourageant de son meilleur ami, et il s'abaissa sur le sol. D'accord Potter, il irait jeter un coup d'œil dans les idées des deux Gryffondor. Il étendit les bras et ses mains se transformèrent en pattes noires aux griffes acérées, son corps se rassembla sur lui-même et ses jambes se raccourcirent alors que son nez s'allongeait en museau. D'un bond, Sirius quitta sa cachette et fonça au petit galop vers les deux jeunes femmes. La queue battant l'air, il s'avança précipitamment vers les capes noires qui s'enfonçaient dans la nuit et glissa son nez dans la paume agréablement douce de Regina Winsor. Une petite tape lui revint au museau et il s'écarta en jappant d'indignation. 

- Bonjour, le Chien, souria-t-elle en se retournant vers Sirius.

Elle se pencha au niveau du sol et frotta énergiquement la tête de ce dernier. Sirius serra les canines en détestant ce geste, songeant à tous les chiens à qui il avait infligé cette torture. Méléanore s'avança à son tour, passa ses mains autour de son cou et commença à lui masser les épaules et le dos, arrachant un sourire de chien béa à Sirius. Il se l'avouait : elle massait terriblement bien malgré le fait qu'elle le répugnait en général. En grognant joyeusement, Sirius retomba sur ses pattes arrières et tourna la tête vers Regina en lui gratifiant son plus charmeur sourire de chien. Approche, pria-t-il en son for intérieur, vient me voir avec ce délicat petit panier !

- Tu es bien soigné, aujourd'hui, remarqua Regina en lui attrapant la patte droite dans la sienne. Ton maître doit être fier de toi. 

Merlin, faites que James n'entende pas, songea Sirius en passant sa langue sur sa truffe. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la forêt cette nuit ?poursuivit Regina en lui grattant les oreilles. Ne me jappe pas au visage, mon gros !

Méléanore acheva son massage et vint s'agenouiller face à Sirius. Il la dévisagea un instant puis se souvint qu'un chien ne reste jamais longtemps immobile. Il détourna la tête et gratta le sol d'un air curieux, puis se leva et vint poser son museau sur le panier que Regina transportait. 

- Non, ne touches pas à mes herbes, réprima-t-elle en lui poussant sans manière le museau. Elles nous seront précieuses pour notre prochaine expédition. 

Sirius affecta d'être désintéressé alors qu'il savait qu'un cerf et deux adolescents tendaient les oreilles vers eux. Il mordilla le bord du panier et attrapa entre ses canines une plante qui dépassait. Il la sectionna en deux avec ses dents mais la recracha aussitôt en jappant, les pattes sur le museau, toussant comme jamais auparavant. Méléanore et Regina éclatèrent de rires et Sirius entendit loin derrière lui trois fous rires.

- C'est de la _kaintoïde_ !fit Méléanore en croisant le regard plein de mépris de Sirius. Nous en avons besoin pour notre prochain tour contre les Maraudeurs, mais silence ! Ils ne doivent rien savoir...

Sirius dressa les oreilles et s'immobilisa. Enfin, il s'immobilisa du mieux qu'il le pu en recrachant encore la kaintoïde, grattant furieusement ses griffes contre le sol pour manifester son impatience et sa colère. 

- Oui, ils ne se doutent de rien, murmura Méléanore en saisissant les oreilles de Sirius entre ses longs doigts. 

Elle abandonna son jeu dans les poils soyeux de Sirius et se releva. Elle fit signe à Regina et elles rabattirent d'un mouvement leur cape. Sans un regard de plus, elles tournèrent le dos à Sirius et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit, silencieuse comme des ombres. Sirius s'élança au galop entre les racines, bondissant par-dessus elles, et vint atterrir aux pieds de James, Remus et Peter. Il se redressa sur les jarrets et réintégra son apparence humaine en moins de deux. 

- Hé bien, commença Remus. J'ignorais que les Morbifiques nous en voulaient à ce point. 

- Nous leur avons fait quelque chose de mal ?s'étonna James. 

- Peut-être la fois où...

Remus gratifia Peter d'une tape sèche sur la nuque mais garda un air moqueur dans les yeux. Sirius jeta un regard à James qui semblait ruminer plusieurs idées et recracha soudainement quelques autres morceaux de kaintoïde. 

- C'est répugnant ce truc !ragea-t-il en serrant les points. J'ai cru un instant que j'allais mourir étrangler par cette plante.

- C'est d'ailleurs sa principale propriété, remarqua lentement James. Voilà qui m'inquiète vis-à-vis les intentions des Morbifiques. 

Sirius secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'ils se préoccupent des idées du trio de Gryffondor alors qu'ils avaient la nuit devant eux ! 

- Je suggère que l'on oublie cette histoire, abrégea-t-il en tirant sa baguette. Nous avons des _amorphus_ congelées à retrouver. 

Sirius matérialisa entre ses mains son foulard de Gryffondor et ses gants, puis prit la tête en direction du lac de Poudlard. La nuit les enveloppa dans un bruissement de sa noirceur d'encre, effaçant leur passage aux yeux curieux qui les entouraient. Le chemin sinueux qui menait au lac était recouvert d'une fine couche de glace qui fondait en craquant sous leurs pieds. Sirius serra les poings en sentant ses orteils qui se glaçaient lentement, effroyablement désagréable. Il accéléra le pas pour dévaler sur les talons une petite bute de terre et atterrit sur les genoux à travers les roseaux encore vert. James vint atterrir à sa gauche avec un regard ironique vers ses genoux désormais trempés. Sirius essuya la paume de ses mains contre ses pantalons et tira sa baguette en enjambant les troncs d'arbres morts qui jonchaient le marais. 

L'eau commençait quelques mètres plus loin mais la glace n'était pas encore assez épaisse pour les empêcher de caler dans les fonds boueux. Avec des soupirs résignés, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter s'enfoncèrent jusqu'aux genoux dans un mélange de glaise, d'herbes mortes, d'œufs de grenouilles et d'eau. Sirius serra les dents pour les empêcher de claquer sous la morsure continue du froid que le vent raflait sur son visage. Il toucha enfin des pieds les premiers larges galets qui formaient une plage blanche autour du lac et il les escalada avec soulagement. James émergea en second des marais en tenant dans ses mains une quenouille morte qu'il tordit lentement en observant ses jambes couvertes d'algues. Peter grimpa sur les rochers en maudissant le temps, et Remus les rejoignit l'instant d'après. Sirius soupira et regarda son haleine condensée former un nuage devant lui, puis alluma sa baguette. 

- _Lumos maxima_, murmura Remus. 

Une lumière plus intense que jamais éclata au bout de la baguette de son ami. Ils étaient au pied d'immenses arbres dont les feuilles surpassaient l'imagination et la logique en longueur et en couleur. Des vaguelettes ébènes heurtaient en cadence la plage rocheuse du lac parmi laquelle s'entremêlait plusieurs racines et herbes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Le ciel était couvert de nuage gris sous lequel voletait une nuée d'insectes transpercée de temps à autre par des chauves-souris gourmandes. Sirius baissa le regard et regarda un instant les carpes rouges et ors qui filaient sous l'eau, puis secoua la tête. 

- Aller, descendons, ordonna James en prenant les devant. 

Peter le suivit sans hésitations et Sirius attendit Remus. Le jeune Black croisa le regard or de son ami lycanthrope et lui adressa un sourire engageant en levant le pouce. Le loup-garou acquiesça en lui adressant un sourire et sauta en bas du premier rocher. Sirius le laissa prendre de l'avance puis se laissa à son tour tomber du rocher sur lequel ils étaient monté. Le sol sous ses pieds lorsqu'il atterrit était spongieux et gluant, aussi il se dépêcha d'embarquer sur le prochain galet immense. Une série de larges rochers s'étendait maintenant devant lui, il sauta sur le premier et suivit comme à la marelle le parcourt tracé par les pierres pour finalement atteindre une plage de sable plus accueillante que jamais. Les pieds et les jambes de Sirius étaient entièrement trempés et chaque pas produisait une friction fort désagréable entre ses vêtements et sa peau. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et il croisa les bras : sans savoir exactement comment, il sentait un regard lourd et coléreux poser sur lui. 

James s'arrêta et se laissa tomber par terre. Sirius jeta un regard à Peter et ils s'avancèrent vers lui pour s'asseoir à leur tour sur le sol alors que Remus commençait à creuser près du lac pour trouver ses amorphus. Sirius plissa le nez en regardant son ami tirer du sol à l'aide d'une branche une curieuse bestiole transparente à tentacules qui recrachait de l'eau et du sable. Il grimaça encore plus alors que Remus attrapait l'animal par la tête et le déposait avec précaution dans une fiole prévue. 

- C'est positivement répugnant, lança Peter avec un sourire. 

- Ce n'est jamais qu'un amorphus, murmura James sans attention. 

- Tu sais que les Serpentard vont en manger lors de leur prochain repas, Queudver ?souria Sirius. Je les plains presque. 

Une excitation sourde grimpa le long de son dos alors qu'il pensa au prochain coup qu'ils effectueraient. Sirius frissonna en ravalant son sourire, rejetant vers l'arrière ses cheveux. Une sorte d'appréhension le gagna et le fit à nouveau frissonner, cette fois d'inquiétude.

- Est-ce que Coram a montrer le désir de venir en expédition avec nous ?demanda James en arrachant son regard de Remus qui venait de capturer une cinquième amorphus. 

- Je ne crois pas.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva face à eux. Sirius tourna la tête et vit Remus qui grattait avec acharnement le sable pour rattraper une amorphus qui lui avait glissée sous les doigts. Tout en souhaitant ne pas le faire, Sirius se leva sur les talons et s'approcha de Remus pour s'agenouiller devant lui. 

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Fouilles par là, répondit Remus entre les dents, désignant du menton la plage qui s'étendait devant eux. Il m'en faut trente. 

Sirius s'éloigna de lui et s'agenouilla de nouveau parmi les herbes et le sable. Il commença à gratter avec ses ongles les grains beiges et déplaça patiemment des cailloux de toutes les tailles et couleurs en cherchant des yeux les tentacules transparents d'un amorphus. Un instant après, les mains de James se joignirent à sa recherche. Ils coordonnèrent sans regard leurs mouvements et se déplacèrent vers la droite d'un seul geste. Ils fouillèrent silencieusement à travers la boue qui se formait sous leurs paumes l'animal transparent mais restèrent sur leur faim tandis que Remus semblait abonder de celles-ci. 

Sirius pinça les lèvres en regrettant que James sache lire ses émotions comme dans un livre ouvert. Il resta silencieux, absorbé par le travail donné par Remus, tout en sachant que James attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour qu'il parle. Il joignit les doigts et attrapa d'un geste habile le premier tentacule qui jaillit de la boue. Il tira dessus avec un sourire récompensé et commença à extraire du sable le corps gélatineux de l'amorphus. James attrapa à son tour une des tentacules de l'animal et tira en cœur avec Sirius sur cette dernière pour l'extraire de son repaire. Quand la tête aux yeux noirs de l'animal apparut, Sirius l'agrippa entre son pouce et son index et la souleva à la hauteur de ses yeux avec une grimace. James lui tendit silencieusement une fiole et Sirius laissa tomber l'animal à l'intérieur de celle-ci avec un frisson de dégoût pour le petit être vivant qui se débattait contre les parois en verre de la fiole. Il ferma la fiole et la posa près de lui, puis replongea les doigts dans le sable. 

Sirius soupira en secouant la tête. Il tira du sol un second amorphus et le déposa dans la fiole, essuya ses mains sur ses jeans entièrement sale et leva les yeux vers la forêt. Un rideau de brume s'était levé sur les arbres et sur le lac, refroidissant de plusieurs degrés la température ambiante, le forçant à serrer les dents pour qu'elles ne claquent pas. Il tirait sa troisième amorphus lorsque Peter et Remus vinrent les rejoindre avec deux bocaux pleins. Patmol haussa les sourcils et tendit au lycanthrope sa fiole presque vide avec un sourire embarrasser qui fut retourné par un lever des yeux au ciel. Il se redressa sur les talons et se leva en resserrant son foulard et en passant ses gants. À cet instant, une douce vague de chaleur l'envahit. Sirius tourna la tête et vit James qui pointait sa baguette vers lui, avec un sourire à peine esquisser. Les vêtements de Sirius devinrent secs et incroyablement douillets. 

- Où allons nous, maintenant ?demanda Peter en jetant dans un sac les fioles pleines. 

- Une descente vers les huit chutes ?proposa James. 

Sirius passa une main sous le collet de son chandail et attrapa entre ses doigts une des multiples mais fines chaînes en argent qui pendaient à son cou. Celle qu'il cherchait était plus ronde et plus épaisse que les autres et à son centre pendait un sifflet particulièrement brillant. L'instrument était, une fois disposé à la lumière de la lune, taillé dans un métal blanc long et terne, curieusement carré et poli plusieurs fois. Sirius le porta à ses lèvres et souffla quatre fois, produisant un bruit feutré à leurs oreilles humaines mais décidément plus fort car il fit frémir les arbres et les herbes qui les entouraient. Un mouvement brusque brisa le calme rassurant du lac et la brume s'écarta d'eux comme si le sifflement du sifflet lui était insupportable. L'instant d'après, le bruit de sabot qui heurtent le sol commença à résonner autour d'eux. 

Sirius rangea le sifflet sous son gilet et tendit la main au premier museau qui arriva face à lui. Il reconnu, par la petite étoile blanche peinte sur le chanfrein, Keïko, son Thestral 1 assigné. Le cheval noir fourra son museau contre son épaule et le poussa aimablement, ses grands yeux blancs et vides étincelants. Le Gryffondor passa sa main contre les naseaux du cheval et frotta énergiquement sa main contre son chanfrein puis contre les ganaches et l'encolure noire de Keïko. C'était un poulain de deux ans, frais et enjoué, qui décrochait des ruades énergiques et faisait des bonds incroyable lorsqu'il était d'humeur à jouer mais qui mordait et frappait brutalement lorsqu'il était d'humeur massacrante. Les ailes de chauve-souris du cheval commençait à se développer sous son duvet qui couvrait encore son dos ; elles étaient encore trop peu développées et faibles pour le supporter lors d'un vol et il ne les maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement. 

Le jeune Black s'agrippa à la crinière du poulain et lui flatta l'encolure en regardant James et Remus grimper aisément sur leur Thestrals. Peter fit trotter le sien et monta dessus en peinant plus que ses deux amis mais avec une dignité certaine. Sirius attendit que Peter revienne près de James et Remus puis pressa les flancs de Keïko. Il trotta sur quelques mètres à la cadence de son cheval puis joignit les pieds et sauta, agrippé à la crinière, passa sa jambe droite par-dessus la croupe de son Thestral et s'installa confortablement sur le dos de son cheval. D'un claquement de la langue, il le fit passer au pas et, des genoux, le ramena près de ses amis. James montait un Thestral plus âgé, qui devait avoir près de huit ans et dont la robe devenait lentement grise par endroit ; Remus montait une petite jument nerveuse et explosive qui jetaient des regards curieux autour d'elle, les yeux blancs presque exorbités, et Peter montait un Thestral âgé de onze ans, calme et régulier qui avaient de très grandes ailes qui surpassait de loin tous les autres chevaux de la troupe. 

- On fait la course jusqu'aux chutes ?demanda James en tirant sa baguette magique. 

- D'accord, mais interdiction d'user des ailes, imposa Sirius en prenant entre ses doigts les poils fournis de la crinière de Keïko. Seulement la vitesse. 

- Le perdant devra arracher chacune des carapaces et des tentacules des amorphus, souria malignement Remus. 

- Sors tes gants, Remus !

Sirius pressa les flancs de Keïko et vint se placer en ligne contre ses amis. Il tira sa baguette et la passa dans sa main gauche. Il défit rapidement sa ceinture et l'allongea magiquement, songeant avec un sourire malin que personne n'avait interdit l'usage de la magie, puis jeta devant lui la corde cuir et l'entoura délicatement autour du chanfrein de Keïko, la déchira en deux et la bricola magiquement pour qu'elle soit sur comme une têtière puis ramena la ceinture à sa main gauche, improvisant ainsi un hackamore très sommaire. Il jeta un regard à ses jeans en priant pour qu'ils tiennent le coup, puis porta son attention sur le chemin qui s'étendait devant lui.

- Trois, deux, un... go !

Sirius frappa la croupe de Keïko du bout de sa baguette et serra les genoux alors que se dernier bondissait vers l'avant. Il pressa les mollets en s'asseyant profondément dans sa selle et poussa en avant Keïko en l'aidant à gravir une petite colline qui se dressait sur son chemin. James était à sa droite et il était couché sur la crinière de son Thestral, les yeux rivés sur la route, un sourire aux lèvres. Le vent commença à fouetter le visage de Sirius alors qu'il passait le sommet de la colline et virait en dérapant sur les jarrets en direction des huit chutes, cherchant du regard l'arbre au quatre troncs blancs qui marquait le début de la pente en direction des chutes. Keïko trébucha soudainement et projeta Sirius vers l'avant, puis rua sur ses pattes arrière avant de reprendre son rythme effréné à travers les immenses racines de pins qui peuplaient le chemin de la forêt. 

Le chemin descendait en pente sèche sur plusieurs mètres, et Sirius agrandit soudainement les yeux en voyant que le sol était boueux. Keïko fonçait droit devant une racine qui devrait être sauté mais le sol derrière l'obstacle était de toute évidence dangereux pour le cheval. Sirius se mordit les lèvres alors que la racine s'approchait dangereusement, et il vit que James pensait de même en semblant nerveux. Le Gryffondor s'aperçu que Remus le talonnait et que Keïko décrochait des ruades continues, puis une inspiration le fit sourire. Il tira sa baguette et murmura presque complètement l'enchantement de lévitation, puis attendit en cachant sous le coude de Keïko sa baguette qui luisait d'une lumière verdâtre. Poussé à bout, la vapeur jaillissait des naseaux de celui-ci et de l'écume coulait sur son poitrail large d'où Sirius sentait le puissant cœur palpiter. La racine n'était plus qu'à trois foulées, Sirius pressa les genoux et se leva en équilibre, accroché à la crinière, et s'élança avec Keïko en criant la fin de son enchantement. 

Keïko déploya ses ailes mais les battit inutilement car les sabots de se dernier ne touchèrent pas le sol : ils restèrent suspendu dans les airs grâce à l'enchantement de Sirius. Le jeune Black jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit James qui lança à son tour son enchantement, mais Remus lui aussi volait et il prenait du terrain sur lui. Patmol frappa sa main droite contre les flancs de Keïko et tira sur le hackamore vers la gauche, coupant dangereusement Remus qui dû freiner son Thestral avant de le relancer à pleine vitesse en direction de Sirius. Cependant, Black savait que l'enchantement ne serait pas éternel et que le sol était dangereusement bas pour son cheval, il appuya donc les sur épaules de Keïko et le força à frôler le sol de ses sabots tout en se hâtant, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les racines, sautant à presque chaque mètre. Remus était maintenant à sa hauteur, James et Peter n'étaient plus visibles. Il croisa le regard du lycanthrope qui lui décrocha un sourire narquois, pour ensuite foncer et dépasser Sirius. 

Le Gryffondor serra les jambes et fit décrocher une ruade à Keïko en direction du Thestral de Remus qui s'écarta du chemin en évitant de justesse un arbre. Sirius souria mais refoula rapidement sa joie car des branches basses vinrent lui érafler le visage avec une violence surprenante. Il rejeta vers l'arrière son corps en jurant contre les arbres, et aperçu dans sa course la cape de James qui battait au vent droit devant lui. L'étonnement peint sur le visage, il pressa encore plus Keïko, songeant que le pauvre Thestral devait commencer à fatiguer, et rejoignit au rein la monture de James. Sirius sentait que du sang coulait le long de son nez, il avait dû frapper plus fort qu'il ne le croyait une branche au le visage. Poursuivant son but, voyant Remus qui était à sa hauteur mais à une rangée d'arbre de lui, Sirius leva la baguette magique en priant pour que Keïko ne bondisse pas, et la pointa vers James. Il jeta un sort d'engourdissement à son meilleur ami et jura lorsque l'image du second moi envoyé par James se dissipa sous l'enchantement qui se perdit entre les arbres. En imaginant le sourire des plus satisfaits de son meilleur ami, Sirius fit tourner Keïko vers la droite en lançant une illusion derrière lui, espérant désarçonner Remus. Mais le loup-garou ne perdait pas facilement sa concentration et il évita aisément le sort de Sirius, forçant son Thestral à franchir une rangée d'arbuste aux épines tranchantes. Sirius accrocha sa baguette à ses jeans et lança à pleine vitesse Keïko, apercevant au loin le rivage fait d'immenses galets blancs de la première des chutes. Le chemin s'étendait en ligne droite sans embûches, il n'était plus question d'habileté mais de vitesse. Sirius s'allongea contre l'encolure de son cheval et le poussa en serrant très fort les mollets et les cuisses, relâchant sa pression sur le chanfrein de Keïko, agrippant à pleine main la crinière de son cheval, terrifié à l'idée de tomber. Remus vint le rejoindre et s'allongea à son tour contre la crinière et l'encolure de son Thestral, relâchant la pression qu'exerçait sa bride improviser, laissant à son cheval le soin de gagner la course. Keïko et la jument couchèrent leurs oreilles et foncèrent en cadençant leurs foulés vers la berge, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Le dernier arbre avant la plage s'annonça et Sirius serra encore ses genoux, gagnant sur Remus quelques centimètres, en franchit le premier la ligne d'arrivé. 

Le jeune Black se rejeta en arrière en tirant sur ses rênes, criant à son cheval se s'arrêter, puis leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Il passa au trot puis au pas, s'arrêta en éclatant de rire. Il descendit de son cheval en grimaçant, dépliant ses jambes ankylosées, puis attrapa le museau de Keïko et le fit marcher avec lui en souriant effrontément à Remus qui descendait de sa jument. 

- Tu as perdu, Lunard !

- Je le sais, Sirius, répondit sèchement le lycanthrope sur un ton agacé alors qu'il prenait entre ses doigts le museau de sa jument.

Sirius lança un regard ironique à son ami et lui emboîta le pas en voyant James et Peter qui attendaient, étendus sur des galets, qu'ils approchent. Keïko sur les talons, Sirius relâcha son emprise sur le chanfrein du poulain et l'encouragea à marcher en se laissant tomber près de Peter. 

- Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver devant nous ?

- Personne n'avait interdit l'usage des Canaux, répondit James en haussant un sourcil. J'ai prit celui qui menait ici et Peter m'a suivit. 

Sirius hocha la tête en songeant qu'user des Canaux aurait été une très logique solution pour éviter une course aussi dangereuse. Bah... qui se souciait du danger parmi eux ?

- T'avais peur, Potter ?se moqua Remus en tirant ses fioles grouillantes. 

Sirius regarda James lancer à Remus un regard noir sans rien répondre, écœurer par les amorphus qui agonisaient entre les doigts habiles du génie des potions en poussant d'horribles hurlements aiguës. Un bruit d'éclaboussures lui fit tourner la tête : un troupeau de centaure nageaient en tendant leurs arcs à travers les algues d'un des bassins froids que les huit chutes formaient en direction de la rive opposée. Sirius les regarda un instant, puis eu une idée. Il se leva, matérialisant sa cape entre ses doigts, et fit signe à James de le rejoindre. Son meilleur ami imita son enchantement alors que le jeune Black enfilait sa cape en s'approchant de l'eau. 

- Peter ?

- Hmm.

- Tu te souviens de la formule des sirènes ?

Peter ouvrit les yeux, car il s'était étendu sur une racine légèrement surélevée du sol et il dormait presque, puis plissa le nez. 

- Tête en bulle ou le maintient de la température corporelle ?

- La chaleur. 

- Alors, je m'en souviens. Que veux-tu faire ? 

- Descendre dans la grotte mais...

- Aah, coupa James en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il avait envie de descendre dans la grotte Perdue pour le plaisir d'y aller. Il tourna la tête vers Peter qui avait tiré sa baguette magique et traçait dans les airs des lettres de feu formant la formule que Sirius cherchait. Le jeune Black mémorisa la formule et s'avança près de l'eau. Il tendit sa baguette vers lui et s'ensorcela de lui même, puis il se laissa tomber au sol les bras tendus vers l'avant : avant qu'il ne touche les galets de la plage, il était devenu un chien. Il regarda à gauche James prendre la forme d'un cerf puis s'avancer dans l'eau. Sirius s'ébroua, bien au chaud sous l'enchantement, puis pénétra à son tour dans l'eau sombre du bassin de la troisième chute. 

Sirius poussa un grognement en sentant des algues s'infiltrer entre ses griffes, il serra les canines et nagea énergiquement à la suite de James qui fonçait sans aucun problème apparent vers la chute d'eau. À quelques mètres de la chute, un épais voile de brume cachait l'eau écumante qui heurtait de plein fouet dans sa chute des rochers acérés qui formaient une sorte de bouche ouverte avant le bassin. Les côtés des la falaise qui bordait le réseau des chutes formait des murs voûtés et couverts d'algues qui déversait parfois des cascades d'eau inattendues. Sirius ferma les yeux et traversa en retenant son souffle le large mur d'eau de la chute et jura intérieurement alors que son corps de chien était projeté vers le fond du bassin sous la pression immense de la chute. Jetant désespérément ses jambes devant lui, Sirius arriva à traverser la chute d'eau et se retrouva à la surface, haletant, derrière la chute et devant l'entrée de la grotte. James apparut bientôt à sa droite, lui assenant au passage un coup de dents bien cuisant sur l'oreille pour l'avoir entraîner dans cette grotte avec lui, brama d'indignation et prit les devant sur son ami. Sirius secoua la tête en battant énergiquement des pattes, luttant contre le courant qui le poussait à revenir vers la chute, et atteignit finalement le sol boueux de la caverne. Jappant en dressant les oreilles, il grimpa sur le sol gluant de la caverne et secoua son pelage en grelottant. L'instant d'après, il se releva sur ses pieds et secoua ses cheveux humides. 

La grotte avait été creusée par le passage de l'eau au fil des ans. Ses murs ruisselaient inlassablement de gouttelettes mauves en provenance du bassin d'au-dessus qui creusait en forme de cône renversé le plafond de la caverne. Des stalactites bleutés tombaient du plafond du fond de la caverne, touchant presque le sol, formant une fresque impressionnante qui longeait un mur de pierres grises, et où parvenait par instant des rayons de la lune qui passait par les remous de la chute et qui éclairaient, de manière presque surnaturelle, l'ensemble de la grotte. Sirius adorait l'endroit malgré que la température ambiante était certainement en bas de zéro et que de drôle de lumières s'y promenaient en maugréant et en claudiquant. James apparut à ses côtés en secouant lui aussi ses cheveux humides, les yeux lançant des éclairs moqueurs, et demanda :

- Que faisons nous ?

Sirius trotta jusqu'à une corniche suspendue à presque deux mètres du sol et s'étira pour poser le plat de ses mains dessus. Il fouilla un instant, puis toucha du bout des doigts l'objet qu'il cherchait. Lorsque le morceau de parchemin fut suffisamment sous ses doigts, il le racla sur le sol jusqu'à l'attraper. Il se détendit et revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre James qui avait pris place sur un rocher. 

Sirius s'installa et déplia le morceau de parchemin avec précaution. C'était une Riorim Etrac, objet qu'il avait dérobé à Alexander Wilkes en deuxième année, et qui se résumait simplement à un parchemin curieusement lisse qui reflétait à la volonté de son manipulateur les gestes exacts d'une cible décidée. Par exemple, Sirius avait déjà utilisé la Riorim Etrac pour suivre à la trace les actions de Severus Rogue dans le but de le coincer dans un mauvais coup. Cependant, l'objet avait un champ d'action limité et ne réussissait pas toujours à percer des barrières invisibles autour de certaines personnes. Dumbledor et McGonagall étaient deux des intouchables. 

Sirius claqua des doigts pour éveiller l'objet et énonça clairement :

- Simon Wincott. 

Aussitôt, la surface lisse du Riorim s'embruma avant de former lentement, précisément, la silhouette du professeur de Wiggle Simon Wincott. Il était debout dans son bureau, en train de fouiller dans les étagères remplis de crânes et d'autres objets révulsant, la mine curieusement épuisée. Le professeur tira un paquet de parchemin de l'étagère et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, une plume correctrice entre les mains. 

- Rien d'intéressant, conclu James en roulant les épaules. Il corrige nos essaies. 

A cet instant, Wincott releva précipitamment la tête et fronça les sourcils. Sirius ne perdit pas un instant et ordonna un changement de plan : Mona Wright apparue dans l'espace de la porte du bureau de Wincott. Elle avait le visage soucieux et elle parlait à un rythme pressé au professeur de Wiggle qui se levait, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Le Riorim Etrac vint placer son champ de vision par-dessus l'épaule de Wincott, mais dès qu'il s'approcha de la professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la vue s'embrouilla et le parchemin redevint vierge, lisse de tout ce qui venait de se voir. 

- J'ignorais que Wright entrait dans les intouchables, fit Sirius en haussant les sourcils. Elle doit être beaucoup plus puissante que l'on ne le croit. 

James eu un sourire moqueur :

- Tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle se reprend souvent à la dernière seconde pour utiliser sa baguette ? Elle est nettement plus forte que la moyenne et elle possède un morceau de la marque de l'Ordre Gris sur son épaule droite. 

- Comment as-tu réussi à la voir sans rien sur ses épaules ?demanda Sirius en sentant une part d'incrédulité l'envahir. 

- Quand on a plus d'engagement, tout est permis, répondit James avec un insupportable sourire. 

- Tu as quitté Langs ?

- Elle s'attachait trop. 

Sirius rejeta ses épaules vers l'arrière et se jura mentalement de découvrir comment son meilleur ami avait réussi à croiser Mona Wright sans rien sur les épaules. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque mais James le devança en demandant à la carte :

- Emma Martel et Michelle O'Connor. 

Il y eu un moment de brouille, puis les premiers contours de la forme d'un divan apparu. Rapidement, la justesse du Riorim Etrac se précisa et la lumière du foyer de la tour éclaira l'ensemble de la pièce, dévoilant les ombres mouvantes des élèves qui s'y promenaient. Sirius prit quelques instants avant de se repérer dans le décor, puisque comme lorsque que l'on se regarde dans un miroir, l'effet de l'objet reproduisait tout, mais à l'envers. 

Soudain, le visage d'Emma apparut dans l'espace circulaire que formait le miroir de la carte. C'était comme regarder un film, un film dont Sirius seul aurait pu être spectateur et l'unique à le voir. Emma parlait banalement avec une personne que le miroir ne reflétait pas encore. Sirius modifia son champ de vision et la silhouette élancée de Michelle apparut face à Emma, puis celle de Takeo se dessina. Les trois ensemble étaient emmitouflés dans de longues et épaisses couvertures, jonchés parmi une montagne de coussins multicolores, une tasse fumante entre les doigts et les joues bien rouges. Sirius en déduisit qu'ils étaient tous sortit prendre l'air, peut-être même avaient-ils fait une bataille de boules de neiges magiques vu l'humidité présente dans les cheveux des deux adolescentes. Le jeune Black fronça les sourcils, sensiblement jaloux de la présence de Takeo dans les parages du sourire d'Emma. 

Le plan de vision s'élargit de nouveau, quand les trois têtes se levèrent pour regarder dans un but commun, et James étouffa un sifflement de surprise. Sirius cligna des yeux, plus d'une fois, et regarda, inédit, Lily Evans s'installer à droite d'Emma. Elle était elle aussi enroulée dans une épaisse couverture et ses cheveux trempes séchaient lentement, son visage rosé réchauffé par le bol fumant qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'Evans fait parmi eux ?s'injuria James. 

Lily Evans donna son bol à Emma, tordit ses cheveux flamboyant pour en retirer le plus d'eau possible, et s'engagea dans la conversation des trois adolescents comme si elle y avait toujours été. Sirius nota que Takeo lui parlait avec beaucoup d'intérêt, les yeux décidément rivés sur elle, et que Emma c'était même appuyé contre le dos de la Morbifique. 

- Pourquoi vient-elle parler avec eux ?murmura James en fronçant les sourcils. 

Sirius tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Il le regarda pensivement, voyant ces poings se fermer en cadence, ces sourcils froncer, ces lèvres se réduire à une mince fente : un peu plus et Sirius s'attendait à le voir faire exploser magiquement un quelconque objet. Un sourire faillit éclore à ses lèvres et il se retint à la dernière seconde. 

Sur le Riorim Etrac, un mouvement arrêta les paroles du quatuor. Sirius et James regardèrent avec surprise Simon Wincott et Mona Wright pénétré la tour en brandissant des messages inscrits sur des feuilles de papier -Sirius fronça les sourcils, le papier n'était que très, très rarement utilisé dans le monde des sorciers -et marcher en direction de Michelle et Emma. Sirius tenta de rapprocher les yeux du Riorim Etrac tout en prenant garde de ne pas approcher Wright, et regarda avec un tic nerveux Simon Wincott lire à voix haute à tous les élèves de Gryffondor un bref message tandis que la professeure Wright parlait rapidement, avec maîtrise à Emma et Michelle. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, elle se tourna vers Takeo et lui annonça son message, mais Sirius et James ne purent lire sur ses lèvres car leur parchemin refusait de s'approcher de la professeure de D.A.D.A. 

- Qu'est-ce qui...murmura James. 

Sirius regarda Evans se lever et quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds alors que Takeo se levait et partait précipitamment dans le dortoir. Emma et Michelle quittèrent à leur tour la salle commune sur les talons de Wright et Wincott quitta la salle. 

- Reviens, ordonna Sirius à la carte. 

Il se tourna vers James.

- On rentre au château ?

James acquiesça. Sirius jeta le Riorim Etrac sur le sol sans ménagement, oubliant toutes précautions. Ils s'approchèrent du rebord de la mare, se métamorphosèrent en leur animagi respectifs et firent le chemin inverse de leur arrivée. En émergeant, ils trouvèrent Remus et Peter en train de lancer des sortilèges à une malheureuse plante qui poussait près du lac. Le gros chien qu'était Sirius s'ébroua intentionnellement tout près de Remus, un sourire de canidé béat sur les canines. Il fendit l'air de sa queue et redevint humain, mais fit signe à Peter de se taire. 

- On rentre immédiatement au château, annonça-t-il. Il se passe quelque chose. 

James, qui était resté en cerf, brama d'une manière pressante. Sirius se laissa tomber sur sol et redevint canidé, Peter se transforma en rat et vint s'accrocher au pelage de Sirius, et Remus rassembla ses affaires pour les accrocher solidement à son dos. D'un accord tactile, ils se mirent en route d'une marche rapide vers Poudlard. 

Sirius s'élança sur les traces de James qui bondissait rapidement entre les immenses racines de la forêt interdites. Il entendit Peter couiner quelques fois avant de plonger le museau dans son pelage tandis qu'il dérapait sur quelques mètres. Derrière eux, Remus courrait à en perdre haleine, sans toutefois démontrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Sirius repéra les traces de James qui franchissaient des arbustes et des fougères hautes de presque deux mètres, il continua sagement de galoper sur le chemin de terre sinueux mais déjà tracé qui serpentait dans la forêt en direction de l'école. Il arriva bientôt sur un terrain plat et en profita pour accéléré, les crocs découvert, savourant le plaisir de galoper librement, quand soudainement James -ou plutôt Cornedrue -apparut devant lui pour le bloquer le passage. Patmol écrasa ses pattes arrières sur le sol et roula sur le dos pour éviter son meilleur ami qui guettait l'arriver éminente de Remus. Queudver fit un vol planer et s'écrasa dans un amoncellement de feuilles mortes. Remus arriva à peine quelques secondes après et s'arrêta sans gêne devant James qui se remétamorphosait en humain. Patmol leva la tête et redevint Sirius en moins de deux, laissant Peter inconscient dans le tas de feuilles mortes. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ?demanda Remus. 

- Là, murmura-t-il en pointant du doigt une ombre se diriger dans leur direction. C'est Takeo. 

Sirius se rapprocha de Remus et de James, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches de jeans et affecta un air dégagé. Ce que le nouveau faisait dans la forêt de ne les regardait pas. Le Gryffondor les rejoignit sans effort et retira sa capuche quand il fut à leur niveau. Sirius fronça les sourcils en songeant qu'il avait dû courir très vite pour quitter Poudlard et les retrouver, dans la forêt, en si peu de temps. 

- Oui ?demanda Remus comme si tout était normal. 

Sirius regarda Takeo jeter des regards à gauche et à droite, probablement dans le but de trouver Peter, puis abandonner sa cause. L'épuisement commençait à percer ses traits et Sirius compris qu'il avait vraiment couru le plus longtemps qu'il le pouvait pour les retrouver. 

- Il y a eu une attaque, annonça-t-il précipitamment. Pas énorme, mais suffisante pour demander de l'aide à... à la DLX. Tes parents y étaient, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de James, et le directeur voudrait que tu le rejoignes pour discuter avec ton père qui s'en vient. Mais il ne savait pas où tu étais...

James lâcha un juron et Sirius lui donna machinalement une tape. Ils devaient rentrer à Poudlard le plus rapidement possible, sans toutefois utiliser leurs pouvoirs animagi devant le nouveau Gryffondor. Appeler les Thestrals était aussi une solution impossible avec le nouveau, et l'utilisation des Canaux avec un inexpérimenté se révélerait sans doute longue et fastidieuse. 

- Alors partons, lança doucement Remus, fidèle à lui-même. Depuis combien de temps nous cherches-tu ?

Takeo emboîta le pas à James qui filait à bonne allure vers le château en lançant :

- Pas loin de vingt minutes. Wincott et Wright nous ont annoncé les mauvaises nouvelles il y a environ une demi-heure. 

Sirius jeta un long regard à Coram en commençant à courir sur les pas de James, remarquant avec un petit sourire que Peter trottait avec peine derrière eux. Ils suivirent pendant un moment les traces de James qui accélérait à chaque pas puis tournèrent sur une piste large qui leur permis d'accélérer jusqu'à Poudlard qui devant eux se dressait, silencieuse, majestueuse dans son manteau de brume.

Fin du chapitre six

1 _Thestrals_ : terme pour les Sombrals mais en anglais. 

_Note _: J'espère, Karine " Madden ", que tu es satisfaite de ta description. _N.D.A._


	7. Jato

Cette histoire a été pensée bien avant la sortie du cinquième, sixième et septième tome

_Cette histoire a été pensée bien avant la sortie du cinquième, sixième et septième tome. Ne tiens pas vraiment en rigueur toutes les nouvelles histoires et détails des deux nouveaux Harry Potter, ou presque. _

Chapitre sept 

**Jato**

Harry déboula les derniers mètres du talus qui démarquait l'entrée de la forêt interdite en glissant sur les talons. Son père filait toujours en tête, sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue alors qu'ils venaient de parcourir au moins quatre kilomètres à la course. Harry ralentit son rythme, laissant Sirius le dépasser pour suivre son meilleur ami, permettant à Remus de le rejoindre. Peter n'était toujours pas revenu... sous sa forme humaine, du moins. Comment oublier l'aspect rachitique du rat de Ron, qu'il avait côtoyer pendant trois ans à Poudlard sans jamais se douter ce rat était un meurtrier ?

Un pénible frisson remonta le long de sa colonne. De voir le même petit animal trotter péniblement derrière eux ne lui laissait qu'un âpre goût dans la bouche ; l'envie furieuse de le détruire, de le réduire à néant, et d'en changer l'histoire. Malheureusement, entourer des trois autres Maraudeurs, c'était impossible à réaliser et encore fou d'y penser. Les paroles d'Hermione lui revinrent en tête, songeant à sa troisième année, lorsqu'ils avaient défier le temps. Harry secoua la tête et grimpa quatre par quatre les marches de l'entrée de Poudlard. Les portes s'étaient refermées depuis le passage de James et Sirius qui étaient, probablement, déjà en train de foncer vers le bureau du directeur. Harry, lui, s'arrêta au pas du hall, indécis. Devait-il suivre son père ou retourner au dortoir ? 

Remus passa devant lui et lui fit un signe évasif, prenant la direction du bureau de Dumbledor. Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea, lentement pour reprendre son souffle, vers le dortoir des sixièmes années. Il avait bien remarqué la présence de Peter dans la poche de jeans de Remus, bombée et grouillante, prouvant que le rat attendait un instant tranquille pour redevenir humain. Laissant naître au creux de sa main une poignée de flammes brillantes, il s'aventura dans les couloirs sombres de l'école curieusement pétillante, plutôt que normalement endormie. C'était tout de même le début d'un congé de trois jours, raison valable pour plusieurs élèves en terminal de quitter l'école pour fêter dans les bars avoisinant de Pré-au-Lard et d'ainsi créer une atmosphère d'allégresse dans l'école, mais le moral d'Harry n'y était pas. Ron et Hermione lui manquait terriblement dans cette époque qui était beaucoup trop étrange, semblable à un mauvais rêve. 

Les flammes qu'il tenait n'éclairaient que quelques pas en avant de lui, aussi Harry, plonger dans ses réflexions, ne remarqua pas la silhouette fine qui venait de se matérialiser devant lui. Cependant, la lumière vive qui éclaira brusquement le visage de l'élève arracha son regard de ses pieds et il haussa les sourcils en croisant un regard noisette brillant. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? 

Harry roula les épaules, tout en hurlant très intérieurement une sorte de puissant cri de rage, et répliqua :

- Je pourrais bien te retourner la question. 

Manque de bol, son ton de voix était tout sauf détaché. Harry tenta de se reprendre et leva la main pour protéger ses yeux de la vive lumière dégager par la baguette de la Morbifique Regina Winsor. La Gryffondor normalement aphone baissa sa baguette magique et dévisagea Harry. Ce dernier carra les épaules et redressa le menton en adoptant un air blasé, notant soudainement que les joues de la jeune femme étaient rougies et que ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, contrairement à son masque habituellement amorphe de tous les jours. 

- Si a Davado vous aviez le droit de vous promenez à votre guise dans l'école la nuit, sachez, M. Coram, qu'à Poudlard, après neuf heures, c'est interdit. 

Harry grogna en baissant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était interdit de se promener dans les couloirs à une heure tardive (quoiqu'il n'était que onze heure), et il savait aussi qu'il devait toujours éviter de croiser Rusard, mais delà à se faire avertir par une petite Gryffondor qui était elle même dans les couloirs à une heure tardive...

- Ne faites pas cette tête, Coram, fit-elle froidement. Je suis intendante Préfète-en-Chef, et ceci...

Elle pointa un insigne doré qui se dissimulait parfaitement avec les couleurs rougeoyantes de sa cape.

- ...dit que je peux autant que les préfets supérieurs d'avertir les étrangers qui contournent le règlement de nuit. 

Harry haussa les sourcils, soulager au fond de lui-même que la noirceur les entoure. Décidément, il n'avait pas ressentit autant de tension au niveau du ventre que depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul à seul avec Cho Chang dans la salle d'entraînement aux cours qu'il donnait... avait donné... l'an dernier...

- J'ignorais qu'on pouvait être nommé intendant au titre de Préfet-en-Chef, dit-il en chassant ses cruelles pensées. 

Le regard de la Morbifique s'adoucit et elle lui lança un demi sourire. 

- Évidemment, car si vous aviez déjà appris par cœur _L'histoire de Poudlard _et donc déjà su que le titre d'intendant existait, je vous aurais traité de fou. Personne n'apprendrait par cœur un tel livre. 

Derechef, Harry pinça les lèvres, cette fois pour retenir un rire. Hermione qui le connaissait déjà entièrement aurait certainement affiché présentement cet air bien particulier qu'elle prenait quand elle était contrariée au sujet d'un grimoire. 

- Cela dit, je ne vous autorise toujours pas pour autant à déambuler inconsciemment dans le couloir. 

- Je cherchais Potter. 

- Même dans l'intention un but noble, ce n'était pas à vous de le retrouver. Dumbledor aurait de toute manière réussi à le retrouver même sans votre intervention. 

- Hey bien, il ne me reste plus maintenant qu'à remonter dans la tour ?coupa sèchement Harry. 

- J'attendais justement que tu me le proposes. Bonne nuit, Coram. 

Harry la doubla les yeux rivés vers l'avant, fonça dans l'obscurité profonde du détale de couloir qu'offrait Poudlard.

- Bonne nuit, Winsor.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir, car il était dans les escaliers menant au cinquième, Takeo s'arrêta, posa à plat ses paumes contre le mur et posa son front sur les briques froides. Il soupira profondément pour relâcher cette terrible pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il resta ainsi immobile pendant un long moment, concentrer à retrouver une respiration plus calme, puis se redressa et fit volte-face, parcouru au trot le restant du couloir, lança le mot de passe et entra dans la tour des Gryffondor. 

Deux mains glacées se refermèrent aussitôt sur son poignet dès qu'il passa l'ouverture. Harry sursauta et dégagea son bras en le secouant, effaré par le contact polaire des doigts nerveux d'un inconnu sur sa peau. Michelle et Emma étaient toutes deux assises sur des coussins au pied du tableau, visiblement impatiente du retour de l'un des Maraudeurs. 

- As-tu retrouvé James ?demanda Michelle en fonçant vers la salle commune. 

- Évidemment. 

Harry et Emma la suivaient vers les grands divans du foyer. L'ambiance décontracte tenait toujours les quelques élèves encore levés, et elle s'insinua rapidement entre eux. Comment résister à un appel à la fête ? La détente relâcha les épaules d'Harry et il étira ses jambes endolories par la course inhabituelle qu'il avait fait. Heureusement qu'il s'entraînait avec acharnement au Quidditch et parfois dans le gymnase de Poudlard à la Wiggle, sinon il n'aurait probablement jamais réussi à tenir un rythme effréné aussi longtemps. 

- Sirius, Remus et Peter y étaient ?demanda lentement Emma. 

Harry faillit répondre qu'il avait vu Peter sous sa forme d'animagi, mais réussi habilement à transformer le premier son de sa phrase en une suite intelligible qui leur expliqua qu'il les avaient trouvé dans la forêt mais qu'il n'avait pas vu Peter. Michelle échangea un regard avec son amie et elles hochèrent en cœur de la tête. Harry pencha la tête et ne passa pas le moindre commentaire sur l'échange qui venait d'être fait. 

- Ils sont avec Dumbledor ?

- Je l'espère, souria Harry en levant les yeux vers Emma. 

Le tableau pivota et l'intendante au titre de Préfète-en-Chef entra dans la tour. Elle tourna le regard vers chaque Gryffondor en marchant résolument vers le dortoir des sixièmes années, et grimpa les marches. Harry, le regard résolument posé sur le foyer, ignora tout de son passage. 

Il avait passé une longue partie de la soirée avec les deux filles : ils étaient descendu dans le parc de Poudlard pour se livrer à une bataille de boules de neige magiques juste après le souper. Ils avaient ensuite croisés Lily Evans, qui s'était jointe à leur guerre, pour ensuite remonter à la tour pour se réchauffer. Wright et Wincott étaient arrivés peu après, avec le message d'une attaque de Voldemort à une banque privée. Aucun mort, mais les restants fumants et ravagés de la banque -pourtant bien magiquement protégée par des Nexus- avec soulever plusieurs soupçons. Les Mangemorts attaquaient rarement sans tuer. Bien entendu, comme les Potter senior avaient été requis sur le lieu, Wright était à la recherche de leur fils, mais ne le trouvant nul part, elle avait demandé à lui, Emma et Michelle de le rechercher. Avec la carte des Maraudeurs, Harry avait immédiatement situé son père et s'était lancé à sa poursuite, jusqu'à les croiser et les avertir de la situation. Maintenant de retour dans la tour, il pouvait se détendre. 

- Pauvre James, murmura Michelle. Aucun membre du Clan n'était au courant des intentions de Tu-sais-qui, l'attaque les a pris au dépourvu...

- Le Clan ?demanda Harry. 

- Les infiltrés, les espions parmi les Mangemorts, répondit Emma. Le père de Finnigan en faisait partit mais il a été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui quand ils ont su sa véritable identité. Sa mère et lui vivent dans un endroit incartable pour l'instant. 

Harry haussa les sourcils. Ainsi, le défunt grand-père de Seamus Finnigan avait été un infiltré, comme Rogue ? Il avait eu la marque des ténèbres gravée sur le bras et avait donc été dans les rangs de Voldemort comme espion pour Dumbledor. Un vague souvenir de cette histoire vint à sa mémoire, mais Harry ne réussit pas à replacer quand Seamus en avait parlé. 

- Et les parents de James, ils en sont membres ? 

- Non, non, souri Emma en rejetant en arrière ses cheveux. Ils sont déjà membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, de l'Ordre Gris, l'Ordre Rouge, de la DLX, important conseillers au ministère... Beaucoup trop occupés, et _connus_, les Potter, pour entrer dans le Clan. 

- L'Ordre Gris ? L'Ordre Rouge ? 

- Les Gris sont des sortes d'enchanteurs plus ou moins rare, ils utilisent la magie des runes anciennes pour défendre le pays. Le père de James utilise ce type de magie et il est vraiment réputé pour son style étrange, continua-t-elle. L'Ordre Rouge, par contre, c'est plus secret. Presque personne n'est vraiment au courant de ce qui se trame dans l'ordre, excepter que lorsqu'ils apparaissent, ils sont masqués et passablement plus dangereux que ceux du Phœnix. Mais les parents de James sont reconnaissables sous leurs masques par leur magie -et ce n'est pas un secret pour personne. Les autres membres sont indéfinissables. 

- Qui dirige ces ordres ? 

- Personne ne le sait, répondit Michelle. Mais ce qui est curieux, c'est que les Mangemorts ait réussit à pénétrer derrière les Nexus dressés autour de la banque. 

Les Nexus était un enchevêtrement de fils de couleur plus ou moins prononcés, toujours plus resserrés les uns contre les autres, impossible à franchir sans déclencher une alarme violente qui avait de quoi réveiller un sourd. 

- Et qu'ils n'aient tués personnes, ajouta Emma. Mais tout démoli. C'est presque pareil, en fait. 

Et un autre détail, c'était les mages qui dressaient les Nexus, car ils étaient fait par les démons. Les démons, sorte d'esprit intouchables mais pourtant bien présent dans le monde des sorciers. Hermione lui en avait parler durant au moins trois jours lorsqu'elle avait eu un cours sur cette matière dans son cours " d'étude des Moldus ". 

- Il cherchait peut-être quelque chose, hasarda Harry, se rappelant son expérience avec la pierre philosophale. 

- Tu crois ?

- Ce ne serait pas une première. 

Michelle hocha lentement de la tête.

- C'est probable : la banque Capocornes n'est utilisée que par les riches sorciers qui veulent y entreposer des objets de valeurs. Peut-être voulaient-ils s'emparer d'une pierre précieuse, d'un objet de valeur sorcière. 

- Le vol sera écrit de toutes manières dans _La Gazette_ demain matin, bâilla Emma en étirant ses bras. 

- Je suppose que Grande Langue va s'en donner à cœur joie, répondit d'une voix acide son amie. Elle qui adore les scandales qui concernent Vous-Savez-Qui...

- Est-ce que la marque de Voldemort flottait au-dessus de Capocornes ?

Les deux Gryffondor sursautèrent et jetèrent à Harry un regard inquiet. Un élève de deuxième d'une petite bande qui veillait dans un coin de la tour, ainsi qu'un septième qui passait par là, tournèrent la tête vers lui et grimacèrent, mais Harry ne les vit pas. 

- Ne dis _pas_ son nom !murmura Emma en regardant autour d'eux. Oui, la marque y était. Pourquoi ?

- Ho, rien, murmura Harry. Je me demandais si seulement c'était bel et bien _eux_ qui avaient attaqué. 

Michelle approuva vivement de la tête. 

- Tu pensais aux... magiciens ?

Harry fit un très vague signe des épaules, intrigué par le ton claquant de son amie. Qu'entendait-elle par 'magiciens' ?

- J'y ai pensée, aussi, poursuivit-elle mais plutôt pour elle-même que lui. Mais ils ne réussissent pas à franchir les Nexus, à moins qu'ils aient découvert de nouveaux attirails magiques. Ce n'est pas leur genre de démolir simplement sur un coup de tête. Et pourquoi aurait-il cambriolé une banque ? Ils ont leurs propres ressources financières, alors...

Aah, songea Harry. Elle parlait des Moldus qui maîtrisait, d'une manière étrange, le pouvoir de contrôler les créateurs de Nexus. Il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler de cette sorte de sorciers -du moins, en dehors de par Hermione- et il était surpris qu'ici, tout le monde semblait les connaître. Peut-être que c'était une magie qui s'était éteinte avec le temps et que les Moldus avaient oublié, mais qu'elle était présente aujourd'hui. 

Emma bâilla une énième fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tout le monde va en parler. Je crois que l'on pourrait aller se coucher, ils ne reviendront pas avant tard dans la nuit, fit-elle à Michelle. Connaissant Sirius...

Michelle gloussa et se leva. Harry les imita, bien qu'il n'eu nullement envie de monter dans le dortoir. Il pensait à tout ce que les Mangemorts pouvaient voler pour leur maître. Si son professeur de défense contre les forces de première année n'avait pas hésité pour tenter de prendre la pierre philosophale à Gringotts, qu'est-ce qui retiendrait les Mangemorts maintenant que Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance ?

Un horrible goût empli la bouche d'Harry. Le sommet de la puissance de Voldemort. Cette phrase sonnait terriblement mal dans sa tête. En fait, une alarme hurlait à chaque fois qu'il entendait ou voyait " Vous-Savez-Qui " quelque part dans le château. Comment accepter qu'il fût dans une époque dangereuse, que tellement de terreur régnait ici, tandis que dans son monde, Voldemort venait tout juste de revenir ? Enfin, presque... et qu'il se rassemblait terriblement rapidement une nouvelle armée... Harry poussa la porte du dortoir en se demandant comment s'en tirait Ron et Hermione en l'an deux mille cinq, alors qu'il les avait quittés... Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, la tête entre les mains. Le tatou bloquait son esprit, et il en étant presque reconnaissant : il lui évitait d'épouvantables souvenirs de sa vie véritable... ou de sa vie actuelle... du futur... Harry roula sur le dos et s'entortilla dans ses couvertures. Il s'endormit immédiatement, en oubliant de se déshabiller. 

Un bruissement d'aile tira Harry de son sommeil le lendemain matin. En plissant les yeux, il devina la forme du duc de son père qui était posé sur une chaise renversée. En étouffant un bâillement, Takeo se retourna dans son lit et jeta un regard à son réveil matin. Sept heures trente. Il roula sur le ventre et tendit machinalement la main pour saisir ses lunettes... et ramena sa main dans son lit en sachant qu'il ne portait plus de lunette. Le bruissement d'aile s'accentua et un grognement frustré fut lancé à travers la pièce suivit de quelques claquements de bec. Harry s'imagina avec un sourire son père pris contre un hibou déterminer à lui livrer son message et remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son menton. Dehors, il entendait la neige battre violemment contre la fenêtre, puisqu'ils étaient au commencement de décembre, il était normal et attendu de la plupart des élèves de voir les premiers flocons tomber du ciel. 

- ÇA VA, J'AI COMPRIS ! !

Harry sourit au plafond en regardant à la dérober son père se redresser, énervé, dans son lit pour saisir la lettre que Ajax lui apportait. Sirius grogna quelque chose dans son sommeil et se retourna pour se boucher les oreilles. Peter se redressa un moment, mais retomba aussitôt endormi, laissant James se déprendre de son duc qui lui grimpait sur la tête. Le sourire de Takeo s'agrandit : il se redressa dans son lit et écarta plus grandement les tentures qui l'entouraient. Son père était occupé à lire la lettre qui venait de lui parvenir, mais il la jeta rapidement sur sa table de chevet. Décidément réveiller, James attrapa ses lunettes (qu'il ne portait que le matin et le soir) et les posa sur son nez. Harry leva la main et lui fit signe. 

- Ajax t'a réveillé ?maugréa d'une voix pâteuse le maraudeur. 

- Ouais... bien dormi ?

- J'aurais continué, grogna son père en caressant Ajax. Dumbledor nous a relâcher seulement qu'après minuit. Mes parents étaient furieux... tu es chanceux de ne pas avoir de famille ici pour être constamment sur ton dos. 

L'émotion noua la gorge d'Harry, il préféra acquiescer plutôt que de parler. 

- Enfin, je suis réveillé, bâilla James. On descend à la Grande Salle ?

- D'accord. 

Harry se leva et se changea en moins d'une minute, jetant dans un coin ses habits froissés et humides de la veille, optant pour sa chemise et son pantalon d'uniforme et sa cape pour la journée. Harry ouvrit sa table de chevet, attrapa sa baguette magique, leva les yeux et vit le coin de sa carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait caché dans l'intérieur du haut de son lit dépasser légèrement, puis enfila ses souliers et rejoignit James qui quittait le dortoir. Son père avait lui aussi mit sa cape, mais en dessous il portait des vêtements de Moldu simple et des espadrilles usées. 

Les deux Gryffondor dévalèrent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent, surpris, au bas de l'escalier, émerveillés par les nouvelles décorations de Noël qui venaient d'apparaître. Trois grands sapins de Noël étaient placés en demi-cercle à droite de la cheminée ; ils brillaient de milles feux sous les chandelles magiques qui flottaient dans leurs branches richement garnies de décorations toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. De la neige brillait au pied et sur les branches des sapins, du givre couvrait le manteau de la cheminée, des cannes de Noël étaient suspendues dans les airs et des premières années s'amusaient à les attraper au vol, sur les divans scintillaient des étoiles qui variaient de couleur et d'intensité à toutes les minutes, sur les murs étaient accrochés en banderoles des petites chandelles et des fées qui illuminaient la salle. Des grelots et des branches de houx étaient disposés un peu partout dans la salle, leurs tintements résonnaient doucement à travers l'école. Harry dévisageait l'ensemble avec la même impression qu'il avait à son Poudlard, mais cette fois, ce fut James et non Ron qui se moqua de lui :

- Davado n'avait pas de décorations, à Noël ?

Son père avait pris le temps d'admirer le décor mais ne semblait guère plus impressionné. Harry secoua la tête et répondit qu'il en avait mais qu'une seule fois il en avait vu autant et d'aussi belle. Intérieurement, il parlait du tournois des Trois Sorciers, mais son esprit sous l'emprise du tatou ne pouvait avouer à son père ses pensées secrètes. Ils traversèrent la salle enchantée et quittèrent la tour en criant le nouveau mot de passe (Plume en sucre !). Les armures du couloir avaient retrouvé leurs éclats et elles chantaient doucement entre elles des chansons de Noël, chaque fenêtres du couloir étaient bordées de neige et d'étoiles brillantes. Les rampes d'escaliers étaient couvertes elle aussi de givre, des flocons de neige tombaient du haut des escaliers et fondaient juste avant de toucher la tête des élèves passants. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves dans les couloirs car le congé les avaient incités à faire la fête, aussi Harry et James furent les premiers Gryffondor à entrer dans la Grande Salle. 

Elle était elle aussi éblouissante d'une décoration pourtant sobre. Des statues de glaces représentants les quatre animaux totems de Poudlard étaient postés au bout de chaque table, de la neige tombait du plafond enchanté et sur les tables brillaient des centaines de petites chandelles. Les bougies flottantes avaient été vêtues de couleurs de Noël et la table des professeurs regorgeait de boules de Noël, de cristaux, de rubans et de confiseries colorées. Harry suivit son père et ils s'installèrent face à face à leur table déjà chargée de victuailles. Le nouvel élève se servit une grande portion de fruits et de toast, regardant son père qui contemplait d'un air morose l'endroit. 

- C'est déprimant, lâcha-t-il soudainement, de voir toutes ses décorations. Les examens approchent et ils tentent de nous mettre dans l'esprit de Noël. 

Harry avala sa bouchée :

- Quand recevrons-nous notre horaire ?

- Lundi, probablement. Et ne comptes pas abréger tes souffrances en sachant que les évaluations approchent !

Harry eu un mince sourire en songeant aux entraînements auxquels James et Sirius le soumettaient pour le mettre à niveau dans la Wiggle. Déjà qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les sorts qu'ils utilisaient dans un combat, James le forçait à une séance de musculation qu'il disait " identique dans les premiers cours " mais qu'Harry n'avait jamais fait avec Wincott, et Sirius terminait toujours l'entraînement par un combat où il sortait invariablement vainqueur. Cependant, il aurait été mentir de dire qu'Harry n'avait pas énormément progresser en peu de temps en plus de se développer des muscles d'acier pour le Quidditch. Son père leva la tête vers le ciel magique, eu un sourire en coin en voyant la neige qui dégringolait doucement, et baissa le regard vers Harry. 

- Une partie de Quidditch, tu voudrais ?

Harry acquiesça vivement en avalant une autre bouchée. 

- J'irais chercher l'équipe tout à l'heure, poursuivit James plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. Un entraînement sous la neige, voilà qui nous aideraient à affronter Poufsouffle. 

Les élèves arrivaient en plus grand nombre dans la salle ; lentement, elle devenait de plus en plus bruyante d'exclamations ravies envers les décorations de Noël. La table des Gryffondor commença à s'animer ; des septièmes arrivèrent en chantant à tue-tête une chanson Moldue qui parlait d'une jeune fille amoureuse, plusieurs cinquième déboulèrent à table avec de larges chapeaux qui débordait de plusieurs centimètres autour de leurs têtes, des premières riraient en se montrant des photos et les troisièmes marchaient à cloche pied avec une détermination inébranlable vers leurs places habituelles. Remus et Sirius descendirent en tapant des mains pour faire exploser des petites boules lumineuses qu'ils tenaient entre les doigts et qui provoquaient des étincelles multicolores et produisaient de drôle d'effets sur leurs victimes. Harry vit un Serpentard prise avec un jet mauve qui se transforma en serpent et qui l'attaqua en montrant ses crocs venimeux, une Serdaigle prise avec un jet ocre qui l'enroulait comme une corde et un second Serpentard les pieds pris dans un jet bleu. 

- Des Boulbavantes, inventions exclusives de _Black&Lupin_ !clama Sirius à une bande de deuxièmes années intéressés. Créés des ennuis aux Serpentard en leur lançant des Boulbavantes ! Deux Gallions les cinq !

Une foule se rassembla autour de Sirius et le mentor d'Harry, qui d'ailleurs ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tant Remus et son parrain lui rappelaient les jumeaux Weasley quand ils avaient, l'an dernier, débuter leur commerce de Farces pour sorciers Facétieux. Des pièces dorées scintillèrent et le bruit d'argent retentit dans la salle, des explosions commencèrent à résonner. Il devait être maintenant neuf heures, et Harry leva la tête vers le ciel avec une moue surprise. La belle petite neige avait fait place à une terrible tempête dont les sifflements du vent perçaient déjà les murs de la salle. Harry jeta un regard dans son dos et surpris, en arquant un sourcil, Sirius en grande discussion avec une élève de cinquième de Gryffondor qui avait un air familier au faux irlandais. Le jeune Potter entendit son père grogner et il se tourna vers James, haussant les épaules :

- Impossible de jouer au Quidditch, maintenant. 

James leva la tête vers les nuages et acquiesça. 

- D'accord, je te l'accorde, de plus, notre batteur est occupé. Mais un entraînement de Wiggle ? Dehors ?

Michelle arriva et s'installa à côté de James, empêchant Harry de s'indigner. Elle avait la mine pâle et ses cheveux, d'ordinaire lisse et brillant, étaient emmêler et retenu lâchement par une pince sans ornement. Ses yeux noisette fixèrent sans intérêt une pile de toast. James tourna la tête vers elle et leva les sourcils, l'air empreint d'une douceur attentionnée, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Michelle resta un moment immobile, puis cala sa joue contre les doigts de ce dernier et soupira ; le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais elle semblait terriblement fragile en ce matin de tempête. James passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie et l'aida à se relever, l'emmena avec lui en adressant un long regard appuyé à Harry. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en regardant ses fruits qui perdaient de l'intérêt. Un ange passa. Harry se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Michelle dans un tel état quand une main lui toucha le bras. 

- Bonjour, Takeo. 

Harry leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux en amande vert émeraude. 

- Salut, Lily. 

- Je montais à la salle de musique, et comme tu es nouveau, je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut-être explorer un peu Poudlard avec moi ? 

Harry se leva, repoussant avec joie l'assiette presque vide de son déjeuner et emboîta le chemin à sa mère. Il tempêtait violemment à l'extérieur et Harry se frotta les mains, satisfait de ne pas être à l'extérieur à se débattre contre James en Wiggle. Sa mère avait attaché ses cheveux en demi couette et portait un gilet à manches trois quart blanc et des pantalons de la même couleur. Avec son sac passer autour d'une épaule et flottant à la hanche, elle semblait irréelle à travers une marrée d'élèves en demi costume ou en cape noire. 

- Tu as déjà explorer la parti Ouest du château ?demanda-t-elle en grimpant les marches en marbre qui menait à la classe de métamorphose. 

- Non, pas encore. 

Quel mensonge. Heureusement que le couloir interdit avait été dans l'aile Est, sinon il s'en serait bien plus voulu. 

- Il y a un deuxième gymnase par-là, fit-elle en bifurquant à gauche. La salle de musique est au quatrième et elle donne sur le lac. Tu vas voir, c'est magnifique. 

Ils étaient dans un couloir avec de grandes fenêtres pleines de vitraux dans des teintes bleus et verts. Le soleil les éclairait et formait sur le sol de longues traînées ondoyantes qui mélangeaient le turquoise au violet. Le sol en dalles grises portait les reflets sur les murs de briques et les renvoyait vers les fenêtres ; le tout donnait l'impression d'être sous l'eau. Chemin faisant, ils rencontrèrent un Poufsouffle qui traînait avec lui un étui à guitare, Lily le salua et il leur répondit par un simple geste de la tête. 

- Edgar Lovegood, grimaça sa mère en grimpant quatre marches. Encore un qui écoute les idioties dites par Potter à mon sujet. 

Harry sursauta en jetant un regard vers l'arrière. Le père de Luna ? 

- Potter ne dit pas temps de bêtises que ça, à ton sujet, défendit-il en se retournant, sentant le besoin de protéger une part de lui-même. 

- Alors Black en invente beaucoup pour lui, soupira Evans en poussant la porte blanche. Et tout le monde semble les croire. 

- Pas moi. 

- Tu es bien un des seuls, Coram. Ils ont tellement la tête enflée et de l'influence dans cette école... Si mon père était Charles-Xavier Potter, est-ce que les gens se tourneraient vers moi pour avoir mon avis sur n'importe quoi ? Non bien sûr, il faut que ce soit lui, parce que c'est le " ô combien populaire " James Potter, cracha Lily en fronçant les sourcils. 

Harry ne pus s'empêcher un regard blessé. Il avait volontairement oublié à quel point sa mère et son père pouvaient se détester avant de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre... Il étouffa son malaise et observa autour de lui. La salle de musique était étrangement construite. Elle était faite en estrade et descendait en pente douce vers une étendu de chaise et d'étuis de différentes formes. Deux grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le lac, comme Lily l'avait dit, et sur les murs étaient affichés des partitions de musiques collées les unes sur les autres. Harry, qui n'avait jamais vraiment touché à un instrument de musique, admira les quatre pianos à queue qui trônaient au centre, puis les instruments de cuivre qui luisaient sur leur support contre le mur Nord. Deux grandes harpes étaient dans le coin droit en haut de la salle, des flûtes traversières et des clarinettes étaient disposées sur une table au centre de la salle. Dans un coin de la salle, enfermé dans ce qui semblait être un sortilège de bouclier, une Serpentard jouait de la flûte traversière les yeux fermés. 

- Ne prête pas attention à Coryza, poursuivit Lily en descendant l'estrade en direction des pianos. Elle, fit-elle en voyant Harry qui regardait toujours fixement les cuivres. Elle est enfermée dans un bouclier insonorisé. 

- De quel instrument joues-tu ?demanda Harry pour chasser de son esprit les dernières paroles de sa mère.

- Du piano. J'en joue depuis que je suis toute petite, souria sa mère en décrochant des partitions du mur. Toi ? Tu joues d'un instrument ? 

Harry hocha négativement de la tête. 

- Mon... père ne m'a jamais vraiment permis d'approcher du piano de la maison... et encore moins de la guitare de mon... frère. 

Quelles étranges paroles, songea Harry. 

- Quelle injustice, fit-elle en prenant place sur le banc. Tu as des mains de pianiste. Je suis sûre que tu aurais du talent. 

Harry eu un bien triste sourire en regardant ses mains semblables à celle de sa mère. Quelle ironie. Il ignorait que sa mère jouait du piano ; encore une question qu'il devrait élucider avec sa tante quand il retournerait dans son époque. 

- Je ne sais pas. J'essaierais, un jour. 

- Si tu veux, je pourrais t'enseigner. Juste pour que tu puisses jouer un petit morceau ?

Harry lui décrocha un sourire et attira une chaise à lui. Il se laissa tomber dessus et dévisagea sa mère qui s'attardait à faire des mouvements de roues sur les touches du piano. Elle enchaîna une petite série de réchauffement pour ses doigts et quand elle acheva, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et fixa sa partition. Harry questionna :

- Tu veux jouer quelque chose ? Pour moi ? 

- Je peux bien essayer, fit-elle soudainement timide. Je te préviens, je viens de commencer ces pièces-là. 

Elle posa ses mains sur le piano et entama une mélodie, à un rythme bien modéré, et joua quelques lignes avant de laisser retomber ses mains. Elle changea les feuilles et commença une pièce qu'elle semblait bien connaître car elle ferma les yeux. Harry s'adossa sur sa chaise et regarda sa mère sourire en jouant une pièce de Bach qui était rapide. Les pages de la partition tournaient d'elle-même mais sa mère ne leur adressa qu'une seule fois un regard. Harry aurait pu rester des heures à la contempler jouer du piano, avec ses cheveux roux qui se balançait en même temps qu'elle et ses mains qui jouaient avec une grâce indescriptible. Sa mère était tellement belle ! La vue d'Harry se brouilla et il baissa les yeux vers ses propres mains d'assassin. _Victime ou assassin_. 

Quelqu'un prit place à sa droite. Harry tourna la tête et haussa les sourcils pour la Serpentard qui venait de prendre place. Son visage ne lui était pas vaguement familier mais il ne pouvait se retenir d'admirer les yeux terriblement vert sombre de celle-ci. Elle portait sa cape noire et verte, écoutant sa mère, elle avait un sourire en coin comme si elle souvenait d'une bonne blague. Cruelle blague, probablement, puisqu'elle était Serpentard. Harry tourna le visage vers sa mère et constata sans grand étonnement qu'un bouclier se formait lentement autour d'elle. Ne voulant pas plus la déconcentrer, Harry se leva, adressa à sa mère un signe de la main et remonta les estrades en direction de la sortie. La Serpentard sur les talons. 

- Qui es-tu ?demanda-t-elle dès que son corps fut hors de la salle de musique. 

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers elle, surpris. 

- Coram. Toi ?

- Clarke. 

Wow. Émotion, volonté, froid, glace, souveraineté. Curieux mélange, cette Clarke.

- Hey bien, Clarke, ravi de faire ta connaissance, lâcha Harry en tournant les talons. 

Il en avait sa claque des regards méprisants féminins depuis l'escapade de la nuit dernière. Takeo descendit les escaliers marbrés et décida de tourner à gauche pour explorer un peu. Coriace, la Clarke, remarqua-t-il après une centaine de pas. Elle était toujours derrière lui, apparemment sans but certain, juste décidée à le suivre. Harry s'autorisa un sourire en passant devant les portes du second gymnase de l'école et s'engouffra à l'intérieur pour observer l'endroit. Quand elle franchi la porte, le Gryffondor se retourna brusquement et lui attrapa les poignets pour l'immobiliser contre le mur. Impassible, la Serpentard se laissa faire. 

- C'est assez, Clarke, gronda Harry en lui jetant un regard méprisant. Je n'aime pas être suivit. 

- Quelle chance, je ne te suivais pas. 

- Que fais-tu ici, alors ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, claqua-t-elle sèchement.

La Serpentard leva les bras et se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. Harry tourna sur lui-même alors qu'elle passait devant lui en retirant sa cape. Il resta immobile en regardant la Serpentard musclée s'installer près des miroirs pivotants pour enchaîner une série d'échauffements. Elle était grande, presque plus que lui. Elle avait la peau blanche avec de grands yeux qui formaient une belle feuille tournée vers l'extérieur avec ses sourcils. A bien y penser, Harry n'avait jamais vu d'aussi grands yeux mais il se garda bien de tout commentaire. Elle avait des cheveux bais brûlés, raides, qui lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que l'épaule. Sa bouche était pincée, ses lèvres de forme française et son nez, petit. Elle avait les oreilles percées mais aucun signe distinctif n'était visible sur ses bras et son visage. Elle tourna soudainement la tête vers lui. 

- Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? 

Harry lui lança un regard moqueur. Elle montait et descendait respectivement tour à tour ses jambes pour réchauffer ses cuisses quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière Harry : un garçon de Serdaigle entra en lui lançant un regard pétillant. C'était un asiatique, peut-être chinois ou nippon, le Gryffondor n'en avait aucune idée. En tout cas, la peau dorée, le nez plat, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bridés trahissait son origine. Il se dirigea vers la Serpentard et commença à son tour à s'étirer avec un sourire en coin. Après lui, trois garçons de Serpentard et deux filles de Gryffondor arrivèrent, puis la porte se referma. Harry, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, décida de quitter le gymnase. Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied mais une main se referma sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir : Harry fit volte-face et se retrouva face à Emma qui souriait de toutes dents. 

- Salut ! D'où arrives-tu ?

- Je suis allé dans la salle de musique avec Lily. 

- Ho, d'accord ! Elle joue terriblement bien, non ? 

Harry hocha la tête, incapable d'un mot de plus. 

- Et toi, que faisais-tu ici ?

- Un cours de danse. C'est une Serdaigle de septième qui donne les cours, répondit Emma en attachant ses cheveux sur sa nuque à l'aide de baguettes chinoises. J'en fais depuis deux ans. 

- Wow ! Est-ce que les Maraudeurs savent que tu suis des cours de danse ?

- Je ne leur ai jamais officiellement dit, avoua-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient le couloir. Mais avec les soirées et les bals, ils ont dû s'en rendre compte, avec le temps. 

- Tu me montreras, un jour ?

Emma s'arrêta contre la balustrade des escaliers et dévisagea un instant Harry. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, haussa les épaules et commença à s'excuser en même temps qu'elle parlait. Ils se turent et se regardèrent, avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux, et Emma fut la première à parler :

- Voudrais-tu venir à la soirée de Noël avec moi ?

Harry haussa les sourcils aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, surpris par cette inattendue demande. Il était certain qu'elle irait à la soirée de Noël avec Sirius, et encore, il avait l'intention d'inviter Winsor à y aller avec lui... cependant...

- Heu... oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. 

Emma lui décrocha un grand sourire et lui attrapa le bras en descendant les marches comme une mariée tient celui de son mari. Harry sentit le doute s'insinuer dans son esprit, il ne pu que se gifler intérieurement vis-à-vis le trouble qu'il allait créer entre lui, Sirius et Winsor. Emma leva son autre bras et le porta au-dessus de sa tête avec un sourire amusée, rejetant avec un air suffisant ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Elle éclata de rire et poursuivit sans se douter des remords de Takeo :

- Tu vas voir, la soirée de Noël est géniale. Il y encore plus de décoration que maintenant, et les tables deviennent une seule car on est jamais beaucoup a rester ici, mais tout le monde s'habille chic et on reçoit quelques de cadeaux de la part de Dumbledor. 

Harry s'arrêta brusquement. 

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai que mon uniforme. 

Emma haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton détaché qu'il n'avait qu'à demander à Sirius ou à James de lui prêter une tenue. 

- Ils ont toujours de belles robes, à Noël. Et puis, ce n'est si important que ça, la soirée de Noël. C'est vraiment très relax, nous ne serons probablement qu'une dizaine cette année. Tu-Sais-Qui est la meilleure menace pour rapatrier les familles rapidement chez eux. 

- Et toi ? Ta famille te laisse ici ?

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. La menace perpétuelle qui flotte au-dessous de nos tête me rend malade... mon père n'est pas exactement contre les Mangemorts, tu vois. 

Harry s'arrêta pour la dévisager. Son père n'était pas exactement contre les Mangemorts ? 

- Non, non. Il n'est pas un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui, marmonna Emma en regardant par terre. Mais il n'est pas contre " l'épuration " des sorciers. C'est compliqué à expliquer, Takeo. 

Les mains d'Harry étaient couvertes de sueur. Cependant, le regard d'Emma, clos, l'empêcha de lui poser encore plus de questions. D'un large geste, Harry fit mine d'oublier ce qui venait d'être dit. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la fit tourner sur elle-même avec un grand sourire. 

- Alors, dis-moi comment sera la soirée. 

Son sourire se fit malicieux, et elle lui raconta la dernière soirée jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il était midi, les tables étaient presque pleines d'élèves bruyants et impatients de terminer les derniers jours avant les vacances de Noël. A la table des Gryffondor, Sirius, Remus et Peter discutaient avec animation d'une nouvelle actrice sorcière qui faisait des ravages dans les cœurs des jeunes mâles. Derrière une Emma qui avait le plus grand sourire jamais vu, Harry prit place à gauche de Remus. 

- Salut !

- Bonjour, répondit Lupin en se tournant vers Harry. Alors, bonne matinée ?

- Mmoui, marmotta Harry avec un regard vers la table des Serpentard. J'ai vu la salle de musique, j'ai rencontré Emma et j'ai parlé avec une certaine Clarke de Serpentard. 

Peter et Sirius tournèrent soudainement la tête vers lui en haussant les sourcils. 

- Clarke ? Coryza Clarke ?

Harry haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas son prénom. Elle est à Serpentard, non ?

- Exact, répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin. C'est la Manticore des Serpentard. Encore heureux qu'elle ne t'ait pas arraché un bras, voir même une jambe parce que tu as parlé. 

- Elle semblait en avoir très envie, avoua Harry avec hilarité. 

Peter tira un parchemin de sa poche et tira un trait sur une feuille qu'il replia en expliquant à Harry qu'ils prenaient note chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'arracher un membre. Pour l'instant, elle avait prédit quatre cents cinquante trois démembrements à plusieurs élèves variées. 

- J'aimerais bien la voir en pleine action, conclu Sirius en se tournant vers Emma. 

Harry tourna la tête vers les Serpentard et un semblant de regret lui monta à la tête. Il aurait bien aimer croiser le regard de Drago Malfoy et lui lancer une réplique bien sentie... il fallait vraiment que son époque lui manque pour qu'il regrette quasiment Malfoy. Puis, Harry sentit plus qu'il n'entendit quelqu'un s'installer devant lui. Il arracha son regard des Serpentard et vit, surpris, Talina Noght, cinquième de leur maison, assise bien droite près de Sirius. Une fois de plus, Harry reconnut dans son regard une de ses connaissances sans pour autant placer un nom sur la descendance de cette fille. 

- M. Black, j'aimerais vous parlez. Immédiatement. 

Avec un sourire rentré dans le silence anormal causer par l'arrivée majestueuse de la jeune femme, Harry observa son parrain rejeter négligemment une mèche de cheveux avec un de ses sourires charmeur dont il avait le secret. 

- Mademoiselle Noght, fit Black galamment. Je suis tout à vous. 

Il attrapa sa main et l'embrassa sur les jointures avec un long regard. Harry les regarda se sourirent et se lever, presser de quitter la table. Le futuriste tourna les yeux vers Remus qui avait le menton poser dans sa main et regardait fixement la table, un petit sourire en coin. Harry vit Emma qui avait transformer une pomme en oiseau et qui s'amusait avec en riant d'une manière trop aiguë. Curieusement, elle lui rappelait Hermione... Le couple quitta la Grande Salle en croisant James qui entrait. Harry songea soudain à son père qui avait tout juste laissé tomber sa petite amie, et se sentit coupable d'avoir presque applaudi en entendant la nouvelle. 

- Bon, qu'allons nous faire cet après-midi ?demanda Harry en repoussant son assiette. 

- Cours de potions, marmonna Remus en se levant. Queud' ?

- Je vais étudier en haut, répondit le Maraudeur en s'étirant. Toi, Takeo ?

- Her... je n'ai rien de prévu, murmura Harry en regardant son mentor et le traître partir avec leurs livres dans les mains en quête de professeurs. 

Harry resta un moment accoudé sur la table en regardant les Maraudeurs croiser James qui parler un moment. Derrière eux, Harry voyait des visages qu'il reconnaissait vaguement en entendant leurs noms de famille, associant ensemble les futurs mariés qui auraient des enfants en même temps que ses parents... Ses pensées devinrent de plus en plus espacées et opaques, incompréhensible. Efficace, grogna en son fort intérieur Harry. Quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule et le nouveau Gryffondor se retrouva nez à nez avec son père. 

- Hello.

- Salut, James. 

- Est-ce que tu sais où allait Sirius ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, à la chasse Noght. 

James eu un sourire en coin qui fit monter le moral d'Harry. 

- Dommage... je dois me rendre chez moi pour prendre des affaires... tu veux venir avec moi ?

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Son père venait de lui proposer de partir chez lui ! Là où ses grands-parents habitaient, là où peut-être il aurait vécu avec lui et sa mère, là où James vivait, où Sirius vivait ! Harry se leva d'un bond et acquiesça avec un sourire le plus dissimulé possible. Il allait visiter le manoir des Potter, en peut-être y rencontrer ses grands-parents !

- Viens, poursuivit James en quittant la Grande Salle. Nous devons monter dans le bureau de Dumbledor pour utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette. C'est le seul moyen d'entrer à Haven. 

Ils montèrent au cinquième étage, Harry tentant de rester le plus stoïque possible sur les talons de son père qui prenait bien son temps pour arriver à la statue de gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledor. James lança le mot de passe et grimpa quatre par quatre les marches menant à l'office de Dumbledor, cogna et entra sans attendre de réponse. 

Harry fut surpris de découvrir le bureau directorial vide. En général, Dumbledor ne quittait que rarement l'école, et lui n'avait jamais cogné à sa porte sans qu'il n'y soit. Toutefois, les mêmes objets argent continuaient à bourdonner et a tournoyé sur eux-mêmes en produisant des vapeurs et des bruits étranges sur la même table placer vers la fenêtre ouest du bureau. James traversa l'office vers la grande cheminée de Dumbledor et attrapa une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette posée dans un petit pot sur le manteau de la cheminée. 

- Par ici, Takeo, fit-il en tournant sur lui-même. 

Harry s'était malgré lui arrêter au centre de la pièce, le regard levé vers les tableaux d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui semblaient dormir profondément dans leurs cadres. Harry regardait particulièrement Phineas Black qui le dévisageait d'un œil mauvais du haut de son fauteuil poussiéreux, indécis face à plusieurs souvenirs retrouvés brusquement en regardant ce tableau si connu dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Son père s'était arrêté sur le pas de la cheminée, les sourcils arqués, et attendait qu'Harry bouge. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un long moment, sans aucun autre dérangement que les instruments bourdonnants et le regard persistant mais silencieux de Phineas. 

Enfin, Harry cligna des yeux, chassant comme des gouttes d'eau les dernières pensées sur le futur qui lui restaient à l'esprit, et se tourna vers son père qui le regardait avec une lueur curieuse dans les yeux. 

- Allons-y, dit Harry en roulant les épaules. Allons-y. 

James jeta dans le foyer la Poudre de Cheminette, créant des flammes émeraude qui rugirent dans le foyer comme un fracas de tonnerre, attirant des reproches chuchotés entre les dents fermées des tableaux. James s'écarta du chemin pour permettre à Harry de passer le premier. 

- Cri 'Haven', tu devrais t'y retrouver, souria son père en prenant une nouvelle poignée de poudre. 

Harry pénétra dans le feu avec l'habituelle agréable sensation de confort et de chaleur que créait la poudre, et cria avec autant de conviction qu'il le pouvait 'Haven !'. Ses pieds décollèrent aussitôt et Harry vit défiler une centaine de foyer différent, des briques et encore des briques, noires de suies, défilés à un rythme effrayant devant ses yeux. Il tourna malgré lui sur lui-même quand il commença à descendre et soudainement, ses pieds heurtèrent le sol et il glissa, tombant à plat ventre sur un tapis rouge qui devait certainement coûter très cher. Harry grogna et roula sur le dos pour s'écarter de l'entrée de la cheminée, où James apparut quelques instants plus tard, bien sur ses pieds, mais aussi couvert de cendres qu'Harry. Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent un instant, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, puis James s'écarta et tira sa baguette. 

Des bruits de pas sonnèrent derrière les murs et Harry tira sa baguette lui aussi, se rapprochant de James, les yeux grands ouverts. La porte qui leur faisait face s'ouvrit doucement et une tête passa par l'ouverture, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

- James ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Bonjour, Léo, salua James en baissant sa baguette. Maman et papa sont-ils ici ?

- Oui, Kaede est en bas dans la salle à manger, fit sa cousine en entrant dans la pièce. Qui est avec toi ?demanda-t-elle en tournant le regard vers Harry.

Ce dernier baissa prestement sa baguette, se sentant idiot de l'avoir tirer alors qu'il était chez son père, donc en sécurité. Il salua ladite Léo avec un pincement au cœur : qui était-elle ? Était-elle la sœur ou la cousine de son père ? 

- Takeo Coram, un nouveau cette année à l'école. Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Vulcain ? 

- Congé ! Edward et Charles-Xavier désiraient se rencontrer et j'ai suivi papa jusqu'ici, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air sceptique de son cousin. Vous venez ?

Harry détacha son regard de la cousine de son père pour leur emboîter le pas dans l'immense demeure des Potter. Elle avait les cheveux blonds en bandeau et les yeux noisette, habillée comme n'importe quelle Moldue de l'époque, balançant ses hanches à chaque pas. Elle n'avait pas la même force d'aura que James, mais elle dégageait toutefois une odeur terriblement agréable à sentir. Harry sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'un visage lui venait en particulier à l'esprit, et il leva la tête vers les nombreux tableaux qui ornait le couloir. La maison de son père semblait immense, mais sombre et ténébreuse, Harry avait hâte d'explorer l'endroit, tout particulièrement la chambre de son père. 

James et Léo l'emmenèrent jusqu'à un grand escalier qui menait, probablement, au premier, et ils prirent la direction de la gauche en passant à travers un grand salon très beau, avec des fauteuils et des divans de cuir devant un grand foyer, ainsi que de grandes étagères pleines à craquer de livres reliés en cuivre et des tableaux accrochés un peu partout. Il y avait des sculptures par endroits, représentant des sorciers ou des animaux magiques, et des photos de la famille actuelle. Ils marchèrent et arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, qui était grande et entièrement vitrée au fond, avec une longue, très longue table en bois massif. Assise à table, la mère de James, donc sa grand-mère, était assise, plonger dans la lecture d'un journal. 

- Bonjour, m'man !cria James en entrant dans la grande salle. 

Sa mère leva la tête et eu un grand sourire ; elle se leva et vint à leur rencontre. 

- Bonjour, James, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur les joues malgré son mécontentement, bonjour, Takeo. 

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, ignorant d'où elle tenait l'information de son nom. Sa grand-mère se pencha tout de même vers lui et l'embrassa sur les joues, et Harry cessa de respirer sous l'émotion. 

- Dumbledor nous a glissé un mot sur ton arrivé, expliqua sa grand-mère en le relâchant. Alors, James, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- J'ai besoin de quelques affaires supplémentaires pour l'école, répondit James en prenant un air dégagé. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire attaquer par 'Cause. 

- Nous aurions pu te les envoyer par la poste, fit sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. Carcause ne quitte plus la maison depuis longtemps. 

- Trop folle, murmura Léo en tournant la tête vers les fenêtres.

- Mais alors, où serait le plaisir ?questionna son fils en souriant. Allez, viens Takeo, on monte dans mon royaume. 

Harry salua sa grand-mère avec un dernier regard pour celle qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais. Kaede resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la pièce, puis elle se rassit et continua à chercher dans ses papiers la réponse à plusieurs énigmes. Harry suivit son père sur les talons, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser paraître le choc que cette rencontre avait provoqué. Il avait trouvé cet instant trop court, il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à sa grand-mère, ni de voir son grand-père, il ne voyait que des murs défiler encore et encore alors qu'ils fonçaient dans les profondeurs de Haven. 

Harry passa une main sur ses yeux et chercha du regard Léo. Elle marchait derrière lui, à deux pas de distance ; Harry ralentit son allure et la regarda le dépasser. Elle tourna le regard vers lui et lui sourit, Harry sentit son cœur accélérer tant elle lui rappelait Winsor. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout d'un interminable passage, tout près d'un vieil escalier qui grimpait, vraisemblablement, au grenier. Il y avait une porte en bois clair où, selon l'angle par lequel Harry le voyait, était gravé une étoile, une croix et une fleur ouverte verticalement par une épée. Son père tira sa baguette et la balança de gauche à droite : la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sans un bruit.

Un frisson grimpa le long du dos d'Harry. Il était sur le seuil de la chambre de son père ! C'était tout aussi intéressant que le contenu de la malle de celui-ci. Harry passa la porte en sentant une sorte de résistance lui agripper les bras et les jambes, mais pas suffisamment pour le retenir. On aurait dit des mains de fantômes qui tentaient de le garder. Le Gryffondor jeta un regard à la cousine qui franchissait, avec la même résistance, peut-être même plus ardue, la porte. Finalement, constata Harry en portant un regard plus attentif, il était évident qu'elle n'arrivait pas à franchir le seuil. Elle battit des bras pendant un moment, mais elle reculait de plus en plus, jusqu'à être en dehors de la chambre. 

- James !s'écria-t-elle en frappant du poing l'entrée. 

Harry discerna clairement une sorte de vibration dans l'air qui était dorée et qui se massait devant la cousine de son père. Plus elle frappait, plus l'air se condensait. 

- Désolé, Léonie, répondit James sans un regard. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour franchir ma porte !

Sur ce, la porte claqua et Harry sursauta. Il se tourna vers son père qui était couché sur son lit pour fouiller en dessous du meuble. 

- Elle ne peut pas entrer ?

- Non. Enfin, oui, elle pourrait, si elle savait comment s'y prendre. As-tu senti une résistance en entrant ?demanda son père avec attention. 

- Légère, mentit Harry. Pas assez pour me retenir. 

- Et pourtant, il n'est pas si fort que ça, murmura distinctement le tableau qui était juste en haut de la porte. 

- Quoi, Selte ?claqua James avec une voix sèche. 

- Rien, votre seigneurie, ricana le tableau en disparaissant dans l'ombre. 

Harry leva la tête avec curiosité. Le tableau qui avait parlé était vide et très sombre, on n'y distinguait qu'un banc noir sur un fond encore plus noir. 

- Qui est-ce ?

- Selte, un ancien propriétaire de ma maison, maugréa James en retournant à ses machinations sous son lit. J'ai tout essayé, il n'y a aucun moyen de le décoller de là. Je l'ai même brûlé, il est resté. 

Ce qui explique la couleur très cendre du tableau, songea Harry en tournant sur lui-même. La chambre de son père était immense, en tout cas comparer à celle que les Dursley lui avait donnée. Il y avait un lit, très simple et très grand, avec des tonnes de coussins rouge et noir. Le plancher était sombre, avec un grand tapis noir du côté gauche du lit, les rideaux qui cachaient deux grandes fenêtres étaient également rouge foncés. Les murs étaient bordeaux avec, d'un côté, des tonnes de photos, posters, dessins, images, articles et publicités découpés et collés en haut d'un bureau de travail, et de l'autre, il y avait des tableaux plus classiques qui s'activaient entre eux. Il y avait un grand divan en cuir de ce côté, à gauche, face à une table basse au milieu. Pour terminer, il y avait une bibliothèque derrière le divan, remplie de grimoires, avec des chaudrons et des balais en quantités à ses pieds. C'était chaleureux et froid à la fois. 

Il y avait également une étagère vitrée où s'étendait des dizaines d'objets tous plus étrange les uns que les autres. Harry s'en approcha et jeta un regard curieux sur les objets étincelants. James s'activait en arrière avec sa baguette, tentant de retrouver un objet quelconque. Harry colla son nez contre la vitrine et regarda lentement une baguette magique brillante, longue et dure. Elle était posée de travers sur une feuille, en se concentrant Harry pouvait voir par le reflet des glaces un petit, très petit J gravé en or sur le manche. A côté de la baguette, il y avait une sorte de boule de cristal, mais qui était remplie d'un liquide lumineux qui bourdonnait doucement. Le jeune Potter la regarda un moment, puis se regarda dans les reflets, et encore la boule lumineuse : elle influençait la lumière, ou il était fou. 

- Takeo ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que tu vois, dans la vitrine, une baguette ? Sors la, s'il te plaît. 

Harry tira sur la poignée cuivrée de l'armoire et la fit pivoter. La boule lumineuse perdit de son intensité, Harry tendit les doigts et frôla la baguette magique. Aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Harry retira sa main avec un cri de douleur, mais ses yeux clos ne l'empêchèrent pas de voir derrière ses paupières le visage de Voldemort qui tournait brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Avec effroi, Harry se replia sur lui-même en ouvrant les yeux pour chasser le visage terrifiant de son ennemi. James tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils, il reposa ce qu'il tenait et vint à ses côtés. Harry se tenait le front en tentant de contrôler son corps qui tremblait irrésistiblement, il serrait les mâchoires pour les empêcher de claquer. Qu'est-ce que son père faisait avec un objet directement lié à Voldemort dans sa chambre ? !

- Est-ce que ça va ?demanda doucement James en posant une main sur son épaule. 

Harry se força à se relever mais il se sentait incapable d'affronter le regard bleu acier de son père. Il sentait un afflux de colère qui n'était pas la sienne envahir ses veines, et il redoutait ce qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant. 

- Oui, oui. C'était un mal de tête passager, se força-t-il à articuler. 

- Il semble drôlement rude, ton mal de tête, murmura James en l'aidant à se tenir droit. Tu trembles.

- Ce n'est rien, je te dis, rétorqua Harry pour éviter le sujet. Il sentait encore la présence de Voldemort dans sa tête et à travers ses yeux. Allez, prends ta baguette, et allons-y. 

James s'arrêta sur place et le dévisagea longuement, forçant Harry à regarder par terre en respirant très lentement, reprenant le plus rapidement possible le contrôle de lui-même. Son père tendit la main et prit la baguette comme si rien n'était et la glissa dans sa poche de cape, puis prit la boule lumineuse et la mis dans un sac qu'il passa à son épaule. 

- Hey bien, Takeo, nous y allons. 

Harry regarda son père prendre encore quelques affaires sur son lit et les mettre dans le sac, puis tirer sa baguette et éteindre les lumières. Harry songea avec un demi-sourire que son père ne serait certes jamais expulsé de Poudlard pour un peu de magie dans sa grande demeure. Il songea furtivement à Dobby, avant que le charme ne lui bloque les pensées, puis il emboîta le pas à James et quitta la chambre sans un regard vers l'arrière. Ils retournèrent au grand salon où ils étaient arrivés, prirent chacun une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette et crièrent 'Poudlard' tour à tour. Harry arriva le premier à l'école et s'écarta précipitamment de l'entrée de la cheminée pour permettre à James d'atterrir sans problèmes. Le bureau de Dumbledor était vide, encore et étrangement, Harry franchit l'endroit sans prendre le risque de lever les yeux vers les tableaux murmurants. James le suivait de près, Harry s'apprêtait à pousser l'entrée gardée par la gargouille quand celle-ci pivota. 

Harry et son père se figèrent, et la sorcière qui venait aussi, car c'était Lily Evans. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa mère apparaître. Dans son dos, il entendit James soupirer avec suffisance et changer de position, il se doutait que son père prenait une pose arrogante ou bien supérieure. Les yeux de Lily passèrent d'Harry à James avec un éclair de mécontentement, puis revinrent à Harry avec un sourire.

- Bonsoir, Takeo, Potter. 

- Salut, Lily, répondit Harry avec la voix nouée. 

James répondit de la même manière, et Harry constata avec un sourire intérieur qu'il n'avait pas froidement reniflé pour répondre à son salut. 

- Est-ce que Dumbledor est là ?

- Non, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. 

- Il est parti rejoindre l'Ordre, compléta James sans vraiment regarder la sorcière qui leur faisait face. 

Harry regarda sa mère changer de position et s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la gargouille. Elle repoussa rapidement une mèche rousse qui était tombée sur son visage, Harry eu un pincement au cœur, James changea lui aussi de position.

- D'accord... je crois que je vais revenir plus tard dans la semaine. 

Il y eu un instant de gêne, puis James se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Il avait un sourire en coin qui ne passait pas inaperçu. 

- Quelqu'un te cause des problèmes ?

Lily releva le menton et lança des yeux des éclairs à James.

- Particulièrement toi et tes amis. 

- Je posais simplement la question, répliqua James d'un air indifférent. Viens, Harry, on descend. 

- Quoi ? ?s'écria Harry en se tournant vers James qui avait descendu les marches et qui était maintenant juste à côté de Lily. 

Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui avait attrapé le poignet et avait tiré dessus.

- Quoi ?demanda son père avec un air surpris, dégageant sa main. 

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?s'énerva Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux. 

James plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Harry. 

- Pourquoi ? !

James haussa les épaules. 

- Parce que tu n'as pas de surnom, et que j'aime bien ce nom. 

- Harry ?lança Harry avec un air effaré. Harry !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un regard à sa mère. Celle-ci le regardait, avec une sorte de sourire sur les lèvres.

- Harry...

- Lily !s'indigna Harry. Ne commence pas toi aussi.

James tourna la tête vers Lily et lui lança un grand sourire. Elle ne le lui rendit pas aussi facilement, car elle avait beaucoup de rancune et de colère lorsqu'elle croisait le chemin de James Potter, mais elle acquiesça tout de même en fixant son enfant. 

- Harry. C'est un joli prénom.

- Non !

- Trop tard, _sir_ Coram, se moqua James en l'attrapant par le poignet. Ton nouveau prénom serait désormais Harry !

Lily croisa le regard d'Harry et étouffa un rire.

- Non !se débattit Harry. Hors de question ! !

- Ho que si !

- Ho que non ! !

- Ho que si ! !

Fin du chapitre sept 


	8. Estregord

Chapitre huit

Chapitre huit 

**Estregord**

- Voilà, c'est fait, murmura Sirius en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de James. 

Ce dernier croqua avec un petit hochement de tête dans le biscuit que lui tendait un elfe de maison. Remus, assis en face de lui, s'amusait à faire prosterner les petits êtres devant lui en échappant volontairement des miettes sur le sol, s'excusant d'une voix mielleuse à chaque fois. Mais James le savait, Remus adorait cette domination. 

Peter était également présent mais il s'amusait sur une pomme à pratiquer le sortilège de changement de couleurs. Il voulait, et James arquait les sourcils à chaque fois que son ami le disait, le lancer une bonne fois en pleine face de Rogue. Potter, encore une fois, nota que des rides s'étaient creusées autour des yeux de Peter et que plus souvent qu'avant, il semblait désespéré. L'approche de Noël avait toujours été une source de motivation pour Queudver, cependant, cette année, c'était différent. Peter n'agissait plus comme avant, il était beaucoup plus sec et nerveux. D'ailleurs, il avait pris du poids et l'éclat de ses yeux s'était furieusement terni depuis quelques temps. 

Sirius tapa sur l'épaule de James et le ramena à la réalité. Il se pencherait de nouveau sur Peter plus tard dans l'année. Sirius, plein d'allégresse refoulée, pianotait sur la table d'un air tout à fait nonchalant, une mèche négligemment retombée devant ses yeux. James, une fois de plus, ne pu s'empêcher de penser à quel point son ami était énervant, avec son attitude blasé, genre " je-suis-un-dieu-de-la-beauté " volontairement détaché.

- Alors, on y va ?demanda Sirius avec un regard vers Remus. Mon loup, je te parle. 

- Bien sûr, mon Paddy, murmura Remus, plongé dans son plaisir d'observer les petits elfes se prosterner. Dans quelques instants. 

- Non, maintenant. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon étoile ?questionna James avec un demi sourire. Tu veux te découvrir des ennemis ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard des plus nobles et rejeta vers l'arrière sa mèche. 

- Parce qu'il est irrésistible, sublime, surexcité et fort viril, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à qui viendra le voir dans quelques minutes, se moqua Remus en lançant un regard à Patmol qui tournait en rond. Sacré estregord. 

- Allez ! James, je n'en peux plus, viens avec moi. 

- D'accord, trancha James en jetant son biscuit. Montons satisfaire les plus _pressants_ désirs de notre toutou.

Remus cessa d'échapper des miettes et Peter rangea sa baguette, le regard un peu vague. James lui jeta un autre regard et nota que décidément, le rat perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Son apparence était moins soignée et il avait des traces de fatigue sur tout son corps. Les quatre adolescents quittèrent la cuisine en remerciant chaleureusement les elfes de maison et dévalèrent le couloir de la cuisine en direction des escaliers de marbres. Ils grimpèrent à grand rythme les marches et déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle qui, à l'heure juste du dîner, regorgeait d'élèves. Avec des sourires rentrés, ils allèrent s'installer à leurs places attitrées et libres. Puis, prenant garde de ne toucher à rien de ce que la table offrait, les Maraudeurs commencèrent à parler des examens qu'ils auraient à la troisième période quand un glapissement retentit. 

James leva la tête aux aguets, en même temps que ses amis. Ils étaient tous un peu tendus et ils jetaient des regards autour d'eux à l'affût de ce qui arriverait. Potter repéra enfin la première personne qui avait réagit. C'était une élève en troisième année de Serdaigle qui venait de se jeter dans les bras d'un Serpentard et qui l'embrassait sans aucune retenue. Des quolibets et des sifflements suggestifs retentirent dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'une seconde personne se lève, cette fois à la table des Serpentard, et fonce dans les bras d'un Poufsouffle pour l'enlacer sans gêne. Les cris d'orgueils, d'incompréhension et d'horreur commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle tandis que plusieurs personnes se jetaient dans les bras d'une autre. Des pleurs éclatèrent mais, le coup d'éclat, celui que James adora particulièrement, fut quand Méléanore Harker se leva et alla trouver Evan Rosier pour le plaquer violemment dans le mur puis l'embrasser ardemment. Quoique Wright littéralement dans les bras de Wincott lui arracha également un hoquet.

James éclata bruyamment de rire. Sirius explosa à son tour et rapidement, des rires parfois forcés, parfois sincères se joignirent aux Maraudeurs. Enfin, James riait à en suffoquer quand il remarqua que Lily Evans était dans les bras d'un Serpentard et l'embrassait en se pressant contre lui. Mimant le geste de vomir, il se tourna vers Takeo qui observait la sorcière rousse la bouche grande ouverte. Sirius frappa James quand une belle jeune femme de septième se jeta dans les bras du jeune Irlandais pour lui détacher sans retenue sa cravate. Mort de rire devant les esquives de Takeo pour se sauver et s'épargner de la bouche de la Poufsouffle, James remarqua avec un regain d'espoir que Peter était en train d'être embrassé par deux filles en même temps. 

- Pas mal, hoqueta Sirius en pointant Peter et en retenant une fille qui tentait désespérément d'atteindre ses lèvres.

James hocha les épaules en retenant lui aussi une fille grassouillette au visage malheureusement dévoré par l'acné qui tentait envers et contre tout de l'embrasser. Il était encore en train de sangloter de rire quand il croisa le regard de Takeo qui avait maintenant deux filles qui se battaient devant lui pour l'obtenir.

- Ho, Takeo n'a pas eu celle qu'il désirait, lança Remus à James en continuant tranquillement d'observer autour de lui les gens s'enlacer. 

- Tu n'as donc aucune pitié pour lui ?demanda James en écrasant sa groupie sur le banc de la table Gryffondor. 

- Attention, derrière toi !averti Remus mais c'était trop tard.

Deux bras l'avaient saisi par les épaules et un visage tanné par le soleil d'une Serdaigle se posa sur son épaule. James, avec horreur, constata qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre et relâcher Miss-Dodue-Acnéeuse sans risque d'être submergé par celle-ci. Il jeta un regard de biais aux yeux noisette sous les cheveux aux _reflets roux_ de la Serdaigle qui venait de glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou. Sirius lâcha une exclamation qui tourna la tête de James vers son meilleur ami qui repoussait avec vigueur un jeune garçon. James allait hurler quelque chose quand la duelliste de Poudlard plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Potter se rendit contre qu'elle s'était glisser dans ses bras et que la seconde fille lui rouait le dos de coups pour tenter de la déplacer. 

Avec un sourire, James répondit au baiser de Karine Madden en songeant que dans moins d'une minute, la potion cesserait d'agir... Il entendait vaguement Remus qui s'écroulait de rire au sol et Takeo qui courrait à gauche et à droite derrière lui quand brusquement, la Serdaigle lui mordit la langue. Refoulant un cri de douleur, James la repoussa et jura rondement en s'écartant de la Serdaigle mortifiée. Elle le fixait avec le regard le plus grand que James n'avait jamais vue dans sa vie... et il éclata de rire. 

- Wow Madden ! J'ignorais que tu me désirais !

James eu tout de même un pincement au cœur quand elle se détourna et s'enfuit à toutes allures vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle viendrait le voir... il appréciait tout de même bien Karine, elle était forte et sympathique. Il devrait donc, somme toute, aller s'excuser. Potter leva les yeux au ciel et commença à regarder autour de lui. La dodue-acnéeuse avait déguerpie et James n'était guère surpris. Takeo était assit par terre et fixait sombrement le plancher, James pouvait voir sur une de ses joues une jolie marque rouge. Plusieurs cris de rages et d'hystérie résonnaient du côté Serpentard, d'un regard, James vit avec une joie immense Peggie se dépendre d'une horreur de Serpentard et s'enfuir en pleurant hors de la pièce. 

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui était encore effaré par la repousse de deux garçons. James voyait son corps qui tremblait tandis que Black racontait son aventure à Michelle. Elle ne s'était pas levée, James en concluait donc que Michelle n'avait pas d'ennemi mortel à surprendre par un baiser. Avec gratitude, il vit qu'elle s'abstenait de rire bien que ses yeux brillaient. Emma, introuvable, s'était levée, James en était sûr. Restait à savoir qui elle avait embrassé. Tiens, tiens... Talina Noght avait également disparue.

Remus, quand à lui, avait ramassé Takeo et Peter pour les installer près de lui et les écouter. James était ravi pour Peter, car malgré le fait que la potion que l'école entière avait bue était censée rassembler en couple torride les pires ennemis, il avait enfin pu embrasser de nouveau après sa seule et unique conquête de troisième année. Autour de lui, nota James, s'était la pagaille. Tout le monde s'envoyait franchement promener et les commentaires désobligeant fusaient sans relâche. Potter vit Evans et Harker se sauver en courant, ainsi que plusieurs élèves, au fond. James tourna encore son regard vers Remus et vint s'installer avec Peter et Takeo. En fait, maintenant, les trois riaient. 

- C'était génial, commenta Takeo dès que James fut près de lui. Pas très extra car j'ai découvert que je possédais des ennemies... mais géant tout de même. 

- Merci, merci, souria James avec satisfaction. Remus y a mis trois mois, non ?

- La potion était très longue à préparer, en effet, approuva Remus en regardant Takeo. Et sans Peter pour nous récolter nos ingrédients... Cependant, je ne comprends toujours par comment il se fait que Sirius ait été attaqué par des garçons. 

- Une erreur inattendue de la potion, probablement, expliqua James. J'adore estregord. 

Sirius fonçait vers eux. Il n'avait pas exactement le même sourire satisfait que les autres Maraudeurs, mais il n'était plus effrayé. 

- Qui, dites-moi, _qui_ a fait l'erreur ? Pourquoi ai-je été attaqué par des _hommes_ ?demanda Sirius en s'installant face à James. 

- Mon chou, tu plais autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes. Tu dois t'y faire. 

- Queudver, garde ce genre de remarque pour toi, coupa James avec un regard vers son ami. 

Sirius montrait les dents, ce qui généralement était mauvais signe. James jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. L'examen de Flitwick commençait dans quinze minutes, et un regard à la table des professeurs lui confirma que tous les soupçons planaient sur eux. Il l'annonça à ses amis et ils attrapèrent leurs étuis à plumes, hilares et prêts à foncer dans le local d'examen, loin des regards accusateurs. James jeta un dernier regard à la ronde, particulièrement satisfait de leur coup magistral, et emboîta le pas à Sirius en direction des sortilèges. Ils grimpèrent les étages sous les éloges ou les reproches, sans perdre une seule seconde leurs sourires triomphants. 

- Je ramasse les copies !

Le Gryffondor leva la tête de son livre. Il avait terminé et révisé son examen au moins deux fois avant la fin du temps alloué, il était désormais plongé dans les souvenirs de la blague du matin. Son parchemin s'envola en même temps que celle de trente autres élèves et alla se déposer sur le bureau de Flitwick avec un bruissement. 

- Très bien, vous pouvez y aller !

Le sorcier rangea son livre et ses plumes. Il avait maintenant un examen de métamorphose avec McGonagall. Il était certain de réussir son examen écrit, aussi tira-t-il sa baguette et marcha-t-il d'un pas léger jusqu'à la classe au deuxième étage. McGonagall était assise bien droite sur son bureau, beaucoup immobile pour une chatte. Le Gryffondor l'avait toujours trouvé ridicule dans la peau d'un animal, alors que lui incarnait avec panache son Animagus. Il était assurément capable de s'inclure dans une bande de véritables cervidés sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'il était un animagi. 

Il prit place au premier rang, comme d'habitude, avec son meilleur ami qui avait l'air très sûr de lui. Il déposa par terre son sac et prit son encrier. Plumes, parchemins et encre était fourni par les professeurs, de peur qu'un sortilège de correction, de mémoire ou de réponses ne soit inclus dans leur matériel. Il leva ses yeux au ciel pour regarder l'heure accroché magiquement au plafond. Dans précisément quatre minutes, l'examen commencerait. McGonagall leur donnerais une longue liste de questions à répondre. Merlin que ce serait long. 

Son meilleur ami et lui échangèrent des regards entendus. Derrière eux étaient assis leur professeur et le nouveau. Il les entendait discuter de quelques points techniques de dernière seconde avant l'examen. Ils étaient le 19 décembre, ils approchaient de la fin. Le mois qu'ils achevaient avait été horrible : ils avaient eu des tonnes de devoirs, d'examens préparatifs, d'exercices complexes et énormément de potions à préparer pour Slughorn. Ils avaient en plus l'entraînement de Quidditch, qu'ils avaient au final réduit à deux fois semaine plutôt que quatre, puis qu'ils avaient coupé et décidé de reprendre après Noël car ils avaient gagnés leur dernier match. Pour l'instant, ils étaient en tête de la coupe. Finalement, pour bien couronner le tout, le petit problème de fourrure de Remus arrivait à grand pas. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le temps qu'elle arrive. De l'autre côté, ils avaient réussi leur dernier coup avec brios. 

James ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Oui, pas de Quidditch pour les trois dernières semaines, c'était une bénédiction. Lui et Sirius n'avaient rarement passé autant de temps à étudier pour l'école, mais les professeurs avaient une sorte de frénésie qui les poussaient à donner plus de devoirs que normalement. L'arithmancie était d'ailleurs la pire, James n'avait jamais eu autant de devoir dans une matière. Certes, il était excellent, mais c'était tout de même très long à faire et en plus, il arrivait souvent que Takeo lui demande de l'aide. Puis Slughorn avait donné ce projet de fou qui leur demandait de fabriquer une potion de leur propre invention qui aurait un but précis. James avait décidé avec Sirius, car ils étaient en équipe de deux, de fabriquer une potion d'amour quelconque, qui ressemblerait furieusement à celle qu'ils avaient utilisé le matin même, et de la rendre demain. C'était l'examen de potion. 

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était retourner chez lui chercher du sang de Re'em avec Takeo. Takeo... James tourna la tête vers le nouveau qui récitait à Remus ses connaissances, rapidement et inlassablement. Le jeune Potter n'avait pas parlé à Sirius, Remus et Peter de la violente réaction qu'avait eu le nouveau en touchant sa baguette de Jato, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait pu projeter la baguette dans la tête de Takeo, mais ce dernier était rester obstinément muet sur cet incident. James avait une petite théorie sur ce qui était arrivé, mais il n'osait pas vraiment y croire et encore moins creuser son idée, alors il se taisait. De toute façon, Takeo n'avait pas eu d'autres visions, ou " maux de tête ", depuis. Une observation approfondie de la baguette n'avait rien révélé, alors... rien. 

Le sorcier tourna le regard vers McGonagall qui venait de redevenir humaine. Takeo poussa un petit cri de surprise dans son dos, arrachant un regard à Sirius qui devait probablement prévoir de montrer à Takeo qu'il était un animagi. James releva les manches de son gilet et attrapa la plume qui venait d'apparaître sur le coin de son bureau. Sans savoir pourquoi, il aurait juré que McGonagall avait souri. 

- Vous avez trois heures et quart, commencez, annonça Minerva.

James plongea sa plume dans l'encrier et retourna sa feuille. L'examen serait difficile. Il portait sur une caste de métamorphose quantique bien longue et extrêmement compliqué à apprendre... ce qui n'avait en rien empêcher James et Sirius d'apprendre par cœur, jusqu'au bout des doigts, la matière à savoir, et même d'en ajouter plus en commençant leurs propres recherches sur le sujet. Avec un sourire qu'il adorait abordé, James commença à retranscrire mot pour mot ce qu'il savait sur le parchemin dorée. 

Deux heures et demi plus tard, il déposa sa plume en fronçant les sourcils sur la toute dernière question. C'était un ajout personnel de la part d'un autre professeur, car McGonagall était beaucoup trop formelle pour leur demander quel était la meilleure potion à métamorphoser, en quoi et pourquoi. Slughorn. Évidemment. Rejetant l'envie de regarder Sirius et de lever les yeux au ciel, James écrivit sans trop y croire qu'il fallait prendre le véritasium, car c'était une potion très pure, qui se plierait facilement à toutes demande magique, et qu'elle était en plus douée d'une étonnante puissance qui donnerait de la force à la métamorphose. Haussant les sourcils et en signant au bas de la page qu'il avait compléter son examen en entier, James jeta sa plume qui disparu aussitôt, ainsi que le parchemin qui se métamorphosa en balle ronde, d'une couleur terre. Sirius avait lui aussi achevé son examen, il s'amusait avec une petite balle bleue qui bondissait entre ses doigts. Sachant que McGonagall récolterait chaque balle à la fin du temps allouée, James tira de son sac un manuel d'arithmancie en but d'une petite révision de dernière minute. 

Le temps passa sans que rien ne dérange le silence de la classe, excepter peut être la jeune Poufsouffle derrière Sirius qui ne cessait de soupirer avec un espoir bien vain. James tira hors de sa cape une petite balle ronde en or, qu'il fit tourner au creux de sa main gauche, puis la posa sur la table et murmura des incantations pour la déplacer sur ses calculs. John Williams avait été mystérieux, encore plus que d'habitude si cela pouvait s'empirer, et il avait laisser entendre qu'il y aurait moins de dix questions dont deux qui seraient sur la " création d'une métabole par le carré de la formule quadratique propre à la 4m-r et la variable intégré de v dans la dernière création en branche divine ". Wow. James fronça les sourcils et poussa sa petite boule de divination valser sur son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche celle de Sirius, puis la fit tourner et d'un mouvement du doigt, envoya planer la balle\examen de Sirius sur le plancher. Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard furieux et se leva pour récupérer son cahier de réponse tout en accrochant au passage la balle de James qui s'en alla rouler au fond de la classe. 

McGonagall leva la tête avec un regard incendiaire. James plongea la tête vers ses notes avec un air innocent, tout en voyant Sirius lui adresser le plus resplendissant sourire qu'il connaissait. Ignorant comment il pourrait récupéré son examen, sauf s'il usait d'Accio, et surtout sans que personne ne croit qu'il triche, quoiqu'il y avait des sortilèges pour ça, il devrait se lever... soupirant d'avance, James recula sa chaise quand quelque chose lui heurta le pied. Il baissa les yeux et, haussant les sourcils, découvrit son examen sagement arrêté à ses pieds. Il tourna la tête derrière lui et ne vit personne qui le regardait en particulier. Il ramassa son examen et le posa dans sa main droit avec l'intention de retracer magiquement celui qui le lui avait rendu quand sa balle jaillit de ses doigts et alla doucement atterrir sur le bureau de McGonagall. 

- C'est terminer, annonça la professeure en se levant. Passez tous de très belles vacances. 

Dans un vacarme infernal, les élèves de sixième se levèrent et prirent leur sac, plusieurs éclatants de rire et faisant savoir à la ronde que c'était leur dernier examen et qu'ils étaient liiiiiiibres. James jeta un regard ténébreux à un Poufsouffle qui annonçait à ses amis l'intention qu'il avait de brûler ce qu'il avait pris comme notes en dernier recours pour les examens de Noël. Takeo, qui l'avait rejoint, affichait lui aussi une tête abattue. James lui frappa l'épaule et lui lança un grand sourire :

- Courage, Takeo ! Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, eux, c'est que notre examen d'arithmancie compte pour beaucoup plus que tout le reste, donc que nous avons plus de chances de percer plus tard, que c'est nous qui finirons les premiers en juin !

- Pas une raison pour ce réjouir, répondit difficilement le Gryffondor en pâlissant. L'examen risque d'être terriblement difficile. 

James haussa les épaules et poussa la porte. Évidemment que l'examen serait difficile, c'était Williams qui l'avait préparé. Coram manquait simplement de confiance en soit pour passer, c'était tout. James s'étira les bras et fit signe à Remus qui se grattait nerveusement la nuque en songeant à son examen de divination. Ce n'était que le soir qu'il passerait la divination, aller savoir pourquoi. Trelawney avait parfois de drôles de volontés. Mais c'était Trelawney. Elle était toujours étrange, et ne cessait de prédire une mort proche à chaque Potter depuis des générations. Que de fadaises ! Elle n'avait bien entendu aucun don. Chut, Potter... 

Takeo trébucha devant lui et entra violemment en collision avec une Serpentard qui poussa un cri d'horreur en s'éloignant. James nota avec un sourire que la Serpentard en question était maintenant recouverte d'un liquide visqueux à forte tendance verte et pestilentielle et que, ho plaisir, c'était la petite amie à Wilkes. Tiens, le voilà justement qui surgissait et tentait de frapper Coram, qui s'était judicieusement déplacer derrière Bermans, le garçon le plus costaud qu'il avait donné à James de rencontrer. Il a une de ses manières d'agir, songea James en dévisageant la nuque de Takeo. L'irlandais avait la manie de se faufiler partout, or de la vue de tous, et malheureusement souvent là où il ne fallait pas. Le jeune Potter avait entendu plus d'une fois Takeo raconter à Remus ce qu'il avait par " inadvertance " entendu cacher derrière un mur quelconque. Il avait un véritable don pour découvrir des secrets. 

Montant les marches pour se rendre à son dernier examen, James aperçu Sirius qui filtrait avec quatre... non, six filles à la fois. Il commençait sérieusement à prendre de l'avance sur lui dans leur (puérile) compétition de celui qui sortait avec le plus de filles différente cette année, puisque Talina avait été rajouté à la liste... bien que Sirius ne soit désormais plus avec elle. Sortir deux fois avec la même ne comptait que pour une seule fois, et les perles rares, celle qui étaient difficile à approcher, valait au-delà de cinq cents points. Avec un sourire en coin, James songea que si Sirius arrivait à sortir avec Emma, il remporterait haut la main les épreuves. Il chercha des yeux la petite blonde pétillante et la trouva affairée à fouiller avec acharnement dans son sac sans daigner tourner le regard vers Sirius. Michelle filtrait avec un autre Serdaigle, ayant finalement rejeter Poligny pour cause d'immaturité, à côté de Langs qui gloussait avec ses amies... le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, en songeant à quel point ils étaient insouciants pour donner autant d'importance à des histoires d'amours très courtes. Il continua son balayage virtuel et croisa un regard noisette qui lançait des éclairs, puis les grands yeux noirs d'Harker qui, elle aussi, fouillait des yeux la salle à la recherche de quelqu'un, et finalement, avec un haussement de sourcils, des yeux émeraude qui le regardait. Il cessa sa recherche et plissa juste un peu les yeux, signalant à son interlocutrice qu'il la voyait. Elle ne tourna pas la tête mais son regard se fit absent, comme si elle pensait à autre chose. Soudain, avec un éclat moqueur, elle détourna la tête et recommença à parler avec ses amies comme si rien n'était arrivé. 

James roula les épaules et acheva sa montée, poussa la porte de l'examen d'arithmancie, salua la pancarte au sommet de la salle, pria une seconde d'avoir de la chance, et entra dans la salle. Il n'en ressortirait que trois heures plus tard. 

Évidemment, trois longues heures plus tard, James avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il avait envie de hurler à la Serdaigle à côté de lui de disparaître, car son grattement de plume contre le parchemin était, oh ! combien douloureusement agressant. Fermant les yeux et se massant les tempes, le jeune Potter expira lentement avec autant de selfcontrol dont il pouvait faire preuve, puis déposa sa plume de chouette. Terminer, les examens ! Il avait l'intense tentation de brûler ses notes sur le champs, de quitter la classe pour vomir dans les toilettes combien il était écœurer de cette session. Mais Williams rassembla les copies quelques instants après, et tout l'embarras qui accablait James disparu avec cette misérable copie qui s'envola. Soupirant une énième fois, il tourna le regard vers la Serdaigle et montra les dents, éclatant intérieurement de rire face à son expression horrifiée. Takeo était assis immobile à côté de lui, les yeux perdu dans le vague, encore un peu sous le choc de la formule 4m-r. James étendit le bras et lui frappa l'épaule, obtenant un grand sourire satisfait de la part du nouveau.

- C'est les vacances !

Ils se levèrent en saluant John. Le professeur avait rangé les copies et souhaitait de belles vacances à deux des Serpentard arrogants du cours. Tous les élèves quittèrent la classe ensemble, criant à l'enseigne au dessus du mur des paroles enchantées qui la firent briller davantage que d'habitude. James quitta la classe en frôlant Langs qui replia aussitôt en retraite, suivit de Takeo qui semblait flotter. Excepté la question 5, sur la métabole, tout c'était bien déroulé. Mais surtout, c'était les vacances ! Enfin liiiiiibre !

James laissa Takeo et dévala les escaliers en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Il avait fait entendre à Sirius qu'ils iraient peut-être le soir même à Pré-au-Lard afin de fêter, à la vodka, le début des vacances. Sachant que Takeo ne retournait pas chez lui pour Noël, contrairement à son petit frère (étrangement d'ailleurs) et que la pleine lune de Remus approchait, les Maraudeurs, les deux filles et lui avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pour fêter avec lui. Un bémol à l'allégresse : Evans et ses amies restaient elles aussi. Le restant des élèves retournait chez eux pour fêter en famille. Bon débarras, songea James en poussant deux jeunes Poufsouffle qui s'enfuirent en criant. 

Arrivé à l'étage de la tour des Gryffondor, James avait salué la moitié des élèves de son niveau qui partaient en hurlant vers le Poudlard express. Il savait que sa mère ne s'inquiéterait pas en outre mesure qu'il demeure à l'école, quoiqu'elle aurait probablement préféré l'avoir sous son aile. James leva les yeux au ciel en songeant à quel point elle était " mère poule ". Elle était l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de son pays et elle plus peur pour son fils que de Voldemort. Heureusement que Dumbledor avait mis fin, dès la première année, à l'éternel et intensif courrier que sa mère lui écrivait chaque jour. 

Ses yeux redescendirent sur terre assez rapidement pour lorgner, avec intérêt, le long regard que Winsor lança à Takeo lorsqu'ils la doublèrent. Rentrant un sourire, James observa Takeo qui tentait, visiblement, de ne pas rougir ni sourire bêtement. Et de ne pas violemment tourner la tête pour la regarder partir. Merlin, le petit nouveau est amoureux, songea le jeune Potter avec un air hautain. Bonne chance ! Il s'agit de Winsor. J'insiste, _la _Winsor. 

- Pardon ? _La _?demanda doucement Takeo.

- Hein ?

Takeo se permit un sourire narquois qui surprit James. Il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute, non ? Takeo se détourna et cria le mot de passe à la dame en rose qui marmottait avec son amie la sorcière fourbue. James plissa les yeux et se demanda s'il n'avait finalement pas parlé à voix haute mais quelqu'un l'empêcha de s'y concentrer plus longtemps.

- POTTER !

Se retenant de ne pas rugir pour répondre, James leva la tête vers les dortoirs... et grimaça. Coram s'était arrêter et regardait, ébahi, la Préfète-en-Chef tant haïe descendre les marches en frappant le sol de ses talons avec une tel force que tous s'écartait de son chemin. Peggie était rouge de colère et sa cape tourbillonnait autour d'elle avec force. Derrière elle, Sirius et Remus se plaquaient les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire, écraser contre le mur de pierre qui ne semblait pas parvenir à les soutenir complètement. 

- POTTER !hurla de nouveau Peggie. 

- Ça va, je sais mon nom, répondit froidement James en redressant le menton. 

- Toi, sale cafard répugnant ! Va arranger cet ignoble bordel !

- Cafard répugnant ? Voyons, Pig !

James tenta de s'écarter d'elle mais elle l'empoigna avec force par le col et le poussa au centre de la salle commune. Étonné, ce dernier repoussa la main de Peggie qui lui meurtrissait le cou et tira sa baguette. 

- Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que cela représentait pour moi ! Redonne moi les tous !

- Peggie, je te signale qu'il n'y a pas deux minutes, j'étais au grenier dans le cours de Williams. Alors CESSE DE HURLER !

La préfète lui lança un regard furieux. Le Gryffondor s'étonnait toujours de la quantité de haine qu'il pouvait provoquer chez quelqu'un, mais cette fois, savoir de quoi il était accusé, l'aiderait. 

- Je sais que c'est toi ! Tes lunettes sont dans ma chambre !

- Possible, idiote, je n'en ai besoin que pour voir de LOIN. Que je sache, un examen est rarement à des kilomètres de notre tête. N'importe qui peut les avoir placées là. 

Il entendit vaguement Sirius tomber à la renverse et Remus tenter d'haleter quelque chose. James tourna les yeux et les vit ramper jusqu'à leur dortoir. Un sourire en coin fit son apparition. 

- Alors, Peggie, dis-moi mon crime. 

- Ho, tu le sais très bien, murmura-t-elle ne le foudroyant du regard. Tu as renversé toutes mes fioles de Sépule et il ne m'en reste plus une ! Mais attend, je vais exiger à McGonagall un droit de perquisition ! Je retrouverais mes Sépulcaires ! Et dans TA CHAMBRE !

- Quoi ? Des Sépules ? Mais c'est interdit par le règlement d'en posséder, Peggie, se moqua allègrement James. Et d'ailleurs, que faisais-tu avec ça dans ta chambre ? C'est pour une potion d'amour ?

- Ne me crois pas aussi enfantin que toi. 

- Non, Peggie, non. Tu n'as pas de charme, il faut bien que tu t'aides dans la conquête de Hailsham-Brown. Il n'avait pas une petite amie, déjà ?

- TAIS-TOI !

- Avec plaisir, Peggie. Je n'ai pas touché à tes affaires. Je n'ai pas besoin de Sépulcaire, _moi_. D'ailleurs, c'est dangereux. Qui en voudrait ? Peeves ? Mimi ?

James la dépassa avec un sourire railleur et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour le dortoir. Étendu par terre, incapable de bouger, Sirius se tenait les côtes, pris d'un rire silencieux. Remus, accroché à ses tentures, étouffait le son de sa voix en séchant ses larmes. Takeo était étendu dans son lit, la tête entre ses bras, et les regardait se tordre avec un tout petit sourire. 

- Qu'est-ce que qui arrive à Peggie ?demanda James en s'asseyant sur son lit. 

- Il paraît que toutes ses fioles contenant, en autre, les Sépulcaires, ont disparu de sa chambre, expliqua Remus en battant des mains devant ses yeux. Bravo, si tu les a. 

- Nenni, mon cher Watson, rétorqua sans autre préambule James. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée pourquoi elle m'accuse. 

- Tes lunettes, rit Sirius en étirant les bras pour s'accrocher aux pattes du lit de James. Elles étaient docilement sur son lit. 

- Étrangement, on dirait. 

Il y eu un instant de silence où chacun regarda l'autre dans les yeux. Seul Takeo garda la tête basse. 

- Elles se baladent beaucoup, tes lunettes, dit finalement Sirius en tirant sur les pattes sur lit. D'abord dans la salle des Serpentard avec la disparition d'un de leur tableau, ensuite chez Slughorn...

- C'était véritablement de moi, cette fois, entrecoupa James. 

- ... et puis, chez Escuela avec les fioles de pensées. Maintenant, chez Peggie. Où iront-elles la prochaine fois ?

- De quoi m'accusera-t-on la prochaine fois ?souria James. 

Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, c'était plutôt une constatation qui lui déplaisait. Quelqu'un s'amusait à faire passer ses petits délits sur son dos. 

- Tu as essayé le sortilège de retracement ?demanda Takeo. 

- Oui.

- Celui des empruntes ? Peut-être inutile, mais ne sait-on jamais. 

- Oui, répondit Sirius car James, de toute évidence, partait. 

Ce dernier ne s'éloignait pas, il réfléchissait. Réfléchir, Sirius !songea James.

- Et les traces ?

- Oui, répondit Remus. Oui, oui et encore oui pour les trois prochains sortilèges qui te viendront en tête. 

James ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Sirius soupira lentement et Remus tourna la tête vers son calendrier lunaire.

- Alors, qui peut aussi bien bloquer autant de charmes ?demanda avec une sincère innocence le nouveau.

L'air sembla se cristalliser. S'ils avaient pu, les trois Maraudeurs auraient échangés des regards. James ouvrit les yeux et éclata de rire en se redressant. 

- Évidemment, Harry ! Qui peut repousser tant de sortilège ?

- A distance ?poursuivit Sirius. 

- Et sans avoir besoin de sa baguette ni de l'objet à envoûté ?acheva Remus. 

- Harker, répondirent-ils les trois en même temps. 

- Harker, évidemment, murmura James en se levant et en commençant les cents pas en passant par dessus Sirius. Elle est la seule, à notre connaissance, et grâce à Ava, à maîtriser une aussi puissante magie. 

- Elle est également probablement la seule à pouvoir entrer dans la salle des Serpentard sans que _personne_ ne s'y oppose, continua Sirius. 

James lui lança un regard. Ils étaient déjà entrer dans les coulisses de Serpentard et appris qu'Harker avec été finalement vendue à la famille d'Augustus Rookwood, un riche sorcier qui, en dessous de ses airs distingués et polis, cachait un terrifiant Mangemort. 

- Et Escuela ne se méfierait pas d'une aussi gentille petite Gryffondor. Tellement douée en astronomie, se moqua amèrement Remus en imitant la voix dudit professeur. 

- De plus, c'est un excellent moyen pour Lily de se venger de moi, murmura James en croisant les yeux de Takeo. Et la kaintoïde ? 

Un autre silence roula dans l'air. Les méninges de James fonctionnait à leur plein régime, cherchant qu'est-ce que Harker pouvait bien vouloir faire. Ce fut Takeo qui énonça à voix haute ce que James pensait :

- Un tableau, des pensées, de la kaintoïde et des Sépulcaires. Qu'est-ce qui possède de tels ingrédients ?

- Parcévachi, répondit Remus avec un quart de seconde d'hésitation. 

Quelque chose se glaça en James. Remus eu un bref rire :

- Si demain, nous nous réveillons tous avec une coupure sur le corps, soyons certain que notre mort approche. 

- Non, s'opposa Sirius. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui nous fait croire que c'est envers nous qu'elle va user de Parcévachi ?

- C'est vrai, suivit Takeo, rien ne pousse à croire que c'est contre vous qu'elle va utiliser cette potion. 

- Comment ça, contre vous ?rétorqua aussitôt Sirius. Je te signale que tu es autant dans le trouble que nous ! Tu fais parti des Maraudeurs, non ? Et tu croyais qu'elle allait simplement s'en prendre à nous et généreusement t'oublier ? 

Un sourire traversa le visage de Takeo, le même qui changeait ses traits au Quidditch. James songea que c'était plaisant, un tel enthousiasme, alors qu'une folle préparait non loin d'eux une potion qui donnait la mort, peut-être contre eux, et que Voldemort tuait beaucoup dehors, et que au fond ils étaient loin d'être en sécurité à Poudlard...

- Nous devrions peut-être aller explorer leur chambre. 

- Ou filer Harker. Après tout, c'est de elle qu'il faut se méfier. Evans est douée dans les enchantements et Winsor... hem, vous savez..., s'amusa James en voyant bien à quel point Takeo se retenait de ne pas lui demander ce qu'il insinuait. 

Remus hocha la tête d'un air entendu. James botta les souliers de Peter qui traînait dans son chemin. 

- Je crois qu'il faut au contraire les craindre lorsqu'elles sont ensemble, fit Sirius. Séparée, je crois qu'elles ne sont pas dangereuses. Souvenez-vous, quand elles avaient décidées qu'elles volaient les runes. 

James ricana. 

- C'est vrai. Tu devrais savoir, Takeo, qu'elles ont en une nuit voler le véritasium de Slughorn, caché dans son bureau et derrière une bonne dizaine de pièges, puis elles ont forcées l'entrée de la tour des Serdaigles et ont obligées une préfète à le boire pour ensuite, armée des renseignements qu'elles ont tirées de la tête de la préfète, lui effacer la mémoire et foncer dans le bureau du professeur de runes de cinquième pour voler un manuscrit que le professeur à curieusement oublier depuis le vol. 

La bouche de Takeo s'ouvrit. 

- Elles sont redoutables, mais à trois seulement, acheva Sirius.

- Bien que Lily nous ait déjà poussé à entrer dans un piège de Regina, et ce, toute seule, nuança Remus. 

- Nous étions en quatrième et nous étions si _jeunes_, trancha Sirius en relevant la tête. 

James éclata de rire. 

- Nous étions innocents sur toute la ligne, dans cette histoire. Elles nous avaient terriblement bien menti...

- Et nous sommes tombés dans le panneau. Bon d'accord, parfois, nous sommes imparfaits, soupira Sirius en souriant. 

Takeo fut pris d'un fou rire.

- Est-ce que nous les filons pour les vacances ?demanda le nouveau. 

James jeta un regard à Sirius. 

- Mmoui, je crois, finit-il par dire. Je crois que nous allons les suivre pour un moment. 

- Toutes les vacances ?demanda Takeo.

- Non, bien sûr, répondit Remus en commençant à fouiller dans le bureau près de son lit. Et pas toujours à la trace. 

James fronça les sourcils en regardant Remus sortir la carte des Maraudeurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Takeo qui ne bougeait que les yeux, rivés sur la carte. 

- Je ne crois pas...

Remus lui lança le plus perçant regard qu'il pouvait faire. Ho, ho. Woah, Remus. Coram était au courant à propos de la carte ? Tu as beaucoup de dialogue intérieur, James ? Il regarda Remus murmurer les mots magiques de la carte des Maraudeurs et l'ouvrir sans la moindre gêne devant Takeo. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs peu impressionner par tout le travail que cette carte représentait. Il jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, puis à la carte, et sourit soudainement. 

- Qu'est-ce ?

Sirius siffla entre ses dents et afficha à Coram un sourire carnassier. 

- Ne me dis pas que tu ignorais l'existence de cette carte ? Même après avoir fouillé toutes nos malles et armoires ?

Takeo le dévisagea un moment sans bouger un muscle. 

- Non, finit-il par dire. Je n'ai pas encore vidé de fond en comble le bureau. 

James haussa les sourcils. 

- Cache bien tes affaires, Takeo, chanta-t-il doucement. Parce que nous allons te rendre la pareille. 

- Aucun problème p... James. Je suis beaucoup moins louche que vous. 

- Bla bla bla, se moqua Sirius. 

James se pencha sur la carte et chercha les Morbifiques, décidant d'ignorer les remarques du nouveau. 

- Alors, où sont-elles ?

- Je vois Evans dans le dortoir avec Michelle, annonça James, et Harker est au sixième étage, elle se dirige vers... la salle des demandes, peut-être ?

- Ce serait trop beau, voyons, souri Remus.

- Ha, non. Elle descend et va dans les toilettes de Mimi. 

Takeo étouffa un gargouillement. James tourna la tête vers lui mais croisa un regard muet. 

- C'est le meilleur endroit pour faire des potions interdites, dit Sirius en regardant pensivement la carte. Personne ne les utilise, Mimi pique des crises en provoquant des inondations à toutes les cinq minutes. 

Un autre gazouillement provint du lit de Takeo. James jeta un coup d'œil vers leur chambre et nota, en haussant très haut les sourcils, que le nom de Takeo était fendillé et un peu effacé par-dessus d'autres... symboles étrangement...

- Indéchiffrables, murmura très bassement Remus. 

James croisa le regard or de son ami et cligna des yeux, calculant à toutes vitesse ce que la carte tentait de dire. Ok, le nouveau passait de la catégorie un peu étrange à carrément suspect. Avec cette manie de connaître Poudlard comme le fond de sa poche dès les premiers jours, ses espèces de conversations toujours étranges avec Evans, et encore cette manie qu'il avait de parler de l'avenir avec beaucoup de difficulté ou sa famille évidemment vivant loin d'ici... ouais. Et McGonagall qui le couvait comme un poussin, Dumbledor qui lui parlait toujours dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien...

Cool. Ils auraient deux personnes à filer. 

Le regard de Sirius confirma ce qu'il pensait. Il restait encore à prévenir Peter qui était quelque part dans le château, songea James en filant du bout des doigts les couloirs de la carte. Ah, le voilà, à la bibliothèque. Petit rat de bibliothèque. 

- Donc, si nous filons les mor... Morbifiques, poursuivit sans aucune altération Takeo, quand commençons nous ?

- Pour l'instant, je crois qu'Harker va rester longtemps dans les toilettes, souria Remus. Lily est de l'autre côté de se mur et Winsor... tiens tiens, où est Winsor ?

Takeo se leva et vint se placer entre James et Remus, forçant Sirius à les rejoindre. Ensemble, ils délièrent la carte et fouillèrent des yeux jusqu'aux limites de l'enceinte, sans la retrouver. 

- Elle est partie, conclu Sirius. Elle est dans la forêt ou à Pré-au-Lard. 

- Ou dans la salle des demandes...murmura Takeo. Les noms n'y apparaissent pas quand on y est.

- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?demanda Sirius. 

Takeo jeta un regard à Sirius et haussa les épaules, mais James nota qu'il semblait très embarrassé tout à coup. Il avait même rougi. 

- Je déduis, Sirius.

Pas très convainquant, mais un bel essaie pour paraître franc. Post-it. mental : cesse de te parler, James. Et découvre les moindres secrets de ce type. 

- Bref, Winsor a disparue de la carte mais on sait qu'elle va rester ici pour le restant des vacances, fit il. 

- Qui te l'as dit ?

- Michelle, murmura James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. 

Sirius le regarda pensivement puis, souriant, lança :

- J'ignorais que Michelle t'intéressait.

- Ho, bien, peut-être, dit James avec un sourire. 

- Que je sache, Michelle est une fraîchement ajoutée sur la liste... fit Remus avec un léger sourire. Tu t'en occupes déjà, Jamesie ?

- La ferme sur ce surnom, claqua James avec un regard pour Takeo. 

Il était quelque peu embarrassé de voir le nouveau se mordre les lèvres en entendant ce stupide surnom qu'une ancienne petite amie avait osé lui sortir. D'ailleurs, il ne souvenait plus du nom de celle-là... mais très bien de la cuisante humiliation que ce surnom lui avait apporté. Quoique c'était en deuxième année et que pratiquement plus personne ne s'en souvenait, sauf Sirius et Remus, pour qui chaque occasion de le torturer était bonne.

- Crois-tu vraiment que...

- Je dis que rien n'est certain, coupa James en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je crois que oui. 

Sirius eu un soupir dramatique et fit une moue triste. 

- Je suis en retard, dramatisa-t-il avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Que vais-je faire pour te battre ?

- Sors avec Emma, murmura Takeo. 

James baissa les yeux vers Takeo qui s'était penché sur la carte en pointant du doigt un endroit. Il avait inconsciemment retenu sa respiration, prêt à retenir Sirius si l'envie lui prenait de sauter à la gorge du nouveau pour qu'il ravale ses paroles. Ou pire encore, lui demande de s'expliquer.

- Là, poursuivit légèrement Takeo. Emma vient de quitter les dortoirs avec Lily.

Ha. Voilà qui était bien dit. Un instant, James avait cru que le nouveau allait avoir les tripes de franchement dire à Sirius qu'il était temps, après tellement d'années, qu'il se décide à agir en présence d'Emma. Après tout, elle l'aimait depuis longtemps...

- Hmm, et où vont-elles ?demanda Sirius avec un visage de marbre.

James n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Sirius briller avec autant d'intensité. 

- A dire vrai... 

Takeo se redressa et souri :

- Elles sont en direction des cachots.

Sans un mot, James ouvrit sa malle et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité. Son meilleur ami fit pareil, jetant au passage une cape de dissimulation à Takeo. Remus les regarda s'affairer, puis haussa les épaules :

- Je vais aller faire mon inspection.

James lui lança un regard. " Faire l'inspection " signifiait que Remus ferait ses propres petites affaires pour en découvrir plus sur Harker, mais James n'aimait jamais entendre le lycanthrope prononcer ses mots. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ignorait en quoi consistait l'inspection ou alors parce qu'elles ramenaient systématiquement des réponses appropriés. Ou alors, plus honteusement, parce qu'il craignait y être un jour soumis. Remus était l'humain le plus terrifiant qu'il connaissait, en cas de démence intérieure. Takeo noua sa cape en fronçant les sourcils mais James lui fit signe d'oublier, car, franchement, personne ne voulait savoir en détail ce que c'était. 

Sirius prit la carte et la plia. Il observa brièvement le parchemin et annonça :

- Elles sont dans le hall d'entrée. Vite !

Ils quittèrent les dortoirs en vitesse et traversèrent la salle commune heureusement vide. James courant derrière Sirius, il ignorait où Takeo se trouvait. La cape de dissimulement était efficace dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, il était incapable de dire où se trouvait le nouveau. Le tableau de la dame en rose bascula devant eux et ils déboulèrent le corridor sans songer au bruit de pas qu'ils produisaient. Ils arrivèrent aux escaliers de marbre et descendirent au hall d'entrer en martelant le sol. James pria pour que les deux filles soient toujours là où ils les avaient vues la dernière fois. Il tourna le coin et descendit les dernières marches. Gagné ! Elles étaient appuyées sur les portes fermées de la Grande Salle et discutaient tranquillement. La porte des cachots était close près d'elles. Elles ne semblaient pas vouloir y entrer.

James devina que Takeo s'était approché de lui quand il vit la statue de blaireau à sa droite paraître embrumée. Il voyait Emma et Lily qui avaient cessé de parler et fixaient toute deux la porte d'entrer du château. Sirius ne devait lui aussi être loin d'ici mais James n'arrivait pas à la voir. Soudain, Lily se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du château. James s'écarta silencieusement du chemin de la Morbifique et la regarda pensivement entrouvrir la grande porte. L'instant d'après, Winsor entra. S'il avait pu, James aurait échangé un regard avec Sirius. Regina avait les cheveux couverts de givre et sa peau, plus blanche que jamais, étincelait d'une grossière couche argenté perlée. Elle ne portait qu'une cape et ne semblait nullement souffrir du froid mordant qui régnait à l'extérieur. 

Les deux Morbifiques s'étreignirent et se retournèrent vers Emma qui regardait fixement un point au dessus d'elles. L'étrange matière argentée qui couvrait Winsor s'était étendue sur la cape de Lily et un peu sur ses joues. James pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, retenant un soupir. Sous sa cape magique, il se doutait que ses yeux reflétaient beaucoup plus que normalement. Regina entraînant Lily, les deux adolescentes retournèrent s'installer sur le banc de marbre d'Emma. 

- Et puis ?demanda Lily. 

Winsor passa une main sur son visage, affectant un air épuisée. Elle libéra ses cheveux blonds et haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux. 

- Elles ne veulent pas. 

Les deux amies grimacèrent. James tordit nerveusement sa cape du bout des doigts. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elles oseraient parler plus ouvertement de la mission de Winsor en croyant être seules dans le hall. Takeo changea de place, il avança derrière une statue de Poufsouffle en marchant presque trop rapidement pour l'œil. James le regarda s'appuyer contre la statue, laissant la cape en prendre l'aspect et l'apparence. 

- J'ai imploré leur aide, poursuivit Regina. Elles ne veulent rien entendre. 

- Est-ce que tu leur as offert...

- Pfff, non. 

Regina commença à fouiller dans sa cape. James profita du bruit qu'elle produisait pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il se questionnait à savoir quel était le présent destinée aux mystérieuses " elles " dont les Morbifiques parlaient. Désormais bien en face d'elle, James recula jusqu'à sentir les portes dans son dos, et s'appuya. Il fixa Regina qui farfouillait toujours dans sa cape, surpris de la voir si peu vêtue sous sa cape. Wow, si Takeo voyait ceci... pensa James avec un sourire, regardant Regina qui se cabrait pour fouiller dans son dos. Il se devait d'avouer que tomber amoureux de Winsor était une mission impossible, mais Merlin qu'elle était belle !

Il chassa de son esprit ses pensées plutôt charnelles et redoubla d'attention lorsqu'elle sorti de son dos un lourd médaillon argent. Elle le tendit et le donna à Lily qui le passa à Emma. Cette dernière le passa à son cou et agrippa entre ses longs doigts le médaillon. De sa position, James pouvait savoir que c'était un camée très joliment cisaillé. Une bordure verte l'entourait et la femme, gracieuse, possédait deux petites pierres bleues en guise d'yeux. 

- Merci tout de même, fit Regina en tournant les yeux vers les grandes portes. Plus tard, les Dyrades, quand elles auront compris la valeur de ton collier, elles accepteront. 

- Et ainsi, Poudlard ne sera plus jamais victime des Mangemorts... ou encore de leurs aspirants, compléta Emma. Je sais. Bon, hé bien, je retourne au dortoir. Si une seconde occasion se présente de me débarrasser de cette horreur... –elle pointa la chaîne de son collier– venez me le faire savoir. 

James la regarda marcher, se retourner, et se mordre les lèvres. Mais elle renonça à parler et s'en alla. Potter fronça les sourcils et la regarda trotter dans les marches en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers les Morbifiques qui s'étaient levées et qui resserraient distraitement leurs capes. Il s'écarta du mur, prêt à leur emboîter le pas, quand soudainement, Lily fit un bond en avant et tira sa baguette d'un geste vif. 

- _Petrificus totalus_ !cria-t-elle.

James fit une grimace sous sa cape. Ho, ho. Problème en vue ! Il regarda, plus ou moins impuissant, Regina faire un mouvement sans parole de sa baguette et la cape de dissimulation de Takeo qui vola en l'air sans cérémonie, retombant dans un bruit feutrée à seulement quelques centimètres de James. Pinçant les lèvres, ce dernier regarda Takeo qui était immobile, figé par un sortilège qu'ils avaient appris en première année, un air ébahi peint sur le visage. Lily fit un bond en arrière en surprenant le nouveau. James sentit son cœur se tordre mais il n'osait plus bouger, de peur que Regina ne le remarque. Puis, brusquement, la rousse éclata de rire. Elle agita sa baguette et le sortilège qu'elle avait utilisé pour ligoter Takeo disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. 

- Désolé, Takeo, j'ignorais que tu possédais une cape de dissimulation, souria Lily en posant une main sur son sourire éclatant. 

Takeo paru extrêmement mal à l'aise en tentant, du mieux qu'il pouvait, éviter le regard de Winsor. Un demi sourire commençait à percer son visage, et ses yeux d'ébènes étincelèrent sous les chandelles. James rangea sa baguette et recula de plusieurs pas, décidé à laisser le jeune agir par lui-même. Il remarqua alors que Remus descendait les marches d'un pas rapide en direction elles. Evans riait toujours et imitait l'expression de surprise de Takeo en regardant vers le sol. Lorsque le lycanthrope les atteignis, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Takeo et regarda les Morbifiques avec un air sincèrement désoler. 

- Je suis confus, Evans, Winsor, minauda Remus d'une voix que James l'ignorait capable d'adopter. Il voulait s'amuser un peu et je lui ai prêté ma cape. J'espère qu'il ne vous a guère importuné. 

- Ho non, souria Winsor à Remus en regardant distraitement Takeo. Nous ne discutions que de pacotilles, n'est-ce pas, Coram ?

Takeo lui lança un regard aigu et s'empressa de confirmer ses dires à Remus. James remarqua alors que Lily tortillait dans ses mains une chaîne argentée et que Regina gardait fermement une main dans son dos, les doigts repliés sur quelque chose qui semblait ovale. 

- Voilà qui me soulage. Maintenant, mes chères dames, permettez moi de vous voler mon apprenti. Il a besoin des certaines explications. 

James regarda avec admiration Remus saisir le bras de Takeo, appeler magiquement la cape de dissimulation et, après une courte révérence, quitter le hall avec l'air d'un gladiateur victorieux. James jeta un regard aux Morbifiques et les vit qui emboîtaient le pas à ses amis vers le dortoir. Il attendit qu'elles disparaissent derrières les tableaux pour retirer prestement sa cape veloutée. Sirius, finalement à deux pas de lui, fit de même. Ils se jetèrent un regard et sourirent, soulagé de la présence d'esprit vive de Remus. 

- Je me demande comment il a fait pour savoir que nous étions ici, dit Sirius avec un regard songeur vers les escaliers.

James haussa les sourcils, soudainement confronté à cette réalité. Comment Remus avait-il su...

- Il savait où nous allions, répondit-il. 

- Un peu trop précisément, je dirais, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Je trouve que le petit nouveau a un gros béguin pour Winsor. 

James lui lança un sourire. 

- C'est vrai. Il n'arrête plus de lui courir après. 

- Alors que toi, tu sais t'y prendre avec les jeunes femmes, pas vrai ? 

James lui jeta un regard. 

- Seulement celle qui m'adulent. Si jamais elles laissaient aller leurs sentiments, ils éclabousseraient partout. De la surcompensation, voilà ce que c'est. 

- Éclabousseraient ?remarqua sournoisement Sirius. 

James ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Ils éclatèrent de rire en songeant à mainte manière dont éclabousser pouvait désormais entrer dans leur vocabulaire. Évidemment, toutes ses idées restèrent muettes et entendues dans leur seul regard. 

- Pour ma part, tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux, sauf une Serpentard et une Morbifique, souria James.

Sirius fit un geste leste de sa main. 

- Or donc, qu'allons nous faire, désormais ?demanda son meilleur ami en regardant autour de lui. 

James allait lui répondre d'ouvrir la carte quand il entendit des pas résonner au-dessus de leur tête. D'un bref signe de tête, les deux Maraudeurs rabattirent sur leurs têtes leurs capes d'invisibilité. L'instant d'après, la Serpentard Coryza Clarke descendait les marches de marbre vers eux. James sentit son estomac se tordre en la voyant. Il n'aimait pas la Manticore. Il détestait son regard inquisiteur et ses manières brusques, voir masculines. Il était d'ailleurs toujours surpris de voir le Serpentard Jason Lee lui courir après, car après tout, elle était loin d'être jolie. 

Elle les dépassa sans un regard en poussa la porte des cachots. Souriant largement, James lui emboîta le pas, ravi de se voir offrir sur un plateau d'argent une excursion palpitante pour la soirée. Houlà ! Les cachots ! James songea qu'il était décidément de très bonne humeur ce soir, à force de plaisanteries. Bientôt, il enfilerais un costume de clown et s'adonnerais à des cabrioles dans le hall d'entrée. 

Il se glissa à la suite des pas de Coryza, qui glissait sans hâte sur les dalles humides et couvertes de poussières des cachots. Le Gryffondor la suivait à une bonne distance mais suffisamment près pour pouvoir se glisser derrière elle dès qu'elle franchissait une porte. Ce qui d'ailleurs, pensa James, risque de forcer Sirius à ouvrir lui-même une porte... ou a renoncer à les suivre. Bah, peu importe. L'adolescente s'arrêta et James freina en ouvrant les bras brusquement. Un peu plus et il lui rentrait dedans ! Il rajusta sa cape et lança un regard mauvais à l'experte en démembrement. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée sans crier gare devant une petite statue représentant, à ce que James voyait, une enfant. Curieusement, il ne souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà aperçut à l'école en six ans d'études. Coryza cogna sur le mur et attendit en croisant les bras. 

Pour la première fois, James remarqua qu'elle portait de longues éraflures sur les biceps. Il nota également que malgré la noirceur ambiante, les mains de la guerrière étaient bien visibles, sans aucunes ombres pour les masquer. Ce qui signifiait... que ce n'était pas ses vraies mains. Que les siennes étaient dissimulées sous un masque. Fronçant les sourcils, le Gryffondor se rapprocha d'elle en retenant son souffle. Les rouages qui se dissimulaient derrière la statue se firent entendre et lentement, l'enfant immobile pivota pour libéré un espace étroit. Clarke s'engagea dans l'espace en rejetant d'un geste négligé ses cheveux vers l'arrière. James laissa son regard descendre un peu plus bas et s'avoua que oui, au final, elle était jolie. Il la suivit en sentant un frisson d'excitation rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

Il la suivit durant quelques secondes dans un petit détour sombre puis elle poussa une porte et entra dans une minuscule pièce. Un feu brûlait dans l'antre ridicule et autour de ce dernier se dressait quelques divans défoncés. D'abord, il cru qu'elle était seule, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se dresse d'un des divans les plus près du feu. Le doigt dressé comme pour poser une question, la main s'agita et un salut sonna dans l'air. Coryza s'avança pour rejoindre la propriétaire de la main et James la suivit. 

Il ferma les yeux une fraction avant de regarder vers qui la Serpentard l'amenait et devina, juste par un bruit délicat de feuilles froissées, qu'une Serdaigle était assise devant le feu. Il tourna la tête et vit avec satisfaction la duelliste de Poudlard. Madden –celle aux _reflets roux_ et au regard malicieux. La Serpentard s'installa face à la Serdaigle et les deux ne dirent mots. Elles se contentaient de se regarder et James cru, pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, qu'elles allaient réellement continuer de se regarder sans dire un mot de la soirée. Il posa donc le regard sur les cheveux court de Karine Madden et ne songea que la soirée aurait été bien plus palpitante avec Sirius... et il se demanda comment elle réagirait, Madden, si elle le voyait. Après tout, elle l'avait embrassé quelques heures auparavant.

Quelque chose de brûlant traversa soudainement son front. James étouffa un cri en fermant son visage, pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, et trébucha en arrière. La douleur avait cessée aussi vite qu'elle était venu et il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui arrivait quand la douleur revint, plus pressante, et enroba ses tempes. Étourdit, James tendis les bras en avant et s'avança vers la porte quand un nouvel élan l'assaillit. Il frissonna et sans comprendre, entendit des mots résonner dans sa tête. Il aurait volontiers cru qu'une perceuse tentait de lui fracasser le crâne tant la douleur était violente. Puis, la douleur atteignit son paroxysme et s'arrêta. James plié en deux et haletant, cessa de gigoter. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus bouger car il ne voyait plus. Ou plutôt, quelque chose embrumait son regard. Le même quelque chose qui le fit redresser et jeter un regard autour de lui, malgré sa volonté. 

Alors, avec un sursaut, James compris que quelqu'un était entré dans son esprit. Mais dès qu'il le réalisa, des morts éclatèrent dans son esprit et il entendit clairement un discours enflammé résonner dans l'air de la pièce. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui se passait et sa vision, de plus en plus opaque, se perdit dans un bleu laiteux qui était particulièrement déplaisant. Combattant ce qui semblait être la volonté de celui qui entrait dans son esprit, James fonça à tête baissée dans la porte en bois de la pièce. Il entendit les deux filles sursauter mais il s'en foutait éperdument, il ne voulait que sortir de l'endroit. 

Il fonça dans la statuette d'enfant et tira sa baguette. James sentait ses mouvements ralentis et maladroits, et il ne percevait son chemin qu'à travers une petite ouverture dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il entendit derrière lui la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et comprit que les deux adolescentes se demandaient ce qui arrivait quand la statue explosa. Le voile bleu se leva soudainement de ses yeux et James fonça ventre à terre dans l'obscurité bienfaisante des cachots de Poudlard. 

Fin du chapitre huit


	9. Le laurier blanc

Chapitre neuf

Chapitre neuf 

**Le laurier blanc**

Lily ouvrit les yeux. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de retrouver complètement sa vue. Elle avait une drôle de sensation au niveau de ses bras et de ses jambes, comme si elle avait couru pendant des kilomètres. Ses yeux verts étaient un peu embrumés et elle était déçue d'elle-même. L'expérience qu'elle venait de tenter n'avait guère porté fruit. 

Elle jeta ses jambes hors de son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour dégourdir son corps. Dans l'escalier commun, en face de sa chambre, elle venait d'entendre les pas précipités d'un des Maraudeurs fonçant vers le dortoir mâle. Elle fronça encore les sourcils, plus amère que déçue. Elle venait d'entrer dans la tête de son pire ennemi et Méléanore, encore une fois, n'était même pas là pour démêler ce qui venait d'arriver. La chaire de poule hérissa les bras de Lily, rien qu'en songeant à ses deux amies qui étaient retournées une fois de plus à l'extérieur, mêlée à toutes sortes de créatures toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, toujours à la quête de moments et d'aventures plus exaltantes. 

Lily rejeta ses bras vers l'arrière et soupira, bien à l'abri derrière les carreaux épais du dortoir. Dehors, une neige tombait en petits flocons glacés, ceux qui brûlent et déchirent la peau sans ménagement quand le vent se lève. La sorcière ne pouvait détacher son regard des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, plantés en rang si serrés qu'ils semblaient être des lances de fer infranchissables... sauf pour quelques personnes téméraires. Et, allez savoir pourquoi, Regina et Méléanore étaient de ces personnes extrêmement téméraires. Le vent souffla de nouveau, produisit un long sifflement qui détacha finalement ses yeux émeraude de la forêt inquiétante. Dehors, sur le lac entièrement glacé, bleuté sous une lune presque complète, quelqu'un marchait vers la cabane d'Hagrid, envelopper dans une cape et penchée pour lutter contre le vent.

Elle observa un moment la personne se débattre contre le vent pour finalement atteindre la cabane de bois d'Hagrid. Lily regarda le demi géant ouvrir la porte et accueillir l'élève qui secouait son manteau. Puis la maison se referma et le carré de lumière qu'elle projetait dans la nuit s'éteignit, redonnant au parc son charme hivernal et glacé. Elle baissa les yeux pour observer une araignée qui grimpait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. 

Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir ce que Coryza et Karine manigançaient ensemble dans les cachots, pensa-t-elle. Pourtant, ce soir, offert sur un plateau d'argent, et pour la première fois depuis des dizaines de tentatives d'écoute, une troisième personne était présente à leur discours muet. De surcroît, c'était une personne qui n'avait pas de barrières mentales et un esprit particulièrement ouvert. Malheureusement, ce soir, s'eut été la mauvaise personne, celle-là même qui l'avait envoyer dans les bras d'un Serpentard et fait subir une cuisante humiliation -dont elle se vengerais assurément. C'était James Potter.

D'ailleurs, elle l'entendait débattre de l'autre côté du mur avec ses amis. Black parlait un peu plus fort que Potter et elle pouvait entendre Remus qui tentait de leur parler mais les deux frères ne l'écoutaient définitivement pas. Lily supposa que, comme d'habitude, Peter était parti à la bibliothèque pour une nouvelle recherche ou encore, qu'il était simplement parti parce que Takeo le rendait mal à l'aise. Lily rejeta ses cheveux vers l'arrière et pensa qu'effectivement, Coram ne faisait aucun effort pour dialoguer avec Pettigrow. Elle avait également remarqué que l'irlandais avait presque entièrement pris la place de Peter parmi les Maraudeurs. Takeo avait pris part à la dernière excursion des adolescents et il était si souvent avec Potter et Black qu'elle aurait bien crue que finalement, les Maraudeurs, c'étaient ses trois là. Avec Remus, bien entendu. Parce qu'au fond, Takeo était beaucoup mieux adapté physiquement pour se tenir avec eux que Peter. De plus, son caractère correspondait mieux aux idéaux Potter et Black que celui de Pettigrow. 

En tendant encore un moment l'oreille, elle entendit la voix de Takeo qui les réduisit au silence pendant un moment... puis le débat recommença. Avec la même force de voix, Potter semblait paniquer car elle sentait des vibrations magiques qui transperçaient les murs et se répandaient dans l'air. Un second type de vibrations refoula cependant les pulsions de Potter et Lily retourna s'installer sur son lit, frissonnante. L'énergie magique qui s'était répandue autour d'elle se refoula quand elle s'étendit, la tête entre les bras, engourdie. Son esprit dériva encore involontairement vers Potter. Est-ce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un pénétrait dans son esprit ? Elle aurait volontiers pensé que plus d'une fille avait auparavant tenté de déchiffrer ses pensées pour s'empresser de combler ses moindres désirs. Après tout, elle-même, en troisième année, avait eue recours à cette technique pour accoster le garçon qui était devenu par la suite son premier petit ami. 

Lily se retourna dans son lit. Elle croisa ses bras et enroula son oreiller sous son oreille en fixant la montagne de vêtements que Michelle avait une fois de plus laissé traîner au sol. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était heureuse qu'il ne sache pas que c'était elle qui était entré dans sa tête. Bien qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui était entré dans son esprit, elle était heureuse de l'anonymat qu'elle avait gagnée en travaillant longuement ses pouvoirs psychiques. Elle savait qu'elle ne laissait pas de traces particulière qui auraient mené les Maraudeurs à la soupçonner. Car déjà que Potter lui menait la vie dure... Si Black venait à l'apprendre, sa vie serait terminée...

Evans grogna et se retourna dans son lit. Dehors, la fine neige crissait contre les fenêtres de leur dortoir exagérément décoré par Emma Martel. En fait, songea-t-elle en observant autour d'elle, leur dortoir avait une troublante ressemblance avec les Pétards Surprise de Zonko. Une guerre de guirlandes, une explosion de pompons, des dizaines de cannes de sucre suspendues dans les airs, des plateaux de bonbons pour chacune. Lily se souria par le miroir d'Emma en prenant un biscuit en forme de lune. Derrière le mur grisâtre, elle n'entendait plus les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient probablement quitté le dortoir, prêt à faire la pagaille en attendant Noël. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre gentiment ses amies en trouvant un passe temps quelconque. 

Lily étira ses jambes, jetant autour d'elle des regards. En attendant Méléanore et Regina, sachant que tous ses devoirs étaient achevés, elle tourna le regard vers Ava qui nettoyait sans importance ses plumes, les yeux vide d'expressions. Ava était la chouette laponne de Regina. La sorcière blonde l'avait en troisième année enchantée et en avait fait, en quelque sorte, un journal intime. A l'époque, il y avait une quatrième personne dans leur bande, se souvint Lily avec un sourire. Elle se nommait Marika Tremblay et elle venait de France. Elle avait changé d'école pour la quatrième année car elle était déménagée en Inde. Lily ne lui avait jamais reparlé, mais certains souvenirs étaient toujours enfoncés dans la tête de la chouette et, de temps en temps, ceux-ci revenaient à la surface et arrachait des sourires aux Morbifiques à l'honneur de Marika. 

Elle leva la main et pointa un doigt sur la chouette. Un rayon lumineux s'étira du bout de son index, s'avança vers le rapace, l'entoura brièvement et disparut en poussière, ébrouant les plumes nettes de l'oiseau. Ava pencha la tête et claqua son bec, interrogatrice. Lily avait envie de lui dire, encore une fois, à quel point elle haïssait les Maraudeurs pour la puérile blague qu'ils avaient fait le matin même. Elle n'avait pas oser lever le regard une seule fois pendant les examens et le souper avait été une épreuve terrible. Méléanore avait décidée de simplement ne pas se présenter à table, de peur que les Serpentard que toutes deux elles avaient embrassés n'osent venir les voir. Elle haïssait Potter. Elle détestait Black et abhorrait Peter. 

Regina n'avait cependant pas eue cette gêne. Elle avait tranquillement écoutée Lily s'exaspérer à voix basse contre les Maraudeurs, plongeant la tête dans son assiette dès qu'un Serpentard passait près d'elle. Lily toucha le bec d'Ava en songeant à son amie qui n'avait que repoussé deux Poufsouffle, sans autres conséquences. Elle songea également, et cette pensée lui tira malgré tout un sourire, que Black avait été pris dans les bras de deux garçons. 

- Je me souviendrai longtemps de ce bas coup, annonça Lily à la petite chouette. Et je me vengerai, je le jure. 

- Je ne les laisserai pas parvenir au bout de leur plan, répondit l'oiseau.

Un souvenir quelconque qui revenait à la surface, comme à chaque fois que Lily parlait au journal vivant. C'était la voix de Méléanore qui avait traversée le bec orangé de l'oiseau pour répondre à ce serment de vengeance. Evans jeta un regard par la fenêtre, impatiente que ses amies franchissent la porte du dortoir. La sorcière étendit le bras, attrapa un second biscuit en forme de lune et le croqua machinalement, les yeux collés aux flocons qui battaient les carreaux. 

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sans bruit. Lily tourna le regard et vit Michelle O'Connor qui riait, appuyée contre le cadre de porte, manifestement en grande conversation. La lumière provenant de la salle commune plongeait la silhouette fine de Michelle dans la noirceur, projetant des rayons à travers le dortoir surchargé de décorations brillantes. Lily tendit l'oreille et décela une voix masculine moqueuse, un peu railleuse, qui était insistante. Michelle ferma la porte sous le regard interrogateur de Lily.

- Bonsoir, dit O'Connor en sautant sur son lit. 

Le lit de Michelle était en face de celui de Lily. A droite d'elle, il y avait Emma, puis à gauche, il y avait Regina et Méléanore. 

- A qui parlais-tu ?demandais sans grand intérêt Lily. 

- A James, murmura Michelle en regardant ailleurs. Et à Sirius, également. 

Lily savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait retenir les élans de haine qu'elle ressentait envers Potter chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom de cet ennemi et la douce lueur qui apparue au bout de ses doigts sembla terriblement menaçante. Michelle jeta un regard à Evans qui brillait, puis elle attrapa sa couverture et commença à arracher les fils qui dépassaient. 

- Quelqu'un est entré dans la tête de James ce soir, poursuivit Michelle en gardant les yeux rivés sur sa couverture. Il a eu très peur...

Lily haussa les sourcils en songeant qu'elle avait très bien entendue cette peur se manifester. La lumière rouge du bout de ses doigts disparue. Elle avait un plan de vengeance en tête qui hurlait pour être accompli. 

- ... et il a déclaré qu'il ferait la guerre pour trouver cette personne. 

- Ben, il aura à chercher, de dire Lily sur un ton léger. 

- C'était toi ?demanda Michelle avec un regard perçant. 

- Nooon, mentit Lily en fixant calmement le regard noisette de Michelle. 

Michelle détourna le regard après un long moment et Lily grogna intérieurement. Bien sûr que Michelle savait que c'était elle, elle avait vu la pensée s'afficher au fond de ses yeux. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait trop souvent tenté d'entrer dans la tête de O'Connor pour que celle-ci ne sache pas que c'était elle qui s'était introduit dans la tête de Potter. 

Lily tourna la tête vers le fond du dortoir en entendant des pas qui grimpaient lentement vers leur chambre. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et un sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Evans quand elle croisa le regard en amande de Regina. Son amie marcha lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, parmi les lits et alla s'étendre sur le sien, à gauche de Lily. Elle était, comme à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de la forêt, couverte de poudre argentée que libérait les arbres elfins plantés près des Chutes aux Murmures. Sa peau irradiait doucement sous les chandelles immortelles de la chambre et ses cheveux, tirés vers l'arrière dans un chignon serré, étaient couverts de perles d'eau qui étaient figés. 

- Bonsoir Regina, dit Lily avec un sourire. 

Son amie, qui avait fermé les yeux, les ouvrit et la regarda, silencieuse, comme à chaque expédition dans la forêt. Puis un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de son amie et elle s'ébroua. 

- Coucou ! 

Michelle bougea dans son lit et s'allongea elle aussi, captiver par la poudre qui scintillait et irradiait la lumière. Lily avait elle aussi de la difficulté à quitter les mouvements des particules brillantes qui se déplaçaient sur la peau de son amie, mais elle avait déjà plus d'expérience que Michelle et elle savait décrocher son regard de la matière fascinante. 

- Est-ce que...

- Méléanore est dans la salle de bain, répondit Michelle en rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Elle prépare, je crois, une potion. 

Lily jeta un regard à Michelle. 

- Oui, comme nous en avons parlé je crois pendant le dernier mois au complet, souligna Regina.

Elle avait défait son chignon et elle pointait sa baguette vers sa tête pour lisser ses cheveux. Lily bougea dans son lit et pointa son doigt vers Ava. Un second rayon, cette fois argent, s'envola de son doigt et alla enrober le rapace, taisant les secrets qu'elle renfermait. 

- Alors, petite coquine, souria Regina en tournant le regard vers Lily. J'ai ouïe dire que tu étais entrée dans la tête d'une personne spéciale ? 

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Michelle qui tirait avec acharnement sur un fil. Les yeux bruns de O'Connor étaient immobiles mais Lily savait que toute l'attention de Michelle était concentrée sur elles. 

- Les rumeurs sont justes, répondit Evans avec un prudent regard. 

- Méléanore serait fière de toi, fit Regina en lorgnant Michelle. Est-ce qu'elle nous attends ? 

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait lorsque l'horloge de la salle commune sonnerait une heure quelconque. Autrement, elle n'a rien précisé. 

- Je lui ai ramené une belle quantité de poudre, dit Regina en passant sur son visage un linge bleu. Les arbres sont en floraisons, ils sont absolument sublimes. 

Lily remarqua, accrochée aux cheveux d'or de son amie, une fleur d'arbre elfique mauve et argent qui répandait sur les épaules de Winsor une poudre verte. Vraiment, ces fleurs étaient magnifiques. 

- Et les Dorades ? 

- Elles sont restées à distance, répondit Regina d'un ton légèrement plus dur. Seulement, j'ai dû utiliser des cerceaux de feu pour les tenir éloignées. 

Lily souria à son amie. Pour une raison particulière, le feu était l'élément qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux et plus d'une fois Regina lui avait fait une spectaculaire démonstration de son habileté avec les flammes. En fait, quand elle y songeait, Harker et elle jouaient également bien sur les éléments. Méléanore maîtrisait pour sa part l'eau et elle, l'air. Quand elles étaient quatre et nettement plus jeunes, Marika était celle qui s'amusait avec la terre et ensemble, elles formaient un « quatuor des éléments ». Bien qu'elles étaient jeunes à l'époque (deuxième année à Poudlard), elles avaient toutes garder une certaine maîtrise de « leur » élément assigné. D'autres souvenirs montèrent à la tête de Lily et elle détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, un sourire pendu aux lèvres. 

- Et toi ?posa Winsor en retirant sa cape. Que se passe-t-il du côté de la Manticore ? 

- Je l'ignore. Elle est très forte lorsqu'il est question de fermer son esprit. 

- Je ne suis même pas surprise, se moqua Regina en tirant de sa malle des vêtements. 

- Est-ce que la surprise fait seulement partie de tes émotions ?demanda Michelle avec une moue amusée. 

Regina lui lança un regard aigu. Lily se mordit l'intérieure des joues en voyant son amie afficher une mimique dangereuse. Jamais elle n'avait pue s'expliquer la tension qui régnait sans relâche entre Michelle et Regina. Les deux filles, qui pourtant partageaient la même chambre depuis des années, ne s'étaient _jamais_ entendues. Il y en avait toujours une des deux pour chercher l'autre dans cette puéril guerre, alors elle en était lasse et certes, Méléanore et Emma également.

- Donc, que vas-tu faire ?poursuivit Winsor. 

- La coincée dans un sombre coin et lui régler son compte à coups de poing ?

Michelle tourna la tête vers la rousse, les yeux arrondis de surprise. Regina ricana en se détournant pour retirer son gilet. A cet instant, la porte noire du dortoir s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois et Méléanore entra. Lily nota qu'elle portait dans ses mains une bouteille remplie d'un liquide parfaitement incolore qu'elle essayait vaguement de dissimuler sous un charme de désillusion. Son amie avait rejetée sa cape sur son épaule gauche et elle souriait, le corps parcourue de frissons qui semblaient l'électrisée. N'empêche, sa grâce incomparable et sa dignité resplendissaient dans son sourire si rarement présent sur son magnifique visage. Méléanore fonça à travers les lits et vint s'installer sur le sien, brandissant le bocal à la hauteur de ses yeux sombres. 

- C'est prêt, s'exclama-t-elle en levant le menton. 

Regina s'approcha en enfilant un large coton ouaté. Lily se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'elle pour observer le liquide précieux qu'elles avaient lentement construit depuis le commencement du mois. Elles avaient affrontées la forêt pendant deux jours complets pour rassembler les ingrédients en entier pour cette potion. Et, bien entendu, sans la présence d'esprit de Méléanore ni la patience d'or de Lily, elle n'aurait jamais vue le jour. Un frisson d'excitation anima Lily. Elle avait hâte d'utiliser la potion magique. 

- Qu'est-ce ?demanda Michelle en se levant. 

- Rien qui ne te concerne, claqua Regina avec un mauvais regard pour l'adolescente. 

Lily regarda Michelle qui soupirait d'une manière exagérer en annonçant qu'elle partait. Méléanore dévissa le bouchon de la potion et la tendit à Regina sans même un regard pour la brunette. Lentement, en affichant un regard comblé, Winsor posa la bouteille entre ses genoux et tira de sa poche deux fioles étroites. Lily ne lâcha pas des yeux Michelle alors que celle-ci prenait sa cape, l'enfilait et quittait le dortoir, affichant un air désintéressé. Elle aurait parié que Michelle partirait à la recherche de Potter à l'instant même. 

- J'ai croisé les Maraudeurs en revenant vers la tour, fit Méléanore dès que la porte du dortoir se referma avec un clic étouffé. Ils partaient en expédition pour retrouver la personne qui était entrée dans la tête de Potter avant de monter au Gouffre. 

- Ho, là, n'en dit pas plus, marmonna Lily. Tu sais bien que c'est moi.

- Je suis très fière de toi, souria Harker en repoussant une mèche de cheveux. Tu l'as traumatisé. 

Lily éclata de rire. Elle et Méléanore avaient juré, en troisième année, alors la guerre Morbifique-Maraudeurs s'était déclarée, qu'elles traumatiseraient Potter à un point tel qu'il les craindrait pour le restant de leur vie à Poudlard. Evans tourna les yeux vers Regina qui avait ouvert un grimoire et lisait attentivement les directives d'un sortilège. Un frisson d'excitation remonta la colonne vertébrale de Lily. Elle était impatiente d'observer les résultats de leur mois de labeur. Soudain, Regina ferma son livre et les regarda. 

- Silence, ordonna Winsor. Je suis prête.

Elle vida dans la bouteille le contenu des deux fioles. Lily posa le regard vers la potion qui venait de prendre une teinte fushia. Regina posa ses deux mains sur le couvercle et ferma les yeux. Lily bougea dans son lit et croisa les jambes contre sa poitrine quand Regina ouvrit les yeux de nouveau. Ils étaient couverts d'une sorte de pellicule blanche qui couvrait ses yeux magnifiques. Méléanore se leva et alla se lover dans le lit de Michelle, à une distance respectueuse de Regina qui murmurait un flux de parole incompréhensibles en pressant ses paumes sur le couvercle de la potion. Winsor continua de psalmodier ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis sa voix se réduisit à un mince filet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne. L'air de la salle sembla s'immobiliser et le silence se cristalliser. Lily remarqua autour des mains de Regina une curieuse substance mauve qui glissait sur ses doigts par elle-même. En grimaçant, elle délia ses jambes et se pencha pour observer la bouteille rosée. Celle-ci était toujours pleine, aucun changement visible ne semblait s'être effectué. Lily tira sa baguette et posa un pied par terre, quand soudainement, un vif éclat de lumière traversa la bouteille. Avant même de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, le contenu entier de la bouteille s'était évaporé entre les doigts de Regina en produisant un soupir inquiétant. 

Winsor ouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur originelle, un léger froncement de sourcil semblait être la seule démonstration de sa surprise. Méléanore se leva elle aussi et s'approcha. Elle prit dans ses mains la bouteille et l'observa sous toutes les coutures, puis haussa les épaules en la tendant à Lily. Celle-ci la tapota du bout de sa baguette, curieuse du résultat de leur enchantement. Elle avait cru qu'un événement surgirait à l'instant, mais de toutes évidences, ce qu'elles avaient prévu n'arriverait pas. Lily tourna ses yeux émeraude vers le grimoire et ne vit aucun passage sur la durée d'attente de l'enchantement. 

- Décevant, souria Méléanore par-dessus l'épaule de Lily. Est-ce qu'il parle de la durée de l'attente ?

- Nope, répondit Lily avec une moue déçue. J'espérais quelque chose d'immédiat. 

- Encore une fois, ta légendaire patience surgit aux moments les plus inusités. 

- Ha, ha, très drôle. 

- En fait, ajouta Regina en pointant une page d'un doigt, c'est ici écrit qu'il peut y avoir un délai d'un mois avant que les effets n'apparaissent. Il est cependant à noter que plus long sera le délai d'apparition, plus fort seront les effets. 

Méléanore regarda Lily en haussant les épaules. Elle-même se sentait un peu déçue de l'attente prévue, mais la magie était parfois capricieuse, et elle savait s'y faire. Harker saisit la bouteille qui avait contenue feu potion et la jeta dans un coin du dortoir, sur un amas de vêtements sales. Un inexplicable pincement serra le cœur de Lily et elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La neige continuait de frapper contre les carreaux avec une intensité surprenante et produisait un sifflement désagréable. L'araignée avait déjà commencée à tisser sa toile dans une corniche. 

- Vous savez, commença Regina en rageant son grimoire, il y a une soirée qui a lieu ce soir...

Lily leva la tête vers son amie. Elle aimait bien les soirées dansantes, surtout quand elles advenaient un vendredi soir enneigé, un peu démoralisant, à la fin des examens. Méléanore, qui avait sortit un de ses innombrables bouquins, s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil. 

- Ce sont des Serdaigles qui la préparent, heu... Sturgis Podmore, Simon Franglen et Aldébaran Magellan. 

- Ce trio a une vie sociale ?demanda Méléanore sur un ton ironique. 

- Je trouve cette phrase terriblement déplacée dans ta bouche, se moqua Lily ne songeant à leur terrible réputation d'isolées. 

- Oh, tu sais, ce que Potter raconte à notre sujet, je...

- Bref, j'en venais au fait que Sturgis m'a invité, coupa Regina avec un sourire en coin. 

- Houlà !s'écria Méléanore. Il t'a invité personnellement, comme je t'invite toi, ou alors il a lancé l'invitation au centre d'un groupe et tu y étais ?

Lily fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une pointe de méchanceté dans le ton de Harker. 

- C'était face à face, il m'a invité après le dernier examen. Il est venu me voir et il m'a inviter, et du même coup, vous également. 

- Que comptes-tu faire ?demanda Lily. 

- Y aller, évidemment. C'est une soirée noire et blanche, au Gouffre. 

- Quoi ? Dans la salle des Maraudeurs ?s'injuria Lily en affichant un air estomaqué. Pourquoi ont–ils choisi cet endroit parmi les centaines d'autres salles inoccupées de Poudlard ?

- Il semble qu'ils ont accepté de la leur prêter, je sais pas, se défendit Regina en fronçant les sourcils. Magellan prétend qu'ils ont radicalement changé l'ambiance du Gouffre. 

Lily songea qu'elles étaient entrées au Gouffre seulement en dehors des heures d'occupation quotidienne des Maraudeurs, alors pour ce qui était de l'ambiance, elle ne verrait certainement pas de différence. 

- Ok, j'y vais, fit soudainement Méléanore. Est-ce que c'est une soirée ouverte à tous ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je sais par contre que Matt Andrews sera là.

Regina se leva avec un regard rempli de sous-entendus pour Lily. Harker roula en dehors de son lit et se jeta vers son armoire à la recherche de vêtement décent. Lily, toujours indécise sur son lit, regarda Regina sortir sa trousse de maquillage et commencer à fouiller dans sa malle pour en sortir des tenues de soirées blanches. Evans nota que près de l'oreiller de Winsor le collier d'Emma était apparu, celui même qu'elles lui avaient volé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Se souriant à elle-même, Lily pesa le pour et le contre d'une soirée. Dans la salle des Maraudeurs. Avec la présence de Potter partout autour d'elle, elle risquerait de s'égarer et d'aller explorer l'esprit de son ennemi pour le plaisir de le torturer... D'un autre côté, le très joli Matt Andrews y serait. 

- Est-ce que tu viens ?demanda Méléanore en tournant le regard vers Lily. 

- Oui, je viens. Que crois-tu donc ? Regina est courtisée, je me _dois_ de venir. 

Méléanore éclata de rire en fonçant dans la salle de bain. Lily se dirigea vers son armoire et fouilla dans parmi les cintres à la recherche d'un ensemble noir ou blanc qu'elle pourrait porter le soir même. Peu disposée à passer des heures à choisir une tenue originale, Lily opta pour un t-shirt ajusté au collet bordé de satin et une jupe à volant à mi-mollet également en satin, le tout noir. Elle ouvrit ensuite sa trousse de maquillage, se dessina quelques coups de crayons blancs et mis du mascara.

- Parfaite conquérante, souria Méléanore en sortant de la salle de bain. 

Lily jeta un regard à l'ensemble noir de Méléanore. Avec Regina qui était vêtue de blanc, elles paraissaient plutôt jolies, toutes les trois. Elles enfilèrent leurs talons et quittèrent le dortoir en se tenant par les bras. Lily songea vaguement à la potion en fermant la porte du dortoir, mais chassa la vengeance de ses pensées en songeant au très beau Matt qui serait présent à la fête. 

Le trio connaissait la situation géographique du Gouffre. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, elles étaient dans le corridor menant à la fête. La gorge de Lily se serra tandis qu'elle approchait de l'endroit. Des éclats de rires, de la musique et des explosions emplissaient le couloir dans une cacophonie sympathique. Des gens entraient et ressortaient de la salle avec des verres à la main, riant et se bousculant amicalement. Il n'était que onze heures et déjà... songea Lily avec un regard pour les nombreuses bouteilles qui traînaient devant la porte. 

Il y avait presque tous les Serdaigles de sixième année. Ceux de septième étaient également en grande majorité présent. Plusieurs Poufsouffle de terminale étaient présents à l'entrée, par-dessus leurs têtes Lily apercevait une foule monstrueuse. La musique était si forte que tous les occupants des tableaux avoisinant le Gouffre avaient disparu. A chaque pas, Lily sentait le sol trembler et son cœur se serrer encore plus. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur les Maraudeurs, pas ce soir. Méléanore avait lâché son bras et s'était avancée vers des Serdaigles qu'elle connaissait. Regina et elle se retrouvèrent donc vers la porte et entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle avait effectivement changée. Le lit sombre et les chandelles, les instruments de musiques, les divans défoncés avaient disparu, remplacés par de luxueux divans de cuir disposés devant l'âtre où brûlait un feu ardent. Il y avait au fond une table recouverte de victuailles et de boissons. Le restant de la salle servait de piste de danse. La musique crachée par les coquillages était tellement forte que Lily devait crier au creux de l'oreille de Regina pour se faire entendre. Des lanternes suspendues magiquement au plafond diffusaient des lumières colorées et des éclairs éclataient à chaque extrémité de la pièce, projetant des étoiles colorées sur les têtes des invités. 

En se frayant un chemin parmi les multiples Gryffondor et Serdaigle, Lily et Regina croisèrent Sturgis Podmore et Simon Franglen qui avaient les bras chargés de bouteilles. Les deux filles les interceptèrent et les saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Lily ouvrit grand les yeux quand Sturgis alla même jusqu'à faire la bise, ce qui couvrit de rouge les joues de Regina. 

- Bienvenue à la plus grande fête de Poudlard !s'écria Simon en ouvrant deux bouteilles qu'il leur tendit. Tout le monde est ici, amusez-vous bien !

Et les deux adolescents repartirent aussitôt, se faufilant parmi les innombrables invités. Lily nota tout de même le regard attristé que Sturgis jeta à Regina en les quittant. Evans frappa son amie du coude dans les côtes.

- Dis donc, hurla-t-elle dans l'oreille de son amie pour être certaine d'être entendue. Il te fait de l'œil !

- Ho, mais il est moche, répondit Regina à son oreille avec une mine déçue. 

- Si tu le compares à Takeo, évidemment, se permis Lily en se mordant aussitôt les lèvres.

Mais le regard incendiaire que Regina lui lança confirma ce qu'elle croyait. Nom de nom, une autre qui se rajoutait à la liste des admiratrices de Coram. Déjà que le nouveau était convoité de toutes parts par des dizaines de filles qui trouvaient irrésistible sa mystérieuse arrivée, maintenant Regina s'y mettait. Winsor attrapa Lily par le bras et l'entraîna dans la piste de danse avec un regard encore un peu fâchée, mais un début de sourire sur les lèvres. Lily décida qu'elle interrogerait sa meilleure amie plus tard et alla se déchaîner sur la piste de danse. Regina dansait terriblement bien et, ainsi habillée en civil, Lily sentait que l'isolement des Maraudeurs disparaissait, que les autres élèves se foutaient éperdument de la règle de l'invisibilité pour ce soir. 

Près de deux heures après, les deux Morbifiques quittèrent la piste de danse. Lily laissa Regina pour aller chercher des breuvages tandis que son amie allait s'installer sur les divans. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue près du foyer et Lily constata qu'il était une heure du matin. Elle n'avait toujours pas croisé le chemin des Maraudeurs et elle en ressentait une certaine satisfaction. Au moins, elle pouvait se décrisper les mandibules. Elle marcha jusqu'au buffet en enjambant deux ou trois élèves trop éméchés pour être capable de se lever, puis saisit au hasard deux bouteilles bleues. 

- Excellent choix, commenta une voix derrière elle. Passe moi celles qui restent, s'il te plaît. 

Lily souria au vide et attrapa d'une main les trois autres bouteilles bleues qui trônaient sur la table. Elle sentait qu'elle balançait un peu sur ses pieds et qu'elle avait bu un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire. La soirée était à son apogée. Elle se retourna en assurant son équilibre et tendit les bouteilles devant elle, remontant lentement les yeux vers la voix masculine qui s'était adressée à elle. En une fraction de seconde, Lily ressentit une pression aussi brutale qu'un coup de poing au creux de son estomac. C'était Sirius Black. 

- Merci Lily, fit Sirius d'une voix terriblement naturelle. 

Elle haussa les épaules, en penchant d'un brin vers l'arrière. Elle tendit les mains et s'appuya sur le buffet en dévisageant Sirius. 

- Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Lily en cherchant dans sa tête ce qui clochait dans cette situation. Et toi ?

- Je viens d'arriver. L'ambiance me plaît déjà. Aucun Serpentard, rien en bas de sixième et des dizaines de filles. 

Lily aurait bien voulu lui balancer en pleine dent une sanglante réplique, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux tombée devant ses yeux, et nota que ses cheveux commençaient à boucler tant la chaleur de la salle était intense. Sirius ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il ouvrait sa bouteille et en prenait une première gorgée, jetant le bouchon sur un des corps étendus au sol. Lily aurait juré qu'à travers les yeux de Sirius, James la regardait. Deux frères indissociables.

- Bon, jeta Lily en reprenant son équilibre. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attends...

-Certes, s'empressa de dire Sirius. Il se retira galamment de son chemin tandis qu'elle passait devant lui. Attention, ces bouteilles sont très fortes, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

- Merci, répondit maladroitement Lily en s'enfonçant parmi les danseurs. 

La chaire de poule s'empara de Lily. Elle n'aimait franchement pas ce semblant de discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Black. Elle se faufila parmi les danseurs, bougeant son corps au rythme de la musique et souriant à tout le monde, les bouteilles levées au-dessus de sa tête. Elle parvint à s'extraire de la masse mouvante puis repéra la tête blonde de Regina. Elle était assise sur la causeuse le plus loin de la cheminée et discutait avec des garçons de sixième. Lily se glissa sur la même causeuse que Regina et lui tendit sa bouteille avec un sourire. Autour d'elles, il y avait deux Poufsouffle qu'elle connaissait de vue, et Sturgis. Winsor les présenta, c'était Tony Hinnigan et Andy Kerber. 

Ils discutaient sur un ton enflammé du cours de potion de Slughorn. Lily trouvait que la discussion était totalement inutile, puisque la session était achevée. De plus, les cours ne reprenaient que dans un mois de vacances –privilège qu'ils gagnaient en entrant dans le second cycle. Elle ne porta pas très grande attention à ce Andy et Sturgis, occupée à reprendre une respiration normale. Elle songea soudainement qu'elle n'avait toujours pas croisé le chemin d'Andrews. Elle renversa la tête sur le dossier du divan et observa à l'envers les personnes qui défilaient derrière eux. Nulle part elle ne voyait les yeux ambre et les cheveux chocolat du Serdaigle de septième. Le tournis l'envahie, elle redressa sa tête avec un certain effort et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, de nouvelles personnes s'étaient ajoutées à eux. La main de Regina vint se resserrer contre le poignet de Lily. Une sorte de clameur s'était élevé et l'impression d'un sceau d'eau glacée venait de se renverser sur Evans. 

- Vous êtes arrivé bien tard, mentionna un nouveau Poufsouffle. 

Lily venait d'accrocher son regard au plancher et n'allait pas le relever sans bonne raison. Sirius, Remus et James étaient postés tout près d'elle, bouteilles bleues en main, et une masse de gens se regroupaient autour d'eux. Le feu aux joues, Lily s'exaspéra en dedans d'elle de voir encore des _admirateurs_ qui se pressaient autour des Maraudeurs pour quêter un sourire ou alors juste les saluer. Franchement. 

- C'est le petit problème de fourrure de Remus, répondit Sirius avec un sourire des plus charmeur. 

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Peu de gens ignoraient la fabuleuse légende du lapin enragé de Remus, qu'il gardait bien à l'abri des regards. Lily leva rapidement les yeux et observa Remus, avant de redescende tout aussi rapidement les yeux au sol. Il n'avait pas l'air plus miteux que d'ordinaire. Alors que la pleine lune approchait, les Morbifiques étaient bien habituées à surveiller de près ces déplacements. Bientôt, elles le suivraient dans la cabane. 

Remus regarda autour de lui et remarqua à froide voix qu'aucun divan n'était encore apparu. Deux élèves sortirent précipitamment leurs baguettes, mais s'était inutile. James, d'un geste leste de la main, avait attiré à eux un large sofa sur lequel ils tombèrent. Evans étouffa un grognement. Leur attitude de majesté était enrageante, encore plus que la petite bande de filles qui gloussaient à chacune de leurs paroles. 

L'engouement provoqué par les Maraudeurs sembla s'intensifier. Lily ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient car une sorte de bourdonnement furieux envahissait ses oreilles, la coupant des autres bruits. C'était James qui était assit juste à côté d'elle, à peine à une distance de jambe. Elle voyait ses pieds malgré son regard cloué au sol, et la honte l'envahie encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit ses joues s'embraser. Regina commença à glisser ses doigts contre le poignet de Lily et elle apprécia la distraction, une sorte de froideur partant des doigts de son amie pour recouvrir sa main. Soudain, elle pensa à la potion qu'elles avaient activée auparavant. Elle jeta un petit regard aux Maraudeurs et ne nota aucune différence physique. Elle descendit les yeux. 

Lily inspira à fond, cherchant désespérément une manière de se lever et de quitter le cercle sans que tout le monde remarque qu'elle venait de défaillir. Un mouvement se produisit autour d'elle, Lily leva prudemment les yeux et vit Takeo qui s'était ajouté à la troupe. Ses lèvres se relevèrent un instant, Lily voyait Regina qui battait des yeux en faisant de son mieux qui ne pas fixer Coram. Evans analysa rapidement leur position et ragea en constatant que leur causeuse était cernée par plusieurs Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui vantaient les Maraudeurs. Elle rebaissa les yeux.

Le pied de Potter avait bougé, il était maintenant bien dans son champ de vision. Et il bougeait. Une sorte de petit spasme, continu, qui semblait le tortiller. Rapidement, Lily comprit la cadence mais elle était incapable de quitter les souliers noirs. 

- Ptss. 

Lily leva la tête. James s'était penché par-dessus l'accoudoir qui se dressait entre eux et la dévisageait avec un sourire.

- Vas-tu me lancer un _Inflamos_ ou quoi ? 

Devant l'air interrogateur de Lily, il se pencha d'avantage.

- Mon pied. Ce n'est pas à proprement dire la partie la plus intéressante de mon corps. Non ?

C'est encore drôle, songea Lily en haussant les épaules. Elle détourna son visage en grimaçant, comme si le seul fait d'entendre la voix de Potter lui faisait le même effet que de mordre dans un citron. Brusquement, Sirius se leva et annonça à la ronde qu'il allait danser. Il y eut un mouvement de masse, surtout provenant des filles qui gloussaient. Avec un certain mépris, Lily regarda tout ceux qui se levaient juste parce que Black y allait... et s'exaspéra lorsque Regina bougea. 

Lily était prête à tirer fermement contre le poignet de son amie pour qu'elle reste avec elle quand elle vit que Takeo était juste face à elles. En fait, nota Lily en haussant les sourcils, il venait même de prendre la main de Regina et le voilà qui se penchait vers elle ! Evans le regarda murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie puis l'aider à se lever. Regina croisa son regard, les pommettes plus blanches que jamais, un petit sourire difficilement contenu sur les lèvres. La sorcière rousse ne savait que dire devant ce qui venait d'arriver, aussi elle regarda son ange gardien partir avec Takeo, main dans la main. Lily serra ses doigts contre les coussins de la causeuse. Un mélange d'amertume et d'énervement l'enveloppait. Et de stupéfaction aussi, tiens. 

Lily rejeta ses cheveux derrière l'épaule et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Elle inspira profondément quand elle réalisa qu'il ne restait plus que elle, Lupin et Potter assis encore sur les fauteuils, qui parlaient ensemble. Enfin, non, il restait également Tony Hinnigan, toujours assit par terre près du foyer, et une petite bande de greluches qui ricanaient derrière les Maraudeurs. Tony rencontra son regard et lui sourit, mais Evans se cala encore plus dans sa causeuse. Elle connaissait ce regard brillant qu'elle avait déjà vu dans plusieurs regards masculin, et venant de Hinnigan, c'était proprement révoltant. Il remarqua aisément son dégoût car il baissa le regard, un air déçu accroché sur son visage. 

Remus se racla la gorge. Lily tourna la tête en sa direction et, surprise, il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Puis il se leva et invita Hinnigan à le suivre pour discuter politique. L'effarement frappa Lily alors que les deux adolescents s'éloignaient, et son sentiment s'amplifia quand une main se referma sur son poignet. Si seulement la potion pouvait agir maintenant ! Elle serait tirée d'affaire en moins de deux. 

- Tu viens danser, Evans ?demanda James avec un demi sourire. 

Il la leva sans effort. Puisqu'elle n'était pas tout à fait présente, et en talons à aiguille, Lily le suivit avec effort, tentant de conserver une attitude froide et digne, mais la poigne impitoyable de James qui la forçait à le suivre parmi les invités semblait aspirer son courage à chaque pas. 

Il semblait que les autres s'écartaient à leur passage, et l'impression de pouvoir que Lily ressentie fût, à son grand étonnement, plutôt agréable. Elle devina combien les Maraudeurs devaient être attaché à leur sorte de pouvoir dans l'école, et combien il était facile pour eux de se déplacer dans une foule compacte, surtout puisque celle-ci s'écartait à leur passage. 

Soudain, alors que Lily retrouvait vraiment son équilibre, James pivota et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, yeux dans les yeux, au centre de la foule. Si jamais il avait envie de lui faire du mal, il pouvait conter sur la discrétion des autres, songea Lily en balayant des yeux autour d'elle. Car curieusement, tous les autres danseurs leur avaient tournés le dos, et ils se retrouvaient seuls au milieu d'une foule. 

- Alors, murmura James en se penchant à son oreille, je crois sérieusement que nous devons nous parler.

Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle sentait son odeur épicée, chaude et boisée. Son souffle glissait sur son cou, et pour s'empêcher de trembler, Lily serra de toutes ses forces ses poings. 

- Effectivement, répondit Lily en s'écartant d'un mouvement sec de la tête. 

Il avait attrapé ses poignets et ils dansaient un peu, mécaniquement, pour dire qu'ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment, pour banaliser la guerre verbale qu'ils risquaient d'échanger.

- Tu es entrée dans ma tête ce soir ? 

- Et toi, tu m'a fais embrasser un Serpentard ?répondit froidement Lily. 

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de James. 

- C'était plutôt comique. 

- C'est ce que tu crois. 

- C'était ton petit plan de vengeance ?relança James. Dans ma tête ? 

-Je suis, à la grande différence de toi et tes amis, mature. Tu ne penses jamais aux autres, et tu penses que c'est amusant de faire souffrir les autres pour une petite blague...

- Il y a une sacrée douleur physique lorsque quelqu'un entre dans ta tête, coupa James. 

- Et la honte que vous infliger à notre école par toutes vos blagues ridicules, continua Lily avec hargne. 

- Et tous les points que je gagne au Quidditch, en classe ou dans les campagnes de motivations ?trancha James. C'est un bon compromis, non ?

Sur un coup de tête, Lily tira sur les mains de James et le projeta contre le dos d'un élève. Il y eu un cri de surprise, l'élève se retournant créa un brèche dans le cercle, la sorcière cligna des yeux et l'instant d'après elle était immobilisée, James lui tenait les bras solidement de chaque côté de son corps et il lui dardait un regard meurtrier. Ils s'étaient un peu déplacés, James la ramenait au centre de leur cercle, à peine frémissant, semblait juste amuser par ce qui venait d'arriver. Evans bouillait de rage alors qu'ils recommençaient à danser faiblement. 

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter, je voudrais partir, lança Lily en le défiant du regard. 

Son pire ennemi la fixa un moment, et quelque chose changea dans son regard. La main de celui-ci glissa le long de son bras, attrapa sa taille et la fit tourner en s'écartant, puis la ramena vers lui avec une douceur déplacé dans leur guerre. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Lily se laissa faire et revint face à lui, rougissante et confuse. 

- Non, je n'ai rien à ajouter, dit-il en la faisant tourner une nouvelle fois. Je suis... à propos de tout cet affrontement entre nos deux bandes...

- Écoeuré murmura Lily en fixant le sol. 

- Oh non, objecta James avec un sourire en coin. J'aime bien cette compétition qui règne entre nous. 

Une humeur de défi s'alluma dans la tête de Lily. Elle leva le regard vers lui :

- C'est vrai que nous sommes les meilleures et que...

- Whoo, whoo, coupa James. Personne ne...

- Nous savons pour Lupin. 

Lily se mordit les lèvres aussitôt. Et les joues quand elle remarqua le regard totalement sérieux que James portait brusquement sur elle. Ils avaient complètement cessé de danser, il la fixait avec une obscure lumière dans les yeux. Puis il leva la main, replaça une mèche de cheveux ambre qui était tombée devant ses yeux, et s'approcha d'elle. Il garda sa main contre sa joue, Lily baissa les yeux se sentant soudainement très étourdie. 

- Et nous savons pour Harker. Nous nous reparlerons, renvoya James sans altération dans la voix. 

La sorcière frissonna, inquiète du sérieux que laissait paraître James. Après tout, s'il connaissait quoi que se soit à propos de Méléanore, celle-ci ou quelqu'un de sa famille se chargerait de le tuer, ce qui ne pouvait guère l'importuner, mais qu'il sache quelque chose à propos de se secret si bien garder... Elle le regarda, et il lui rendit son regard. Depuis leur troisième année peut-être n'avait-elle pas franchement regardé son compagnon de classe, les yeux dans les yeux. 

Soudainement, James prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Lily cessa de battre un instant, l'instant terriblement doux où il passa à peine sa langue contre ses lèvres, et se déroba aussitôt avec un rire presque moqueur. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il n'y avait personne devant elle. Seule, immobile, au milieu d'une masse grouillante d'élèves, Lily ferma les yeux et pressa ses paupières avec force. 

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était de la vengeance. 

Et elle le désirait.


	10. Guerrita

Chapitre dix

Chapitre dix 

Guerrita

Il neigeait. Malgré le petit nombre d'élèves encore présent, l'atmosphère du château était à l'allégresse. Il ne restait que deux jours avant Noël, et même le château paraissait déborder d'énergie : il était plus farceur qu'à l'habitude. Ce n'était pas une tempête qui rugissait dehors, mais des rafales de vent glacial qui avait rassemblées les élèves dans la salle commune, près du foyer. Dans un divan près du foyer, Emma et Michelle écrivaient des lettres, Takeo étendu devant elles en pleine bataille contre Ark Bar. Elle, elle était assise près d'une fenêtre ouverte, bien au chaud grâce à un sortilège de chaleur. Elle regardait les flocons duveteux qui voletaient autour de la lucarne, les yeux rivés sur un point fixe. Un flocon tomba sur son nez, elle le laissa fondre puis se leva. Elle rabattit sur sa tête sa capuche et jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres Gryffondor. Puis, elle ferma sa cape et quitta la salle commune. 

Lily grimpa plusieurs étages et sortie sur le toit de la classe d'astronomie. Elle avait forcé la serrure de la classe, mais elle s'en foutait. Autour d'elle, il y avait plusieurs télescopes empilés les uns par-dessus les autres sous une belle couche de neige tourbillonnante. Il y avait des petits bancs un peu partout, Lily en prit un au hasard, écarta la neige et s'installa, prête à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Au loin, la pleine lune s'élevait, lumineuse et hautaine. Elle tira de sa cape une paire de lunette argenté et les posa sur son nez. Elle guettait depuis près d'une heure la forêt magique mais rien encore ne s'était produit. Pourtant, elle continuerait d'attendre, sachant pertinemment qu'il arriverait quelque chose. La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, constatant que plus d'une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis sa sortie de la salle commune. 

D'accord, c'était plus long que prévu, songea-t-elle en soupirant d'impatience. Elle savait que Regina et Méléanore avaient bien mémorisé le plan d'action, alors elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter du retard qui s'accumulait. Peut-être avaient-elles rencontrés quelqu'un ? Pourquoi avaient-elles déviées du plan ? Lily retira ses lunettes et les glissa dans sa cape. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la minuscule clôture qui cernait l'enceinte du toit et commença à la frapper du bout de son pied. 

La neige ne la gênait pas, mais elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle songeait à recommencer son sort de réchauffement lorsqu'une lumière très vive et brève éclata à la limite entre la forêt magique et le parc. Lily sauta sur place avec un battement de cœur énervé, puis tira de sa poche une petite boîte qu'elle porta à son visage. Elle ouvrit la boîte et la même lumière vive apparut, d'un claquement sec du couvercle la lumière s'éteignit. La lumière de la forêt s'alluma à nouveau, deux fois, longtemps, et s'éteignit. C'était le signal. Elle poussa la boîte dans le fond d'une des nombreuses poches de son uniforme et délia de sa taille une corde grise. Elle attacha solidement l'une des extrémités de la longue corde et jeta le reste par dessus la barrière de sécurité. Puis, elle enjamba la grille de fer, s'agrippa agilement aux premières tuiles du toit de la tour et passa sous ses cuisses la corde grise. Elle prit la corde entre ses mains et, s'assurant elle-même, elle s'élança dans le vide.

Avec des gestes sûrs et réguliers, Lily fit glisser la corde sous elle, descendant le long des fenêtres de la tour à grande vitesse. Sa magie s'occupait de la maintenir en vie, alors elle descendait beaucoup plus vite que normalement. La neige glissait entre ses doigts et devenait de l'eau, créant des ampoules entre ses doigts. C'était désagréable, mais rapidement Lily aperçu le sol. Elle posa en douceur ses pieds sur le sol, tira sur sa corde en murmurant une formule magique, et la corde descendit d'elle même sans un bruit. Elle l'enroula encore autour de sa taille, puis tira la petite boîte qu'elle ouvrit en direction de la forêt. La lumière qui provenait des arbres s'alluma à son tour, comme un repère, et d'un même geste les deux lumières s'éteignirent. Lily leva la tête en direction du sommet de la tour, éprouvant un petit frisson à la vue de la descente qu'elle venait d'effectuer. Elle tira sur sa capuche qui avait glissé dans la chute, puis elle fonça à travers les couches des neiges en direction de la forêt. 

Lily atteignit avec efforts les premiers arbres. Elle se laissa tomber dans la neige pour souffler un moment, puis ouvrit encore une fois la boîte à lumière. Comme à l'accoutumer, elle n'attendit que peu de temps avant de voir la silhouette de l'une de ses amies surgir devant elle. C'était Regina. Celle-ci tenait à la main une boîte identique à celle de Lily et elle la levait à bout de bras avec un air triomphant.

- Ne dis rien, souria la rousse en devinant les paroles de son amie. Elle nous ont été finalement très utiles, tes petites boîtes à Lumos. 

- Tu es trop sceptique quand il s'agit de mes inventions, rétorqua son amie sans se défaire de son air triomphant. Mais c'est sans importance. Méléanore m'a dit qu'ils sont passés sous le saule, depuis environ dix minutes maintenant. 

- Pourquoi était-il en retard ?demanda Lily en se levant.

Regina haussa les épaules. Elle ne portait pas de cape malgré le vent et la neige, mais Lily voyait bien que sa peau rayonnait. Regina n'était pas tout à fait humaine, et ses autres origines lui permettaient de survivre dans les températures extrêmes sans problèmes, voir sans magie. D'un signe de tête, Winsor lui indiqua de la suivre. Lily suivit son amie en songeant encore une fois à tous les détails de son plan. Il _devait_ être infaillible, sinon elle risquait d'en mourir. Et mourir pour trois misérables poils de loup-garou, se n'était pas vraiment la mort la plus désirable. 

Les deux sorcières quittèrent la forêt magique et traversèrent le parc enneigé vers le Saule Cogneur, en refermant leurs capes. Lily serra ses bras contre sa poitrine en regardant l'immense arbre qui se cabrait en agitant ses multiples branches, produisant des sons sourds semblables à des cris de colère alors que Méléanore évitait aisément ses attaques, s'approchant inexorablement du nœud à la base du tronc. Soudainement, l'arbre s'immobilisa. Lily retint son souffle une seconde et entendit le cri de victoire de Méléanore, confirmant ce qu'elle pensait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Regina qui souriait et elles s'avancèrent sous les branches du saule à la rencontre de leur amie. C'était Méléanore qui avait observé le lycanthrope un soir de pleine lune et découvert comment il s'y prenait pour échapper aux coups effrayants du saule. Enfin, lui, il utilisait une branche. Harker, elle, utilisait sa force. 

Puisque c'était la première fois que Lily utilisait le passage secret, il lui fallu un peu de temps avant d'en trouver l'entrée. Elle glissa à plat ventre sur la surface inclinée qui pénétrait dans la terre et atterrit sur les genoux dans un tunnel au plafond bas. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur en se redressant, ses genoux étant contre un tel traitement. Quelques instants plus tard, Regina arrivait à son tour. Méléanore ne poursuivait pas le chemin, elle redoutait les lycanthropes et, de plus, elle prenait le premier relais de surveillance. Lily leva les yeux au plafond de terre quand elle entendit une série de coups s'abattre rageusement contre le sol, confirmant que leur amie été déjà repartie en direction du château. Elle tourna les yeux vers Regina et hocha sa tête en direction du tunnel. 

Elles progressèrent le plus vite qu'elles pouvaient, presque pliées en deux. Le tunnel semblait aussi sinon plus long que celui qui menait chez Honeydukes, excepter qu'il n'y avait pas de faille au milieu du chemin. Lily, hors d'haleine, ne cessait de penser à ce qui les attendaient à la sortie du tunnel. Allaient-elles arriver face à face avec le lycanthrope enragé ? Qu'allaient-elles découvrir dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Était-elle prête à regarder la preuve irréfutable qu'un membre de sa maison était un loup-garou ? Le sol commença à remonter en pente douce, puis décrivit une courbe. Lily sentit son cœur qui accélérait tandis qu'un frisson d'angoisse l'envahissait. Elle s'arrêta à l'apparition d'une trappe d'où provenait, entre les fissures, une lumière. Prudemment, la Gryffondor colla son oreille contre la trappe et écouta attentivement. Aucun bruit ne provenait de l'autre côté. Elle tourna les yeux vers son amie qui haussa les épaules.

- Bon, murmura Regina en tirant de sa cape un flacon contenant une potion orange. Je t'ai accompagné jusqu'ici, maintenant je retourne au château. 

Lily hocha la tête. Elle avait décidée _seule_ de parvenir jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante pour la transformation du loup-garou, elle y assisterait donc seule. Son amie lui tendit le flacon, elle le prit et le glissa dans sa poche. Tout allait comme prévu. 

- C'est un antipoison, expliqua Regina en lissant sa cape. Si jamais le... cette chose te mord, boit le flacon au complet, la potion devrait neutraliser les effets de la morsure.

- Entendu, approuva Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à la trappe. 

C'était insensé à dire, mais elle avait très hâte d'entrer dans la cabane pour affronter son partenaire.

- Si quelque chose d'imprévu survient, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ta boîte à lumos et à la jeter par la fenêtre, termina Regina en détournant un peu la tête. Je te surveillerai depuis le château. 

Lily acquiesça. Elle avait hâte d'y aller. 

- Go, souria Winsor. Je ne te retiens pas plus. Et jure moi que tu ne te plaindras pas, si tu fais des cauchemars par après. 

- Juré, répondit Lily en levant les bras pour pousser la trappe. 

Elle glissa ses doigts autour de la poignée usée de la trappe et fit tourner le loquet. Ce dernier céda sans résistance, mais Lily se doutait bien que pour ressortir de l'endroit, elle devrait utiliser un sortilège. Elle repoussa la trappe et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, curieuse de connaître le décor de la cabane. La pièce sur laquelle la trappe s'ouvrait était jonchée de débris. À travers les fenêtres brisées une pâle lumière éclairait l'endroit : la sorcière pouvait voir sur le sol une épaisse couche de poussière, brusquement sombre là où ses doigts s'étaient agrippés pour se soulever. Il y avait aussi des pas, dans la poussière, et un frisson d'excitation parcouru Lily. Elle sortit de la trappe et détailla rapidement la surface de l'ouverture : une petite poignée, pas très remarquable, permettait de l'ouvrir d'en haut. Tant bien s'en fasse. 

Lily jeta un coup d'œil dans la trappe, constatant que Regina était partie, elle referma silencieusement l'ouverture. Elle se redressa, regardant le sol autour d'elle, il y avait, sous la poussière, plusieurs taches de sang. Tout le mobilier était fracassé de manière effrayante et chaque fenêtre était étroitement barricadée. Lily leva se mains et forma un triangle avec ses doigts, elle murmura ensuite une incantation et un voile transparent se forma entre ses doigts, comme un écran. Ceci lui permettait de voir à travers les murs. En promenant ses mains autour d'elle, elle trouva la silhouette qu'elle cherchait, encore humaine, assise sur un lit au deuxième étage. La Gryffondor sépara ses mains et en brisa l'enchantement et, par prudence, tira sa baguette pour commencer son exploration.

Elle sortit de la trappe. Sur la pointe des pieds, à l'affût de chaque bruit, elle passa de la pièce meurtrie à la cuisine, qui faillit lui arracher un cri. Toutes les armoires avaient été arrachées violemment du mur et elles traînaient sur le sol mais le plus surprenant était une immense table, faite de bois massif, qui trônait entre les débris. Elle était intacte et quatre chaises luxueuses l'entouraient. Lili doutait fortement que les fantômes aient le moindre sens de l'esthétique et qu'un esprit moqueur prenne soin de cette table. En s'approchant de la table, elle remarqua plusieurs traces de cire et de petites coches faites sur la table avec, probablement, un couteau. Un craquement lui fit lever les yeux. Retenant son souffle, elle suivit la progression du loup garou en écoutant ses pas léger. Enjambant les débris, Lily traversa la cuisine et se retrouva face à l'escalier. 

La jeune sorcière détailla des yeux les marches instables. La rampe avait été défoncée, elle pendait lamentablement vers le sol. Plusieurs planches étaient écrasées, excepté celles où des traces de pas fraîches étaient visibles. Empruntant exactement le même chemin que le loup, Lily grimpa les marches en retenant son souffle. Arrivée au deuxième, elle faillit soupirer mais se retint à temps entendant des grognements et des gémissements commencer derrière la porte de la chambre. Et aussi un souffle, profond, irrégulier... et de moins en moins humain. 

Elle était face à la porte de la chambre principale. Avançant très lentement, écoutant le moindre bruit, à la fois apeurée et exaltée, elle marcha jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle pouvait voir des faisceaux de lumière magique sous la porte et entre les fissures de celle-ci. De l'autre côté du battant, elle sentait les mouvements du loup-garou qui bondissait, glapissait, se roulait et se jetait sur les murs avec un grognement sauvage. 

À quelques centimètres de la porte, elle stoppa. Elle posa le bout de ses doigts contre la surface de bois et les promena fébrilement, cherchant une faille, un point sensible. Ses yeux détaillaient les murs qui l'entouraient, car avant de traverser, elle devait impérativement savoir où le loup était, et comment la pièce était. Elle ne devait absolument pas tomber face à face avec l'animal enragé. Elle arrêta de glisser ses doigts sur la porte lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle baissa les yeux, devinant la présence du monstre tout près d'elle, et coupa sa respiration. Les bruits de pas recommencèrent de l'autre côté. Elle se tassa sur la gauche et appuya sa joue contre le mur, appréciant le froid de la cabane contre sa joue brûlante. 

La sorcière reprit son souffle, toujours collée à la porte, puis se secoua. Elle se redressa, leva sa baguette et s'enchanta elle-même d'un geste précis et certain. Elle avait découvert cette formule dans un grimoire plutôt récent sur les sortilèges qui permettaient de passer à travers la matière. En terminant de murmurer la formule, elle eu l'impression qu'un liquide chaud et rugueux coulait contre son dos. Lorsque la désagréable sensation fût passée, elle tendit ses doigts et ils traversèrent sans la moindre résistance le mur. Sourire satisfait. 

Lily s'avança précautionneusement entre les planches de bois et s'arrêta au milieu du mur. Lentement, elle passa sa tête à travers le mur pour observer le lycanthrope qui lui tournait le dos, puis elle entra entièrement dans la pièce. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient désormais moites, alors que l'excitation qu'elle ressentait au niveau du ventre grimpait d'un cran. Elle marcha rapidement le plus loin possible du loup-garou avec un sourire et des yeux brillant de curiosité, et s'arrêta à côté d'une fenêtre quand elle le vit se tourner brusquement sur lui-même. 

Malgré sa préparation mentale, elle sursauta. Les yeux jaunes de la créature magique étaient rivés sur elle, et l'avaient transpercés durement, mais le canidé semblait surpris de ne plus être seul dans la pièce. Mais la surprise passa sur ses yeux comme on essuit une goutte d'eau, l'instant d'après, le prédateur assoiffé de sang avait repris le dessus sur les sentiments humains. Dans un glapissement furieux, il découvrit ses crocs, et bondit vers la nouvelle proie. 

Ce ne fut que parce qu'elle était encore enchantée que les dents du loup ne la transpercèrent que symboliquement de haut en bas le bras sans laisser la moindre trace sanglante. La douleur ressentie, par contre, fut très réelle et Lily recula en criant alors que le lycanthrope bondissait à nouveau vers elle. Cette fois, il s'était glissé sous ses bras repliés et il la mordit à la base du cou, droit sur l'aorte, mais passa une fois de plus à travers d'elle sans la blesser. La Gryffondor poussa un hurlement en se débattant à la vue du museau ensanglanté de Remus qui lui flairait avec impatience la peau d'où aurait dû couler une cascade de sang frais. Lily appuya ses paumes contre la gorge du loup-garou et le repoussa brusquement, ignorant la déchirante douleur qui lui barrait entièrement les bras et le torse, perdant sur le coup une partie du haut de son uniforme que le loup avait bel et bien déchirer en deux. Le lycanthrope n'offrit pas résistance à sa défense, il recula sur ses pattes, la chemise entre les dents, et s'arrêta face à elle. Elle le fixa un moment, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration précipitée, puis s'ordonna de quitter la pièce, _immédiatement_ ! 

La tête du loup était argentée et couverte de sang provenant de ses propres coupures. Sa peau était couverte de cicatrices mal refermées et des touffes de poils avaient été arrachés sur son dos. Dans un geste d'agressivité, il avait découvert ses crocs, sortit ses longues griffes et rabattu sur son crâne ses oreilles. 

Lily cessa de le dévisager et fonça sans retenu vers le mur face à elle. Le loup s'élança lui aussi, alors qu'elle tendait ses bras pour traverser le mur, mais dans un sursaut d'horreur, ses mains ne firent qu'heurter le mur et craquer sinistrement. Elle ne réussit pas à stopper son élan, elle s'écrasa contre les lattes de bois et perdit l'équilibre, roula sur elle-même et tomba au sol tandis que le loup passait par-dessus elle, la gueule grande ouverte, enfonçant ses griffes dans le bois où un instant plus tôt elle était. Lily rampa le plus rapidement possible loin du loup qui glapissaient en tirant sur ses membres avant qui étaient coincé dans le mur. Elle sentait une douleur vive qui palpitait dans sa cheville, d'un rapide coup d'œil elle vit avec horreur une traînée de sang qui partait du mur jusqu'à elle. Le lycanthrope arracha finalement ses griffes, laissant à travers le mur passer les rayons de la lune qui éclairaient sinistrement la scène. Avec un jappement excité, le canidé licha avec frénésie le sang qui s'étendait sur le sol en trottant avec joie vers ce qui lui semblait être une proie facile. 

Lily, toujours au sol, sorti sa baguette et ferma les yeux, pensant très fort à la première arme qu'il lui viendrait à l'esprit. L'instant d'après, avec un marteau très pointu dans les mains, elle frappait de toutes ses forces la tête du loup garou qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'animal poussa un hurlement en reculant rapidement, et grogna de plus belle en baissant la tête jusqu'au sol, face avec la sorcière. 

- Loin de moi, Remus, menaça Lily en brandissant son marteau ensanglanté.

Ils restèrent un bon moment face à face, mais Lily respirait si vite et si peu profondément que sa tête tournait de plus en plus et elle ne pouvait plus l'affronter du regard. L'animal décida de s'approcher à nouveau, il s'accroupit et rampa jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres des jambes de Lily, et tendit une patte qu'il posa délicatement sur la jambe de celle-ci. La sorcière ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant de l'amusement au fond des yeux du canidé, puis il planta ses griffes dans sa jambe. 

- _Depulso_ !cria Lily en pointant sa baguette.

Un claquement sonore résonna et le loup se retrouva projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il roula sur lui-même et se redressa en tremblant, le nez saignant abondamment. En plantant ses griffes, il avait abîmé un peu plus sa cheville déjà sensible, avec un haut le cœur, elle pouvait voir une partie blanche pointer dans la chair arrachée par le loup. Sa tête commença à tourner de plus belle quand elle vit les yeux noirs du loup se poser à nouveau sur elle. Elle leva encore sa baguette quand soudain, un claquement intense explosa de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre. Le loup et elle tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée. La porte était close, mais de l'autre côté elle entendait des voix qui riaient et des tintements de verres. 

- AIDEZ MOI !hurla Lily en direction de la porte. AIDEZ MOI !

Pas un instant après, elle entendait des pas rapides dans l'escalier. Le loup garou profita de son manque d'attention pour bondir à nouveau vers elle, mais il n'eu pas le temps de la toucher : la porte s'ouvrit violement et une masse noire fonça à travers la pièce pour aller saisir le loup droit à la gorge. Elle commença à hurler de toutes ses forces quand le chien fut projeter à terre, mais un autre animal entra dans la salle à toutes vitesses pour frapper le loup garou enragé. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, marchant le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait vers la porte, les yeux toujours vers les deux animaux qui combattaient le monstre. Elle regrettait amèrement d'être entrer dans cette cabane maudite. Elle passa le cadre de porte et claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant au combat les autres qui semblaient très bien s'en tirer. 

- Hé !

Lily cria aussitôt, la baguette pointée vers la voix.

- Whoo, Evans, c'est Peter ! Calme toi !

Il passa à côté d'elle et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce et cria quelque chose au loup garou. Il referma la porte et dévisagea un moment Lily, puis lui tendit la main. 

- Viens, je vais guérir ta cheville. 

Terriblement épuisée et sans aucune envie d'être distante, Lily s'appuya sans gêne contre Peter et descendit avec lui les marches, lentement pour éviter de mettre du poids sur sa cheville. Il la porta presque tout le long du trajet, et elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas la laisser se débrouiller seule. Ils arrivèrent dans l'ancienne cuisine, et Peter la déposa sur la table pour avoir ses jambes à la hauteur des yeux. Lily le regarda tirer sa baguette et la déposer près d'elle, puis remonter le bas du pantalon de Lily pour exposer la cheville. 

- Félicitation, Evans, soupira Peter en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Magnifique idée. 

Lily se sentit rougir malgré elle. Peter examinait sa blessure d'un air plutôt perplexe. 

- Ben, je ne voulais pas...

- Rien à foutre, coupa Peter avec un arrogant sourire. J'espère seulement que tu n'es pas contaminée. 

Il pointa sa baguette magique contre la cheville de Lily et prononça une formule que Lily ne connaissait pas, qui enroba le pied et la cheville de Lily d'un pansage frais. La sorcière sentit sans douleur les os se ressouder, les ligaments se rattacher les uns aux autres et la peau se refermer proprement. Peter jeta un coup d'œil à son enchantement, satisfait, il s'installa sur une des quatre chaises en face de la blessée. Lily baissa les yeux et regarda Peter, il semblait à moitié ennuyé, à moitié curieux. 

- Que faisais-tu à l'étage ? 

- Je voulais apprendre le taï chi, répondit sarcastiquement Lily. 

- Jamais l'idée que c'était dangereux, un loup garou, ne t'a traversé l'esprit ?siffla Peter d'une voix basse. Non, pas la _grande_ Evans, capable de _tout_ faire.

Lily haussa les épaules. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que Peter était « méchant » avec elle. Il n'avait décidément pas le même don que ses amis pour être bas. Mais c'était plutôt l'espèce d'aura enragée qui s'élevait de lui qui l'inquiétait, plus que les paroles en tout cas. Elle qui l'avait toujours considéré comme un être pacifique. 

- Est-ce que tu as été mordue ?

- Que symboliquement, répondit Lily. 

Peter se leva et alla chercher dans une armoire des verres et des bouteilles. Lily en profita pour s'avancer vers le bout de la table, en pesant s'installer sur une des chaises elle aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?demanda Peter.

Lily désigna de la tête une des chaises

- Non, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir là. Et sur aucune autre d'ailleurs. Tu veux rester debout toute la soirée ou rester sur la table ?

Vraiment étonnée, Lily se repoussa et s'installa en indien sur la table. Pourquoi devait-elle rester sur la table ? Était-ce une pratique qu'elle ignorait des Maraudeurs, installer les filles sur une table ? Elle avait un peu l'impression d'être un plat, et cette mauvaise impression s'amplifia quand Peter posa à chaque chaise un verre et une bouteille de bière. Elle espérait au moins qu'ils lui laisseraient ses vêtements. Elle ignorait ce que ces gars-là faisaient aux filles seules à seuls. 

Lily entendit une respiration précipitée approcher de la cuisine, un claquement, puis Sirius Black entra dans la cuisine. 

- Cornedrue reste en haut encore un moment, annonça le Gryffondor en prenant place. Salut Lily, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. 

- Salut, répondit celle-ci en tentant de paraître naturelle. 

Sirius attrapa sa bouteille et en prit une grande gorgée, puis soupira en se calant dans sa chaise. Peter l'imita, et Evans trouva qu'il manquait de talent dans son imitation. 

- Quand est-ce que tu montes ?demanda Sirius à Peter. C'est du sport ce soir, Remus est enragé d'avoir manquer sa _belle_ proie. 

Sirius leva les yeux vers Lily et lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur. La sorcière frissonna en baissant les yeux, car, bon sang !, il était idiot mais beaucoup trop sexy. Le regard de Sirius devint soudain plus grave alors qu'il continua de la fixer :

- Je crois que James va être fâché de te rencontrer ici, Lily, lâcha-t-il avec un petit ricanement. Il est de mauvais poil depuis quelque jour. 

- Je croyais qu'il en voulait à Snivellus, répondit Lily avec un sourire en coin. 

Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Lily se gifla mentalement de le trouver si beau. 

- Non, lui, c'est une maladie récurrente. Au moins une fois par mois il doit se défouler sur cette horreur, et la dernière fois, c'était Estregord. 

Peter se leva en posant sa baguette sur la table. Il annonça à Patmol qu'il montait joindre Remus, et il passa la porte en provocant un craquement retentissant. Lily plia ses jambes contre son torse et croisa ses bras sur ses tibias, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Le silence de la pièce n'était brisé que par les gorgées que Sirius prenait de temps en temps. Lily respirait lentement, sentant les petites coupures sur ses bras palpiter à chaque respiration. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans son ventre et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer par la fatigue du combat. De nouveau, il y eu un bruit sourd et une seconde plus tard, James entrait dans la cuisine. Il était couvert de sueur et un bleu apparaissait contre sa joue droite, mais il souriait alors qu'il prenait place à la table. Il se servit un verre et le cala, puis en prit un second avant de s'étaler contre son dossier. 

- Peter est seul là haut ?s'inquiéta Sirius. 

- _So what_ ?répondit James en levant les yeux vers Lily. Remus n'est pas plus pire que d'habitude. 

Il y eu au-dessus de leurs têtes une série de jappements et d'explosions qui s'arrêtèrent avec un bruit sourd. Les trois levèrent la tête, puis échangèrent un regard. Les deux jeunes hommes rirent un moment mais Lily ne se permit pas d'entrer dans leur jeu. Elle était déjà suffisamment prise dans leurs filets, depuis que James s'était moqué d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait (délicatement) embrassé. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à lui comme un imbécile de première catégorie depuis la fameuse soirée. Et, bordel, il était beaucoup trop magnifique, ainsi installé, l'air terriblement arrogant, avec ses yeux si brillants posés sur elle. 

- Bon, continua James en déposant sa bouteille. Je vais bien devoir te ramener au château. 

Elle préféra ne pas répondre et hocha la tête. James tendit la main et pris son poignet, avec une force surprenant, il la tira en bas de la table. Surprise, Lily trébucha et bondit pour retrouver son équilibre alors que James, avec un signe de tête pour Sirius, avançait déjà vers la trappe. Les cuisses de la Gryffondor étaient parcoures de fourmillements et ses muscles étaient ankylosés, mais elle refusait de laisser paraître le moindre signe de faiblesse. 

En passant devant Black, Lily nota qu'il tournait entre ses mains un bracelet. Elle n'eu pas le temps de bien le voir car James la poussa vers la trappe. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même quand ils s'en approchèrent et Potter fit tomber Lily dans l'ouverture sans ménagement. Elle tomba sur les talons et s'écarta, en distinguant l'ombre de Potter qui tombait à son tour. Elle retint sa respiration en entendant un _Lumos_, puis attendit que le Maraudeur passe devant elle pour lui emboîter le pas. 

Ils étaient pliés en deux mais Lily devait avancer au pas de course tant Potter était habitué à parcourir le chemin. Elle percevait une soude douleur qui battait au niveau de sa cheville alors qu'elle se pressait d'avantage pour ne pas perdre de vue la douce lueur produite par la baguette de Cornedrue. L'air commençait à se raréfier à l'intérieur de ses poumons brûlant quand Potter cessa de courir. Elle s'arrêta de justesse derrière lui, assez près de lui pour entendre son souffle rapide et sentir la chaleur qu'il émanait. Elle sentait qu'il attendait. Quelque chose. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, toujours pliée en deux, et observa autour d'elle le passage dont ses yeux s'habituaient à la noirceur. 

Soudainement, il lui prit les poignets et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée, Lily émergea du passage sous les branches immobiles du Saule Cogneur. Elle commença à courir pour s'éloigner de l'arbre enragé tout en suivant Potter. Il ne la regarda pas, il se contentait de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de la plante. Elle le suivait en haletant, un point lui cisaillant le ventre, et pestait intérieurement contre la neige fraîchement tombée. James glissa ses mains et la saisit au coude pour mieux la supporter, et il ralentit son allure. Lily se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir, et elle était complètement retournée par la douceur dont il venait de faire preuve. Elle était une bonne _spriteuse_, mais sur les longues distances, elle n'avait guère de résistance. Enfin, James s'arrêta, Lily se laissa aussitôt tomber au sol et s'étendit sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle. Elle tourna son visage pour capter un peu de froid apaisant de la neige contre ses joues pour cesser d'être obsédée par le contact avec lui. La nuit était maintenant dégagée, mais quelques petits flocons tombaient encore du ciel. 

- Lily ?

La sorcière entrouvrit les yeux. Elle voyait la silhouette du Maraudeur, debout près d'elle, qui reprenait également son souffle. Le froid commençait à l'engourdir sérieusement. 

- Aller, lève-toi. 'Faut pas que Rusard nous attrapent. 

Il n'avait pas un ton méchant, mais il était pressant. Lily se redressa avec un grognement, lentement, vidée d'énergie. Elle se leva en secouant ses cheveux qui bouclaient sous la neige fondue et épousseta sa cape. James reprit sa marche en jetant un coup d'œil désintéresser au parc. La sorcière lui emboîta le pas avec un petit soupir quand, brusquement, quelque chose de terriblement gros tomba juste à côté d'elle, soulevant une surprenante cascade de neige qui l'isola dans un mur blanc, bloquant au creux de sa gorge son cri d'effroi. Prise au piège !

- _Depulso_ !

Le mur de neige éclata dans un éclair rouge et s'écroula à ses pieds. Déjà, une autre cascade de neige était soulevée à sa droite alors qu'un éclair d'explosion éclatait dans le parc, déchirant à coup de griffes acérées le calme de la nuit. Le cri de frayeur se débloqua et elle cria en perdant de vue James entre deux murs de neige. La même lumière rouge éclata autour d'elle et elle vit le Maraudeur qui brandissait sa baguette en la cherchant du regard. Cependant Lily ne pouvait pas le voir, car son attention était entièrement concentré sur les dizaines d'ombres qui traversaient le par cet fonçaient vers le château en lançant... un sort, probablement. 

Tout à coup, un étau se referma autour d'elle. La sorcière commença à se tordre pour voir ce qui la tenait, et frémit quand elle sentit de longues griffes contre ses poignets. L'image du loup garou assoiffé lui revient aussitôt en tête. Un froid terrible la saisie, tel un poison mortel qui se répand lentement mais certainement. Elle sentit son corps se transformer en glace, sa peau vira au bleu et ses cheveux se cristallisèrent. Tuée par une goule, après avoir survécue à un loup garou ! L'ironie la fit sourire, et les engelures sur ses lèvres se fendirent sur un sang si froid qu'il ne coulait plus. 

Il faisait froid.

Vraiment trop froid. 

Puis, plus rien. Lily bougea ses yeux sous ses paupières closes, elle battit des cils et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de son pire ennemi, qui pour l'instant, paraissait très soulagé. James avait prit la place de la goule, il était penché par-dessus-elle, s'appuyant contre son dos, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses épaules, la main juste à côté de ses lèvres. Le souvenir du tout léger baiser qui avait eu lieu à la soirée des Poufsouffles revient vivement en mémoire à Lily, et elle se maudit d'avoir des pensées totalement déplacées après sa quasi mort. Son corps reprenait rapidement vie, il était secoué par des courants électriques à des intervalles réguliers. 

Il y eu une nouvelle explosion, Lily se sentit ballotté contre James comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle aurait probablement préféré être contre lui dans un moment autre qu'en pleine attaque. Elle fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans ses poches pour tirer sa baguette. Au-dessus d'elle, James repoussait un nouvel attaquant. 

- Debout !ordonna James quand il la vit bouger. 

Il la souleva. La sorcière se sentait étonnamment légère et n'éprouvait aucune douleur, à son grand contentement. Les goules passaient leur chemin autour d'eux sans sembler les remarquer. 

- Un instant de plus et tu y restais, ma belle, lui dit-il. Je t'ai fait boire la potion de régénération que tu traînais. 

Il marqua un moment de silence. 

- Faut croire que pour une première rencontre avec un loup garou, une attaque de goules doit te paraître aussi facile qu'un examen d'enchantements. 

Comment pouvait-il se moquer d'elle à ce moment-ci ? Elle recommença à trembler, de peur, de froid. Il changea aussitôt d'attitude, il la serra encore contre lui et lui demanda pardon d'être aussi insolent dans un tel cas de crise. Lily leva sa baguette en se détachant de lui et repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle était terrifiée, mais également déterminée à entrer saine et sauve au château. Des explosions résonnaient encore dans le parc, certaine n'était pas très loin d'eux. Lily se baissa pour regarder passer avec inquiétude quelques créatures maléfiques au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ho, oh, marmonna James.

- Ce sont des Djinx, non ?confirma Lily en regardant dans la même direction que son ennemi. 

- Ouais. Bon, avançons avant de mourir de froid. 

Il leva sa baguette, prit sa main –battements de cœur accélérés– et s'élança. Ils se faufilèrent de leur mieux entre les monstres qui ne les voyaient toujours pas grâce, Lily pensait, à un enchantement de James. Il y avait des goules qui poussait des cris terribles en avançant vers le château, mais également des Djinx, qui ressemblaient à d'immense chauve-souris assoiffées de sang qui s'attaquaient aux tourelles et aux fenêtres hautes de l'école. 

En avançant en zigzags ils semblaient mieux confondre les petits monstres de glaces. Lily regardait autour d'elle avec affolement, car elle ne pouvait voir le château ou la forêt, elle ignorait où ils étaient. Mais surtout, la marque verte qui commençait à apparaître en haut des tourelles sud était la chose qui l'inquiétait le plus. James l'avait vu également, il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily. D'un hochement de tête, il lui indiqua qu'il savait. Cette marque, si souvent symbole de mort, était le summum de l'horreur. 

Ils tournèrent un banc de neige et furent assaillit par un vent glacial. Avec envie, Lily songea à tous les élèves qui étaient bien au chaud en dedans, probablement tous dans la grande salle, protégés par les professeurs. Un sentiment d'ennuie la saisit par la suite, quand elle songea que tout le monde devait paniquer face à l'absence des Maraudeurs. Et d'elle, de surcroît. Ils bifurquèrent encore une fois, brusquement, entraînés par le vent et la peur au ventre. Lily serra plus fortement ses doigts autour de ceux de James alors qu'il l'entraînait en sautant par-dessus une crevasse que des goules avaient creusées à travers le sol. Il lui tira le bras pour la rapprocher de lui ; Lily n'offrit pas la moindre résistance, elle ignorait où elle se trouvait ainsi que où il l'amenait. Ses doigts glissaient entre ceux de James qui levait bien haut sa baguette à travers la tempête nouvelle qui entourait le château. 

- Salamandre !cria James.

Pourquoi, Lily l'ignorait. Cependant, l'instant d'après elle sentait le contact rugueux des murs de Poudlard contre ses mains. Ils marchaient au pied du mur ! Elle plissa les yeux et comprit qu'ils étaient près de l'entrée mais que les goules qui y affluaient les empêchaient de s'y rendre. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle songea à Regina et Méléanore qui était peut être dehors, à sa recherche, et qui n'avaient pas la protection d'un autre pour les sauver. De plus, Méléanore était du genre à se jeter la tête première dans la mêlée et à éliminer, les uns après les autres, les obstacles qui l'empêcherait de retrouver son amie. Ho, oh. 

- _Lumos... lumos_ !

James s'arrêta et Lily buta contre son dos. Il tourna à peine la tête et leva bien haut sa baguette qui produisait une lumière bleue tamisée. Il se tourna vers elle et l'attira contre lui, de manière à la protéger avec son corps, son visage était soucieux. Lily aperçue alors les deux silhouettes noires qui fendaient la nuit dans leur direction. Elle replia ses bras autour de ceux de James qui la tenait déjà et se réfugia contre lui, terrifié à l'idée de devoir affronter des créatures maléfiques. 

- _Lily_...

Les deux silhouettes les avaient repérés. Lily pressa ses paupières de toutes ses forces et se tendit dans l'attente des coups. James, qui la tenait toujours contre lui, la força à reculer, en gardant les yeux rivés vers les deux ombres, la lumière bleue toujours au bout de la baguette. Il bougeait incessamment sa baguette, formant un écran invisible entre lui et les ombres. 

- _Lily_...

C'était des Mangemorts, sans aucun doute. Eux aussi avaient tiré leurs baguettes et ils courraient vers eux en créant des éclairs rouges. Le cri perçant des Djinx résonnait au-dessus de leurs têtes, rapidement le ciel fut entièrement assombrit par les monstres ailés qui planaient au-dessus d'eux, comme un présage de mort. 

- _Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours_

Lily buta contre quelque chose et tomba au sol. Elle releva la tête, vit avec terreur James qui repoussait déjà un mage, et l'autre qui s'apprêtait à le tuer dans le dos... Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle crut qu'il allait lâcher. Le mage dans le dos de James levait sa baguette, rapidement Lily ferma les yeux, imagina à la vitesse de l'éclair une flèche qui transpercerait le mage, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le mage était étendu au sol, transpercé. Excellent, ça marchait, soupira-t-elle intérieurement. 

La tempête s'intensifia. Des Djinx étaient déjà sur le cadavre du mage que Lily avait achevé par une flèche. D'un seul coup, dans le ciel, un immense éclair vert éclata, et le temps sembla être suspendu. Un bruit de déchirure terrible se fit entendre, Lily plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles en regardant le ciel se briser et laisser un immense serpent descendre jusqu'au sol. 

- _Lily... je vais le retenir. Cours !_

Le tonnerre gronda. L'immense serpent siffla de rage, découvrit ses crocs et commença sa progression entre les goules. Il y eu un flash éblouissant... et Lily recommença à courir. Elle tenait à nouveau la main de James et ils étaient toujours contre les remparts, incapable d'entrer dans la demeure la plus sûre qu'ils avaient. En continuant d'avancer, elle ferma à demi les yeux et plongea dans la magie, à la recherche de ce que James cherchait. Rien ne lui paraissait différent dans le mur... soudain, ils changèrent de direction et le sol bascula sous leurs pieds.

Lily se retrouva sur le dos, complètement haletante, incapable de bouger. James était étendu près d'elle, tout aussi immobile, occupé à respirer. Respirer, songea Lily en inspirant profondément. Elle tremblait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle était terrifiée, atterrée, ébahie, surprise, terrorisée, fragile. Sous elle, la neige avait fait place à des dalles. Par un moyen que seul Potter savait, ils étaient entrés dans le château. Hourra, pensa Lily avec consternation. Ils étaient saufs. 

Toujours étendue au sol, incapable de parler car sa bouche était si sèche, avec pour seule salive des caillots de sang, elle tourna la tête vers James. L'animagi avait sa baguette pointée vers sa tête et il respirait avec autant de difficulté qu'elle. Elle croisa le regard du Maraudeur, qui brillait d'angoisse mais aussi d'enivrement. Elle remarqua deux longues grafignes qui barraient les joues du jeune homme, et sa main gauche qui était en charpie. Quand s'était-il blessé ? Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se redressait, pour ensuite rester assise à respirer. Ses mains à elle étaient dans un état lamentable, en fait, pas mal tout son corps était couvert de sang, de meurtrissures, de saleté. 

Elle porta une main à son visage. Aïïïe ! Elle se doutait bien qu'elle était affreuse à voir. Quoique, le mâle le plus craquant de l'école à côté d'elle pouvait bien voir son titre mis en question à cet instant. Un petit sourire s'étala sur son visage. Ils étaient en vie, et c'était tout. Lily posa une main sur sa poitrine et se pencha vers l'avant, étourdit. Elle entendait battre son cœur et elle en était fichtrement heureuse. Tous ses muscles tremblaient, elle en était très heureuse. Un manque de sensations l'aurait mille fois plus inquiétée. 

James se redressa en expirant bruyamment. Il semblait totalement dévasté, la tête basse entre ses mains. Rectification, sa main valide. Mais il leva les yeux, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, et tendit les bras. Il attira Lily à lui et la serra contre lui. La sorcière n'avait pas la force de protester, elle le laissa faire et même, le serra à son tour dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux ; Lily essuya lentement son front couvert de sueur. Du bout des doigts, elle sentit des coupures sur ses tempes qui descendaient sur ses joues. Elle voyait ses lèvres coupées, et elle se demandait de plus en plus comment il s'était fait toutes ses coupures. Elle déglutit maladroitement, le goût âpre du sang coulant dans sa gorge, car elle avait mordue si fort sa langue durant leur sortie que celle-ci était presque sectionnée. En refoulant l'envie de cracher, elle ouvrit la bouche à l'adresse du Maraudeur, mais fut devancer par une grave voix qui tonna avec résonance :

- POTTER !

En poussant un gros soupire, James s'écarta de Lily et leva la tête vers le concierge qui fonçait vers eux. Lily, tellement écoeurer de tout, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière beaucoup trop vive que l'ignoble homme amenait, se recoucha sur le sol, en position fœtus. Tant pis pour tout, elle voulait juste dormir. Elle fronça les sourcils et pria le ciel qu'il disparaisse. 

- Oui, m. Rusard ?demanda doucement, avec une pointe d'étonnement, le Gryffondor.

Lily haussa les sourcils. Il était beaucoup trop doué pour jouer la comédie, lui. On n'aurait jamais cru qu'il revenait de la guerre. Le Cracmol marcha d'un pas très lourd jusqu'à eux, Lily imaginait dans ses yeux clos l'air d'un taureau fumant sur le visage du concierge. 

- VOUS !vociféra le Cracmol en se plantant devant les deux jeunes. Inconscient ! Maudit ! Maladroit ! Imbécile ! Incom-

Il aurait pu continuer longtemps, mais Lily lui jeta un sortilège du silence suivit par un _Protego_ qui les sépara de lui. L'écran réconfortant du sortilège de protection leur donna un espace chaud, douillet, et insonore. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit James rire, et puis il se rapprocha d'elle et se coucha dos à dos avec elle. Il apportait un tel sentiment de protection, de bien être, que Lily dû résister de toutes ses forces à l'envie de se retourner pour se blottir contre lui. Elle resta immobile au sol, en regardant avec amusement Rusard frapper de ses poings l'écran magique. Elle nota également qu'ils étaient près de la Grande Salle, que quelques pas les séparaient des autres élèves. 

Ses yeux continuaient de dériver, incapable de se fermer car son esprit ne voulait pas revoir en rêve ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Aussi fût-elle la seule des deux à voir le directeur pénétrer dans son cercle magique et se pencher au-dessus d'eux avec un air inquiet. Elle aurait voulu lui sourire, mais elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Dumbledor vint se placer face à elle, la baguette tendue, elle ferma les yeux en faisant entièrement confiance au directeur qui saurait la remettre en moins de deux sur pieds. 


	11. L'attrape coeurs

Chapitre onze

**L'attrape cœurs**

Mon étoile.

Assit la tête dans les mains, il se demandait _comment_. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient en sécurité. Si _seulement_ ils étaient encore ensemble.

Ses cheveux étaient tombés devant son visage, entre ses doigts résolument clos il se contentait d'inspirer... d'expirer... encore, et encore. Des quatre, il était le seul qui était encore présent. Il ouvrit un brin ses doigts, jeta un coup d'œil.

Salut, momie.

Et referma les mains. Un tel sentiment de culpabilité se renversa sur lui, encore et encore, le même qui le tiraillait depuis plus de quatre heures ! La torture était insoutenable. Il sentait son cœur qui battait terriblement fort contre ses côtes, prêt à se tordre pour s'éteindre de lui-même, prêt à quitter sa cage thoracique tellement les remords le rongeaient. Bordel, ils _étaient ensembles _!

Sirius pressa fortement ses paupières et inspira profondément, se refusant à verser une seule larme de plus. Son titre de mâle-le-plus-séduisant-de-l'école en dépendait, se remémora-t-il avec un amer sourire. Il releva la tête et s'essuya les yeux très rapidement. Son meilleur ami avait remué, il s'était retourné sur le côté et les dizaines de bandages qu'ils avaient sur les bras étaient bien exposés à la vue de Sirius, renforçant du même coup sa souffrance. Il songea avec un malaise à Kaede Potter, quand elle embrassé son enfant, et son sentiment de culpabilité revint au grand galop quand il songeait au soulagement de la mère et à la tendresse du geste.

_On le coupe et je saigne._

Tant que tu dors, je peux être inquiet et culpabiliser pour toi, songea le jeune Black en regardant les nombreux bandages couverts de sang qui entouraient les jointures de la main gauche de James. Quand tu redeviendras toi-même, je reprendrai possession de moi.

Le cadran de l'infirmerie sonna cinq heures du matin. Le sorcier ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers le tic-tac insupportable qui émanait du bureau de Pomfresh. Merde, c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ici, et que _lui_ était en parfaite santé ! Si seulement il avait pris Evans –stupide sorcière qui pouvait bien agoniser dans les pires souffrances sans qu'il ne daigne tourner son regard vers elle– et l'avait lui-même ramener au château. Il était moins galant que son meilleur ami, il aurait agit un peu plus « chacun pour soi » et il serait rentrer sain et sauf.

- Mais non, c'est dans tes valeurs idiotes, la galanterie, murmura Black. L'héroïsme également. Je maudis ta famille pour t'avoir léguer ce sens de la bravade.

Non, il ne le pensait pas vraiment, bien sûr. Sirius aurait aimé que son meilleur ami ouvre les yeux pour qu'il puisse le gifler quelques fois, puis le secouer dans tous les sens et enfin remercier le ciel qu'il soit toujours en vie. Il aurait mille fois préféré être celui qui était faible dans le lit que celui qui éclatait d'émotions résolument seul dans le noir de l'infirmerie. Remus l'aurait traité de vraie fille, mère poule et d'une kyrielle d'autres noms comiques pour lui remonter le moral. Il aurait changer l'inquiétude en détente un peu forcé, aurait trouver les mots justes pour que tous soient réconforter. Mais ils étaient tous inquiets. Cet état anxieux, il se reflétait parfaitement sur le visage du loup-garou, étendu dans le lit suivant dû à la transformation achevée, endormi la tête tourner vers James avec un air tourmenté dans son sommeil. Sirius songea à Peter, qui plus tôt dans la nuit se tordait les mains en fixant son ami, la respiration saccadée, _in-capable_ de placer la moindre phrase significative ou d'apporter le moindre réconfort, et enfin à Takeo qui avait démoli une commode en fracassant l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Le réconfort manquait cruellement à Sirius. Ce n'était pas Peter qui pouvait lui en apporter, lui qui avait pris du poids, perdu de l'attitude, était devenu anxieux et dépressif. Sirius savait qu'il n'était pas un ami idéal dans cette situation pour Peter, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il laissait le temps espacer sa relation avec son ami. Moins proche l'un de l'autre, ils n'étaient plus d'un grand réconfort entre eux. Puis il y avait Takeo... mais celui-là, Sirius ne le sentait pas. Enfin, il l'appréciait bien, cependant il le trouvait trop renfermé, et généralement incapable de s'exprimer correctement. C'est qu'il avait une manie d'avoir la mauvaise expression dans la mauvaise situation ! Bien sûr qu'il avait démoli une commode –un brin de magie– et défoncé la lourde de l'infirmerie, mais son visage, auprès de James, n'était pas aussi bouleversé qu'il prétendait l'être. Peu importe, Sirius gardait ses distances avec le petit nouveau.

Il ne restait que Remus. Étant déjà sur le point d'enflammer la chaise sur laquelle il était installé depuis trois heures, Sirius se leva de bon cœur pour aller s'installer au pied du lit du lycanthrope. Il poussa un brin sèchement les pieds de son ami et s'installa en indien au bout du lit, la tête entre les mains, le regard fixé sur son meilleur ami. Il était tourneboulé par l'expression de souffrance qui se peignait sur le visage de James à chaque fois qu'il se retournait.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Remus ouvrir les yeux. Le loup-garou avait un sens inné pour détecter les moments où il se devait de dégager une impression de réconfort et de bienveillance. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête. Avec un grognement comique, Remus lui jeta son oreiller et se tortilla dans son lit pour lui libérer un peu d'espace. Sirius roula l'oreiller en boule contre son ventre et grimaça à son ami. Remus leva la main et pointa James en haussant les sourcils. Sirius lui répondit par signe qu'il n'y avait rien de différent qu'à la situation initiale, c'est-à-dire : désastre.

L'horloge sonna à nouveau. Et demi. Remus s'était retourné sur le côté et il regardait James d'un air passif. Sirius eut un sourire en coin ; le manque d'expression sur le visage de son ami était probablement dans le but de le rassurer, lui. Les deux Maraudeurs ne bougèrent plus pendant un long moment, l'espace de l'infirmerie semblant être suspendue entre deux respirations. Ils écoutaient James leur parler en silence. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le jeune Black.

Un doux cliquetis résonna dans l'ambiance calfeutrée de l'infirmerie. Sirius leva la tête et haussa les sourcils en regardant Regina Winsor entrer. Elle portait un pyjama rose pâle qui avait relâché ses cheveux blonds cendrés qui formaient une sorte de halo sauvage autour de son visage. Sirius tourna les yeux vers Remus qui la fixait marcher entre les lits. Les deux jeunes hommes s'attendaient à la voir s'arrêter près du lit d'Evans, où Harker dormait la tête entre ses bras, mais au contraire la petite attrapeuse fonça vers eux. Black se redressa en même temps que Lupin, et ils posèrent près d'eux leurs baguettes, prêt à se défendre.

La sorcière marcha jusqu'au pied du lit de James. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres Maraudeurs, puis reporta son attention sur Potter. Elle tira sa baguette, Sirius se jeta aussitôt en bas du lit et s'avança vers elle, l'air menaçant, sa propre baguette pointée dans sa direction, sachant que Remus faisait de même derrière lui –du moins de son lit. Déjà, une lumière bleutée sortait de la baguette de la sorcière et baignait le visage de James. Sirius donna un coup de poignet et la baguette de Regina se vint contrainte de descendre.

- Arrête, rigola Regina suivant le mouvement de sa baguette, se tournant pour faire face à Sirius. Je voulais juste vérifier s'il n'avait pas été mordu par...

- Parce que tu crois que l'on a pas vérifié ça au moins cent cinquante fois depuis son arrivée ?coupa Black.

Regina recula d'un pas et afficha un air contrarié. Sirius sentit un petit pincement au cœur, c'était quand même la première fois depuis des lustres que la Morbifique s'adressait à lui avec gentillesse et attention.

- Excuse moi, c'est le stress.

Elle pencha la tête d'un côté et lui sourit timidement.

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre Evans ?questionna sèchement Remus.

Sirius regarda par-dessus son épaule : le lycanthrope était assit dans son lit et dévisageait avec colère la sorcière.

- Parce que Méléanore veille, répondit-elle simplement. Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous soyons deux pour Lily, elle va très bien s'en remettre.

Sirius haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et Remus. À sa grande surprise, Regina le suivit et même ! grimpa avec eux sur le lit. Le jeune Black se surprit à remercier le ciel de deux choses : que James ne soit pas conscient de cet enfreint à l'ignorance des Morbifiques, et que personne dans l'école ne les voient avec elle. Bien sûr, il admirait le talent d'attrapeuse de la jeune femme, mais lui parler et la voir assise entre lui et Remus, c'était une autre histoire.

- Alors, euh... commença maladroitement Remus. Comment va Evans ?

- Physiquement, aussi bien que Potter, murmura Regina. Par contre, son esprit est tellement fermé que je suis incapable de visualiser les dommages cérébraux que cette attaque a engendrés en elle.

- Est-ce que tu penses que James aurait les mêmes...s'inquiéta aussitôt Sirius.

- Non, coupa Regina. J'ai vérifié.

- Et vous ?poursuivit Remus. Où étiez-vous quand l'attaque s'est produite ?

- Moi j'étais dans le dortoir. Méléanore était encore dans la forêt, elle attendait Lily, répondit franchement Regina.

Brusquement, son expression changea. Elle fronça les sourcils et tira sa baguette, qu'elle planta dans le torse de Remus. Sans réfléchir, Sirius se jeta sur elle et lui arracha sa baguette des mains, et la jeta loin derrière lui. Regina se débattit sauvagement, pendant un moment leurs râles et leurs sifflements remplirent l'infirmerie, mais ils cessèrent rapidement de se battre, de peur d'alerter Pomfresh ou de réveiller les malades. Remus s'était recoquillé dans le fond du lit, Sirius était face à face avec la sorcière, chacun tenant fermement les bras de l'autre. Puis, d'un commun accord silencieux, ils se relâchèrent. Regina fixa aussitôt Lupin :

- Si jamais tu as mordu Lily, menaça-t-elle d'une voix hargneuse, je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

- Il ne l'a pas mordu, siffla Sirius entre ses dents serrées. Bon, il l'a un peu amoché, mais c'était à elle d'être brillante –pour une fois- et de comprendre qu'affronter à main nue, en _humain_, un loup-garou, c'était purement et simplement du suicide.

Et, à sa surprise, Regina lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire, mais elle tenait absolument à rencontrer un loup-garou une fois dans sa vie. Stupide idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'était assise à nouveau au bout du lit. Sirius la dévisagea un moment, notant l'éclat presque métallique de sa peau par endroit, et sa crinière blonde hérissée qui la rendait vraiment mignonne. Puis il hocha la tête, admettant que c'était une idée stupide... que bien sûr les Maraudeurs -plus Rogue- avait expérimentée. Hmm. Quelque part dans l'infirmerie, le cadran sonna. À travers les immenses fenêtres de l'infirmerie le ciel commençait à perdre ses étoiles, il devenait lentement bleu pâle. Les premiers rayons d'or du soleil perçaient déjà à travers les nuages cendrés de la nuit. De son lit, Sirius ne pouvait pas voir le parc, mais il l'imaginait sans mal couvert de cadavres, de sang, de glaces et de monticules de neiges, retraçant à la perfection l'horreur que son ami avait vécue à l'extérieur. Il frissonna.

- J'ai jeté un coup d'œil en arrivant, continua Regina. Un charme d'illusion a été lancé sur le parc, on ne croirait jamais que l'école a été attaquée.

- Attends qu'une seule personne voie James, lâcha ironiquement Remus. La rumeur sera impossible à freiner.

- Surtout que Lily est dans le même état, ajouta la Morbifique.

Sirius eut un sourire. Remus s'était réapproprié le haut du lit en attirant magiquement tous les oreillers disponibles de l'infirmerie. Le loup garou en distribua quelques uns à lui et à l'attrapeuse, puis se recala confortablement entre ses couvertures. Regina soupira et posa sa tête entre ses mains, ferma les yeux. Le jeune Black songea un moment à la pousser en bas du lit. Elle n'avait rien à faire avec eux. Il allait la chasser quand elle releva la tête, descendit du lit et s'en alla voir son amie. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus.

- Parfait. Elle ne nous embête plus maintenant.

- Je me demande ce que Takeo lui trouve, réfléchit à voix haute Remus.

Sirius eu un minuscule sourire.

- Côté mystérieux de la chose, ce qu'au contraire, je trouve absolument haïssable et- James !

En effet, le Gryffondor venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Sirius se jeta en dehors du lit et fonça au chevet de son ami, le visage affichant une sincère inquiétude mélangée à une joie mal dissimulée. Il se retient à la dernière seconde de ne pas lui prendre les mains.

- Salut, Patmol, Lunard, articula péniblement le jeune Potter.

Sa voix était rauque et les mots s'échappaient avec difficulté. Le cœur de Sirius se serra d'avantage. Il faillit lui demander comment il allait mais se rattrapa de justesse, songeant à tous les bandages qui déclaraient franchement son état.

- Sa va, répondit James avec un petit sourire. Et vous ?

Sirius aida son ami à se redresser dans son lit tout en répondant. Remus était descendu de son lit et l'approchait maintenant de celui de James afin qu'ils puissent s'installer ensemble sur un seul et grand matelas. Avant de remonter sur son lit, Remus pointa sa baguette vers James et murmura une incantation : aussitôt la voix de James retrouva son timbre normal.

- Est-ce que des Djinx sont entrées dans l'école, finalement ?questionna James en remerciant le lycanthrope d'un geste de tête.

- Non, tu connais Dumbledor, dénia Remus. Il a demandé à Hagrid de lâcher Aragog et ses troupes sur les monstres, la fuite a été spectaculaire. Pas de morts, de notre côté du moins.

- Et c'est tout ?poursuivit James, une note de déception dans la voix.

- Oui, c'est tout, et c'est déjà pas mal, non ?affirma à voix basse Remus. J'aurais pu faire bien pire…

Sirius haussa les sourcils en jetant un bref coup d'œil à James. C'était la première fois qu'autant d'angoisse et de désespoir perçait à travers la voix de Remus, et de le voir assit dans son lit, la tête basse entre ses pansements, noua d'émotion la gorge de Patmol. James leva un main et tapa l'épaule de Remus, lui disant que rien n'était arrivé de déterminant à Evans, qu'elle n'était pas contaminée, et qu'en toute franchise, il n'avait pas apprécier une soirée autant de sa vie que la veille…du moins quand ils étaient dans la cabane…

L'émotion le secouait toujours. Sirius se sentait incapable de placer un mot. Un ami en sale état. Son frère recouvert de bandages, et peut être même définitivement blessé sous les pansements bien propres…d'un mouvement secs, il pressa ses mains contre ses yeux et ferma son visage, se crispant en inspirant difficilement. Quel bordel, songea-t-il en essuyant ses yeux.

- Hey, arrête, se moqua James en se tortillant de son mieux dans son lit. Toujours en vie et avec un peu de chance, ma popularité va augmenter en flèche.

- Ouais, c'est certain, embarqua Lunard. Surtout avec ta spectaculaire entrée dans l'école.

Un petit ricanement glissa des lèvres de James.

- Fantastique sens du timing, non ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Sirius se rappela leur retour, à la sortie matinal sous le Saule Cogneur, arrivant lui et ses deux compagnons devant un parc rougit par le sang, les sillons glacés des goules, des arbres abattus et écartelés sur l'ensemble du parc, les murs de Poudlard éraflés, démolis, avec un immense monticule de corps des derniers Djinx… Bref de quoi hurler en songeant que son meilleur ami était parti seul avec une incompétente en direction de l'école.

Avec l'aide de Peter, il avait emmené Remus à l'infirmerie, comme à chaque fois après la pleine lune. Madame Pomfresh avait accueillit Remus avec un horripilant air désolé puis les avait installé à côté de James. Ils avaient eu droit à un léger compte rendu de la situation par Pomfresh, mais devant les nombreuses questions se bousculant entre les lèvres de Sirius, Peter, Remus et Takeo, l'infirmière avait jeté l'éponge et était allée se réfugié dans son bureau. Maintenant, les questions revenaient en tête à Sirius. Il regarda James et lui fit signe de parler. James se lança dans un rapide récit de son combat, en racontant avec une précision effroyable les moindres détails du combat. A la fin de son histoire, il parut hésiter un moment, puis il se tourna vers Remus.

- Pendant que je me suis battu, quand je me suis lancé pour… pour affronter les deux Mangemorts, il s'est passé un truc étrange. J'entendais ma propre voix qui parlait à…ben, à Evans et je…

La voix de James était de plus en plus basse, comme s'il était gêné. Sirius se pencha en avant vers lui, curieux de connaître la suite. Il pouvait presque le voir rougir sous ses pansements.

- Et enfin, je lui parlais mais ce n'était pas moi qui parlais. Juste ma voix qui s'exprimait, même si mes lèvres étaient hermétiquement closes, murmura James en mimant avec ses doigts sa bouche fermée. Et je lui disais de s'enfuir, mais elle restait là, elle était juste à côté de moi et elle me répondais je-ne-me-souviens-plus-quoi, et, j'entendais très loin, comme si j'étais dans une grande salle… j'entendais un enfant qui pleurait, je…

Il leva les yeux vers Remus. Sirius frissonna. Lupin ne disait pas un mot, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés.

- Je me souviens ensuite du serpent qui sifflait en fonçant vers elle et moi. J'ai utilisé des sorts très simples et quand ils l'ont touché, il s'est évanoui, comme s'il n'avait jamais été entièrement là... La dernière impression que j'ai eue, s'était d'entendre encore la voix d'Evans murmurer quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris... puis il y a eu un rire froid, genre démoniaque, qui a résonné dans ma tête… Alors, tu comprends ?

- Je crois que s'était des voix intemporelles qui venaient… je dirais en toute probabilité du futur, diagnostiqua Lupin.

Moment de surprise générale.

- Mon futur avec Evans ?répéta James.

- Son futur avec Evans ?s'injuria Sirius en même temps.

- D'où pouvait venir ses voix, autrement ? De vous deux ? Je doute que hier tu n'aies jamais songé une seule seconde à dire à Evans de sauver sa peau avant la tienne, se défendit Remus. Et que tu aies un enfant né avant toi.

- Là dessus, d'accord, concéda James. Alors comment le futur est-il arrivé jusqu'à nous hier soir ?

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Il réfléchissait à la probabilité du couple Evans/Potter et l'idée lui paraissait... un brin probable. Evans avait James dans l'œil depuis la soirée des Serdaigles, ça il l'avait vu gros comme un dragon en crise d'adolescence. Il avait également noté les quelques regards un peu épars que James portait sur elle de temps en temps, surtout dans les cours d'histoire, ou il dormait à moitié étendu sur son bureau. D'un autre côté, si James décidait de s'embarquer dans la course au cœur de Evans, il risquait d'emporter haut la main le concours de conquêtes.

- Evans est, malgré ce que l'on aimerait croire, très forte avec les lois mentales, avança prudemment Remus. Juste en divination, elle réussit à prédire des petites choses...

- Qui, une fois sur deux, sont bêtement arrivés par un coup de pouce magique de ses amies, remarqua dédaigneusement Sirius.

Remus lui jeta un regard noir.

- J'essais juste de dire qu'elle est très capable de... de percevoir le futur en se basant sur la destiné des gens qui l'entourent. Je sais qu'elle peut voir dans l'avenir avec une certaine facilité.

- Ainsi, elle m'aurait entraîné avec elle dans une sorte de vision ?demanda James.

- Ou bien la vision était-elle simplement si forte qu'elle a dépassée sa personne, acheva Remus. De toute façon, depuis longtemps nous savons qu'elle peut entrer dans la tête des gens –elle l'a fait avec toi James– et il également probable que la vision ait été accomplie avec toi uniquement parce que tu étais près d'elle à ce moment précis.

- Je me demande…murmura James.

Et il n'ajouta rien de plus. Sirius grimaça et roula ses épaules, dans un geste sec pour se dégager d'un surplus d'énergie matinale.

- Enfin, ça doit être effrayant comme situation, pour elle, recommença James si doucement que Sirius dû se pencher pour l'entendre. J'ai eu la frousse en m'entendant parler, et ce rire final... alors le vivre, je n'imagine même pas ce que cela peut être... Enfin, peu importe, décidément.

Les trois amis restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun plonger dans ses pensées. Sirius comprenait l'intensité des émotions de James, et il se sentait mille fois plus coupable en l'entendant admettre qu'il avait eu peur durant la nuit. Un long soupir froid glissa entre ses lèvres. Remords et angoisses.

- T'inquiètes, Patmol, murmura James.

L'horloge quelque part sonna de nouveau. En même temps, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit lentement. Une tête brunette apparue, et sous elle une cascade de cheveux blonds surgie. L'instant d'après, Michelle et Emma entraient dans l'infirmerie et fonçaient vers leurs amis. Les petits pas pressés résonnèrent dans l'espace aéré et immaculé de l'infirmerie. Harker et Winsor levèrent la tête et regardèrent silencieusement les deux intruses entrer et foncer vers le lit des Maraudeurs.

'

Sirius sentit aussitôt son cœur se relâcher d'une pression que jusqu'alors il ignorait. Emma avait des cernes et les yeux rougis, elle fonça vers lui et sauta sur le lit, le serrant immédiatement dans ses bras. Black lui rendit chaleureusement l'étreinte, inspirant un grand coup l'odeur délicieuse de santal de son amie. Michelle grimpa à son tour sur l'immense lit des deux malades et se trouva une place entre James et Remus. Sirius se déplaça un peu pour laisser la place à Emma, qui s'installa très près de lui. A la dernière minute, il se retient de lui saisir la main et de la presser.

- Vous êtes au courant des derniers détails ?commença Michelle.

- Autre que ceux de notre petite gang, et celles des Morbifiques, non, répondit James.

Et, étrangement, Sirius vit Michelle prendre la main de son meilleur ami et la serrer. Ha, non, pensa-t-il, pas si étrange en fait. James avait récemment avoué de lui-même que Michelle était sur la liste. C'était la concrétisation même de ses efforts.

- Tu veux que j'arrange ta voix ?demanda la brunette en tirant sa baguette.

D'un seul geste les deux autres Maraudeurs firent non de la tête. Même James lui lança un regard inquiet sous ses bandages.

- Sur le coup, ça m'a paru être une bonne idée, se moqua Remus en prenant une voix très aiguë.

- Tu doutes de mes capacités ?piqua Michelle.

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire devant la tête de Michelle qui se mit à bouder. Sirius nota qu'elle avait cependant lâché la main de son meilleur ami… qui en moins de deux secondes la reprit. Patmol souria.

- De toute façon, j'ai déjà ma voix normale, Remus s'en est occupé. Je parle simplement plus rauque que d'habitude, expliqua James. Donc, quels sont ces fameux derniers détails ?demanda James en tentant de prendre sa voix normale.

- Logiquement, le parc est interdit d'accès pour toute la journée et pour demain. Les élèves avaient le choix de partir et par conséquent, pratiquement tout le monde se sauve par la Poudre de Cheminette.

- Ben, pas nous, souria Remus. Le danger, on en mange au petit-déjeuner.

- Nous restons aussi, ajouta Emma.

Une fois de plus, le cœur de Sirius bondit dans sa poitrine. La pression exercée par la violence qui régnait sur le monde des sorciers venait de s'alléger d'un grand bond.

- La cabane d'Hagrid à été démolie, poursuivit Michelle.

- _Quoi_ ?

- Comment ?demanda James.

- Par qui ?posa Remus.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?interrogea Sirius.

Les trois avaient posé en même temps leur question.

- Tout est sous contrôle, affirma Michelle en se redressant. C'est une question de stratégie pure. Je marchais en direction de la bibliothèque hier et j'ai entendu Flitwick qui parlait avec j'ignore qui, et les deux affirmaient qu'en changeant la cabane de Hagrid d'endroit, le parc deviendrait plus sécuritaire et qu'à l'avenir des attaques de créatures magiques seraient plus facilement contrôlables et évitables.

- C'est ridicule, s'opposa James. Ce qu'il faut, c'est arrêter Voldemort, et là tout cessera.

Entre les Maraudeurs, les deux filles frissonnèrent simultanément.

- Je te crois, James, fit doucement Emma. Je crois bien que quelqu'un réussira bientôt à l'arrêter. Pour cesser toute ces horreurs inutiles.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau, dans un cliquetis feutré. Les cinq Gryffondor se redressèrent en se tournant vers la porte. Entre les rayons matinaux du soleil qui traversait les immenses fenêtres de l'infirmerie, Takeo se matérialisa. Il avançait à pas glissants vers eux. Lui de même avait les yeux rougis et des cernes qui obscurcissait son visage. En passant devant le lit des Morbifiques, son regard s'arrêta un instant, attiré par le visage mordoré de Regina, puis il tourna la tête et fonça vers les Maraudeurs.

- Salut ! Vous êtes tous particulièrement sublimes, ce matin, se moqua le nouveau.

Tous sourirent sans pour autant rire. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et constata effectivement qu'ils avaient tous la mine grise, les yeux rouges et des cernes. Bon, puisque c'était tendance, autant suivre la mode. Takeo resta planté devant le lit un moment, puis il fouilla dans sa cape et tira de sa poche de belles enveloppes rouges. Bien sanglantes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda Michelle en se penchant par-dessus James.

- Des invitations spéciales pour Noël, annonça Takeo en distribuant à chacun une enveloppe. Il ne reste que nous, un Poufsouffle que je crois être orphelin, et deux minables Serpentards de deuxième qui, avec un peu de chance, ne nous honorerons pas de leurs présences.

Noël ! Sirius avait totalement oublié qu'ils étaient la veille de Noël. Il se mordit les lèvres en songeant au cadeau de James qui traînait quelque part dans ses bagages. En une fraction de seconde, il se remémora sa mère et se dit, avec une amertume familière, qu'en guise de carte il recevrait certainement quelque chose comme « dommage que tu aies survécu à l'attaque ». D'un mouvement sec de la tête, il chassa ses pensées désagréables.

- Une invitation pour quoi ?

- Le dîner, bien sûr, répondit naturellement Takeo. Avec des pétards surprises et d'autre petits trucs magiques. Ce soir, à sept heures.

- Tu sembles avoir une bonne idée sur la cérémonie, murmura doucement Remus tout en lisant sa lettre.

Sirius le regarda rapidement. C'est vrai que...

- Ouais, tenta Takeo en prenant une pose décontractée. J'assure.

Cette fois, les deux filles pouffèrent. Le nouveau sembla satisfait de leur réaction. Sirius passa à deux doigts de lui dire d'aller impressionner la véritable élue de son cœur et de les laisser tranquille. Au lieu de cela, il déchira son enveloppe rouge et en extirpa le parchemin. L'invitation était simple et conviviale. Le souper aurait lieu le soir même à 19hrs. Avec d'autre bla bla inutile. Sirius plia la lettre en quatre et la glissa dans une poche de sa cape, qui était posée sur une chaise près du lit.

- Ça risque d'être amusant, bien que je sois récalcitrant à dîner avec des professeurs, continua Takeo.

Bien sûr, songea Sirius. Sauf que nous savons depuis trop longtemps que tu fricotes quelque chose avec Dumbledor dans son bureau, pratiquement tous les soirs depuis ton arrivée. Ne me croit pas stupide.

- Tu verras, le rassura Emma avec un sourire timide, c'est plutôt agréable. Les professeurs ont presque l'air humain. Il y a plein de petits cadeaux sympas. C'est agréable.

- Presque humain ?souria Takeo.

- Il ne faut pas être naïf, se moqua James. Ils enseignent, ils ne sont donc pas normaux.

Takeo éclata de rire. Sirius eu un mince sourire, mais refusa de faire comme le nouveau. Ou même d'être un tant soit peu insouciant tant que son ami serait recouvert de pansements. Précisément à cet instant, comme si elle avait entendue ses pensées, l'infirmière se glissa parmi eux et ausculta rapidement James, puis retira une majorité de bandage sur la tête du jeune. Avec soulagement, et Sirius nota qu'il en était de même pour tous les autres, il constata que le visage de son ami était exactement comme avant. Sous le regard sérieux des Gryffondor, Pomfresh retira ensuite des pansements sur Remus qui, pareillement, semblait plus en forme que le matin même. James n'avait plus que les mains enserrées dans des bandages bien propres. Remus, lui, était dans un état plus lamentable, mais il semblait suffisamment rétablit pour que Pomfresh lui permette d'assister au réveillon de Noël. C'était peut être par pitié.

- Je vais vous libérer pour ce soir, annonça l'infirmière en rassemblant magiquement les bandages usagés. Pas avant cinq heures, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sévère quand tous se redressèrent joyeusement.

Sirius soupira en roulant les épaules. Une autre partie de la tension qu'il ressentait venait de s'envoler. Décidément, presque tout allait s'arranger. Dehors, le soleil commençait à décliner et une légère neige commençait à tomber, frappant délicatement les larges fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Dans la lumière tamisée, Sirius se sentit soudainement beaucoup plus tranquille.

- Bon, poursuivit Takeo d'une voix très douce. Je retourne au dortoir, pour défroisser mon costume.

- Encore un cadeau qui tombe au bon moment ?se moqua Remus.

Il était plutôt reconnu que dès que le nouveau nécessitait quelque chose (comme un balai, un chaudron, des grimoires), cette chose précise arrivait le lendemain par le mail, avec comme prétendue excuse un cadeau en retard. Les Maraudeurs avaient tenté de découvrir qui lui envoyait les cadeaux judicieux, mais l'expéditeur masquait toujours son adresse –ce qui rendait la chose encore plus mystérieuse. Mais face au manque d'indices, les Maraudeurs avaient simplement abandonné la recherche et se contentait de se moquer du nouveau à chaque occasion.

- À qui le dis tu, ricana Takeo en tournant les talons. À se soir !cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule en quittant l'infirmerie.

- Il me rend folle, avec tant de luxe dans sa vie, remarqua acidement Michelle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Toujours à recevoir des présents dispendieux. Toujours au bon moment, en plus !

Sirius lui lança un franc sourire. Il adorait l'acuité intellectuelle de Michelle. Et, en souriant encore plus, Sirius nota que les doigts de Michelle serrait la main de James, encore, et visiblement même.

- Au moins toi, tu vois clair dans son petit jeu, enchaîna Emma. Il y a beaucoup de filles qui se pâment devant lui parce qu'il est _mystérieux_. Franchement, il est tout sauf intriguant. _Lui_. Tsss.

Son ton dédaigneux remonta le moral de Black comme une flèche.

- Par contre, il a raison à propos de la soirée. Je vais aller me préparer, annonça-t-elle en se glissant en dehors du lit.

- Un instant, s'interposa Sirius. Tu accompagnes qui ?

- Personne. Je devais y aller avec Takeo, haleta la concernée, mais il m'a abandonné.

- Oooh, rigola Remus. Il a invité Winsor ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit honnêtement Emma en haussant les épaules.

- Tu veux y aller avec moi ? demanda désinvoltement Sirius.

- Mais certainement, mon cher, accepta Emma en rigolant. Comme je disais, je vais aller me préparer, et je te rejoins dans la salle commune tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Emma tourna les talons et fila vers la sortie. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et adressa un clin d'œil à James qui lui rendit un grand sourire. Michelle, entre les deux, bougea maladroitement sur le lit, et s'extirpa à son tour des matelas.

- Je vais moi aussi y aller. On y va ensemble, James ?questionna-t-elle en ne réussissant pas tout à fait à cacher un trémolo dans sa voix.

- Absolument, chérie, conclu James avec son assurance habituelle. À tout à l'heure.

Et Michelle fila hors de l'infirmerie. Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le lycanthrope et regrimpa sur le lit.

- Bon, tu devrais être libérer dans peu de temps, annonça le jeune Black en consultant l'horloge de l'infirmerie. Remus, ça va ?

- Très bien, affirma le loup-garou qui grimaçait. C'est la potion... je ne m'y ferai jamais je crois.

Sirius grimaça pour démontrer sa sympathie. Puis il se percha alors sur le bout du lit et regarda le bureau de Pomfresh. Pour une raison inconnue, l'infirmière n'y était pas, et, après une rapide vérification visuelle, Sirius nota qu'elle ne semblait pas être dans la salle.

- Pomfresh est disparue. On y va ?exigea Sirius avec un regain d'énergie.

James se redressa, s'assura que la voie était libre, acquiesça en signe de consentement. Remus s'était lui aussi levé, mais il balançait un peu sur ses pieds, l'air malade. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, les trois Maraudeurs fonçaient en dehors de l'infirmerie, sous les regards lourds des deux morbidique réveillées, et se ruèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondor dans l'école vide et silencieuse, savourant la liberté de l'école désertée.

Les jeunes hommes foncèrent dans le dortoir tel un seul homme alors que sonnait cinq heures. Grimpèrent quatre par quatre les marches du dortoir dans un boucan du diable. Firent exploser la porte de leur chambre commune. Des stupeurs éclatèrent dans le dortoir des filles, suivit par des ricanements cristallins. Sous l'œil amusé de Sirius, James se rua vers son armoire, tira d'une pochette des petites boules rouges flamboyantes, puis il ouvrit à toute volée la fenêtre du dortoir pour jeter les petites balles en direction de celui des filles. Une seconde après, un concert de hurlements et de jurons explosa, secouant les Maraudeurs de rire tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'habiller.

Sirius sauta sur son lit et tira sa malle. Il rejeta son uniforme pour enfiler un jean propre, une chemise blanche et un pull noir par-dessus. Un rapide coup d'œil au miroir –ajusta quelques mèches, et voilà, il était prêt. À cet instant, deux boules vertes traversèrent sans ménagement une des fenêtres du dortoir des Maraudeurs. Avec rapidité, Remus jeta un sortilège neutralisant aux deux sphères qui dans un soupir contraint s'évanouirent dans les airs sans provoquer de dégât. Avec le sourire, les trois jeunes hommes s'injurièrent en continuant innocemment et proprement de s'habiller, se délectant des rires des filles qui retentissaient dans les escaliers. Vraiment, l'esprit de Noël les gagnait.

Après l'épisode des boules bavantes, Sirius retira de sous son lit un cadeau qu'il lança sans ménagement sur le lit de son meilleur ami et un second qu'il lança au loup-garou. James et Remus firent de même et les trois jeunes hommes échangèrent les vœux traditionnels de la veille de Noël. Avec un petit sentiment d'étrangeté, Sirius se demanda _où_ était passé Peter et regretta –encore plus étrangement- que Takeo ne soit pas présent. Enfin, peu importe, s'énerva Sirius. Le nouveau était insignifiant. Un peu comme Peter, au fond...

James farfouillait dans son armoire en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Sirius s'approcha et lui assena une bonne claque sur l'épaule, oubliant momentanément et totalement toutes les blessures qui recouvraient le corps de son ami. James poussa un cri de rage et se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard, avec, dans les mains, deux petites boîtes violettes.

- Qu'est-ce ?demanda poliment Sirius.

- Des fleurs, imbécile. T'avais oublié, je gage. Et ne me touche plus !

Sirius afficha une expression mortifiée. Effectivement, il avait oublié. Avec un soupir tout théâtral, James fourra une boîte dans les mains de son meilleur ami. Sirius jura grassement.

- Tu sais que tu es célèbre pour cette tendance à oublier les cadeaux et les dates importantes ?se moqua James.

- Oui, bon, je ne suis qu'un homme, se défendit pauvrement Sirius en prenant le délicat bracelet de fleurs pour Emma. Il est joli, quand même.

- Tu doutes de mon talent ? Pas une fille ne me résiste, se vanta James en se regardant dans le miroir. Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'en aurait voulu, de toute façon, ajouta-t-il doucement en prenant ses fleurs. Elle y allait avec Coram, après tout.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son meilleur ami.

- Tu y es pour quelque chose.

C'était une affirmation.

- Jamais de la vie !se défendit James avec un immense sourire bien narquois. Je n'oserais pas.

- Tu es conscient que je me vengerai.

- Je cours le risque, se moqua allégrement James. Ça fait _trois_ ans.

- Toi, tu me feras un compte rendu de ta soirée avec O'Connor, décida de dire Sirius pour changer de sujet. Puis on discutera de ces trois dernières années.

James eut un sourire en coin mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Sirius se jura mentalement de lui rendre la vie impossible avec Michelle, pour, au moins, les deux prochaines semaines, rien que pour ce que son ami venait de dire. Mais, avec un sourire, il chassa ses pensées rancunières. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire.

De concert, et parce que Remus s'était en fin de compte endormi sur son lit, les deux garçons quittèrent silencieusement le dortoir pour aller rejoindre leurs amies. En posant le pied sur la première marche, Sirius entendit tout de suite la voix pétillante d'Emma qui l'attendait en bas. Souriant encore plus, si cela était possible, Sirius dévala les marches en bousculant James. S'en suivit d'une petite guerre pour le premier à arriver à la salle commune, qui s'acheva dans une sorte de légère mêlée au pied des marches. Les deux filles, presque au garde-à-vous près des divans de la salle, les attendaient avec un sourire des plus charmeurs.

Dans un tourbillon de fausse neige, saupoudré allégrement par dans lutins enchantés collés au plafond, la tragédie de la veille, la violence dans la communauté des sorciers, tous les petits conflits d'adolescents, tout sembla soudain s'effacer et devenir un mauvais souvenir. Les uns après les autres, les soucis des adolescents s'envolèrent loin de l'atmosphère délirant de Noël, et bras dessus dessous, le quatuor descendit en chantant férocement dans les entrailles du château, prêt à fêter en grande pompes un Noël qui, pourtant quelque instants auparavant, semblait si désespéré.


End file.
